Forbidden Love
by Pascua-Tanya
Summary: Cell se enamora por primera vez en su vida. Ella es Tiara y es una bioandroide creada por el Dr Maki Gero, con diferentes celulas. En un principio ellos no se llevan bien para nada (ella lo odia por creerse perfecto). Pero luego por un giro inesperado ella empieza a sentir interés por Cell. ¿En verdad sienten algo por el otro?. Una historia llena de romance y locura!
1. Escape del infierno

**FORBIDDEN LOVE**

**Una historia de amor sobre Cell y la chica que invente para el. **

**Nota: Habrán personajes inventados por mí. El resto pertenecen a Akira Toriyama**

**Nota: La letra cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes**

**Espero que les guste este primer capi. Comenten ^^ **

**CAP.1 -Escape del infierno **

"_No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que fui derrotado por Gohan, el hijo de Goku. Ese mocoso era más fuerte de lo que creía. Estuve apunto de acabar con todo el universo, pero los guerreros z no se rindieron tan fácil. Lucharon con todas sus fuerzas para frustrarme los planes pero estaba claro que ninguno podía conmigo, aunque no contaba con la aparición de vegeta. Pensé que había acabado con el pero no fue así. Su golpe me distrajo lo suficiente como para que Gohan sacara todo su poder y acabara conmigo. Soy Cell, el ser perfecto jamás creado, ahora residiendo en el infierno rodeado de los tipos mas incompetentes que he visto en mi vida. Ninguno de ellos logra superar mi inmenso poder_"

El bioandroide observaba al resto de los villanos. Un pequeño grupo compuesto por Cold, sus hijos Cooler y Freezer, Raditz y Nappa jugaban cartas para matar el aburrimiento. Cooler iba ganando. Freezer miraba enojado a su hermano porque le estaba ganando. A los 5 minutos se levanto de la mesa y se fue. Cooler grito algo que el otro prefirió ignorar junto con las risas. El resto de los villanos hablaban muy serios y otros solo entrenaban. Cell aburrido de observarlos a todos, se acerco al pequeño extraterrestre blanco que no dijo ni una palabra.

Cuando Cell llego al infierno ambos villanos se llevaron bien casi de inmediato y formaron algo como una especie de amistad, no definida totalmente. a Cell no le agradaron mucho los demás villanos por que algunos, se rieron de el por haber sido derrotado por el hijo de Goku. Otros decían ser sus fans aunque no sabia si era verdad o no. Freezer también parecía encontrarlo gracioso pero no había dicho nada ante la mirada amenazadora de Cell, que le recordó a Vegeta.

El bioandroide y el extraterrestre al fin se miraron pero ninguno nada. Cell fue el primero en romper aquel silencio:

-Porque les haces caso a esos imbéciles ¬¬?-le dijo en modo de reproche

-Es que son tan... Como sea ¬¬. Ya estoy harto de este lugar, lo odio¡- en voz alta apretando los dientes

-Yo también, pero aquí estaremos siempre. la única forma que conozco es que nos revivan pero ambos sabemos que eso no pasara- dijo Cell con fastidio

-Eso es verdad. A propósito, hace un rato me encontré a Gero y le dije que querías hablar con el. Se enojo al oír eso y se fue sin responderme. Mira ahí esta-señala hacia la mesa donde estaban Cold y los demás. Gero había ocupado su lugar y por la expresión de los demás villanos parecía que les estaba ganando. Cell fue hacia allá.

-No me dirán que no voy mal verdad?- pregunto Gero a los otros que estaban muy serios

-Claro, si ha ganado 5 veces seguidas ¬¬. Pero no tendrá suerte para la próxima- dijo Cooler en tono cortante

-Ya lo veremos- una sombra lo cubrió. al levantar la vista se encontró cara a cara con Cell

-Sera que al fin me escuchara¡¬¬?- mirando amenazadoramente a su creador. los demás no dijeron nada

-Vete, ya no me sirves para nada ¡te dejaste derrotar por un mocoso y eso no lo tolero¡- gritaba enojado Gero

-Yo no me deje ganar ¡¬¬. Es increíble que diga eso ¡- replico enojado a su creador

-No me interesa ¡lárgate de aquí. Voy ganando el juego y no quiero que me lo eches a perder- dijo como si eso zanjara el asunto.

Pero Cell no se rindió tan fácil. Levanto a su creador por el cuello de la camisa y lo miro con ganas de matarlo. Freezer que observaba todo aquello detrás de ellos intervino

-Vámonos de aquí Cell, ese viejo no vale la pena. Además no puedes matarlo porque ya esta muerto- insistió el pequeño extraterrestre. Cell resignado bajo a Gero y se fue con Freezer, no sin antes de escuchar algo que aumento su mal humor.

-Viejo loco ¡- gritándole a Gero en modo de respuesta a lo que le dijo

-Piensa lo que quieras de mi, pero estoy trabajando en un ser mejor que tu. Seguramente "ella" hará lo que tu nunca hiciste¡- enojado. Volteo y siguió con el juego.

-¿Ella?- dijo Cell confundido-¿de que habla?

-No le hagas caso. De seguro es otro intento de ponerte furioso- dijo razonablemente Freezer

-Si, quizás tengas razón- le respondió. "_Que se cree ese viejo loco? no esta en posición de amenazarme. Quizás eso que dice no es más que un alarde. No puede haber alguien mejor que yo. Soy perfecto y nadie me supera_"

-Ves? esa es una de las cosas que no me gustan de este lugar. Por eso me quiero largar de una vez. Aunque como sabes no se puede- dijo Freezer muy serio

-Yo no estaría tan seguro...-dijo una voz.

Voltean y ven a un hombre parado allí. Tenía una enorme capa con capucha que lo cubría, por lo que no podían ver su rostro. El los miraba fijamente. Lograron sentir su ki, que era muy fuerte. Cell volteo hacia los demás villanos. Ellos parecían no haber notado la aparición de aquel sujeto. Este se les acerca.

-Quien eres tu¡?- dijeron ambos a la vez

El sujeto se quita la capucha. Era un demonio de piel azul, de rostro joven y con poco parecido al de los demás demonios. Tenía una cabellera blanca y lisa que le llegaba a los hombros, sus ojos eran de un verde brillante y sus orejas no eran tan largas como las del resto de los demonios. No tenia aureola por lo que supieron enseguida que estaba vivo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su joven rostro, era una sonrisa de maliciosa que habria hecho sospechar a cualquiera

-Mi nombre es Degion. He venido a ofrecerles una oportunidad de regresar a la tierra- dijo el demonio con decisión. Ambos villanos se miran

-¿Es en serio? ¿Eres capaz de hacernos volver a la tierra?-pregunto Freezer mirándolo receloso

-Si. Pero no solo por eso vine. Detecte sus ki. No son como los de los otros villanos. Son muy poderosos, y es la clase de fuerza que yo necesito. Por eso los ayudare a regresar pero con una condición. Que se unan a mi en la conquista de la tierra- explico Degion. Ambos villanos lo miraron recelosos

-¿Y que te hace pensar que aceptaríamos?- pregunto Freezer molesto. No le gustaba la idea de servirle a alguien

-Si no lo hacen seguirán aquí una eternidad. Además les estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de venganza. Si quieren mas poder se los daré. Los hare invencibles. ¿Qué dicen?

-Bueno…-comenzó Cell. La verdad es que le atraía su propuesta. Había algo que podía mas con el orgullo de Vegeta. Después de pensarlo un momento hablo-Es muy buena propuesta. Creo que si nos vendría algo de ayuda- Freezer lo miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco

-Me niego a aceptar algo así¡. Soy el Gran Freezer y nadie me controla¡- gritando indignado

-Para que vean que no miento…-empezó el demonio.

Levanto su mano la cual se envolvió en fuego y les disparo en el brazo izquierdo, mas abajo del hombro. Ellos miraron atónitos el fuego que desapareció al momento. En su brazo tenían un tatuaje color rojo sangre, de una cara demoniaca y cadavérica que tenía una sonrisa maléfica y estaba rodeada de llamas del mismo color que rodeaban aquella parte del brazo. Les pareció que la marca brillaba. De repente se sintieron más fuertes que antes. Por esta razón cambiaron de opinión y decidieron ir con Degion.

El los llevo a un lugar mas apartado y abrió un portal. Ambos lo miraron atónitos, y luego de unos segundos lo cruzaron junto con Degion. Antes de que se cerrara dos individuos encapuchados fueron velozmente hacia el y lo atravesaron justo a tiempo.

De pronto ambos villanos se vieron en el mundo de los vivos y ya no llevaban aureola. El cielo estaba muy nublado y parecía apunto de llover. Estaban ante un gran y majestuoso castillo con varias torres y torrecillas, todo en apariencia demoniaca. La puerta era de madera pero una muy fuerte y pulida de color negro. Arriba la decoraba un arco de piedra (como todo el resto del castillo), donde resaltaba la cabeza de un demonio que tenia una sonrisa maléfica.

Los tres entraron y se encontraron ante un oscuro corredor iluminado por antorchas y era lo único que se encontraba ahí. Pronto llegaron a otra puerta del mismo color que la primera, que además llevaba varias partes en dorado. Cuando atravesaron esa puerta se encontraron en un majestuoso y gigantesco vestíbulo. En ambas paredes (derecha e izquierda) había una puerta con el mismo color y a los lados había estatuas de demonios. Las pareces estaban decorados con tapices de los colores que representan al lado oscuro con detalles demoniacos. al frente había una inmensa escalera también de piedra, que llevaba a los pisos superiores. Estaba decorada con un tapete color negro con bordes dorados que llegaba hasta la alfombra donde estaban ellos, que era de los mismo colores, y con varios detalles demoniacos.

En el lado izquierdo de la escalera había una puerta y en el derecho un corredor. Oyeron unos pasos provenientes del corredor y luego vieron ante ellos a un demonio parecido a Spice, uno de los guerreros de Garlick Jr. Su piel era morada y su cabello de color blanco corto y muy alborotado. Su traje era de guerrero y de color negro a excepción de las mangas cortas, los guantes y las botas que eran del color rojo sangre. En su brazo izquierdo tenia la misma marca cadavérica y demoniaca.

-Por lo que veo tuvo éxito señor- dirigiéndose hacia su jefe

-Por supuesto. Nos ayudaran mucho en la conquista de la tierra. Además de que ellos tenían deseos de venganza desde hace tiempo. Bueno yo tengo que ocuparme de otros asuntos. Ahora Gardet condúcelos a sus habitaciones. Ya sabes cuales son- ordeno Degion al otro demonio

-Si señor, enseguida- respondió Gardet y le hizo una seña a los dos villanos para que lo siguieran. Degion se fue por el corredor.

Gardet los condujo por la inmensa escalera y luego por una puerta que había a la derecha. De ahí siguieron por un largo corredor también lleno de antorchas y con el mismo tapete y estatuas de demonios en piedra a ambos lados. Subieron por más escaleras y corredores hasta que llegaron a un rellano que también tenía un tapete con los mismos colores. A ambos lados del rellano había varias puertas que debían ser las habitaciones. Al final del lado izquierdo había una ventana y del lado derecho había otra escalera y ambos lados de esta un corredor.

El demonio los condujo hacia el lado izquierdo. Dejo a Cell en la primera puerta y a Freezer en la segunda que estaba separada a cierta distancia de la primera. Ambas eran totalmente negras a excepción de la manilla y la cerradura que eran doradas y tenían el rostro de un demonio

-Aquí los dejo espero que el lugar sea de su agrado- dijo el demonio y entro a otra habitación que estaba más allá hablándole a alguien y luego cerró la puerta.

Ambos villanos entraron en sus habitaciones y cerraron las puertas tras ellos.

Cell contemplo su habitación estupefacto. Jamás había visto algo parecido. Las paredes eran de un color azul muy claro, con rodapiés negros. En la pared de enfrente había dos ventanas con cortinas negras. A un lado había un sofá grande de color negro y bordes dorados con cojines también dorados. Al lado de la primera ventana había una gran cama con dosel, cortinas de color azul como el de las paredes, dos almohadas y una cobija de color negro y bordes dorados. Al lado de la cama había una mesa noche color vinotinto con una lámpara encima de una base con forma de cabeza de demonio. Había otros muebles más del mismo y un ropero del mismo color. La alfombra también era del mismo color. Había otros detalles más que hacían majestuosa la habitación y a la vez demoniaca. La de Freezer era más o menos parecida. Lo único diferente era el color de la pared que era rojo claro, el de los muebles que eran negros, el de las cortinas de la cama que también eran negras y la cobija era verde.

Se les hacia difícil creer que unos momentos antes habían estado en el infierno, y ahora estaban vivos y Vivian en un lujoso castillo de demonios. Ahora que estaban devuelta podían vengarse de los Guerreros Z, vencerlos de una vez por todas. Freezer se encontraba pensando en un plan mientras que Cell veía por la ventana. Estaba lloviendo a cantaros afuera pero eso no le preocupo. De repente sintió una pequeña quemazón en el brazo izquierdo y se miro la marca, que volvía a brillar, pero al cabo de unos minutos dejo de sentir esa molestia. Ya no le preocupaba nada. Con un poco de suerte los Guerreros Z recibirían su merecido.

**Nota: Los personajes Degion y Gardet son de mi invencion**


	2. Encuentro

**CAP.2-Encuentro **

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas. No se veía nada más allá de 100 kilómetros a la redonda debido a la intensa niebla y la oscuridad. Solo podía verse los arboles y un arrojo cercanos al castillo. No había ni un alma a la vista. No había señales de que la lluvia parara pronto. Cell comenzó a sentirse impaciente. Por supuesto no le asustaba un poquito de lluvia, pero esto era algo más que eso.

_"Ni siquiera la lluvia arruinara mis planes...bah, no se me ocurre nada mejor. Pero quien necesita un plan? Saldré de aquí y acabare con ellos de una buena vez. Cumpliré mi venganza y se arrepentirán de haberse metido conmigo, el ser perfecto..."_

En su mente aparecieron los recuerdos de la pelea...Gohan acabando con el...

_"Aun no entiendo como logro vencerme. Estaba débil y con un brazo inutilizado..."_

Recordó a Piccolo, Jamcha, Tienshinhan y...

_"Vegeta. Creí haber acabado con el, pero no fue así. Si no fuera por su intromisión yo hubiera acabado con Gohan y el universo. Pero esta vez acabare con todos y ya nadie dudara de que yo soy el ser perfecto."_

Un trueno retumbo en el oscuro cielo. El bioandroide se alejo de la ventana y se echo en la cama, aun sumergido en sus pensamientos. Pronto se quedo dormido y no supo de nada más.

Soñó con la antigua pelea. Allí estaba el y estaba Gohan. Pronto los dos lanzaron un súper kame hame ha, que chocaron convirtiéndose en una enorme esfera de energía y dejando un cráter del mismo tamaño en el suelo rocoso. Estaban igualados hasta que Cell comenzó a ganarle a Gohan. Poco después intervienen Piccolo, Jamcha y Tienshinhan, pero Cell se los quitaba de encima con mucha facilidad. Cuando tenía asegurada la victoria, alguien lo ataca. Al voltear ve a Vegeta en el aire jadeando. Poco después, Gohan aumenta todo su poder.

Solo se ve un destello de energía y el sueño cambio totalmente. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo apoyado de una enorme roca. Estaba muy mal herido, cubierto por unas cuantas vendas y sangre, con Freezer a su lado dirigiéndole una maléfica sonrisa y al frente dos sujetos peleando. No podía ver quienes eran por los intensos destellos de energía, pero por sus siluetas sabia que uno era un hombre y el otro una mujer, una mujer con cuernos (o. O). El hombre dijo algo y lo miro a el y le lanzo un rayo de energía. La mujer grito, el hombre y Freezer rieron malvadamente y el sintió un terrible dolor.

Despertó de repente. El yacía en su cama sin herida alguna y la habitación estaba iluminada por los rayos del sol. Ya había amanecido y parado de llover. Se incorporo y se quedo pensando en sus sueños. El segundo si le había resultado bastante extraño. El jamás había estado en aquella pelea, no conocía a aquella mujer, ni al hombre, ni tampoco entendía porque Freezer tenía esa mirada.

No pudo seguir pensando en ello porque la puerta de su habitación se abrió y entro Freezer.

-Vaya, hasta que al fin estas despierto. Anoche te toque pero nunca saliste. Y volví hace media hora ¬¬- le reprocho el

-Lo siento, ha sido una noche muy rara

-Si lo se. Bueno dentro de un rato saldremos de aquí. Dice el demonio que debemos ocultar nuestros Ki. Pienso que es una buena idea porque esos insectos no nos verán venir...-explico Freezer

-Eso mismo pensaba yo. Aunque tampoco me gusta la idea de estar ocultándome-dijo Cell muy serio

-A mi tampoco me gusta, pero el tiene razón. Además así tendríamos mucho tiempo para armar un plan antes de que se den cuenta de que volvimos- razono

-Eso es cierto. No sabrán que los toco- ambos se ríen. Cell se olvido completamente del sueño

Siguieron hablando, y al cabo de unas 2 horas cuando estuvieron listos, salieron encapuchados y ocultando su ki. Sobrevolaron las montañas y los campos que estaban húmedos por la lluvia y llegaron a la capital del oeste. Nadie los vio llegar. Se ocultaron entre unos edificios y se pusieron a observar.

Allí mismo estaba la Capsule Corp., pero aparte de eso no había nada mas interesante que ver, hasta que Cell vio a dos niños que estaban en la entrada. A uno lo reconoció como Trunks pero al otro no, aunque sabia que debía ser hijo de Goku por su parecido. Luego vino un muchacho al que el niño le dijo "hermano", y por ello supo que ese debía ser Gohan. Recordó su derrota y sintió más odio que nunca

Se quedo observándolos un momento hasta que Freezer lo saco de sus pensamientos dándole un codazo. Cell lo miro enojado y el pequeño extraterrestre señalo al punto más alto del edificio. Alguien allí estaba observando a los chicos. Era una silueta femenina y con cuernos. Al notarlo, Cell no pudo dejar de pensar que la había visto en alguna parte pero no recordaba en donde. Trato de sentir su ki pero no pudo y entonces pensó que ella también debía estar ocultándolo.

Inesperadamente la mujer volteo hacia ellos detectando su presencia y se fue volando. Cell hizo lo mismo.

-Adonde vas... ¡?-le grito el pequeño extraterrestre y lo siguió. Gohan, Trunks y Goten no habian notado nada.

Cell ignorando a Freezer siguió a la mujer. El viento les bajo la capucha pero no se molestaron en colocárselas. Un rayo vino hacia ellos pero ambos lo esquivaron. A ese rayo le siguieron más rayos. Abajo la gente veía los destellos, y eso provoco que se alarmaran.

-Que esta ocurriendo?- pregunto Goten

-Ni idea pero siento un Ki poderoso- respondió Gohan

-Pues estamos listos para lo que sea- dijo Trunks muy dispuesto

Krilin, Jamcha, Bulma y Vegeta salen de la Capsule Corp.

-Lo sintieron?- les pregunto Gohan

-Pues claro. Ahora quien estará causando problemas- dijo Krilin

-7 años de paz. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto- dijo Jamcha

-Ese insecto se las vera conmigo¡- dijo muy enojado Vegeta haciendo trizas una roca

-Claro después de Cell no creo que este nuevo enemigo sea un problema. Pero aun así no debemos confiarnos- dijo Gohan

-Bien dicho. Vayamos por el- dijo Jamcha

Asienten y se van volando, todos menos Bulma, Goten y Trunks.

-Que quieres lograr con esto¡?- le grito Freezer histérico a Cell

-Quiero saber quien es- respondió el otro mientras esquivaban otros rayos

-Y eso que¡? debemos...- Freezer se quedo atónito

-Que pasa ¡?

-Acaso no lo sientes¡? son ellos, nos están siguiendo¡- le grito el extrarrestre

-Pero como¡?-pregunto Cell atónito- aun estamos ocultando nuestro Ki

-Pero no la chica a la que estas persiguiendo ¬¬

Freezer tenía razón. Ella había dejado de ocultar su Ki. Si seguía así los Guerreros Z podrían encontrarlos y se darían cuenta de que volvieron. Ya habian dejado atrás la ciudad y se encontraban en un campo rocoso. Ella desapareció repentinamente y ellos descendieron colocándose las capuchas

-A donde se habrá ido?- pregunto Cell

-En algún lugar lejos de nosotros me imagino ¬¬- respondió enojado el extraterrestre.

Cell aun podía sentir el Ki de la chica. Estaba muy cerca. Cell miro fijamente a todas las direcciones. Freezer solo miraba hacia el cielo esperando encontrar alguna señal de los Guerreros Z. De repente Cell salto y luego se oyó un golpe.

-Que rayos haces¡?-pregunto Freezer volteando hacia el.

Cell se había tirado sobre alguien que forcejeaba mucho para quitárselo de encima. Freezer se acerca a ver que pasaba.

-Suéltame idiota¡-grito la chica y golpeo a Cell con fuerza haciendo que se llevara a Freezer por el medio y ambos se estrellaran contra una roca.

-Que fuerza tiene-dijo Freezer mientras se levantaban. Al verla bien se quedaron atónitos.

Ella era como Cell. Era de color rosa y azul (lo que en Cell es verde y negro) y de ojos azules. Los miraba muy enojada

-Quien eres¡- le pregunto Freezer

-Eso no les importa¡ y se me vuelves a tocar te ira muy mal¡- a Cell y desaparece. Pero aun seguía cerca porque podían sentirla

-Espera¡- le grito Cell pero ella ya había desaparecido.

-Que mal carácter tiene ¬¬-dijo Freezer enojado.

Entonces vieron unas siluetas a lo lejos y los Guerreros Z descendieron ante ellos. También vinieron Piccolo, 18 y Tienshinhan

-Tenemos compañía ¬¬- le dice Freezer a Cell

-Quienes son ustedes¡?- les grito Gohan

-Muéstrense¡-les grito Jamcha

-Eso no les importa¡-les grito Cell cambiando un poco su voz para que no supieran que era el

-Que extraño. No siento ningún Ki en ellos. Pero había alguien más con ellos-se extraño Krilin

-A quien ocultan¡?-les pregunto Tienshinhan

-Eso tampoco les importa¡-volvió a gritar Cell cambiando su voz

-Porque ocultan su ki? Acaso les da miedo demostrar que no están a nuestro nivel¡? vamos, demuéstrenme lo que tienen¡- decía vegeta muy confiado.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso¡- grito Freezer haciendo lo mismo que cell con la voz

-No lo harán porque saben que acabaremos con ellos de una vez-dijo 18 muy seria

-No has cambiado nada 18...- dijo Cell sin darse cuenta y olvidándose de cambiar su voz

-Quien eres tu¡? como me conoces¡?

-Que raro. Esa voz se me hace familiar- entonces vio la cola blanca de Freezer moviéndose con el viento- saben, tiene razón. Deberíamos pelear en otra ocasión-dijo de repente y los demás se le quedaron viendo

-Krilin, que...-comenzó Jamcha pero Cell lo interrumpió

-Parece bien. Y cuando nos volvamos a ver si daremos una buena pelea y acabaremos con ustedes- dijo el esta vez cambiando su voz

-Bueno, es hora de irnos- le dice Krilin a los demás

-Pero Krilin...-volvió a comenzar Jamcha

-Hagan lo que les digo ¬¬- replico el otro.

Entonces todos resignados se fueron. Cell y Freezer volvieron a quedarse solos

-Hasta que al fin se fueron. Si que fue raro ¿no?-dijo Freezer

-Si...Ya puedes salir¡- grito Cell a la nada y Freezer se le quedo viendo

La chica apareció detrás de ellos.

-Eso no fue necesario ¬¬-dijo ella muy seria

-Aun así lo hice-le dijo Cell. Freezer no entendía nada-quien eres?

-Eso no te importa ¬¬. Ahora si me disculpas debo irme ¬¬- se voltea para irse pero Cell la alcanza y la toma del brazo.

-Quiero saber quien eres-dijo el

-Suéltame¡¬¬- grito ella enojada.

Se lo quita, lo toma del brazo y lo hace girar. Luego de eso lo arroja al aire y le lanzo una enorme esfera de energía mandándolo a volar y haciendo que se llevara a Freezer otra vez por el medio y ambos atraviesan varias rocas.

-Vaya si que es fuerte-dijo Freezer levantándose. Se les habian bajado las capuchas

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí, si es el "Gran Cell"¡-dijo ella con sarcasmo. A Cell no le gusto el énfasis que puso en "Gran Cell"

-Como sabes quien soy¡?-pregunto el

-Gero me hablo sobre ti y tu derrota. No puedo creer que te haya derrotado un mocoso. Vergüenza debería darte¡-respondió ella. Entonces Cell supo de quien le hablo Gero en el infierno

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo ¡? no me deje derrotar¡¬¬-dijo el ya harto. Ya era bastante haber soportado las burlas de los demás villanos en el infierno

-Aja si claro-sin hacerle mucho caso-así que me dijo que acabara contigo porque no le sirves para nada

-Y supongo que tu si vas a lograr lo que Cell no pudo verdad ¬¬?-le pregunto Freezer

-Claro. Y te restregare la victoria en la cara "Gran Cell", el que supuestamente "Es el ser perfecto y que nadie podía superar"-dijo a Cell ignorando a Freezer y haciendo otra vez el énfasis.

-Vaya, además de malhumorada es presumida. Recuerda bastante a ti, eh-le dice a Cell que aun estaba molesto

-BASTA¡ ESTOY HARTO¡-grito el muy enojado.

-Si quieres demostrarme de lo que eres capaz te reto a una pelea al atardecer-le dice a Cell

-Porque al atardecer?-pregunto el extraterrestre

-Estas deacuerdo?-pregunto a Cell ignorando a Freezer de nuevo

-Claro que acepto. Nos veremos al atardecer en...

-En el mismo sitio en que ese mocoso te venció-dijo ella

-Muy bien. ahí estaré-aseguro el.

Ella sonríe confiada y se aleja volando. Ellos regresan al castillo sin hablar. Cuando estaban a mitad del corredor de sus habitaciones, Freezer es el primero en hablar

-Entonces si iras?-le pregunto a Cell

-Claro que iré. Le demostrare de lo que soy capaz, aunque tratare de no lastimarla tanto...

-Que dijiste?-pregunto el otro como si no hubiera escuchado bien

-Nada nada..-dijo Cell quien se dio cuenta de que dijo algo que no debía

Entro a su habitación. Freezer se le quedo mirando e ignoro a una pareja de demonios que estaban al final del corredor tras el.

-Como fue que volvieron¡?-pregunto Gohan atónito.

Al llegar a la Capsule Corp., Krilin les explico el motivo por el cual había echo que dejaran a los dos villanos. Después de unos minutos de hablar sobre los extraños indicios, todos se dieron cuenta de que esos eran Cell y Freezer.

-No lo se, pero hay que acabar con ellos antes de que se les ocurra destruir la tierra- les dijo Krilin

-Yo mismo acabare con esos insectos¡-gruño Vegeta golpeando una pared dejándole un agujero

-Vegeta contrólate ¬¬-le espeto Bulma- Y por si no lo recuerdas Cell te dio una paliza hace 7 años en el torneo

-Pero ahora soy más fuerte. Puedo acabar con esos dos ¬¬-gruñendo de nuevo

-Pero además esta ese otro Ki-dijo Krilin- y se siente más poderoso. Tenemos un nuevo enemigo.

-También acabare con ese insecto¬¬-dijo Vegeta

-Me pregunto si mi padre ya lo sabrá...-dijo Gohan

-Esta seguro de eso Kaio-Sama?-pregunto Goku

-Completamente. Tendrán que enfrentarse a una nueva amenaza para salvar la tierra-respondió el Kaio-Sama

-Alguna idea de quien pueda ser?

-No. Pero es una mujer y se parece a Cell-dijo- por cierto. El y Freezer han vuelto

-Que¡?-dijo Goku atónito-como¡?

-No lo se Goku y eso es lo que me preocupa. Si ellos pudieron volver los demás malvados también lo harán -respondió Kaio Sama

Goku no dijo nada pero se quedo muy pensativo

_"Kaio-Sama tiene razón. La tierra esta en peligro si los demás encuentran la forma de regresar. Hay que hacer algo de inmediato. Esto significaría el fin de la tierra una vez mas"_

Cell se había echado en su cama y se hallaba pensativo mientras contemplaba el dosel.

_"Que se cree ella?. El ser perfecto soy yo y lo seguiré siendo. Le demostrare lo equivocada que esta, aunque...de verdad quiero pelear y lastimarla? estoy haciendo lo correcto?... un momento¡. Que estoy diciendo¡? Se supone que yo soy Cell y no tengo piedad por nadie...pero por ella si, no creo ser capaz de hacerle algo...no otra vez¡. ¿Que esta pasándome¡? yo no soy así¡"_

Tenía una extraña lucha en su mente. ¿El mostrando piedad hacia alguien? No es posible ¿o si?. La verdad no entendía porque se sentía así. Jamás había sentido algo así por nadie. Su único propósito había sido absorber a 17 y 18, ser perfecto y destruir a Goku junto con la tierra, algo que no logro. Podría ser que por primera vez sentía afecto por alguien?. No podía ser así, eso seria imposible.

Además de aquello sentía una extraña sensación que no podía describir. Era algo que jamás había sentido antes y que tampoco sabia como se llamaba, pero lo sentía. Quería saber que era todo aquello, pero lo importante ahora era el enfrentamiento. Esta decidido. Iría al atardecer al mismo lugar donde Gohan lo derroto y demostraría de que estaba hecho.

**He aquí el segundo capitulo de mi fic ^^.**

**Bueno ya sabran que es esa extraña sensación que siente Cell y que le es dificil describir. Y pues como no lo había sentido antes no sabe como se llama. **

**¿Será Cell capaz de pelear contra ella?¿La vencerá?¿Sabrá quien es?. Pues lo averiguaran en el CAP.3: Enfrentamiento.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi. le seguire pronto ^^  
**


	3. Enfrentamiento

**Disculpen la tardanza. Es que, además de que no me alcanzaba el tiempo se había dañado la computadora. Tratare de no tardarme para el próximo capi **

**CAP.3-Enfrentamiento**

Brillaba el atardecer. Cell sobrevolaba los campos, dirigiéndose al lugar señalado para la pelea. Freezer le había dicho que perdía el tiempo con ella y que deberían ir por los Guerreros Z de una buena vez."Tengo que hacerlo, demostrare de lo que estoy hecho" le había respondido el bioandroide a Freezer. Este quería insistir pero cambio de idea.

Entre tanto, Cell no sabía lo que quería realmente. Quería pelear con ella para demostrarle lo buen contrincante que es, pero a la vez, sentía que no sería buena idea pelear con ella como le había dicho Freezer. Pero no por perder el tiempo sino que en realidad sentía que no podría lastimarla. Aquella lucha en su mente había durado horas y todavía seguía allí. ¿Era posible que por primera vez estuviera sintiendo compasión por alguien? ¿Aunque sea una pizca?

Para el eso era imposible. No podía volverse menos cruel. Eso no era cosa suya. El no valoraba la vida de los demás, no sentía compasión por nadie. El fue hecho para odiar y matar.

Su cara se contorsiono de la ira con solo pensar que sentía compasión hacía aquella chica. Pero esa ira desapareció rápidamente al recordar el rostro de ella. Cell siguió volando, sumido en su lucha mental.

Pronto llego al sitio de su derrota. Con solo pensar en esto, se lleno de una ira indescriptible. Entonces la vio enfrente suyo. Ella tenía los brazos cruzados y se veía muy confiada.

-Pensé que no vendrías- dijo ella aun sonriendo

-No soy un cobarde ¬¬

-¿Estas preparado para tu derrota?

-No deberías confiarte mucho ¿sabes?

-Mira quien lo dice. Tu presumiste demasiado y acabaste muerto- el que hablaba era Freezer.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Cell

-¿Creíste que me perdería esto?. Pues no. Comiencen de una vez¡

Ambos bioandroides se miran desafiantes. Freezer notó que Cell no se veía tan desafiante como ella. Esta pareció notarlo también porque sonrió con más confianza.

Ella desaparece y el también lo hace. Ambos aparecen unos metros bastante separados del suelo y comienzan una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Ella tenía buenos reflejos y sabía pelear muy bien. Además estaba superando a Cell en velocidad. En cierto modo era como cuando peleo con Vegeta en su estado semiperfecto hace 7 años. Como con Vegeta, no podía ver los movimientos de la chica.

De pronto sintió una rodilla se hunde en su estomago y lo manda a volar. Luego sienten que lo golpean en la espalda. Otra vez lo vuelve a golpear y así sigue. Freezer solo veía como Cell rebotaba de un lado para otro siendo golpeado por una mancha rosa que aparecía de un lado a otro

-Cell no esta peleando como debería-opino Freezer para sí mismo muy serio

Cell descendía en picado mientras ella lo golpeaba en el estomago con una velocidad increíble. Pronto choca con el suelo y se levanta una cortina de humo. Cuando se disipa se ve a la chica flotando en el aire y un agujero en el suelo. Este termina de romperse y sale Cell.

-No puedo creer que estas dejando que te de una paliza¡-le grito Freezer

-No estas usando bien tu poder. ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta ella ignorando a Freezer

-Solo estaba calentando¡¬¬

-No me digas. Entonces dame todo lo que tienes. ¿Acaso no eres el "Gran Cell"?

Cell estaba furioso pero era cierto que no estaba usando bien su poder. Recordar todo lo que había pasado en ese lugar hace 7 años le quitaba la concentración. Tendría que dejar todo eso a un lado para poder luchar como es debido. Pero no era únicamente eso lo que estaba limitando su poder. Aquel sentimiento extraño también contribuía

-¿Te rindes?-pregunto ella

-Jamás¡

Fue hacia ella y ahora comenzaban una verdadera batalla. Ambos iban casi igualados

-De eso es de lo que estaba hablando Cell¡-le grito Freezer. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Cell nunca llegaba a pegarle. Freezer no sabía si era porque la chica era rápida o porque Cell tal vez no quisiese lastimarla-No seas tan caballeroso Cell¡

Entonces Cell logro golpearla en la cara. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Cell le dio un rodillazo en el estomago pero no pareció afectarle mucho. Bien sea porque Cell no quería hacerle mucho daño o porque es mas resistente.

-Hagamos esto más interesante- dijo ella

Crea un enorme kienzan el cual se fragmenta en muchos cuando lo arroja. Todos persiguen a Cell y pareciera que fueran apareciendo más. A Cell le parecio que la chica no lo conocía bien, ya que podía regenerarse si el Kienzan lo cortaba.

Lanzaba esferas de energía y rayos destruyendo los discos pero no veía a la chica por ninguna parte. Antes de que pasara por su mente la palabra "distracción", una ráfaga de rayos azules lo rodeó y pronto lo atraparon electrocutándolo.

Casí al instante los rayos lo dejaron libre. Pero no solo lo habían electrocutado. Sentía que no se podía mover. Entonces ella comenzó a darle una tremenda paliza.

-No otra vez¡-dijo Freezer.

Cell volvió a quedar enterrado en el suelo pero pronto sale jadeando.

-¿Te rindes ahora?- pregunto ella

-Nunca¡-gritó Cell.

Mientras decía eso ella desapareció. El la sorprendió tras suyo y siguieron la batalla. Esta se hizo más intensa. Por fin Cell comenzó a pelear en serio. Le sorprendía todas aquellas técnicas desconocidas que ella usaba. Jamás había visto algo parecido. Pero por eso no se iba a dejar vencer. Ella peleaba muy en serio y no bromeaba con eso de querer eliminarlo.

Cortinas de humo se levantaban por todas partes impidiendo que Freezer viera todo lo que estaba pasando. Hace tiempo que no veía una batalla como esa a excepción de la de Cell contra Gohan. Podía ver destellos de luz por todas partes y podía oír los gritos de ambos bioandroides.

La tierra comenzó a temblar por los impactos. Aquel temblor se sintió en la capital del este.

-¿Ahora que esta pasando?-pregunto Jamcha

-Siento el Ki de Cell y el Ki misterioso-dijo Krillin

-Ni siquiera de noche podemos estar tranquilos

-Vamos a acabar con esos insectos¡- grito furioso Vegeta

El, Gohan, Krillin y Vegeta salen a ver que esta pasando. Sobrevuelan la ciudad sin que la gente se diera cuenta ya que todos en la ciudad estaban más interesados en el temblor. Los 4 guerreros pudieron ver destellos a lo lejos y se dirigieron deprisa hacia allí.

Cuando llegaron vieron Freezer en el suelo. Uno de aquellos rayos electrocutadores e inmovilizadores le había dado. A una cierta distancia estaba la chica mirando con malicia a Cell que estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Los guerreros Z vieron atónitos a la chica, bueno todos menos Vegeta que la miraba serio. Por fin habían descubierto el dueño, mejor dicho dueña, del Ki misterioso.

-Miren. Es como Cell- dijo Jamcha a los otros

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí¡? ¿Acaso estas causando problemas¡?Si quieres pelea la tendras¡-le grito Vegeta a la chica

-A ella déjala en paz Vegeta¡-Le grito Cell. Todos los presentes lo miran. Cell hace como que no dijo nada

-Ustedes si que lo arruinan todo- dijo la chica mirándolos muy seria-No se metan en lo que no les importa¡

-No te adelantes. Ellos son míos¡- le dice Cell

-Eran. Ahora son mis contrincantes

-Es mi venganza¡

-Oye, yo también me quiero vengar de ellos, para que te enteres- le dijo Freezer viéndolo serio

-Olvídate de eso. Es mi turno de darles su merecido. Lograre lo que tú nunca lograste- grito a Cell ignorando a Freezer

Todos menos Vegeta los veían con una gota bajándoles por un lado de la cabeza. Krillin les dijo que los dejaran tranquilos para que se pusieran de acuerdo con su asunto. Se fueron, pero antes Vegeta les advirtió que si volvían a causar problemas los destruiría. Los tres villanos vieron a los Guerreros Z alejarse.

-Quieres vencerlos tu solo ¿verdad?.Pensé que éramos un equipo¡.Pero el orgullo viene por delante ¿no?. Eres igualito a Vegeta¡-dijo Freezer enojado a Cell

-Eso no importa ahora

-¿Qué¡?

-Bueno te he ganado. No eres rival para mi. Ni para ellos- dijo la chica a Cell

-Eso piensas- serio

-Ya no vale la pena pelear contigo. Aunque si quieres revancha estoy dispuesta a vencerte de nuevo

-Lo que quieres es humillarlo de nuevo. No aceptes Cell. Vámonos de aquí- dijo Freezer

-De acuerdo. Pero antes quiero saber su nombre

-¿Para qué?

Cell no respondió. Esperaba la respuesta de la chica

-Cada vez te pones más fastidioso. Esta bien. Mi nombre es Tiara. Ahora no me molestes- dijo seria y se va.

-¿Tiara?¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?. Ya sabia yo que ese anciano estaba chiflado- dijo Freezer mientras veían como Tiara se alejaba

-No esta mal- dijo Cell. El pequeño extraterrestre lo ve sin poder creérselo

-Definitivamente te esta afectando. Vámonos de aquí

Ambos se van volando en la dirección contraria a la de Tiara

-¿Están diciendo que hay una chica que se parece a Cell?- pregunto Bulma a Jamcha, Krillin y Gohan. Vegeta no estaba ahí. Apenas llegaron se había ido a entrenar

-Si Bulma. Creo que el Dr Gero también la creo-dijo Krillin

-¿Pero como si esta muerto?-pregunto Jamcha

-Hay un monton de villanos en el infierno. Pudo Conseguir el ADN de la mayoría o quien sabe de donde

-Puede ser. ¿Y otra cosa. Recuerdan lo que Cell grito a Vegeta?-pregunto Gohan.

-Eso sonó como si no quisiera que le hiciéramos daño o algo así- dijo Krillin

-Me imagino que quiere derrotarla el mismo. Por eso estaban peleando. O también...pero eso es imposible. Es demasiado cruel como para sentir eso

-¿Qué cosa Gohan?-pregunto Jamcha

-Bueno, que tal vez sienta algo por ella...- todos lo miraron sin creerlo.

-¿Estas queriendo decir que posiblemente este enamorado?-pregunto krillin atónito.

Estaba Vegeta con su duro carácter y podría decirse que era un poco cruel pero estaba con Bulma. Vegeta era una cosa ¿pero Cell?. No pudieron contener las ganas de reírse.

-Eso es imposible. Un tipo tan cruel como el no puede sentir Amor-dijo Jamcha

-Solo era una suposición. A mi también se me hace difícil de creer-dijo Gohan

Todos se miraron sin saber que más decir. La idea de que Cell sintiera algo por Tiara se les hacia imposible. Cell era un tipo cruel al que no le importaba nadie. ¿De verdad sentía algo por Tiara?. Pues si lo sentía no sabía que era ese sentimiento. Solo el tiempo respondería esa duda.

**Al fin el tercer capi de mi Fic. **

**Como ya ven los Guerreros Z creen que es imposible que Cell pudiera sentir algo por Tiara. Todos parecen darse cuenta de esto menos el mismo Cell, cuya crueldad ocupa todo su corazón. Por ahora.**

**En cuanto al nombre "Tiara". Fue difícil escogerle un nombre y este fue el mejor que pude encontrar. Este es un dibujo de ella que hice:** **.com/art/Tiara-180652166**

**Esperen el próximo capi. Como ya dije, tratare de no tardarme tanto.**


	4. Más retos y sentimientos confusos

**CAP.4-Más retos y sentimientos confusos**

Cell Estaba en el tejado de la torre mas alta aquella mañana. Miraba el panorama pero no era eso lo que le interesaba. Pensaba en la pelea de la noche anterior. Era evidente que había perdido sus habilidades. Podría ser por falta de práctica o por aquel sentimiento misterioso que le impide tener un buen combate con Tiara. Cuando regresaron al palacio anoche, tuvo una conversación con Freezer y otro demonio, llamado Ace, que conocieron en un entrenamiento y que es tan cruel y temerario como ellos.

_Flash Back..._

_Estaban en el pasillo de las habitaciones. Freezer fue el primero en hablar:_

_-No puedo creerlo Cell. Te dejaste vencer por una mujer¡-le dijo reprochándole_

_-Otro que dice que me deje vencer..-dijo el otro serio_

_-Pero es la verdad. ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eras así_

_-No lo se. Es aquella extraña sensación otra vez..._

_-¿Acaso sientes debilidad por las mujeres, amigo Cell?-dijo un demonio desde la puerta de una habitación. La cierra y se dirige hacía ellos._

_Era un demonio casi tan alto como Cell. Tenía el cabello de un negro azulado, piel de azul claro y ojos verdes. Una cinta blanca le rodeaba la frente. Su traje de guerrero era negro y blanco, con una capa gris y una espada en su funda colgada de su cinturón. En su brazo izquierdo se veía la marca demoniaca. El demonio se veía temible y engreído._

_-Sí. Escuche todo lo que decían. Por lo que oí no te fue bien la pelea, amigo Cell- dice Ace_

_-Es cierto. ¿Y porqué sugieres que siento debilidad por las mujeres? Yo no siento ni debilidad ni piedad por nadie¡-respondió Cell indignado_

_-Solo lo suponía. Te dejaste vencer por esa mujer que se parece a tí._

_-Otro más ¬¬_

_-Esas son tonterías Ace. Cell no siente debilidad por las mujeres. Ha matado a mucha gente y entre esas personas había mujeres. Además no sintió piedad por #18 cuando supo que debía absorberla- explico Freezer_

_-Solo era una suposición amigo Freezer. Y lo de la androide #18 también lo se. Tal vez no sienta debilidad por todas las mujeres sino por una en específico. La tal Tiara, me imagino. Bueno como sea. Espero que te olvides de eso Cell. Un villano no puede permitirse desviarse de sus objetivos de maldad por nada, ni siquiera por una mujer- se va._

_Ambos villanos estaban claramente indignados._

_Fin del Flash Back.._

Cell había estado pensando desde hace mucho rato en las palabras de Ace:

_"Un villano no puede permitirse desviarse de sus objetivos de maldad por nada, ni siquiera por una mujer"_

Era eso lo que exactamente, o casi, le estaba pasando. Todo el asunto de Tiara le había hecho olvidar porque en realidad había aceptado regresar. Había olvidado que quería vengarse de los Guerreros Z. Ace tenía razón. No podía permitir que el asunto de Tiara siguiera desviándolo de su verdadero objetivo.

De repente una voz rompía aquel silencio. Era Freezer, quien gritaba su nombre en algún lugar cerca de donde el estaba. No tenía ganas de hablar con Freezer en aquel momento. Se elevo en el aire y se alejo volando del castillo. Freezer lo vio desde una de las ventanas junto a Ace.

-¿A donde cree que va ahora¡?-pregunto el extraterrestre

-Necesita pensar. Ya hablaran después- respondió el demonio.

-Claro ¬¬...- nada satisfecho

Cell sobrevoló los campos y llego a las afueras de Ciudad Satán. Pensó que unos cuantos destrozos no estarían mal para comenzar el día y provocar a los Guerreros Z. De repente se oyó una explosión procedente de algún lugar y un temblor sacudió la tierra por unos momentos. Alguien se le había adelantado seguramente.

Podía sentir dos Ki poderosos. El de Tiara y el de Vegeta, que había aumentado desde la ultima vez que peleo con el. Se enfureció y fue al lugar de donde procedían ambos Ki. Apenas al llegar al lugar tuvo que esquivar un Kienzan, que impacto contra una roca volviéndola pedazos.

Había muchos agujeros enormes en el suelo. Vegeta y Tiara peleaba en el aire. Ella le llevaba ventaja al príncipe Saiyan.

"Al menos todo va bien para ella". Pensó Cell, pero luego se puso furioso-"le dije que eran míos. Se quiere robar mi victoria¡"

Pero al parecer fue Vegeta el que no se aguanto. El nunca rechazaba una pelea que representara un desafío para el. Típico de Vegeta

Tiara sorprendió a Vegeta y lo electrocuto e inmovilizo con sus rayos. Aprovechando esto, golpeo a Vegeta en la cara y luego le dio un rodillazo en el estomago. Luego apareció atrás del, lo golpeo con fuerza en la espalda y lo estrello contra el suelo enterrándolo. Por ultimo lanzo un Kame Hame Ha a Vegeta creando una enorme explosión. Cell estaba muy impresionado. Ni siquiera el nuevo poder de Vegeta podía superar al de Tiara.

-Esto es muy fácil... se que estas aquí perdedor¡- grito ella mirando directamente a Cell- que quieres¡?

-Solo miraba. Derrotaste a Vegeta con mucha facilidad

-¿Crees que me ha derrotado maldito monstruo¡?-le grito Vegeta flotando sobre el enorme agujero que había dejado el Kame Hame ha.-Admito que ella es muy fuerte pero jamas me superara¡

-Adelante Vegeta, continuemos con esto. Te matare de una vez por todas- dijo Tiara

-Pero...-comenzó Cell pero lo interrumpieron

-Tu no te metas insecto¡ Esta es mi pelea, no la tuya¡ ya te destruiré después de que la destruya a ella¡

-Si quieres pelea la tendrás conmigo Vegeta. A ella déjala fuera de esto

Vegeta claramente se mostro impresionado. ¿Cell defendiendo a una mujer? Pero en cuanto lo pensó bien le pareció ridículo y llego a la conclusión de que Cell solo quería pelea.

-¿Entonces quieres que te destruya primero? Bien, esto será muy fácil

-No lo creas Vegeta. He aumentado mi poder desde que llegue aquí- dijo acordándose de como Degion había aumentado su poder

-¿En serio? No lo creo¡. Pero si te crees mas fuerte muéstrame lo que tienes¡

Comenzaron. Tiara estaba enojada porque Cell le había robado su pelea. Al principio ambos iban muy igualados. Recordaba mucho a la primera pelea entre Vegeta y Cell ya en estado Perfecto. Vegeta pensó que estaba mintiendo sobre lo de su nuevo poder pero Cell le mostro lo fuerte que era ahora. Era increíble. Tenía ventaja sobre Vegeta. A este le costaba ver sus movimientos y a cada momento era sorprendido por el bioandroide

La pelea continuo durante media hora más. Vegeta era incapaz de superar a Cell. Se había vuelto mas veloz y mas fuerte. Sus ataques le hacían muy poco daño, y si lograba herirlo gravemente se regeneraba.

-Ya me canse de ti¡- le grito Vegeta. Ataco de nuevo a Cell pero este volvió a esquivarlo. Tiara aun seguía enojada

-No dejare que este idiota se robe mi victoria¡

Fue hacía ellos y los separo con una técnica de repulsión. Ambos se estrellan contra las rocas que habían a su alrededor. Tiara levanto las manos y de ellas salieron los rayos azules que atraparon a ambos y los electrocutaron. Ella movió las manos y los rayos se convirtieron en cuerdas de energía que fueron hacia sus manos sin dejarlos libres. Hecho esto los hacía girar y los estrellaba contra las rocas una y otra vez. También los estrellaba entre ellos.

Ambos logran liberarse. Antes de que pudieran hacer algo fueron sorprendidos por una ráfaga de rayos. Empiezan a esquivarlos con dificultad pero cada vez venían más. Un rayo le atravesó una pierna y otro un brazo a vegeta pero aun se mantenía en pie. Cell tenía agujeros en casi todo el cuerpo pero iban desapareciendo gracias a la regeneración.

Entonces ambos vieron algo moviéndose entre los rayos que luego los golpeo con mucha fuerza mandándolos a volar muy lejos. Vegeta atravesó un edificio. Cell quedo enterrado en una de las calles principales de la ciudad. Había dejado un enorme agujero en el suelo.

Un grupo de curiosos se acerco a ver que había caído. Cuando no se habían acercado lo suficiente, Cell salió del hoyo muy furioso.

-ES CELL¡-grito alguien

-IMPOSIBLE¡- grito otra persona

Cundió el pánico. Todos comenzaron a gritar y correr en todas las direcciones. La gente buscaba donde esconderse aunque resultara inútil.

-¿Para que corren si es imposible huir de mi¡?- empieza a formar una esfera de energía en sus manos

-Ni se te ocurra Cell¡- le grito Gohan. Estaba como el Gran Saiyaman. Había estado deteniendo otro robo y casi después de haberlo hecho se entero de que Cell estaba ahí, así que fue aun vestido como el Gran Saiyaman

-¿Quien eres tu¡? ¿Y como sabes mi nombre¡?¿Y porque ese atuendo tan raro y tonto?

Entonces Gohan hizo su presentación del Gran Saiyaman. Cell se quedo sin creer lo que estaba viendo y oyendo

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?-pero aquel nombre le decía algo. Gohan lo miraba enojado. Era la enésima vez que alguien le decía que se veía tonto, se quejaba de su nombre decía que tenía una tonta presentación

-¿Acaso te importa¡? Acabare contigo ahora mismo¡

-Apártate muchacho¡ Yo me encargare de el¡- era nada mas y nada menos que Mr Satán. Había venido obligado

-ES MR SATAN¡ ESTAMOS SALVADOS¡- grito la gente.

Gohan e incluso Cell tenían cara de que no podían creerlo. Cell pudo ver a Tiara volando cerca de ahí. Nadie más la había visto porque todos miraban a Mr Satán. Cell pensó que no debía dejarla ir esta vez.

-No tengo tiempo para humanos tontos¡- viendo serio a Mr Satán

-Solo tienes miedo porque te vencí hace 7 años¡-dijo el luchador. La gente se puso a aclamarlo.

-Si claro-dijo con sarcasmo. Nadie, excepto Gohan, lo noto porque estaban muy ocupados alabando a Mr Satán. Este tampoco lo noto porque estaba presumiendo como siempre

-Mi fuerza se ha incrementado. te venceré fácilmente¡

-Hablas demasiado. Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo para humanos tontos ¬¬

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste hace un momento-dijo Gohan

-Es en serio. Los matare para otra ocasión ¬¬- se va volando

-Eso¡ Huye cobarde¡- le grito Mr Satán. La multitud gritaba contenta. Gohan miraba como Cell se alejaba y se preguntaba que le estaba pasando ahora

-No se ustedes pero Cell esta raro últimamente- les dijo Krillin a los otros cuando Gohan fue a la Capsule Corp y les contó todo

-Cierto. Hubiera matado a todas estas personas en un santiamén. No creo que el motivo por haberse ido sea Mr Satán- dijo Gohan

-Si te refieres a esa chica a la que defendió ayer...-comenzó Jamcha

-No sigas con eso Gohan. Es imposible que Cell este enamorado- dijo Krillin

-Tú te enamoraste de #18-dijo Gohan

-Pero esto es diferente. Se trata de Cell

-Bueno quien sabe. A lo mejor al final resulta que estoy en lo cierto

-No puedo estar de acuerdo contigo Gohan

-El tiene razón Gohan. Es imposible- dijo Jamcha

-Ok de acuerdo

Cell sobrevolaba la ciudad pero no encontraba a Tiara. No podía sentir su Ki ya que esta lo había escondido. Descendió a tierra firme. No había nadie ahí. Supuso que aun seguían con Mr Satán o que se habían escondido.

Volteo y choco con una chica que venía saliendo de una tienda. El dueño se asusto al ver a Cell y se fue por la puerta de atrás.

-Lo siento..- dijo la chica. Cuando ya caminaba se paro en seco al darse cuenta de con quien choco y voltea a mirarlo.

La chica tenía el cabello marrón largo, ojos del mismo color. Usaba una camisa blanca con una "P" en ella y con el emblema de la "Orange Star" a un lado, un pantalón beige y botas del mismo color como las de Videl.

-Pero si tu eres Cell...- nerviosa. A Cell le impresiono que no hubiera salido corriendo como las demás personas

-Si. ¿Y que¡?

-Yo creí que Gohan te había derrotado. Sí, si se que fue el y no Mr Satan quien lo hizo...vaya que nerviosa estoy. Es impresionante verte en persona. Aunque signifique que sea la única vez que te vea...-

Cell la miraba fijamente pero no le hizo nada. Había algo en los ojos de ella que le impedía matarla. Además no huyo como los demás humanos aunque si se le notaba nerviosa

-Bien. Considérate afortunada. Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer¬¬- se va volando.

_"Vaya. Veo a Cell por primera vez en persona y salgo viva. Parece como un sueño pero no lo es. Me pregunto que serían esas cosas tan importantes. No debería meterme donde no me llaman, pero quiero verlo otra vez. Aunque sea desde lejos"_

El problema es que no sabía volar ni tampoco por donde se fue Cell. Afortunadamente lo vio cerca de ahí mirando de un lado a otro

-Me pregunto que tanto buscara- fue corriendo hacía el y se escondió detrás de un auto. Cell seguía mirando de un lado a otro. De repente se detuvo. La chica seguía observándolo

-Se que estas ahí. No tiene sentido que te escondas- dijo el

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte-saliendo de su escondite

-Bueno. Pero no interfieras en mi búsqueda, humana

-¿Qué búsqueda? Por cierto mi nombre es Pascua

-Lo que sea. Solo no me interrumpas¡

-Ok- pero siguió mirándolo

-En serio. ¿Que es lo que quieres?

-Lo siento. Es se siente extraño estar hablando contigo así. Pero si crees que te molesto me voy- se voltea para irse

Cell la mira fijamente. Hace unos momentos estuvo apunto de matarla pero ahora sentía que no quería hacerlo. Más sentimientos confusos se estaban apoderando de el. Desde que vio a Tiara por primera vez sentía que estaba dejando de ser el tipo cruel que quiso desaparecer la tierra. No podía permitir que siguiera pasando, pero por otra parte, quería una compañía que no fuera como Freezer. Así que le grito a Pascua antes de que se fuera

-Espera¡...-vacila un poco-…Esta bien, puedes acompañarme..

-ok. Y no te preocupes que no te voy a molestar ^^

Entonces Cell se eleva y cuando iba a medio camino Pascua le grita. Había olvidado que ella no sabía volar y no tuvo más remedio que llevarla en su espalda. Pascua se sentía muy extraña. Sí bien le pareció raro que Cell le dijera que si podía acompañarlo, pero era aun más raro que haya dejado que subiera a su espalda. Casi no podía creer que estuviera sobrevolando la ciudad con el

_"Cielos. Esto es asombroso. Estoy en la espalda de Cell. Ni siquiera Gohan se imaginaria esto"_

-Por cierto. ¿Quien era ese payaso del "Gran Saiyaman"?-le pregunta Cell

-Ahh, solo es Gohan disfrazado. Esa es su identidad de héroe en la ciudad. Lo vi una vez transformándose. Aunque en cierto modo era el porque siempre se desaparecía de las clases y luego aparecía el Gran Saiyaman

-¿Que¡?. Vaya pues, se nota que no tiene mucha imaginación. Mira que hacerse un tonto traje y anunciar un tonto y aburrido discurso. Y tampoco podía ser mas obvio¡

En eso ve a Tiara volando cerca de ahí. Inmediatamente la sigue. Ella aterrizó en el lugar donde Gohan derroto Cell y donde ella lo derroto a el la noche anterior. Cell aterrizó después de ella. Pascua bajo de su espalda y se fue a una parte segura para mirar

-¿Ahora que quieres¡? te dije que me dejaras en paz¡

-Solo quiero hablar

-No tengo ganas de escucharte¡ Solo eres un fracaso y un roba victorias. No tenías derecho a interferir en mi pelea. No necesito que me ayudes. Lárgate de aquí¡

-Solo piénsalo. Podríamos ser compañeros del mal. Seríamos un dúo invencible. Los Guerreros Z no podrán derrotarnos¡

-¿Y que te hace pensar que aceptaría eso¡? Me basto yo sola¡. No necesito cerca de mi a un perdedor como tu. No sirves para nada¡ Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer¡

Se voltea para irse pero Cell la toma por un brazo. Tiara lo mira enojada y a los 5 minutos lo deja enterrado en el suelo. Le dijo que si la volvía a tocar le iría peor y se fue. Cell salió del hoyo y vio como Tiara se alejaba. Pascua se le acerco al bioandroide y vio que tenía cierta mirada de soslayo y abatimiento. Pero acababa de darse cuenta de algo más importante. La misma suposición de Gohan.

_-"¿Es lo que yo creo que es? No puede ser ¿o sí? ¿Cell enamorado? Cada vez me impresiona más. Jamás me lo imagine de el. ¿Sera cierto? Tendré que averiguarlo"_

-Es aquella extraña sensación que me invade cada vez que la miro. No entiendo porque me esta pasando esto- le dice Cell

-¿Pero que sientes?

-Es difícil de explicar. Siento que la q...que soy compasivo con ella...

_-"Es algo mas que compasión. Entonces si es verdad. Esta enamorado de ella pero no lo entiende, ya que siempre ha sido muy cruel y no entiende nada del Amor"_

-Vámonos. No hacemos nada en este lugar- dijo Cell

Pascua subió a la espalda de Cell y este vuela. Cell le admitió que tener compañía humana no estaba tan mal. Pascua iba pensando en lo que había pasado. Había descubierto un secreto de Cell aunque el no supiera de que se trataba ese sentimiento que lo invadía. Cell definitivamente estaba enamorado de Tiara, pero no lo sabía ya que jamás había conocido el amor. Pascua no estaba segura si decirle o no la verdad. Pero pronto llego a la conclusión que debería esperar hasta el momento mas oportuno.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho esta parte.**

**Pascua es mi versión ficticia y cuenta como un OC más de Dragón Ball Z creado por mí. Como verán confirmó que Cell si esta enamorado y que el villano se encuentra totalmente confundido. Pascua piensa que es mejor decirle la verdad en el momento indicado, pero estén seguros de que Cell lo descubrirá pronto.**

**Esperen el próximo capi ^^**


	5. Indiferencias

**CAP.5-Indiferencias**

Cell estuvo con Pascua toda la tarde. No le apetecía regresar al castillo donde Freezer lo sometería a un interrogatorio y lo reprocharía. Aunque no le afectaba para nada eso, preferiría la tranquilidad en vez de estar escuchando las quejas del extraterrestre. Pronto se hizo de noche y no tuvo más remedio que regresar. Efectivamente, al apenas llegar, Freezer le pregunto que donde rayos había estado y que había hecho. Cell se fue a su habitación sin responderle. 

Pascua también fue sometida a un interrogatorio. Cuando sus padres se enteraron de que había estado con Cell se asustaron y se asombraron de que su hija haya salido viva. Cuando se recuperaron del susto le dijeron que por su propia seguridad no volviera a ver a Cell. Pascua no discutió ya que ellos tenían buenas razones para ponerse así, y se fue a su habitación. Se acostó en su cama y se puso a contemplar el techo.

Cell también estaba en su cama contemplando el dosel. Primero pensó en Tiara y la extraña sensación que lo invadía cada vez que la veía. Aunque se esforzaba mucho para descifrarlo, no podía entenderlo. Le costaba demasiado comprenderlo y no llegaba nada. Solo sabía que era una sensación agradable y como de obsesión, algo que le gustaba y le desagradaba a la vez. ¿Cuando sería que descubriera al fin que era?

Luego pensó en Pascua. Al principio le desagradaba la idea de estar acompañado por una humana pero luego comprobó que no era tan malo como el creía. Se sentía mejor estando acompañada por ella que por Freezer. Debe ser porque Freezer se queja mucho y en cambio Pascua es mas comprensiva.

Entonces lo invadió el lio del afecto. Primero Tiara y ahora Pascua. ¿Quien seguiría después? ¿Los Guerreros Z? Aquello le pareció una idea absurda y desagradable. Jamás sentiría algo así por ellos, estaba claro. El los odiaba profundamente y estaba decidido a cumplir su venganza.

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que Cell conoció a Pascua. Todos los días salía a buscar a Tiara y siempre terminaba con el mismo resultado. Ella estaba determinada a odiarlo pero el no a ella. La sensación extraña se lo impedía. Pascua ya sabía ya cual era aquella extraña sensación pero no se atrevía a decírselo a Cell. Todos los días ella salía cuando sus padres no estaban y siempre se encontraba por ahí a Cell. Cuando lo vio se acerca a el

-¿Buscándola otra vez Cell?

-Si, como siempre- con fastidio

-Yo diría que se ha vuelto una rutina

-Si claro como tú digas

-¿Y sigues con la idea de hacerla tu compañera del mal?

-Trato de averiguar algo

-"_Creo que yo se que es_"-pensó Pascua mientras sonríe

-¿Porque sonríes?

-Por nada Romeo...- "Bueno no es exactamente un Romeo pero algún día lo será" aun sonriendo  
-¿Que?  
-Olvídalo jeje

Cell dejo de mirar a Pascua y siguió observando el lugar. Pascua lo mira

"Pobre. Este asunto lo tiene confundido y obsesionado. No se porque lo pienso pero espero que tenga buena suerte"

Cell abatido dejo de mirar el lugar. Sabía que Tiara no aparecería en esos momentos. Cuando pensó en ella se le vino a la mente algo que había estado pensando desde hace días pero que no se había atrevido a hacer. Pensaba en preguntarle a Pascua si sabía que era lo que sentía. Necesitaba ayuda. Sabía que sonaría raro viniendo de el pero no le quedaba de otra.

-Pascua, he estado pensando demasiado tiempo esto que quiero preguntarte. Se que te sorprenderá- con una amabilidad extraña en el.

-¿Y que quieres saber?

-¿Que es lo que siento por Tiara?

Pascua se quedo sin habla. La verdad es que no esperaba que Cell preguntara algo así.

-Se que es algo que tiene que ver con el afecto. Por eso te pregunto. Me imagino que sabes

-Ehh... bueno.. Yo pues...-nerviosa. "¿Como le digo que lo que siente es Amor? No le va a agradar"

-¿Pascua?- esta sigue sin decir nada- Pascua¡- aun en silencio- ¿Es que jamás voy a saber que es¡? Humana tenias que ser¡ Sabía que no me ibas a decir¡ Quien te necesita¡- empieza a caminar

-Espera¡- lo toma de un brazo- Lo siento Cell. Yo...claro que te digo...

El bioandroide se detiene y ve a Pascua como diciendo "¿Y bien?"

-Mira Cell, esto va a ser difícil de explicar. No te va a gustar

-¿Que no me va a gustar¡?¿Que puede ser peor que una pizca de afecto¡?

-Mira Cell este asunto es muy importante. Jamás pensé que tu sentirías algo así. Yo quería que lo descubrieras por ti mismo

-¿Como esperas que lo haga¡?

-Bueno había algunas señales. Pero como tu no sabes prácticamente nada del asunto, no logras entender lo que te pasa.

-Dime de una vez que siento¡- ya harto de tanta confidencialidad

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Si¡

-Lo siento Cell. Esto es algo que debes descubrir tu mismo- el bioandroide la miro serio. Pascua sabía que aun no podía decirle eso. Sabía que se lo tomaría mal y no quería molestarlo.

-Bien. No me digas si no te da la gana. Debí imaginarme desde un principio que no se podía tratar con humanos¡- se voltea y se va volando

-"Creo que habría dado igual si se lo dijera o no. Pero era obvio que se iba a molestar si no le decía. Pero ¿Que quería que le dijera?"

Observo como Cell se alejaba en el cielo. Lamentaba haberlo molestado.

Cell sobrevolaba la ciudad. La gente nada más verlo se escondía inmediatamente. Solo bastaba con su Kame Hame Ha para destruir la ciudad entera y los humanos no llegarían nunca a sus escondites, pero no valían la pena. Siguió volando tranquilamente. No había ninguna señal de Tiara ni de los Guerreros Z. Pronto llego a la Capital del Este y distinguió la Capsule Corp. entre los edificios.

Descendió hasta tierra firme y oculto su Ki. No había nadie cerca. Solo cuando camino hacía la parte trasera del edificio escucho unas voces. Se acerco un poco más y se puso a observar escondido. Allí estaban Gohan, Krillin, 18 y una chica que Cell no conocía.

-No digas tonterías Gohan¡- le espeto la chica

-Pero Videl ¿y si es verdad¡?- respondió Gohan

-Nada de eso. Es imposible que el sienta algo así

Cell tenía la impresión de que sabía a quien se refería Videl. Ninguno se imaginaba que Cell estaba escuchando toda su conversación.

-Pero bueno. Todos pueden enamorarse

-Todos menos Cell- continuo Krillin- me sorprendería bastante si fuese verdad 

-A que yo tengo razón¡

-¿Podrían cambiar de tema? No me interesa lo que tengan que decir de ese monstruo¡- dijo 18 enojada. A ella nunca le agrado Cell y mucho menos cuando el la absorbió a ella, a 17 y cuando mato a 16.

-No te apures 18. Ya íbamos a cambiar de tema- dijo Krillin

-Bueno y yo aun digo que Cell esta enamorado¡-dijo Gohan

-Gohan¡- le gritaron todos

Gohan se quedo callado. Luego de eso se pusieron a hablar de otras cosas. Cell se alejo de ahí tan rápido como vino y se fue volando. Mientras lo hacía pensaba en lo que acaba de escuchar. No sabía que significaba eso de estar enamorado pero suponía que tenía que ver con el afecto. Tampoco entendía porque Gohan se mostraba tan insistente con aquel tema y porque se mostraba más a favor que en contra. Bueno es que había un montón de cosas que no entendía. Y era hasta mejor que los demás siguiesen opinando lo contrario. Jamás entenderían si fuera cierto.

Sobrevolaba la ciudad tratando de sacarse aquel tema de la cabeza. Justo en ese momento choco con alguien por no fijarse por donde iba. Levanto la vista y vio que era Trunks.

-Oye tu fíjate por donde….- se paro en seco al ver bien a quien le hablaba.

-Pero si es Cell¡- grito Goten que también estaba allí. Ambos se preparan para dar batalla pero Cell simplemente los ignora y sigue volando

-¿Qué le sucede? Yo creí que iba a atacarnos

-También yo. ¿Averiguamos a donde va?

-Bueno pero no tardemos demasiado. No vaya a ser que nuestras mamas se enojen y quieran castigarnos

Los dos niños siguieron a Cell. Este parecía no darse cuenta. Tan perturbado y molesto estaba con aquel tema del afecto que no se daba cuenta de nada. De repente oye una explosión y se detiene en medio del aire. Goten y Trunks también se detienen preguntándose que pasaban. Vieron a cell apretar los puños y seguir volando pero mas rápido. Ambos niños lo siguieron. Trunks le dijo a Goten que podía sentir el Ki de su papa(de Vegeta). Pronto los 3 llegaron al escenario del Torneo de Cell. Vieron a Tiara, Vegeta y Piccolo. Los dos últimos estaban en el suelo. Tiara flotaba en el aire, los mira con malicia y muy confiada. No tenía dos sino 4 brazos y cada uno sostenía un enorme Kienzan y en total eran 4. Goten y Trunks observaba atónitos desde su escondite. Cell también estaba atónito.

-"_Increíble¡ esa mujer es como Cell y además tiene 4 brazos. Se ve que también es muy poderosa pero se que mi papa podrá ganarle"-pensó Trunks_

Tiara estuvo apunto de atacar a Piccolo y Vegeta, cuando se dio cuenta de que Cell estaba ahí:

-No tu¡ ¿Que rayos quieres ahora¡? Ya te dije que no me interesa ser tu compañera¡- Vegeta y Piccolo se quedaron atónitos al oír esto y miraron a Cell. Sabían que no era costumbre suya pedir compañeros de combate. Se bastaba el solo.

-No vine a pedirte nada. Solo quiero observar

-O a "defenderme" ¿Dirás¡? No necesito tu ayuda. Me basto sola. Ahora lárgate de aquí y me dejes en paz¡

-Vamos. Se que quieres pelear conmigo

-Para que si sabes que te voy a aplastar como el insecto insignificante que eres

-Puedes seguir haciendo eso todo el rato que quieras. No me intimidas

-si tanto alardeas e insistes….

Al momento siguiente estaban peleando. Vegeta estaba furioso porque Cell le había robado otra pelea. Piccolo observaba detenidamente los movimientos de Tiara. Ambos bioandroides iban igualados ya que Cell empezaba a pelear enserio nuevamente. Ni el mismo tenía idea como era que peleaba así con Tiara pero no se detuvo a averiguarlo. Ella estaba más que dispuesta a acabarlo y por mas que Cell peleara en serio ella lo superaba. De repente Cell logro alcanzarla y le dio un tremendo golpe que la mando a volar. Ella se estrello con una gigantesca roca. Cell se quedo atónito por lo que había hecho.

Ella se despego de la roca y formo un enorme Kienzan verde que emitía rayos. Se lo arrojo a Cell y este por poco lo esquivo. Tiara golpeo el suelo con sus cuatro brazos y hundió las manos entre las rocas. El suelo comenzó a temblar y se rajo. La grieta llego hasta donde Cell y una enorme explosión de energía lo mando a volar. Cuando caía Tiara lo intercepto y le disparo unos rayos laser verdes de sus ojos. Cell grita y queda casi inconsciente. Las manos de Tiara brillaron en un aura de rayos verdes y golpeo con fuerza a Cell dejándolo enterrado varios kilómetros bajo tierra. Todo había quedado cubierto de humo pero luego se disperso. Tiara estaba sobre el hoyo sacudiéndose las manos. Cell no salió y siguió así un buen rato. Vegeta y Piccolo estaban atónitos.

Tiara los miro con malicia y los tres siguieron con su pelea. Goten y Trunks miraban asustados desde su escondite. La batalla se hizo mas dura. Tiara no se las ponía fácil. Casi todo el lugar estaba hecho trizas por las explosiones. La pelea se prolongo más de lo esperado hasta que Vegeta y Piccolo no pudieron más. No les quedo de otra que irse y continuar la pelea cuando estuvieran más fuertes. No eran rivales para ella. Tiara los observo alejarse satisfecha y se va volando. Cell seguía enterrado en las profundidades de la tierra…

-Cell¡ ¿Estas ahí¡?. Vamos despierta¡- le decía una voz familiar. Cell abrió por fin los ojos. Freezer lo estaba mirando

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?- entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, devuelta en el castillo.

-Al fin despiertas¡. Vaya paliza que te dio esa chica. Después de que se fue me acerque al hoyo, te saque y te traje acá….

-¿Estuviste ahí todo el tiempo?

-Claro que sí. Te he estuve buscando todo el día

-No hacía falta- serio- ahora sal de aquí. Necesito estar solo un rato- Freezer lo mira sorprendido pero se va.

Cell se acerco a la ventana y se quedo pensativo. La verdad que se esforzó para pelear enserio aquel día pero Tiara lo volvió a superar. No entendía de donde sacaba tanto poder. Cell estaba seguro de ni siquiera Gohan podría ganarle. Pero de todas maneras iba a impedir que pelearan con ella. No entendía porque la defendía. Eso no era lo suyo. Pero fuera lo que fuese lo iba a averiguar cueste lo que cueste.

El resto de los siguientes días seguía buscando a Tiara como de costumbre. Siempre se la encontraba entrenando en algún lugar. Seguía mostrándose indiferente ante Cell y hacía como si no estuviese allí. Eso ponía furioso a Cell pero no hallaba ninguna manera de llamar su atención. No le quería pedir ayuda a Pascua desde que ella se negó a decirle lo que sentía y que solo respondió que debía averiguarlo el mismo. Pero a decir verdad anhelaba su compañía, más que la de Freezer pero no lo demostraba.

Se preguntaba que hasta cuando Tiara se mostraría así de odiosa con el. Era mucho pedir que fuera su compañera. Simplemente ella se negaba a aceptarlo. Ella tenía como uno de sus objetivos eliminar a Cell. Como Gero le había dicho en el infierno, ya no le servía para nada. Cell se llenaba más de odio cada vez que recordaba eso. Cuando se encuentre a Gero lo exterminaría de una vez y luego le seguirían los Guerreros Z. Pero entre una cosa y otra, revolvían su cerebro. No soportaba más.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Disculpen la tardanza. No volverá a suceder.**

**Me imagino que mas de uno se quedo atónito por la pregunta de Cell. Ya saben, la que le hizo a Pascua. La verdad ella no esperaba eso de el. Ni ninguno de nosotros por acá XD**

**Ya no falta mucho para que Cell y Tiara empiecen a llevarse bien**

**Esperen el siguiente Capitulo¡**


	6. Los Planes de Degión

**CAP.6-Los Planes de Degión**

La enorme habitación estaba en penumbra. Estaba iluminada únicamente por unas pocas velas que flotaban por toda la habitación, moviéndose continuamente. Las cortinas de las ventanas estaban pasadas de manera que no se podía ver hacía afuera, aunque no entraba luz porque estaba lloviendo. En el centro de la habitación había, colocada sobre una enorme garra esquelética, una enorme esfera de cristal. Dentro de ella solo se veía una espesa niebla que se arremolinaba si mostrar ninguna forma.

Desde la oscuridad brillaban unos ojos hermosos de color verde agua con un delineado rubí en el borde. El individuo se acerca a la enorme esfera y coloca una mano azul. A la luz de la vela, Degión mostraba una expresión muy tensa y seria mientras que la niebla de la esfera se arremolinaba más rápido. Inmediatamente mostro una imagen. Eran Cell y Tiara peleando nuevamente. Tiara lo golpeaba sin piedad y el otro no parecía hacer mucho para defenderse.

-Ese Cell debería darse por vencido- dijo una voz a su lado

-Se nota que no conoces a Cell. Ese no es de los que se rinden tan fácil- respondió una voz distinta

Eran dos demonios de muy baja estatura, por lo que cuando mucho llegarían hasta la cintura de su amo. Ambos demonios tienen el cabello blanco en un solo mechón grueso y corto levantado. El primer demonio tiene la piel de color rojo y el segundo de color verde. Ambos tienen los ojos de un color amarillo oscuro. Ambos tienen chaleco gris, pantalones blancos de guerrero con cinturón negro y botas del mismo color. En su brazo izquierdo tenían la marca demoniaca. El Color rojo sangre resaltaba sobre el rojo de la piel de Red.

-¿Entonces crees que lo conoces bien¡?- espeto el primero

-Se nota que te perdiste los combates de hace 7 años. Cell fue un luchador excepcional. El mejor¡. Y habría acabado con este planeta de no haber sido por ese mocoso Gohan. Incluso podría haber superado a ese niño...

-Ya lo creo. Si tal vez me haya perdido unos cuantos...

-El punto es que Cell no se rendiría tan fácil. Me sorprendería que lo hiciera. Y ahora dadas las circunstancias...

¿Qué circunstancias?

El otro demonio ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Antes de que replicara su amo lo interrumpió:

-Es esa chica Tiara. Por culpa de ella Cell no puede sacar el nuevo poder que le he dado. Y según parece está empezando a ablandarse. Las evidencias indican que el monstruo está enamorado

-¿Enamorado?. Eso es ridículo¡. El nunca se enamoraría. Que estúpido¡ ¿Verdad Red?- riendo

-Si Green, que estúpido¡- ríe- es verdaderamente...

-No es asunto de risa¡. Esto hecha para abajo mis planes. Necesito a Cell¡- les espeto enojado

-Pero no entiendo señor. Si usted es tan fuerte ¿Para qué necesita a ese Cell?- pregunto Red confundido

-Por que es parte del plan del amo, tonto¡. Necesitamos muchos guerreros poderosos aquí para destruir este planeta de una vez por todas y claro a los Guerreros Z. ¿ya lo entiendes?¡- le gritaba Green con chispas en los ojos. Parecía a punto de explotar de rabia

-Ya dejen de discutir par de tontos¡- interrumpiendo a Red que iba a decir algo- Vayan a buscar a Freezer¡

-¿Freezer?¿Y el que tiene que ver en todo esto?-pregunto Red tontamente

-Porque es parte del plan también tonto¡ ahora muévete¡- le grito Green todo enojado

-Ahh si¡- dijo como cayendo en la cuenta. El otro lo ve serio y ambos salieron de la habitación

A los pocos minutos llegaron con Freezer y Ace. El primero iba enojado porque Cell lo ignoraba y se había encerrado en su habitación con llave. Freezer pensó que había sido un tonto porque una puerta no le iba a impedir que entrara pero estaba equivocado. La puerta había resistido sus golpes y sus rayos. Aquella puerta no era normal. Furioso le gritaba a Cell pero este no salía. Fue entonces cuando llegaron Green y Red buscándolo.

Los 4 se dirigieron a la enorme esfera de cristal y cual no fue la ira de Freezer al ver a Cell persiguiendo a Tiara de nuevo. Golpeo la esfera con fuerza pero no logro hacerle nada. Más bien el golpe le dolió un poco a él. Ace solo sonreía. Degión que estaba de espaldas no lo había visto.

-Ya verá ese tonto de Cell cuando regrese¡- grito Freezer furioso

-Ya quiero verte dándole una lección. No eres tan fuerte como el- le dijo Ace para molestarlo

-¿Y tú de que maldito lado estas¡? No me molestes¡- repuso enojado el extraterrestre. Ace ríe por lo bajo.

-Freezer quiero que vigiles a Cell- ordeno Degión que finalmente se había había dado la vuelta. Estaba muy serio

-Nadie me ordena que hacer¡ Soy el Gran Freezer¡

-Lo sé pero sería muy malo para ti y para todos nosotros que entorpezca los planes de destruir este planeta- con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-Es cierto. Estando distraído no podremos cumplir nuestra venganza. Somos un dúo¡- con fastidio

-Así es. Por eso es necesario que lo mantengas alejado de esa chica Tiara. Debe tener en claro el motivo por el que regreso

-Muy bien. Lo hare pero es por darte la razón no seguir tu orden. Al Gran Freezer no lo manda nadie¡- dijo como si eso zanjara el asunto y con una mirada tensa salió de la habitación

-Bueno para estar seguros quiero que me traigan a ese monstruo cuando regrese-le ordeno a sus 2 pequeños secuaces y a Ace-No dejare que arruine mis planes¡- furioso

-Si señor claro señor¡- dijeron ambos y salieron de la habitación. Solo quedaron Ace y Degión

Ambos miraban fijamente la esfera de cristal. Tiara golpeaba a Cell con todas sus fuerzas causando destrozos en los alrededores.

_-"Esta tan enamorado que deja que esa chica lo golpee de la forma más cruel. Debo hacer que deje de prestarle atención. Que se concentre en lo que verdaderamente vale la pena"_

Cell y Tiara volaban sobre la Capital del Este alarmando a la gente con sus poderes. Gohan, Krillin, Jamcha y 18 salieron de la Capsule Corp. para averiguar qué pasaba.

-¿Ahora qué pasa?- pregunto Jamcha

-Siento el Ki de Cell y esa chica llamada Tiara. Se acercan a toda velocidad¡- dijo Krillin

Los veían acercarse. La gente corría alarmada tratando de esconder. El primero en llegar fue Cell y hubiera seguido de no ser por Tiara que se apareció frente a él. Cell la miro atónito. Los Guerreros Z estaban sorprendidos por todas las heridas de Cell, que le faltara un cuerno y que no se hubiera regenerado. De repente Tiara utilizo la técnica de multiplicación de Tienshinhan, tal y como lo había hecho Cell hace 7 años atrás en su torneo. Tres Tiara rodeaban a Cell quien estaba aun más sorprendido

-Esa técnica¡- exclamo Krillin

-¿Qué piensa hacer?- pregunto Jamcha

Las tres Tiara atacan a Cell. Eran tan veloces que los Guerreros Z solo podían ver a Cell rebotando de un lado a otro. Un momento después Cell quedo jadeando en el aire. De repente una Tiara aparece y le da un rodillazo en el estomago, otra un golpe en la espalda y la ultima unió sus manos golpeándolo en la cabeza. Cell quedo semiconsciente en el aire. Las tres Tiara se elevaron volviendo a ser una sola. Vuelve a unir sus manos las cuales despedían rayos verdes. Disparo algo bastante parecido a un Kame Hame Ha dándole de lleno a Cell.

Los Guerreros Z alarmados alejaron a todas las personas que estaban cerca. Hubo una explosión. El destello del ataque se extendió por toda la ciudad. Todos se taparon los ojos. Unos momentos después el destello se fue apagando hasta desaparecer. Frente a la Capsule Corp. había un enorme agujero. Un edificio se había caído y otros estaban medio destruidos pero se sostenían en pie. Los Guerreros Z con ayuda de Piccolo y Tienshinhan que habían llegado, salvaron a todas las personas que estaban ahí a tiempo. Estaban todos a salvo frente a la Capsule Corp. y miraban asustados el agujero. Los Guerreros Z estaban serios.

Un Kienzan rojo llego de algún lugar y se dirigía hacia Tiara. Esta lo esquivo pero el Kienzan se devolvió cortándole un cuerno. Furiosa destruye el Kienzan y ve a Freezer que llegaba. Krillin toma el cuerno.

-¿Donde está Cell¡?-le grito Freezer a Tiara

-Y a ti que te importa¡- mientras le salió otro cuerno donde estaba el primero anteriormente

Freezer bajo la mirada hacía el agujero y supo al instante que Cell estaba allí. Bajo hasta el interior del agujero desapareciendo en el. Vegeta sale de la Capsule Corp. con bastantes ganas de pelear contra aquel que este causando problemas.

-¿Acabo con Cell?- pregunto Jamcha atónito

-No. Aun sigue con vida pero muy débil- respondió Gohan

-Esa chica es muy poderosa ¿Creen que podremos con ella?-pregunto Krillin bastante sorprendido

-Si pudimos con ese insecto de Cell también podremos con ella¡- grito Vegeta

-Dirás que Gohan pudo con Cell pero tratándose de ti… bueno no importa

-¿Qué es eso Krillin?- pregunto Jamcha viendo el cuerno que tenia Krillin en la mano

-Es el cuerno de ella. Le preguntaremos al Dr Brief si podría investigarlo para saber que células tiene ella y prepararnos

-Es una buena idea

En ese momento sale Freezer sujetando por un brazo a Cell. El bioandroide estaba inconsciente y muy mal herido. Le faltaban ambos cuernos, un ala, un brazo y ambas piernas. Freezer miro enojado a Tiara y se alejo volando hasta perderse de vista. Tiara también se alejo hacía otro lado y desapareció de la vista de todos. La gente ya se había ido de la Capsule Corp. Y solo quedaban los Guerreros Z. Piccolo y Tienshinhan se fueron mientras que los demás entraron.

-¿Qué sucedió¡?- les pregunto Bulma mientras que Krillin le llevaba el cuerno al Dr Brief

-Fue esa chica Tiara. Golpeo a Cell de forma brutal y casi destruye la ciudad- le respondió Jamcha

-Yo diría que algo freno ese ataque. Fue como cuando mi papa le lanzo un Kame Hame Ha y todos pensamos que estaba loco por la gran altura desde que lo iba a lanzar. Pero nadie contaba que iba a aparecer frente a Cell- añadió Gohan.

-Entonces fue casi lo mismo. El cuerpo de Cell freno el ataque y por eso no causo daños desastrosos-comento Jamcha

-Exacto. Menos mal que nadie resulto herido aquí

-Y menos mal que ahora no podemos darle otra semilla del ermitaño

-Sí. Fue casi suicida cuando Goku lo hizo aquella vez-dijo Bulma

-Si a todos nos sorprendió que mi papa hubiera hecho eso- dijo Gohan

-Kakarotto es un estúpido¡- grito Vegeta enojado recordando eso. Lo último que habían necesitado era que kakarotto le diera más energía a Cell para que pudiera derrotarlos más rápido. Pensó sarcásticamente

Nadie escucho a Vegeta

-Pero creo que ahora no parece ser una amenaza. ¿Vieron que no se defendió?-pregunto Jamcha. Vegeta solto un gruñido y todos voltean a verle

-¿De verdad eres tan estúpido como para creer que ese monstruo ya no es una amenaza? De un momento a otro vendrá a pelear y entonces yo estaré preparado para acabarlo. Lo destrozare como el insecto que es¡

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada más ante la fría y amenazante mirada de Vegeta. Pero todos pensaban que había algo raro. Cell nunca se dejaba golpear de esa forma por alguien y ni siquiera por una chica. A todos les parecía que no quería pelear con Tiara y comenzaron a pensar que tal vez Gohan si tuviese razón después de todo. No había otra explicación

Cell despertó en su habitación del castillo. Se preguntaba que había pasado. Pronto descubrió que le faltaban algunas partes de su cuerpo. Se regenero pero aun se sentía débil. Le hacía falta otra de esas semillas del ermitaño. Al pensar en ellas recordó como Goku le había dado una hace 7 años en su torneo. Luego recordó como todos le gritaban a Goku que estaba completamente loco y que exponía la vida de Gohan. Pero después de todo el chico había sido un excelente oponente para él.

Se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación. No había nadie excepto Ace que estaba apoyado de una pared con los brazos cruzados y al parecer lo estaba esperando.

-Al fin despiertas amigo Cell y veo que regeneraste tu cuerpo

-Ya, ¿y dónde está Freezer?

-Esta con el amo Degión. Por cierto el también quiere verte

-¿Para qué?

-Ya lo veras. Sígueme

Cell dudoso al final lo siguió. Subieron por las escaleras que estaban al final del corredor. Al llegar al final de aquellas escaleras pasaron por otro corredor y llegaron hasta unas enormes puertas plateadas. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron en la extraña y oscura habitación de Degión, la cual Cell no había visto nunca.

-Bienvenido Cell, te esperaba- le hablo Degión. Estaba parado a un lado de la esfera de cristal donde ahora se veía la espesa niebla arremolinándose lentamente. Al lado del demonio estaba Freezer. Los demonios gemelos Red y Green estaban al lado de este. Oye cerrarse las puertas a su espalda y se preguntaba para que lo querían allí.

-¿Qué pasa?¿ Que es lo quieren? – Mientras veía como el humo de las velas se arremolinaba a sus pies- ¿ y esto¡?

-No hagas caso al humo. No tiene importancia. Te mande a llamar porque me interesa hablar contigo. He visto que no te ha ido bien últimamente

-¿Y eso que le importa? Es problema mío¡

-No te alteres. Lo único que tienes que hacer es olvidarla y concentrar en un objetivo primordial que es vengarte- mientras movía los dedos de forma extraña

-No puedo hacer eso. De todos modos no significa nada- serio. De pronto sintió un extraño escalofrió que entraba por sus pies y recorría todo su cuerpo. Miro al suelo pero el humo se había vuelto más espeso y cubría sus pies de modo que no los veía. Pero aun así no tenía miedo. No se asustaba tan fácil.

-Significa mucho y mientras tengas esa idea en la cabeza no podrás vengarte de esos Guerreros Z. Tú eres Cell, eres cruel y fuiste creado para asesinar. Ella solo es una molestia. Destrúyela y todas tus molestias acabaran. No tengas compasión, ella quiere destruirte. Luego de que la acabes podrás vengarte de ese mocoso Gohan…

El humo se arremolinada a su alrededor. Cell sentía que algo muy extraño entraba en su cuerpo y le hacía sentir más odio que nunca. Los ojos de Degion brillaban. Cell puso los ojos en blanco y todo se le torno oscuro. Cell intentaba liberarse pero parecía que aquella fuerza extraña no quería irse.

Degión lo miraba con malicia. Freezer y los otros tres demonios contemplaban lo que pasaba. Freezer atónito y los otros tres como si todo aquello fuera normal. Seguro que debieron haber visto todo eso en otras ocasiones por lo que ya no les sorprendía. Degión movió bruscamente el brazo derecho y Cell cayó al suelo sin sentido. El humo de las velas comenzó a disiparse.

-¿Qué le hiciste¡?- le pregunto Freezer atónito

-Veras una de mis técnicas especiales es conectarme a la mente de quien yo desee. En este caso la de Cell. Va a hacer exactamente todo lo que ordene y con esa chica fuera de su camino podrá hacer lo que se propone sin problemas.

-¿Controlas su mente¡? Estás loco¡. Pero si eso hace que se concentre en la venganza pues no estás tan loco

-Todo saldrá bien. Cell no va a poder parar esta técnica ni con toda la fuerza del mundo. Solo lo puedo hacer yo y si es que se me da la gana de liberarlo. Al fin comenzaremos con el plan de conquista y venganza¡

-¿Quieres decir que pretendes que te ayudemos con tus planes¡?-sin creérselo

-¿Ayudarme? Tal vez pero no. Lo digo porque sé que estas más que deseoso de destruir este planeta y a esos Guerreros Z. Tú eres el Gran Freezer y has destruido muchos planetas

Freezer no dijo nada pero sabía que tenía razón. Miro una vez más a Cell y esperaba que la idea de Degión funcionara. Ya estaba harto de que Cell centrara su atención en Tiara y se olvidara de porque estaban allí realmente. Mira a Degion y asiente. El demonio ordena a los otros que se llevaran a Cell a su habitación y lo vería dentro de un rato luchando a muerte con Tiara.

Mientras tanto los Guerreros Z no tenían ni idea de que un nuevo enemigo planeaba conquistar el planeta y destruirlo. Nadia había dicho nada desde que Vegeta les grito por lo que les toco esperar hasta que el Príncipe Saiyan se fue. Discutieron el tema de nuevo y solo krillin, Jamcha y Bulma le dijeron a Gohan que tal vez tuviera razón respecto a Cell. 18 no dijo nada. Ella creía que Cell solo estaba fingiendo. Lo conocía bastante bien y sabía que no se daría por vencido ante una chica. Observaba a los demás y se limito a escuchar. Vegeta no había vuelto lo que les hizo pensar que se había ido a entrenar.

Allá en el otro mundo, Goku estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía en la tierra. Pensaba en la posibilidad de que Cell se estuviera ablandando con Tiara y esta pensando seriamente si podría darle otra semilla del ermitaño porque no seria justo dejarlo sin fuerzas mientras Tiara le daba una paliza tras otra. sin embargo había que pensar en todo lo que había pasado la ultima vez que se le ocurrio hacer eso, así que debía pensarlo muy bien. No le dijo a Kaio Sama lo que tenía pensado hacer porque se pondría a gritar que estaba loco como todos lo habían hecho hace 7 años en el torneo. De todos modos lo estaba pensando detenidamente y se le ocurrió que podría hacerlo porque Cell no estaba causando problemas al tener la atención sobre Tiara, pero por sí acaso debía pensarlo bien. Ya se le ocurriria que hacer

**Un nuevo capítulo más. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya falta menos para que Cell y Tiara empiecen a llevarse bien.**

**Pobre Cell, todo lo que tiene que pasar por Tiara ¿verdad?**

**Y Goku con todo lo que ha hecho Cell en el pasado y esta pensando seriamente si debe darle otra semilla del ermitaño Cell. Pero por lo menos lo esta pensando bien. No debería tomarse tanto riesgo como hace 7 años. A ver que decide.  
**

**Por cierto como ya habran notado Red y Green son hermanos. Y algo que no mencione en el capitulo 3 es que el nombre de Ace se pronuncia "Eice"  
**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y esperen el próximo capitulo¡**


	7. Una Compañera Inesperada

**Bueno aquí tienen el Cap.7 de mi Fic después de tanto tiempo. Disculpen la tardanza. Es que me fui de viaje pero no pude seguir cuando regrese porque estaban arreglando mi PC. Disculpen si no les avise antes. Se me paso. No volverá a suceder y tratare de tardarme tanto tiempo en seguir mi Fic. Espero que les guste ^^.**

**Cap.7-Una Compañera** I**nesperada  
**  
Cell abre los ojos y ve que se encuentra de nuevo en su habitación. Se sienta y mira a su alrededor. No había nadie allí y la puerta estaba cerrada. Se preguntaba qué era lo que le había hecho Degión y porque esa niebla se arremolinaba en torno a él. Pensó que lo que había hecho Degión era para intimidarlo y si es que era eso posible. El no retrocedía ante nada. No temía a nada.

Se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación. El pasillo estaba completamente desierto. Fue a la habitación de Freezer y abrió la puerta con cuidado. El extraterrestre no se encontraba allí. De repente una voz detrás de él lo sobresalto:

-¿Buscas algo!-le pregunto Freezer que estaba tras él. Lo miraba muy serio y receloso

-Nada que te interese- respondió el otro igual de serio

-¿Y qué hacías de nuevo con esa Tiara? Pones en riesgo nuestra venganza!-le reprocho el extraterrestre

-Eso tampoco te interesa. Es mi problema. Ahora no me molestes

Se va de allí. Estaba muy molesto con Freezer por su intromisión. No tenía derecho de meterse en su vida ni de estar reclamándole por todo. El mismo se ocuparía de sus problemas y eso no debía interesarle a nadie. Siguió caminado sin ver a donde iba, sin ningún rumbo fijo. Se sentía un poco débil después de la pelea con Tiara. No estaría allí de no ser por las celulas regenerativas de Piccolo. Pero existía el riesgo de que Tiara llegara a eliminarlo de verdad. Tenía un enorme poder destructivo con el cual no podía combatir. No podía permitirse morir antes de cumplir su venganza y destruir la tierra, algo que no pudo hacer la primera vez.

Esos recuerdos aun seguían muy claros en su mente. Gohan había aumentado su poder de forma impresionante y termino destruyéndolo, cosa que era técnicamente imposible ya que cuando exploto pudo regresar. En fin, ya no quería pensar más en eso. Quería comenzar de nuevo.

El día amaneció nublado y muy frio. Cell volaba por el bosque muy pensativo. Había vuelto a tener el mismo sueño donde estaba mal herido, cubierto de vendas y sangre. De nuevo Freezer lo miraba con malicia, y el hombre y la mujer peleaban. La mujer con cuernos que se le hacía muy familiar. El hombre le lanza un rayo y ella grita. No entendía porque volvía a tener el mismo sueño. Pero tenia mucho que ver con el y con esa mujer con cuernos. A el se le hacía una idea de quien podía ser pero era imposible. Ella jamás lo defendería. Lo odiaba y no quería nada con el. Aun así ella lo defendió en el sueño y era muy extraño.

Desciende en un claro del bosque. No había ni un ser vivo por ahí. Pensó que debería causar algunos estragos para divertirse. Así aparecerían los Guerreros Z y tendrían una buena batalla. Cuando apenas levanto un dedo, escucho el ruido de ramas moviéndose tras el. Se volteo para mirar pero no había nada entre los arbustos. De nuevo se dispuso a destruirlo todo pero volvió a oír ese ruido de ramas moviéndose. Mira los arbustos. Se movían mientras alguien, al parecer, pasaba entre ellos.

-Ya basta! ¿Quien esta ahí!-preguntó ya harto

Los arbustos dejan de moverse. Ya harto formo una esfera de energía roja en su mano y estuvo apunto de arrojarla cuando sintió que algo le tocaba los pies. Miro hacía abajo y vió al causante de tanto ruido. No era más que un perrito callejero que lo miraba con curiosidad. Su pelaje era blanco, sus orejas rectas y cabello rubio enmarañado. Cell se fijo que tenía el mismo color de ojos que el, es decir, rosa claro. El perrito tenía pestañas lo que indicaba que era una hembra. Ella lo miro con más curiosidad y le volvió a tocar el pie con su patita. Cell se enfurece ya que no le gustaban los animales (ningún ser vivo en realidad). Así que formo otra esfera de energía en su mano para lanzársela a la perrita y acabar con ella pero no pudo. Se impresiono ya que ella no se había asustado ni un poco. La perrita lo miraba fijamente y de forma penetrante. Había algo extraño en ella que le impedía hacerle daño. Además tenía una rara corazonada que le decía que no lo hiciera.

Cell pensó que tendría que ver con el lio del afecto y no quería que lo molestara más. Así que alzo una vez más la mano con la esfera de energía pero su mano no quería dispararla. _Vamos, dispara ya! Solo es un estúpido can, un ser menos de este planeta del que preocuparse!, _se dijo así mismo para que acabara de una vez. Pero no pudo hacerlo ya que de nuevo esa extraña sensación se lo impedía. ¿Porque le pasaba eso?¿Porque está sintiendo compasión con cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino?. Había algo que estaba determinado a que el sintiera afecto pero el no iba a dejar que eso pasara. No dejaría de ser cruel por eso. Pero tenía que hacer algo...

Bajo la mano y la esfera de energía desapareció. Pero apenas movió un pie sintió un dolor terrible en la cabeza. Se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza. El dolor era punzante y sentía que algo quería salir. Cierra los ojos. Oyó una voz en su cabeza que le decía:

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?¿Porque te detienes! Ese perro ni ningún ser vivo de este planeta tienen nada de especial para que te estés deteniendo y los dejes ir. Ese no eres tú. Eres menos Cell de lo que eras. Mátala ya y concéntrate en el principal objetivo!_

Aquella voz se le hacía muy familiar pero era tan punzante el dolor que no podía pensar con claridad. De repente su brazo se levanto solo como si alguien estuviera controlándolo. Apenas tenía control de si mismo y su mente se estaba alejando de su cuerpo. La esfera de energía vuelve a aparecer en su mano y con más intensidad. La perrita retrocede un poco pero aun así se mantiene firme.

_-Ya basta! ¿Que quieres!- le grito a la voz_

-Que mates al can. No te detengas por simples tonterías como el afecto. Haces lo mismo con esa Tiara...

-¿Cómo sabes eso!

-Se muchas cosas de ti mi monstruoso amigo.

No entendía que quería decir la voz con eso. De repente sintió como si algo se le echara encima y cae al suelo. La esfera de energía sale disparada hacía arriba. Mientras tanto el vuelve en si pero todavía sentía un poco de dolor punzante en la cabeza que iba disminuyendo poco a poco. Escucha un ladrido y ve que la perrita estaba a su lado. Una sombra lo cubre y ve que es la esfera de energía que bajaba de regreso y con más potencia. Inesperadamente y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía aparto a la perrita del camino y destruyo la esfera de energía con otra.

Siente que alguien toca su mano y ve que era la perrita que todavía seguía mirándole.

-No me toques!-le dijo furioso apartando su mano de ella.

Se levanta y se va caminando. Siente que alguien lo seguía. Y en efecto, cuando se volteo vio a la perrita tras el. No entendía porque ella lo seguía.

-¿Que quieres! No puedes venir conmigo. Yo soy un monstruo y no estoy pendiente de animales. Solo quiero destruir este planeta de una vez por todas!

Ella seguía mirándolo

-Déjame en paz!

Se va volando. Seguro que ahora sí se deshizo de ella pero no quiso mirar atrás. Regresa al castillo y casi inmediatamente empezó a llover. Entra inmediatamente al castillo, no porque le asustara la lluvia ni nada de eso sino que le molestaba y prefería estar lejos de ella. Cuando cerro la puerta oyó un ruido de sacudida tras el. Sospechando quien podría ser se dió la vuelta y la vio mirándole con la misma cara de curiosidad.

-¿Ahora qué quieres!

-Me quedare aquí

-No, no puedes quedarte!-abre la puerta-Lárgate!

Pero ella negó firmemente con la cabeza

-Te seguiré a donde vayas-muy decidida

-Eres el can más raro que he conocido en mi vida. Estuve a punto de eliminarte ¿Y quieres quedarte conmigo!. Eso no será posible. Como te dije solo me interesa destruir este planeta. No me ocupo de animales tontos!-más enojado.

-Pues no me iré Cell. Me quedare quieras o no- muy seria

-¿Y cómo demonios sabes mi nombre!

-Te he visto

-Mira, a mi no me vas a convencer!. Yo...-pero no término de hablar porque oyó unos pasos cercanos seguido de unos gritos

-Es la lagartija esa blanca calva y horrenda- se esconde detrás de una estatua

A cell se echo a reír como loco por como la perrita llamo a Freezer. _"Bueno, tiene sentido del humor"_pensó el. Llega Freezer acompañado por Ace. Ambos miran a Cell y alzan una ceja pensando que el Bioandroide había perdido la cabeza

-Cell!¿Me quieres explicar de que demonios te estas riendo!-le grito enojado el extraterrestre

-Lagartija blanca, calva y horrenda hahahahahahahahaha

-¿QUE!-sabiendo que se refería a el. Estaba que estallaba de la ira

-Pues tu...-señalando a Freezer mientras seguía riéndose a carcajadas

Freezer estaba que echaba chispas. Se acerca a Cell y lo golpea con fuerza. Pero no logro hacerle nada porque el Bioandroide había agarrado su mano para detenerlo.

-Eso no funciona conmigo-parando de reír y mirando a Freezer con desagrado

-Entonces dime porque te estabas burlando de mi! Dime de donde salió eso de "lagartija blanca, calva y horrenda"!

-Pues es muy obvio!-Freezer lo miro más furioso que nunca. Cell hecho un vistazo hacía donde estaba escondida la perrita

-¿Que miras allí!

-Pues...-miro fijamente por el lugar unos momentos y luego dijo algo que no esperaba que saliera nunca de su boca-No hay nada allí. Lo de tu insulto se me ocurrió de repente y me pareció muy gracioso...

Freezer lo miro receloso. Cell no entendió porque había defendido a la perrita de esa forma. No era lo suyo defender a otros seres vivientes. Lo suyo era matar y lo sabía bien. Pero había algo muy extraño en aquella perrita.

-Pues no te creo!. Se me hace que escondes algo y lo voy a averiguar!- le dijo muy decidió Freezer y se va de ahí

-¿Escondes algo amigo Cell?-le pregunto Ace

-No escondo nada!-serio

-De acuerdo-pero no parecía convencido- mas te vale. No es mi intención ponerme en contra tuya pero los sucesos ocurridos con esa chica Tiara dan mucho que pensar...

-¿Acaso tienes algo en su contra! Si es así dímelo y te tendrás ganada un paliza!- más que furioso. Ace lo miro sorprendido. No podía creer que Cell estuviese defendiendo a Tiara después de todas las palizas que ella le ha dado. Además sabía muy bien la clase de monstruo que era Cell.

-Nada amigo Cell. Por ahora puedes estar tranquilo- se da media vuelta y se va también de ahí

Cell estaba furioso con el por hablar así de Tiara. Nadie hablaba mal de ella en frente de el. La próxima vez que lo volviera a hacer no saldría bien parado. La perrita sale de detrás de la estatua y se dirige hacía Cell.

-Oye gracias por eso. No me la esperaba

-¿De que me agradeces?

-Por no decir que estaba aquí- Cell resignado tuvo que aceptar que lo hizo-Entonces...¿Me puedo quedar? No molestare

Cell la miro enojado y volvió a abrir la puerta. Le dijo que debía irse que no cuidaría de ella ni loco. Afuera estaba lloviendo con fuerza y se oía el retumbar de los truenos. Sin embargo la perrita no salió. Se limito a mirar al bioandroide. Este fue hacía ella y la tomo por atrás del cuello pero ella no gimió de dolor ni nada. Estuvo apunto de arrojarla afuera pero antes(no sabe porque lo hizo) la miro. Los rayos se afuera iluminaron su cara y Cell sintió algo extraño. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sintiendo piedad. No quería dejarse llevar pero al final tuvo que resignarse.

-De acuerdo puedes quedarte pero no me molestes- muy serio. La deja en el suelo y cierra la puerta

-Gracias

-No me agradezcas-aun serio

La cachorra subió por las escaleras sin saber a donde íba. Cell decidió seguirla para evitar que se tropezara con algún demonio o con Freezer. Se enfureció consigo mismo otra vez. No entendía esa actitud suya de protegerla.

Miro de un pasillo a otro pero ya no la veía. Temiendo lo peor acelero el paso y trato de detectar su Ki. Lo sentía muy cerca, arriba de el. Sube al siguiente piso y la vió subiendo unas escaleras que Cell supuso que irían al pasillo de las habitaciones. ¿Pero como sabe ella donde están las habitaciones en aquel gigantesco castillo?. Cell se sorprendía cada vez más de su inteligencia. Llego pronto corredor donde se encontraban las habitaciones y vio su puerta abierta de par en par. Supuso que ella estaría allí, y en efecto cuando llego la vio acostada en su cama. Cell furioso entro a la habitación, cerro la puerta tras el y se dirigió a su cama pisando con tal fuerza que el piso temblaba.

-Bájate de mi cama!, no vas a dormir aquí!

-Ya te lo dije, te seguiré a donde vayas

-Eres el animal más raro que he conocido en mi vida!

-Y tu el tipo más cruel..-dijo con soslayo. Cell la miró un tanto sorprendido

-No. Algo esta haciendo que mi crueldad se esfume. Pero no voy a dejar que se vaya completamente. Yo estoy hecho para...!

-Odiar y matar...ya lo se. No tienes que repetirlo un millón de veces Sr Perfecto-dijo seria por primera vez

Cell se enfureció por aquello. Aunque la cachorra no utilizaba el mismo énfasis de burla que Tiara aun así le parecía un insulto. Enojado la tomo por el cuello, se dirige hacía la puerta y la abre. Estuvo apunto de echarla a patadas de la habitación cuando oyó voces provenientes de las escaleras. Acto seguido aparecieron Freezer y Ace hablando muy serios. Cell soltó a la cachorra quien se fue a esconder bajo su cama. Los otros dos villanos divisan a Cell en la puerta y van hacía el.

-Ahí estas amigo Cell. Es hora de entrenamiento. ¿Vendrás?-le pregunto el demonio

-Yo no soy de los que entrenan! Además tengo cosas que hacer!-le dijo muy enojado

-No estarás pensando en ir a ver a esa Tiara ¿Verdad?-le pregunto Freezer con rabia y desde-Después de todo lo que te ha hecho y tu quieres seguir viéndola!. Eres un caso perdido Cell!

-Eso no te importa. Yo la veo cuando me da la gana y si me da la gana! Ahora aparte de mi vista y no vuelvas a molestarme!-le cierra la puerta en las narices danto un fuerte portazo.

-¿Que le pasa a Cell? Nunca lo había visto tan enojado

-Cree que queremos interferir entre el y Tiara, amigo Freezer

-Ya me lo imaginaba. Bueno bajemos a entrenar. Yo tampoco soy de los que entrenan pero si eso aumenta mi poder de pelea estaré dispuesto a hacerlo

Los dos se van. Cell abrió un poco la puerta y observo como se alejaban escaleras abajo. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y se encuentra con la cachorra que ya había salido de su escondite

-Gracias de nuevo. Creo que hay un poco de bondad escondida en ti

-No quiero que me hables del estúpido afecto! Desde que Tiara apareció en mi vida he estado lidiando con esos sentimientos!

-¿Iras por ella cuando pare de llover?

-¿Porque todo el mundo piensa eso!- ella lo mira como diciendo que era obvio-Si, claro que voy a ir!

-Lo sabía!

-¿Que es lo que quieres conmigo?

Pero ella no le responde. No podía decirle aun cual era su objetivo porque se molestaría. Ella no apareció porque alguien la haya mandado. Apareció porque había observado a Cell desde que este volvió a la tierra y supo todo lo que pasaba con Tiara. Pensó que Cell necesitaba algo de apoyo(aunque el no quisiera) y por eso llego a su vida. Le diría todo cuando estuviese listo y cuando haya entendido todo sobre el enorme poder del afecto.

-¿Y bien!- le pregunto poniéndose enojado de nuevo. Aquel silencio le recordaba a Pascua cuando ella no quiso decirle que sentía por Tiara. Pero gracias a Gohan ya lo sabía o al menos era casi eso. Estaba enamorado pero no sabía que significaba eso aunque suponía que tenía que ver con el afecto.

-Aun no puedo decírtelo Cell. Todo a su tiempo

-Pascua también me dijo lo mismo cuando le pregunte que sentía yo por Tiara. ¿Porque nadie quiere decirme!

-Si te lo digo ahora no lo entenderías. Mejor esperar un poco. Y por favor baja la voz. Pensaran que gritas solo

Cell tuvo que resignarse a no saber nada y a bajar la voz también. Afuera seguía lloviendo con fuerza y los truenos seguían retumbando en el cielo cubierto por las oscuras nubes. Cell se acostó en su cama y a los pocos minutos se quedo dormido.

Estaba otra vez en aquel sueño donde aparecía gravemente herido, cubierto de vendas y sangre. Freezer lo miraba con malicia. El hombre y la mujer peleaban en frente de el. Miro a la mujer que sin duda tenía cuernos. Le parecía muy familiar, como si ya la hubiera visto antes. Luego se fijo en el hombre que era más alto que ella. Solo podía ver el color de su rostro que era de un azul intenso. Eso le resulto bastante extraño pero le daba la impresión de que también conocía ese hombre. Se movió aun lado y vio algo que no había divisado antes. Era la cachorra pero ya no se veía tan pequeña como lo es ahora. Su tamaño había aumentado un poco y ya no llevaba el cabello rubio enmarañado sino con hermosos rizos que se estaban empezando a deshacer. Llevaba un collar rosa con placa pero no pudo ver bien como era. Ella gruñía a los que estaban peleando. De repente el hombre volteo hacía el como la primera vez y le lanzo un rayo. La mujer grito y la perrita ladro sin control saltando. El rayo no le dejo ver sobre quien había saltado. Sintió un intenso dolor en su zona pectoral y despertó sobresaltado.

Miro a su alrededor. Seguía en su habitación el castillo. Había parado de llover y el sol brillaba afuera. Supuso que ya había llegado la tarde. La perrita no estaba por ningún lado y pensó que también había soñado que ella había llegado a su vida. Pero luego se sorprendió al verla saltar sobre su cama. No había sido un sueño. Ella estaba allí realmente pero no logro enfurecerse con ella debido al recuerdo de su sueño que volvió a aparecer en su cabeza. Estaba seguro de que la mujer era Tiara y que trataba de defenderlo, lo cual le pareció una locura. Luego pensó en el hombre y su rostro azul intenso. Solo conocía a alguien con el rostro de ese color: Degión. Aunque tampoco estaba seguro de que fuera el porque podría haber sido otro demonio con ese mismo color de piel. Pensó en la cachorra a la que no había visto antes. En todos lados estaba y era cierto lo que ella decía: lo seguiría a donde fuera. Por ultimo en si mismo y se pregunto como había llegado a ese grave estado y porque no se regeneraba. Le parecía verdaderamente extraño. Por lo que parecía aquello era algo que sucedería pero no sabía cuando. Y eso era lo más raro de todo. ¿Cómo sabía que eso iba a suceder?¿Era capaz de ver el futuro?. Conocía todas las habilidades de los Guerreros Z pero ninguna de ellas era la premonición. Le parecía que Gero le ocultaba algo o se le paso algún detalle de su creación. Si era capaz de ver lo que sucedería entonces podría emplear esa habilidad en aquel momento. Cerro los ojos y se concentro todo lo que pudo pero no lograba ver nada. Hizo otro esfuerzo más pero era inútil. Supuso que era necesario estar dormido para ver algo, pero el problema es que siempre veía lo mismo. Al parecer no tenía esa habilidad tan desarrollada como el creía.

De repente sintió el tacto de algo peludo sobre su mano y eso lo saco de sus pensamientos. Había sido la cachorra quien lo miraba con preocupación. Difícilmente podía enfurecerse con ella pero aun así eso no quitaba el odio que tenía contra los seres vivos.

El Dr Brief se encontraba en su laboratorio investigando el cuerno de Tiara. Estaba dentro de una maquina escaneadora. Ya llevaba alrededor de 5 minutos realizando aquel proceso. Bulma, Gohan, Krillin, 18, Jamcha y Vegeta estaban allí observando. El ultimo y 18 estaban serios como siempre pero el resto miraba con curiosidad. El Dr Brief se acerco a su computadora donde seguía mostrándose el análisis. Luego de unos 2 minutos la maquina termino de hacer el análisis.

-Interesante...-dijo el científico con la vista fija en los resultados y tenía el semblante serio

-¿Que pasa papa?-le pregunto Bulma sin entender

-El análisis nos muestra que esta Bioandroide esta conformada por células de 7 razas distintas. Igual que Cell pero sus células son distintas a las de el. Solo posee 3 que el también posee...

-¿Y cuales son señor?- pregunto Jamcha interesado

-Tiene células de Piccolo, Vegeta y Goku...

-¿Como fue que ese cientifico chiflado consiguió esas células si ya esta muerto!-pregunto Krillin atónito. El resto también lo estaba, incluso 18 y Vegeta.

-No lo se y eso es lo que me preocupa. Pudo haber hallado una manera de volver.

-O tal vez le quedaban más células guardadas. Bueno es difícil de saber- explico Jamcha

-¿Y que más muestra el análisis papa?-pregunto Bulma

-Otra de ellas muestra una estructura muy parecida a la de Freezer. La especie no esta definida

-¿Parecida? ¿Que quiere decir con eso?-pregunto Jamcha confundido

-A lo mejor se trata de alguien muy cercano a Freezer. Tal vez su padre o su hermano-explico Krillin

-Es posible. Las otras 3 especies tampoco estan identificadas pero tienen un nivel de poder bastante impresionante...-dijo Brief

Todos se acercan a la computadora. Aparte del perfil genético de Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku y el que es parecido a Freezer, se mostraban otros tres perfiles. Las especies no estaban definidas pero la computadora había logrado generar una imagen de cada guerrero a partir del material genético. El primero era una bestia descomunal de color grisáceo, con colmillos largos, cuernos que salían de su cabeza, algunas púas distribuidas por todo su cuerpo y una cola larga terminada en una enorme bola también con púas. La segunda, que también era enorme, es una especie de lagarto con rasgos de dinosaurio color marrón, con una gran masa muscular y poseía cuadro brazos. La tercera y ultima era una mujer de piel azul claro y el cabello de un tono mas oscuro, sus ojos también eran azules. Los dos primeros Guerreros se veían muy malos pero la mujer mostraba otra cara. No había ni un rastro de maldad en ella, e incluso la computadora les mostro que su Ki no era malvado.

A lo largo del análisis pudieron darse cuenta que Tiara había mostrado ciertos rasgos del extraño lagarto como lo son los cuatro brazos. Y todas las técnicas, que siempre mostraban el peculiar color verde, eran de la mujer azul. Pero hasta ahora no había mostrado ni un rasgo de la bestia. El Dr Brief explico que algunas habilidades estarían desarrolladas más que otras pero aun así no podían estar seguros. El nivel de pelea de Tiara era impresionante. Superaba bastante al de Cell que debería seguir igual que en su Torneo, es decir, cerca de 100.000.000. Por eso Cell no podía ganarle y ni tampoco se esforzaba para subir su nivel.

-Es incluso más poderosa que nosotros. ¿Como la derrotaremos!-dijo Krillin atónito

-¿Derrotaremos? Yo la derrotare y ustedes no se meterán!-les grito Vegeta enojado. Todos recuerdan que dijo eso mismo unos días antes del Torneo de Cell cuando se encontraban viendo las noticias.

-Aunque tú no quieras nosotros vamos a pelear Vegeta-sentencio Krillin muy serio

-No me interesa eso enano! Y el que se meta se las verá conmigo!- dijo y se fue enojado del laboratorio

-Que amargado! Como siempre!-dijo Bulma enojada y siguieron revisando los perfiles genéticos de las células de Tiara.

...

En el otro mundo Goku se encontraba entrenando como de costumbre. Había mejorado mucho desde su última lucha. Kaio Sama estaba impresionado. Un rato después se puso comer algo y a descansar.

-Me sorprendes Goku. Has mejorado bastante

-Es cierto Kaio Sama. Me he vuelto más fuerte- dijo Goku mientras seguía comiendo. A su lado se formaba una pila de platos

-Si logras volver podrás derrotar a Cell fácilmente

-No Kaio Sama. No peleare contra el esta vez-dijo muy decidido

Kaio Sama lo miro sin creer lo que oía, pensando que tal vez oyó mal

-¿Estas loco! Ese monstruo ha causado muchos problemas en el pasado y aun así ¿tú quieres dejarlo ir como si nada!

-Lo sé pero él no está haciendo nada ahora. Solo quiere llamar la atención de esa chica Tiara. No sería justo que los separar de esa forma...

-Pero ellos ni siquiera están juntos. Tiara lo odia a muerte

-Lo sé pero no quiero que pierda la oportunidad. Yo creo que podrían llevarse bien y Cell podría olvidarse de hacer maldades

-Concuerdo en lo que podrían llevarse bien pero no en que se olvide de su maldad. Sabes muy bien que Cell nunca se volvería bueno. Y aunque así fuera tendría que hacer mucho para ganarse nuestra confianza.

-Si bueno solo el tiempo lo dirá Kaio Sama- dijo y sigue comiendo. Kaio Sama se fue a caminar unos minutos.

...

Cell busco a Tiara toda la tarde pero no vio señales de ella por ninguna parte. No le gustaba pensar que lo estaba evitando pero así era. Ella seguían sin querer saber nada de él. Por otro lado la perrita no dejaba de seguirlo a donde quiera que fuera pero estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se olvidaba de ella. Pronto se hizo de noche. Cell caminaba por la solitaria ciudad Capital del Este, seguido muy de cerca por la perrita. Unas pocas personas estaban en las calles pero nadie le prestaba atención porque estaban ocupados en sus cosas. De todos modos no lo vieron cuando paso y por eso no se asustaron.

Mira la Luna que estaba tan brillante y llena aquella noche. La perrita se detuvo a su lado

-La Luna esta hermosa hoy ¿Verdad?-le dice ella

-Si que lo está-dijo sin pensar. Pero cuando se dio cuenta ya no había marcha atrás. Tenía que admitirlo. La Luna estaba bonita aquella noche. Nunca pensó que podría considerar hermoso algo de aquel planeta que tanto odia y que tanto quería destruir

-Te lo dije. Hay algo de bondad en ti. Muy escondida en el fondo pero lo está

-Cállate Luna! Te he dicho una y otra vez que...!-pero no termino ya que se dio cuenta de que la había llamado Luna

-Me llamaste Luna-dijo sonriendo

-No es cierto!-muy serio

-Si es. Lo acabas de decir. Además no tengo ningún problema en que me llames Luna. De hecho sería mi primer nombre

El Bioandroide la miro muy sorprendido. Sin darse cuenta le había dado un nombre y ella lo acepto con gusto. A decir verdad el nombre "Luna" le gustaba pero no entendía por qué.

-Bueno si quieres que te llame así este bien- aun serio pero no tanto como lo había estado hace unos momentos

-Gracias- le sonríe pero Cell no respondió. Se limito a seguir tan serio como siempre- Jamás podre sacarte una sonrisa-Cell no dice nada pero se queda algo sorprendido.

Al estar en aquella ciudad Cell se acordó de Pascua y se pregunto sí vivía por allí. Hace tanto que no la vía y era culpa suya por haberse enojado con ella. Así que se elevo un poco y sobrevoló despacio la ciudad mirando con atención por todos los edificios y casas. Abajo Luna corría tras él. Pronto logro divisar a Pascua en una de las casas. Estaba en su habitación en el segundo piso. Leía un libro acostada en su cama y algo aburrida. Cell toco la ventana suavemente pero lo suficientemente audible. Pascua levanta mirada y al verlo se sorprende bastante. Va hasta la ventana y la abre:

-¿Que haces aquí Cell?

-Solo pasaba para ver que estabas haciendo- amablemente. Pascua (y el mismo Cell) se sorprendió de esto. Se escucha un ladrido abajo- Si claro- algo serio. Baja y a los minutos vuelve con Luna en los brazos

-Que linda perrita. ¿Es tuya?- mirándolo sorprendida. Una cosa era que se portara más amable de lo que nunca fue pero otra era adoptar un cachorro.

-Si algo parecido-serio- Le gusta que le diga Luna

-Ya veo

-¿Y qué has estado haciendo? Hace días que no te veo

-Bueno he estado muy ocupada y pues mis padres me mantienen vigilada. Se enteraron de que estuve contigo y no quieren que te vuelva a ver

-¿Ahhh si!-iba a entrar pero Pascua se lo impide. Nunca creyó ver a Cell defendiendo a una humana

-Tranquilízate Cell. No puedes entrar y atacarlos de esa forma

-De acuerdo-muy serio

-Como que no hay manera de sacarte una sonrisa. Estas siempre serio- le dijo Pascua

-Eso mismo le estaba diciendo-concordó Luna. Pero extrañamente Pascua solo oía ladridos. Pascua pregunta a Cell

-Dice que está de acuerdo- más serio- Es raro que no sepas lo que dice. Yo si le entiendo perfectamente

-¿Tú hablas con animales?

Cell no entendió que quería decir con eso pero le pareció raro que Pascua no pudiese entender a Luna cuando el si podía

-Nunca acabas de sorprenderme Cell- ríe

-Si claro como sea-aun serio

Pascua oye que la llamaban para cenar y que bajara de inmediato

-Lo siento Cell. Debo bajar a cenar. Quizás hablamos mañana

Ella se despide de Cell y para sorpresa de Pascua el respondió a su despedida. Toma a Luna en sus brazos y Pascua cierra la ventana. Cell se va sobrevolando la ciudad con Luna en sus brazos y regresa al castillo. No se encontró a Ace, ni Freezer ni ningún otro demonio en su camino a la habitación. Cuando llego allí se encerró y se sentó en su cama.

-Mañana veremos a Pascua de nuevo ¿no?-pregunto Luna

-Si supongo que sí..-entonces la miro un momento- Oye, ¿Como es que puedes hablar conmigo? Yo entiendo todo lo que tú dices pero al parecer Pascua no. ¿Porque solo yo puedo entenderte?

-No lo sé Cell. De seguro es una habilidad especial que tienes

Cell pensó detenidamente. Ya no dejaba de sorprenderse a sí mismo, primero con lo de ver el futuro y ahora lo de hablar con animales. Tampoco conocía a ningún Guerrero Z que pudiera hablar con animales. Estaba seguro que tampoco Freezer podría hacer eso porque el no era animal aunque tenía cierto parecido con las lagartijas. Pensándolo bien podría ser gracias a el que podía hablar con Luna y entender todo lo que decía aunque no estaba muy seguro de eso. Tendría que hacer una prueba más tarde.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Luna

-Estaba pensando que tal vez Freezer me dio esa habilidad de hablar con animales

-¿La lagartija blanca, calva y horrenda!-se ríe a carcajadas. Cell tampoco pudo evitar reírse así

Entonces oyó algo afuera de la habitación que casi lo asusto. Era Freezer.

-Te oí! Me dijiste Lagartija blanca, clava y horrenda! Abre la puerta y dime quien está contigo Cell!-furioso

Cell se quedo sorprendido. Freezer pudo entender a la perfección el insulto de Luna hacía el

-No hay nadie aquí Freezer solo son cosas tuyas!

-Claro que no son cosas mías, abre la puerta!

Luna se metió bajo la cama de Cell. Este se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Freezer estaba parado en el umbral y tenía la cara roja por toda la ira que sentía. Entro a la habitación y el registro todo pero no encontró lo que buscaba.

-¿Entonces que fue eso que oí!

-Tu imaginación- le respondió el otro

-No es mi imaginación! Voy a llegar al fondo de esto, ya verás!- se va de la habitación enojado. Cell cierra la puerta tras él y Luna sale de debajo de la cama.

-Estuvo cerca- dijo ella

-Esta comprobado. El también pudo oírte. ¿Pero cómo?

-Entonces si tiene algo de lagartija después de todo- ríe pero Cell estaba pensativo.

Freezer iba pisando fuerte por las escaleras. Pasó el corredor y se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Degión. Toca fuerte. La puerta se abre y el pasa. Cuando hizo eso la puerta se cerró tras él. Degión estaba al otro extremo de la habitación mirando por la ventana.

-¿Que se te ofrece Freezer?- le pregunto sin voltearse

-Se trata de Cell. Se ha estado riendo de mi...!

-Si viniste para decir esa tontería...

-Espera no he acabado!-enojado-Alguien más esta con Cell y el finge no hay nadie pero los he oído!

Degión se voltea por fin. Estaba sorprendido

-¿Estas seguro de eso?-receloso

-Claro que sí!-le grito el extraterrestre con furia

Degión se acerco a su enorme bola de cristal y la niebla se arremolinaba dentro de ella. Pronto apareció la imagen de Cell en su habitación. El se reía a carcajadas y Luna estaba rodando en el suelo también riéndose. Freezer los miro furioso. Degión estaba serio.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Freezer. Aunque ya sabía de la existencia de este can pero gracias a ti pude comprobar que anda detrás de Cell

-¿Y qué haremos!¿Dejar que se salga con la suya!

-Paciencia amigo. Ya lo veras. Cell lo lamentara...

Lo dijo con ira. Cell y Luna seguían riéndose a carcajadas.

Al día siguiente Cell y Luna caminaban por el bosque. Todavía no se habían hecho amigos como se esperaba. Cell todavía odiaba estar cerca de ella pero cuando se trataba de burlarse Freezer se olvidaba de eso. En ese momento se encontraba muy pensativo. Aun estaba intrigado de sus nuevas habilidades. Aun se preguntaba de quien había sacado esa habilidad de ver el futuro. En cuanto a su otra habilidad se preguntaba si aplicaba a todos los animales. Pero no quiso hacer la prueba porque lo consideraba una tontería.

-¿Y bien?¿Probaras tu habilidad con otros animales?- le pregunto Luna

-No. Es una pérdida de tiempo!¬¬

-Oye tu cállate ya! Llevas toda la mañana gritando! No me dejas dormir!-le grito un mapache desde la rama de un árbol

-Mira quién habla de gritar-le respondió Luna un poco seria

-Yo grito todo lo que se me dé la gana! Ahora no me molestes!-le grito Cell al animal. El mapache se asusto y volvió adentro de su tronco.- Estúpido animal!

-¿Te diste cuenta que también entendiste lo que él dijo?-le pregunto Luna

-Si ya se!-dijo el enojado

Ambos llegaron a un rio que estaba muy tranquilo. Más allá vio a las últimas personas que esperaba ver ese día. Eran Gohan, Krillin, 18 y Jamcha. Junto a ellos estaba un cerdo con ropa (Oolong) y un gato verde (Puar). Los dos charlando alegremente mientras comían. Podía entender lo que decían.

-A ellos también les entiendo- le dice a Luna olvidándose de que estaba enojado

Luna iba a decirle que ellos si hablaban y que por eso sabía que decían pero Cell no la dejo hablar. Prefirió acercarse a escuchar lo que decían. Hablaban sobre que la comida estaba deliciosa. Gohan, Jamcha y Krillin estaban pescando. 18 solo los observaba tan seria como siempre. Cell volvió a observar Oolong y Puar, y luego a su comida. Se veía más deliciosa que la del castillo. Olía tan bien...

-¿Que haces Cell?-le pregunto Luna

-¿Ya viste la comida?- dijo él y entonces oyó algo que nunca había oído desde hace un tiempo: su estomago gruñir y con mucha fuerza

-¿Que fue eso!-pregunto Oolong asustado

-No se-dijo Puar nervioso

-¿Que pasa Puar?- le pregunto Jamcha al darse cuenta de que no seguían comiendo y estaban preocupados

-Hay algo allí Jamcha. Lo oímos gruñir-dijo señalando hacía el lugar donde Cell estaba escondido. El estomago le volvió a gruñir

-De seguro es algún animalito que tiene hambre pero le da miedo acercarse. Creo que deberíamos decirle que no tiene nada que temer y que con gusto le damos algo de comer- explico Gohan

Cell se quedo muy sorprendido por lo que Gohan acaba de decir. Si fuera algún animal con gusto saldría para probar esa comida pero como era él ni loco lo haría. Además los odiaba y nunca se les acercaría a pedirles comida. Su estomago le volvió a gruñir pero más fuerte como pidiéndole a gritos que lo llenara de una vez. _"No puedo estomago. No me acercare a mis enemigos solo por comida!"_, pero no aguantaba el hambre. Tenía que hacer algo.

-Quien seas acércate. No te haremos daño. Ven a comer con nosotros- le dijo Gohan

-Ve tu por favor- le dice a Luna mientras su estomago volvía a gruñir

-De acuerdo- dijo sonriendo y se acerco

Todos escuchan los ruidos en los arbustos y esperaban. Una cachorrita blanca de cabello rubio (Luna) sale de entre los arbustos y se sienta frente a ellos

-Si no es más que una perrita. Ven aquí hay comida para ti- dijo Gohan mientras sacaba un pañuelo ponía un poco de cada cosa en él para que Luna se lo comiera. Lo puso todo enfrente de ella pero Luna se no se lo comió. Más bien veía en qué manera le llevaría a Cell. El estomago de este volvió a gruñir. Ellos se dieron cuenta que no era el de Luna y supusieron que no venía sola-¿Quien está contigo perrita?

Ella se quedo muy preocupada pensando en que pasaría si descubrieran a Cell. Ella miro hacía donde estaba el y le ladro. Pero luego se dio cuenta que cometió un error en hacerlo. Gohan se adentro en los arbustos para ver quien estaba ahí. Unos momentos después Cell salió volando y choco de cara contra un árbol al otro lado del rio. Oolong y Puar se asustan mucho. Krilin, Jamcha y 18 se ponen en posición de pelea. Cell va enojado hacía Gohan pero se detiene a medio camino al escuchar su estomago gruñir de nuevo. Todos se quedaron atónitos y comprendieron todo. Era Cell quien estuvo todo ese tiempo escondido entre los arbustos y mando a Luna a pedir la comida por él.

-Me hubieras dicho desde el principio que eras tú el hambriento Cell!-le grito Gohan

-Era inútil- le dijo el enojado y toma la comida del suelo con todo y pañuelo.

-Oye eso es nuestro!-le reclamo Krillin

-Ya no!-riendo con malicia y se va corriendo de allí con la comida. Luna lo sigue

-No puedo creerlo. Cell pidiendo comida...-dijo Gohan aun sin creerlo

-Más vale que no se vuelva a acercar aquí-dijo Jamcha serio

-Pero ¿Que hacía esa perrita con él?¿Acaso la utiliza como esclava?

-Quizás pero me alegra que no haya decidido matarla. Pero aun así la próxima vez que nos lo encontremos le preguntaremos sobre el asunto- dijo serio Krillin

Puar y Oolong más calmados siguieron comiendo. Krillin, Gohan y Jamcha retomaron la pesca. Aun seguían pensando sobre lo que sucedió. Cell hambriento mando a una inocente perrita a pedir comida por él y luego robo la comida. ¿Será por eso que tiene a esa perrita?¿La utiliza para robar comida? Les pareció bastante descarado y abusivo de su parte. La próxima vez que lo encontraran lo enfrentarían.

Entre tanto Cell había llegado a un lugar apartado del bosque y se comió la comida robada no sin antes (e inesperadamente) compartir algo con Luna. Sin embargo no estaba satisfecho. Seguía con mucha hambre y pensó que sería por tener células Saiyan en el. De ser así necesitaría mucha comida pero no sabría donde conseguirla. Pero con Luna de su parte podría lograrlo.

-Aun tengo mucha hambre-dijo él con pesar

-Aquí hay frutas come alguna. No creo que podamos volver a sacarle comida a esas personas- le dijo Luna a lo que Cell se puso furioso pero decidió tomar una Manzana de un árbol y comérsela

-Tal vez pueda hacer algo por el- dijo Goku de repente y mirando su comida

Se había enterado gracias a Kaio Sama que Cell robo parte del almuerzo de Gohan y los demás cuando estaban pescando

-Eres tan inocente Goku…

-Es diferente Kaio Sama. Solo está hambriento. No tiene nada de malo darle algo de comer y como tiene un apetito muy parecido al mío va a necesitar bastante- dijo el bastante decidido y muy animado

-De acuerdo Goku….

Momentos después Goku se comunicaba con los demás para decirles que le llevaran suficiente comida a Cell. Ellos se quedaron atónitos sin poder creerlo pero cuando Goku les explico sus razones (insistiendo varias veces) estuvieron de acuerdo, pero solo por aquella vez. Armaron una canasta grande de comida con un poco de todo. Gohan y Krillin fueron a llevar donde Goku les dijo exactamente estaba Cell.

-Ahí esta- dijo Krillin. Cell estaba recostado de un árbol y Luna estaba a su lado

-Mira es esa cachorra. Es raro que no le haya hecho nada-dijo Gohan bastante sorprendido

-Enfrentémoslo ahora- iba a salir pero Gohan lo detiene

-No Krillin. Mi papa dijo que no debía saber que estábamos aquí y mucho menos que le traemos comida- le recordó Gohan

-Está bien..-dijo un poco molesto

Acercaron la canasta todo lo que pudieron y se volvieron a esconder. Gohan movió un poco las ramas de los arbustos para llamar la atención. Funciono. Cell desvió la mirada hacía los arbustos y encontró la canasta.

-¿Y eso que es?-pregunto el Bioandroide. Luna se acerco y olio la canasta

-Es comida!-dijo contenta

-¿De verdad!- se acerca, abre la canasta y ve que efectivamente era comida. A un lado había una bolsa de galletas para perro- ¿Y esto?

-Son galletas para perro. Seguro que son para mí- dijo Luna saltando contenta

-Ya veo. Ahí tienes entonces- se las da. Se había olvidado que estaba enojado. Mientras revisaba la canasta se encontró una nota:

"_Supimos que estabas hambriento y decidimos traerte algo de comer. Pero no te acostumbres. No creo que volvamos a hacer nada por ti porque eres un monstruo. Disfrútalo"_

No decía quien la envió. Cell se quedo pasmado y estuvo a punto de gritar enojado pero decidió calmarse y probar la comida

Krillin y Gohan miraban atónitos desde los arbustos. Les impresionaba la forma en que Cell trataba a la cachorra y aun más que pudiese entenderse con ella. Como si supiera lo que dice..

-¿Viste eso! Nunca pensé que vería a Cell hablando con un animal y que lo tratase bien- dijo Krillin

-Es cierto. Estos últimos días ha estado bastante raro. ¿Crees que sea por esa chica Tiara?

-Sí. Ha estado bastante distraído con ella

-Está haciendo muy bien trabajo en el-riendo- Aunque no me imagino a un Cell bueno

-No, yo tampoco. Sería una locura…-siguen observando

Cell y Luna comían muy contentos en el bosque. Cell se preguntaba quien había enviado aquella canasta. Recordó lo que decía la nota. Le molesto la parte en que no lo volverían a hacer porque él era un monstruo pero eso no le importaba. Pero había algo que lo tenía bastante inquieto. Era alguien que lo conocía y no era una persona sino varias. Entonces pensó en los Guerreros Z pero se dijo que era una tontería y que ellos jamás le darían de comer. Pero sí no eran ellos ¿Entonces quienes?

Media hora después terminaron de comerse todo (Luna guardo un poco de sus galletas para perro) y dejaron la canasta a un lado. Krillin se acerco sigilosamente, tomo la canasta y se fue con Gohan. Cell se sorprendió al no ver la canasta cuando volteo a verla. La canasta había aparecido y se había ido como por arte de magia. Era todo muy extraño pero (inesperadamente) estaba muy agradecido con aquellos que la enviaron.

Se quedaron descansando apoyados de un árbol. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. Para romper aquel silencio Luna decidió conversar:

-¿Por qué odias todo?-fue su pregunta. Cell se sorprendió

-Pues porque me crearon para odiar y matar

-¿Quién te creo?

Cell la mira. No pensó que fuera interesarle aquello a una simple cachorra

-Un científico loco llamado Gero

-Con que eres una creación de un loco. Ya se me hacía que eras bastante raro

Cell se limito a poner el semblante serio. No quería hablar de aquel tema.

-¿Qué ganas con odiar y matar?

-¿Qué no entiendes! Fui hecho para eso. Tengo que hacerlo. Es mi propósito en esta absurda vida!

-¿Lo haces porque él quiere o es porque tú de verdad lo deseas?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a Cell y por un momento pensó que había oído mal.

¿Qué dijiste!

-Que si tu odias y quieres matar todo porque él te lo ordena o es porque tu quieres hacerlo de verdad

Cell se quedo pasmado. Nunca había pensado en aquello. Nunca se detuvo a pensar porque hacía todo lo que hacía. Cuando nació ya tenía ese objetivo dentro de su cabeza pero nunca se pregunto a que se debía. Ahora que lo pensaba se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que quería Gero (además de exterminar a Son Goku). Entonces si ese era el objetivo del científico, entonces ¿Cual era el suyo? Nunca había pensando con que propósito había nacido, aparte del de su creador. Nunca se detuvo a pensar que iba a hacer después de que cumpliera el objetivo del científico. No pensó en un destino claro para sí mismo. Era bastante complicado y se pregunta qué haría entonces con su vida. Esa pregunta solo sería contestada con el tiempo.

**Este ha sido el Cap.7 de mi Fic.**

**La aparición de la cachorra es bastante inesperada pero va ayudar mucho a Cell. Y ahora le ha dado algo en que pensar. Cell nunca se detuvo a pensar que rayos haría con su vida después de que cumpliera su objetivo principal (que en realidad como descubrió es del Dr Gero y no suyo propiamente). Pero no se preocupen. A lo largo de este Fic descubrirá que más puede hacer además de odiar y matar.**

**Deben de suponer que el detalle del robo de la comida no es importante. Pero debo decirles que se presentaran situaciones parecidas a lo largo del Fic XD**

**Y en cuanto a sus dos nuevas habilidades, estaba pensando que debía desarrollar la premonición más que Goku y Gohan. En cuanto a la de hablar con los animales aun lo estoy pensando. La idea es pensar que víene de Freezer por tener cierto parecido con las lagartijas y que el puede tener esa habilidad también. Pero aun no esta definido totalmente. (además de que varios animales de esta serie si pueden hablar)  
**

**Bueno eso es todo amigos. Esperen el próximo Cap =D**


	8. Una Feroz Batalla

**CAP.8-Una Feroz Batalla**

Cell no dijo nada después de pensar sobre su destino. Luna tampoco hablo porque intuyo que Cell quería paz y tranquilidad para pensar bien las cosas. Cell siguió sin decir nada durante varios minutos por lo que Luna pensó que no debió haberle hecho esa pregunta. Pero en algún momento tendría que habérsela hecho aunque sabía que a Cell no le gustaría enterarse de que hacía todas esas cosas horribles por ordenes de su creador y no porque él quisiera. O eso era al menos lo que había deducido Luna en aquel momento.

El silencio prosiguió una vez más. Luna decidió hablar para romperlo de una buena vez. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando Cell se le adelanto.

-Nos vamos de aquí-dijo en un tono muy duro y decidido. Luna no quiso contradecirlo

Ambos se levantan del suelo y siguen su camino. A Cell no le apetecía regresar tan pronto al castillo. Aparte de que estaría aburrido tendría que soportar los sermones de Freezer, quien ya le empezaba a parecer muy molesto. Además quería buscar a Tiara para hablar con ella una vez más aunque no quisiera. Pero el problema es que se le hacía muy difícil dar con ella y sabía que eso se debía a que ella ocultaba bien su Ki. Pero aun así no dejaría de buscarla ya que jamás se rendía por nada.

-Quieres hablar con Tiara ¿verdad?-le pregunta Luna de repente

-¿Como sabes que quiero eso!- totalmente sorprendido.

-Pues tu cara dice todo Cell. Además te he visto varias veces tratando de hablar con ella sin éxito. Entonces ¿Si quieres hablar con ella?

-¿Acaso me has estado siguiendo!- gruño el

-No respondiste a mi pregunta-le dijo un poco seria

-Si, si quiero hablar con ella!-resignado y aun furioso

-Lo sabia!-sonríe- y si, te he estado siguiendo todos estos días

-¿Porque!

-Porque eres un monstruo cruel y alguien necesita ponerte en tu sitio!- sonriendo de forma muy parecida a Tiara cuando ella se burla de el. Cell se enfurece más de lo que estaba.

-Con que eso es lo que quieres! Tendría que haberlo imaginado! Me quieres hacer un monstruo bueno pero fíjate que no te va a funcionar porque jamás dejare de ser malo!-ya harto de ella

-Si puede ser pero no soy la única que esta influyendo en ti. Tiara esta ayudando sin darse cuenta. Esos sentimientos que tienes hacía ella aparecieron cuando ella llego. No puedes escapar de esos sentimientos Cell

-Ya déjame en paz! Me largo de aquí y no te molestes en seguirme. Ya tuve bastante!-muy enojado. Sentía arder su cara de tanta ira que tenía

Sin decir más nada se fue volando dejando a Luna en el bosque a su suerte y desapareciendo de su vista

-_Que terco es este monstruo. Pero si cree que puede dejarme aquí botada se equivoca. Voy a aparecer cuando menos se lo espere-_pensó Luna muy decidida.

Se va por un camino sin preocuparse. Entre tanto Cell volaba sobre campo abierto hablando consigo mismo y aun furioso por lo que Luna acaba de decirle

-Esa estúpida can como se atreve! No sabe quien soy! Si piensa que me puede domar y volver un monstruo amble y bueno se equivoca! Es parte de mi ser malo y eso nadie lo va a cambiar!

Volaba sin ver hacía donde iba pero eso no le importaba. Dudaba de que se encontrara a alguien volando cerca de el y en ese momento. Su ira contra Luna lo volvió a distraer hasta tal punto que olvido hacía donde iba ni mucho menos se fijo por donde iba. En eso choco de cabezazo con alguien. Cell un poco aturdido se pone una mano en la cabeza y mira a quien tenía al frente. Era nada más y nada menos que Gohan otra vez vestido como el Gran Saiyaman.

-Eres tu otra vez Cell. Te advierto que si estas causando problemas te las veras conmigo, El Gran Saiyaman!- hace su presentación especial.

-Ya déjate de estupideces. No me engañas. Se que eres Gohan!-le grito muy enojado

-¿Co..como sabes que soy Gohan!-totalmente sorprendido ya que nadie jamas había descubierto su verdadera identidad

-Eso no te interesa. Además esa entrada tuya es estúpida. No se porque te molestas en proteger a unos humanos tan tontos!

-No son tontos y es mi deber protegerlos de los malvados, especialmente de ti ahora que has regresado!

-Aun así tu presentación no deja de ser estúpida- con una sonrisa burlona. Gohan lo mira furioso

-Dejemos a un lado mi presentación, ya tendré tiempo de corregirla- serio- ¿Que hiciste con la cachorra? y no me mientas porque una cachorrita estaba contigo. Habla,¿Donde esta!-muy furioso. Si Cell le había hecho algo a la perrita lo acabaría en ese mismo momento

-¿Como sabes eso!-sorprendido

-Eso no te interesa!. Dime que hiciste con ella!. Cell si le hiciste algo te juro que te elimino ahora mismo!

-Solo la he alejado de mi eso es todo! Y no la quiero volver a ver. Ahora me largo de aquí, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar aquí discutiendo contigo. Ua luego te acabare por lo que me hiciste!- se aleja velozmente de allí.

-Miserable! Ya veras lo que te voy a hacer si descubro que le has hecho algo a esa inocente perrita!-le grito muy fuerte y enojado. Cell ni se molesto en contestarle. Se pierde de su vista

Gohan totalmente furioso fue a buscar a la perrita por los alrededores y también por la ciudad (La Capital del Oeste) pero ni rastro de Luna. Aterriza al lado del edificio de la Capsule Corp. Justo en ese instante sale Bulma a recibirlo y ambos entran.

-¿Que pasa Gohan? Te noto muy alterado

-Se te ve muy furioso. ¿Ocurre algo?-le pregunto Jamcha extrañado

-Acabo de encontrarme con Cell

-¿Que!¿Y que ha hecho!-pregunto Jamcha enojado levantándose inmediatamente de su silla

-¿A que se deben los gritos?- pregunto Krillin llegando

-Gohan dice que se encontró con Cell- le informo Jamcha

-¿Y que hizo?. Dinos y vamos inmediatamente tras el para detenerlo- dijo Krillin muy serio

-¿Recuerdas a la perrita que vimos con el?-Krillin asiente-Cuando me lo encontré estaba solo. La perrita no estaba. Le he preguntado que le ha hecho y el solo se limito a reírse y dijo que la alejo de el y que no quería volver a verla nunca. Busque a la perrita pero no la encontré por ninguna parte.

-¿Entonces ese monstruo a eliminado a esa inocente perrita!. Que horrible y cruel es!.-dijo Bulma escandalizada y preocupada por Luna

-No se, no dijo nada de eliminarla aunque conociéndolo es muy posible que lo haya hecho. Esto si que no se lo perdonare!

-¿Ya probaste sentir su Ki?-le pregunto Jamcha

-No, y como nunca averigüe que nivel tiene no se como sería su Ki

-Miren yo estoy convencido de que aun esta viva. Cell siendo como es la habría eliminado hace rato pero no lo hizo. Es muy extraño

-Te voy a acompañar si quieres Gohan. Si la encontramos la traeremos a vivir con nosotros. Es un riesgo si esta con Cell. Nunca se sabe cuando puede tener una rabieta y decida eliminarla- dijo Krillin

-Claro que puedes venir Krillin y voy a poner en su lugar a ese miserable de Cell

Gohan se cambio de traje dejando de ser el Gran Saiyaman para ser el mismo y se fue con Krillin a buscar a Luna. Pero la búsqueda no dio resultados. Luna no aparecía por ninguna parte y Gohan comenzó a temer lo peor. Sentía una enorme rabia que no había tenido desde hace 7 años. No se lo perdonaría a Cell si descubría que había eliminado a la perrita.

Mientras estaba pensando en como haría pagar a Cell por lo que hizo, vio una silueta pasar entre los arbustos. Era una silueta canina. Esta desapareció inmediatamente. A Gohan le dio un vuelco en el corazón y esperanzado aterrizo en medio del bosque. Krillin supuso que Gohan había visto algo y los dos se dispusieron a buscar. Luna los observaba escondida hasta que vio que se alejaban al interior del bosque. Entonces aprovechando la oportunidad fue a todo correr a la salida del bosque y recorrió el campo que se extendía al frente de ella y a lo lejos se veían las montañas.

Entre tanto Cell había vuelto al castillo y se encontraba en el tejado de la torre más alta ocultando su Ki para que Freezer no lo encontrara. Todavía seguía enojado por lo de Luna t no se va a molestar en buscarla para que vuelva. Tendría que haberse imaginado antes lo que pretendía pero su repentina piedad no le dejo verlo. Sentía tanta rabia que hizo polvo una roca que llevaba en la mano. Obstinado se levanto y entro por la ventana al interior del castillo. No había nadie cerca. Por eso aprovecho la oportunidad y se fue a su habitación que no quedaba muy lejos. Al llegar a la puerta se aseguro de que nadie lo estuviera vigilando, entro y cerro la puerta.

Inmediatamente se dirige a su cama y se acuesta en ella. Le encantaba lo suave que se sentía ya que jamas había sentido algo así. Desde que fue creado casi nunca dormía ni tampoco se intereso mucho en aquello. Pero ahora que estaba en una cama de verdad no podía evitar querer usarla todo el tiempo. Pero tampoco podía evitar sentir sueño. Es como si llevara algo que ponía a dormir a la persona que la usaba y le hacía sentir bien. Cell comenzó a sentir sueño y trato de no dejarse dominar pero fue en vano. El sueño pronto lo venció y se quedo dormido.

_Todo era una oscuridad total. No había suelo pero sentía que estaba de pie sobre una superficie solida. No podía saber que era porque todo es oscuridad. Podía oír sus pasos haciendo eco mientras caminaba. Era todo muy extraño aunque no sentía miedo. El silencio era perturbador. Una vez más se sintió tentado a hablar pero no estaba seguro si podía hacerlo en aquel lugar. Cuando al fin se había decidido es interrumpido por una voz que le estaba llamando._

_-Cell..._

_Era una voz masculina, la misma que le había hablado en el bosque cuando conoció a Luna. Era aquella voz fría que le incitaba a matar a la cachorrita pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo hacerlo._

_-Te he oído antes. ¿Quien eres!-grito impaciente y a la vez nervioso, cosa rara en el. Su voz hizo eco en aquella oscuridad interminable_

_-Sabía que me recordabas. Tenemos cuentas pendientes. ¿También recuerdas eso? le pregunto la voz ignorando la segunda pregunta del otro._

_-¿Como que cuentas pendientes? ¿De que hablas!- pregunto el sin entender_

_-Tu sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando_

_De repente varias velas aparecieron y se encendieron ellas solas iluminando una enorme habitación con cortinas rojas que tapaban las ventanas. El suelo era de baldosas color gris y completamente lisas. La habitación estaba vacía a excepción de las velas que flotaban frente a las paredes. El estaba en medio de la habitación y frente a el habían tres escalones seguidos de unas cortinas también rojas que estaban corridas por lo que no se podía ver que había detrás de ellas. Aquella habitación le resultaba familiar, como si ya hubiera estado allí. De repente aquella voz volvió a hablar:_

_-Me refiero por supuesto cuando te dije que eliminaras al can. No me hiciste caso. Se supone que eres un monstruo sin sentimientos, sin compasión. Estas perdiendo toda tu maldad y no puedo permitirlo- dijo fuerte y claro como si le estuviera riñendo. A Cell no le gusto para nada aquello_

_-La verdad es que no es asunto tuyo, quien seas. Yo me largo de aquí. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer!- se voltea para irse cuando se queda totalmente sorprendido. En aquella habitación no había puerta.-¿Que es esto!_

_-No puedes escapar de mi..._

_El humo de las velas se incremento y empezó a arremolinarse alrededor de el. Era mucho más fuerte y caliente. Se estaba sofocando y sentía que se le iba el aire. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie pero fue en vano. Cae al suelo produciendo eco y al instante sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Terrible como la primera vez y grita. Hacía mucho esfuerzo para liberarse de aquella tortura y le pareció que al hacerlo el dolor aumentaba. La voz le susurraba cerca de el:_

_-No te resistas Cell. Con mi ayuda podrás hacer todo el mal que se te antoje sin la interferencia del tonto afecto. Eliminaras a cualquiera sin sentir piedad..._

Se movía en su cama una y otra vez mientras gemía con fuerza por el terrible dolor que sentía. Varias gotas de sudor bajaba por su cara. La voz seguía haciendo eco en su mente mientras un aura negra lo envolvía. Cell comenzó a decir "_Ya basta!"_expresando mucho dolor.

_-Ya basta! Detente ya! No puedo soportarlo más!- gritaba el y por primera vez con un tono de suplica en la voz_

_-Eso te lo mereces por no haberme hecho caso! Te ves patético suplicando por tu vida. Puedo verla manera en que el afecto te esta cambiando. Es inconcebible!_

_-BASTA!- gritando con mucha fuerza. El grito hizo un sonoro eco que ahogo las palabras de la voz._

_Inmediatamente todo se sumió en una repentina oscuridad y luego todo cambio. Esta parado sobre un suelo rocoso lleno de innumerables grietas de las cuales salía humo. El cielo estaba lleno de nubes que despedían mortales rayos. El estaba sintiendo mucho odio y también un terrible dolor en la cabeza._

_-Rindete!- le grita con odio a alguien frente a el_

_Levanta la cabeza y ve a Tiara. Tenía múltiples heridas y no se regeneraba. Ella lo miraba furiosa. Se lanza hacía el y ambos luchan con golpes y garras. El golpea a Tiara con mucha fuerza y la tira al suelo. Levanta la pierna para darle una patada pero no llego a hacerlo. Se detuvo en medio del aire y se aparto llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras luchaba contra aquel terrible dolor_

_-No puedo hacerlo! No quiero!_

_-Si que lo vas a hacer porque yo te lo ordeno!- le grito la voz_

_El dolor aumento. Era tan fuerte que no pudo contenerlo. Aquella voz volvió a tomar control de sus acciones y de sus palabras..._

Grita del dolor mientras seguía moviéndose en su cama. Sus gritos se intensificaron mientras suplicaba que parara de una vez.

_La escena volvió a cambiar. Los rayos se intensificaron y habían enormes cráteres en aquel suelo rocoso que ahora se sentía muy caliente bajo su cuerpo. El dolor en su cabeza continuaba pero con menos intensidad. No podía moverse. De repente oyó una voz asustada y angustiada. Levanto la cabeza y miro hacía un gigantesco cráter humeante que desprendía una intensa luz naranja. Se arrastra hacía el borde y encontró a Tiara sosteniéndose más abajo con una sola mano. Estaba muy lastimada y apenas le quedaban fuerzas._

_-Cell...-decía ella como pidiéndole ayuda por primera vez_

_El estira su brazo hacía ella para salvarla. Cuando estuvo apunto de sujetarla ella resbala y cae hacía el interior del volcán._

_-NOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito el con fuerza y dolor. Inmediatamente se lanza al interior del volcán mirando a Tiara y tratando de alcanzarla..._

_...Justo en ese instante siente un fuerte golpe..._

Abre los ojos y ve que se encuentra en el suelo de su habitación. Estaba empapado de sudor frió, tablaba y sentía un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Se levanta y se sienta en su cama mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla. Sintió a alguien a su lado y ve que era Luna. Ella lo contemplaba muy preocupada. No tenía ganas de averiguar como fue que regreso. Termina de secarse, echa la toalla a un lado y piensa en la pesadilla que tuvo.

Aquella voz trato de controlarlo otra vez y le hizo sentir más dolor que nunca. Apenas podía con aquella temible fuerza. Jamás había estado en presencia de algo así. No recordaba bien lo que había ocurrido después. Podía ver a Tiara cayendo al interior de un volcán pero no entendía como ocurrió eso. Se pregunto si se trataba de otra visión del futuro aunque era muy difícil saberlo. Todo era muy confuso.

Hizo un esfuerzo para recordar que había ocurrido pero era en vano. No conseguía hacer que esos recuerdos volvieran a su memoria. Pero sea cual fuere el motivo que desencadeno esa catástrofe, evitaría que Tiara cayera al volcán. Jamás permitiría que algo malo le sucediese.

Se levanta de su cama y decidido se dirigió hacía la puerta

-¿A donde vas?- le pregunto Luna aun preocupada

-Tengo que buscar a Tiara y protegerla- dijo el Bioandroide

-Debiste tener solo una pesadilla. Es algo muy normal no te preocupes

-No fue una pesadilla- dijo poniéndose serio otra vez

Sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta. Luna le siguió. Estaba muy decidida a averiguar que le ocurría a Cell y porque no quería hablar. Los dos salieron del castillo sin que nadie lo notara. Cell se eleva y Luna logra subirse a su espalda a tiempo.

-No puedes venir conmigo-le regaño el

-Te seguiré a donde vayas

Cell resignado tuvo que llevarla en su espalda. Sobrevoló los campos y llego al bosque. No había señales de Tiara. El cielo estaba comenzando a ponerse gris y a llenarse de nube. Soplaba un suave viento que hacía que las hojas de los arboles se agitaran. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. Era un silencio muy perturbador. Llamo a Tiara una y otra vez pero no obtuvo respuesta. Era evidente que ella se estaba escondiendo de el para evitarlo. Pero no se iba a rendir tan fácil. Recorrió todo el bosque desde el aire tratando de ubicar el Ki de Tiara pero era imposible. Ella lo ocultaba muy bien.

-No, entiendo ¿cual es su problema!-se pregunto muy serio

-Pues tu- le dijo Luna al oído. Cell se enfureció pero no dijo nada.

Luna estaba apunto de decir algo más cuando Cell se detuvo bruscamente en medio del aire. Luna se sujeta a su cuello para no caerse. Pregunta a Cell que pasa pero el no responde. Tenía la vista fija hacía las montañas.

-La encontré!-exclamo triunfante.

A Luna no le dio tiempo de decir nada porque Cell voló velozmente hacía las montañas. Una vez allá aterriza en un suelo rocoso. Se sorprende al ver el lugar ya que le parecía que había estado antes en el pero no recordaba en que ocasión fue eso. Además tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a ese lugar.

-Jamás te rindes ¿Verdad?-dijo una voz femenina tras el

Cell se da la vuelta y se encuentra cara con Tiara. Ella estaba de brazos cruzados y lo miraba con malicia. Por primera vez a Cell no le importo que ella se estuviera burlando de el con la mirada. Por el contrario, se alegraba de verla sana y salva. No se detuvo a pensar el porque de ese sentimiento de protección hacía ella.

-¿Porque te escondes de mi?-pregunto el

-Eres muy fastidioso- dijo ella poniéndose seria

-Y tu eres muy orgullosa. No te dignas a hablar con alguien como yo-le rebatió el poniéndose serio también

-Y me imagino que tu no eres orgulloso ¿Verdad?-alzando la voz

-Si pero yo no trato de evitarte a cada momento!-en voz alta también

-¿Entonces que haces aquí!¿No tuviste suficiente con la paliza de ayer!-le pregunto enojada

-He venido a protegerte!-dijo el sin poder contenerse.

Tiara lo ve sorprendida pero luego recobra la compostura y vuelve a ponerse seria.

-No necesito que me protejas!. Yo puedo cuidarme sola! Ademas tu eres un debilucho!- le dijo en su cara

-No soy un debilucho! Tu eres la que te crees poderosa!-replico el

-Mira quien lo dice, el Sr Perfecto en persona!- haciendo el molesto énfasis una vez más

Luna los miraba. Parecían una pareja de casados discutiendo como de costumbre. Ambos siguen gritándose uno al otro. Tiara le dirigía todo tipo de insultos a Cell pero este no era capaz de hacer lo mismo con ella. La discusión parecía no tener fin hasta que ambos se detuvieron para tomar aire. Luna suspira.

-Al fin. Pense que iba a estar con eso todo el día-dijo ella ya harta

-Mira, hablo en serio quiero protegerte. Tengo un mal presentimiento de este lugar- le dijo Cell decidido

-No te creo. Solo estas buscando una excusa para estar cerca de mi y molestarme. Pero no te la voy a dar!-le dijo Tiara seria con ganas de darle una paliza

-Pues no me importa si quieres o no. Vas venir conmigo!

Toma a Tiara de los brazos. Ella se enfureció por eso

-Te dije que no me volvieras a tocar!

Le da un rodillazo en el estomago a Cell dejandole sin aire. Cell retrocede tratando de respirar. Tiara le da una patada tirándolo al suelo. Cell se levanta del suelo y mira a Tiara.

-No quiero pelear contigo!

-Lastima, porque yo si quiero pelear contigo!-le dijo ella poniéndose en posición de combate- a ver si puedes ganarme ahora!

-Hablo en serio!. No quiero...!

Antes de terminar de hablar sintió un terrible dolor punzante en la cabeza a la vez que escuchaba la voz dentro de el:

_-¿Me recuerdas?. Frustraste mi anterior intento de dominar tu mente pero esta vez no lo evitaras. Ella te acaba de retar una pelea y la aceptaras quieras o no!_

_-_No lo hare! No peleare contra ella!

-¿Que pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de perder otra vez!-riéndose de el

-_Se esta burlando de ti, no debes permitir eso. Vas a pelear contra ella para recuperar tu dignidad y tu maldad!_

_-_NO!

-_Si!_

El dolor aumento terriblemente. Un aura lo envolvió completamente. Sentía que perdía el control sobre su cuerpo y su mente. Podía oír una risa maléfica en su cabeza. La marca demoníaca que tenía en su brazo izquierdo le quemo con intensidad y resplandeció en un brillo naranja. Sus ojos pasaron de color rosa a un verde brillante que desprendía maldad. Ya no era el.

-Estoy listo!-dijo con una voz áspera muy diferente a la suya

Tiara sabía que algo raro estaba pasando pero no se detuvo a pensar que era. Además su orgullo le impedía una pelea como aquella. Por lo que veía aquella iba a ser una verdadera pelea y estaba encantada de aceptar aquel reto.

-Yo también estoy lista dame tu mejor golpe!-le grito muy decidida y confiada

Al terminar de hablar Cell había desaparecido. Ella se quedo completamente atónita ya que no se dio cuenta en que momento lo había hecho. De repente una sombra la cubre. Al voltearse solo pudo ver un puño que la golpea con fuerza en la cara. Luego recibió una fuerte patada en estomago haciendo que cayera con fuerza contra el suelo. Cuando hizo en ademan de levantarse alguien la sostiene por los cuernos, la hace girar y la arroja al aire. Al caer ve a Cell que la esperaba con su puño en alto pero ella desaparece antes de llegar. Aparece detrás de el y estuvo apunto de golpearlo cuando el inesperadamente desaparece. Tiara oye a alguien a su lado que le dice "_¿Te gusta atacar por la espalda?. Eso es una jugada que demuestra cobardía"._Inmediatamente sintió un fuerte manotazo en la cara, seguido de una patada en la espalda y un golpe de manos unidas directo en la cabeza. Todo muy rápido sin siquiera darle tiempo de defenderse. Tiara vuelve a caer estrellándose contra el suelo.

Cell aterriza al lado de ella y la mira con malicia. Alza su pie para patearla cuando un ladrido lo interrumpe. Voltea en dirección al ladrido y ve a Luna mirándole aterrada por primera vez.

-Estúpida can este va a ser tu fin!- le grito furioso. Crea una esfera de energía roja y se dirige hacía Luna mirándola con malicia. Ella retrocede pero trata de mantenerse firme.

-Oye tu pelea es conmigo!- le grito Tiara. Se había levantado y había curado sus heridas mediante la regeneración. Cell le dirige una sonrisa de malicia y se dirige hacía ella.

-Pense que ya no querrías continuar- dijo riéndose con esa voz áspera

-Nunca me rendiré si es lo que crees!

-Entonces prefieres arriesgar tu vida. Si es lo que quieres con gusto continuaremos nuestra pelea. Te voy a eliminar de una vez por todas. Eres una molestia!

-¿Porque de repente te has vuelto más violento y más fuerte!. Pense que no querías lastimarme. Decías una y otra vez que querías protegerme!- le dijo tratando de llegar al fondo de todo eso

-Pues eso se acabo. Con gusto te eliminare! Nada ni nadie podrá impedirlo!

Su poder aumenta considerablemente haciendo temblar las montañas y los alrededores. Tiara también aumento su poder y ambos se lanzan hacía el otro con los puños en alto. Se dan golpes y patadas provocando fuertes ondas que destrozaban las rocas que tenían cerca. Luna corría tratando de ponerse a salvo pero ningún sitio era seguro. Tiara cae cerca de ella haciendo un agujero en el suelo. La bioandroide se levanta inmediatamente y va velozmente hacía Cell propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cara. Cell la mira riéndose con malicia y le da un rodillazo el estomago mucho más fuerte y le arroja una bandada de esferas de energía. Eran tan rápidas que a Tiara se le hizo posible esquivarlas y termino estrellándose contra otra montaña. El golpe hizo que un pedazo se cayera y provocara un fuerte estruendo.

Luna no tuvo otra alternativa que bajar la montaña para refugiarse en el bosque. Los caminos se destrozaban debido a la incontrolable energía de Cell y a las fuertes explosiones que provocaban sus ataques. Afortunadamente no estaba tan lejos del bosque por lo que no tardo en llegar y entro corriendo a el. Muchos animales corrían asustados alejándose de las montañas dirigiéndose a un lugar seguro que tenían. Luna los siguió.

En la Capital del Oeste no se sentía nada aunque podía oírse el estruendo a lo lejos. La gente pensó que a lo mejor se trataba de un deslice de tierra aunque les preocupaba un poco. En cambio, en la Capsule Corp, todos se imaginaron enseguida que Cell estaba causando estragos. Y sabían que era el porque podían sentir su Ki.

-Puedo sentir el Ki de Cell. Ha aumentado considerablemente!-dijo Krillin alarmado

-Eso es imposible. No pudo haber aumentado tanto su Ki así de repente!-exclamo Gohan completamente atónito.

-Les dije que ese insecto había aumentado su poder. Ya no es como hace 7 años!-les grito Vegeta muy enojado

-También puedo sentir el Ki de esa chica Tiara. Creo que ambos se están peleando- dijo Gohan muy convencido

-¿Están peleando? ¿Porque?. No se supone que Cell esta... o bueno que a el le agrada ella, ya saben...-decía Jamcha

-No tengo idea pero puedo sentir un aura maligna en torno a el. Como otra presciencia más

-Quieres decir que ¿Alguien más esta involucrado en esto?

-Así parece pero no puedo saber quien es. No conozco el portador de esa energía

-No digan tonterías!. ¿Me van a decir que Cell esta siendo controlado por alguien más y por eso esta causando problemas?. Ese insecto ya ha causado bastantes problemas como es. No hay ninguna diferencia!- sentenció Vegeta.

-¿Porque seguimos aquí? Debemos detenerlo!. Puede destruir un pueblo o el bosque en cuestión de segundos!-grito Gohan

Todos asienten de acuerdo con el y salen volando de la Capsule Corp para ir en busca de Cell y averiguar que esta pasando.

¿Que! ¿Pero como! ¿Que paso con Cell!-pregunto Goku atónito y alarmado por lo que le acaba de decir Kaio Sama

-No tengo idea de porque esta ocurriendo todo eso. El Ki de Cell aumento en cuestión de minutos. Todos sabemos el nivel de pelea suele aumentar con mucho entrenamiento. Y además, en caso de ustedes los Saiyajin aumentan su poder al enfurecerse. Pero Cell no se ha enfurecido de ninguna manera. Es realmente extraño que haya aumentado su poder sin haberse enfurecido o sin siquiera entrenar. Cuando regreso note que su nivel de pelea esta igual que hace 7 años- explico Kaio Sama muy intrigado

-Bueno es obvio que Cell no aumento su poder en 7 años porque el no es de los que entrenan. Todos sabemos bien que cree que puede bastarse con el poder que posee ahora. Aunque es muy extraño que enfurecerse no sea la causa. Y ya sabe que los Saiyajin nos enfurecemos en una situación realmente critica- decía Goku recordando la primera vez en que se transformo en Super Saiyajin al ver a Freezer matando a Krillin.

-Es cierto. No hubo ninguna situación critica que le hiciera enfurecerse y aumentar su poder. Es realmente extraño que lo aumente así como así. A no ser...-se quedo pensativo.

-¿Que cosa Kaio Sama? ¿Hay otra manera de aumentar el poder?-pregunto Goku interesado pero al ver la cara de Kaio Sama supuso que no era una manera muy buena.

-No es exactamente una manera. No estoy seguro aunque algo me dice que eso es. Pero no te preocupes. Averiguare sobre este asunto y cuando sepa todo te lo haré saber

-De acuerdo Kaio Sama...- aun confundido preguntándose que habrá hecho Cell para aumentar su poder. Si era algo que no le haría ningún bien a la Tierra tendría que actuar a como de lugar

Kaio Sama se fue a caminar mientras pensaba sobre el asunto. Tenía una sospecha de lo que podría estar pasando.

-_¿Será posible que Degión este detrás de esto? Desde que Freezer y Cell regresaron no he dejado de notar su presencia maligna. ¿Sera posible que después de tanto tiempo Degión haya incrementado su poder?. En este momento puedo sentir su Ki malvado y verdaderamente se ha vuelto muy fuerte. Es increíble. Debo observarlo con más profundidad para confirmar mi suposición y decírselo cuanto antes a Goku-_decía Kaio Sama apretando los puños.

Tiara y Cell habían destruido media montaña en su feroz batalla. Tiara tenía sujeto a Cell con sus cuerdas de energía e inmediatamente hace que estas lo electrocuten. Pero a Cell no parecía afectarle.

-Eres muy tonta si crees que me vencerás con una técnica tan simple!-le dijo riéndose

-¿Como te atreves a reírte de mis poderes! Esta es una de mis mejores técnicas!

-Era!. Ya no sirve para nada

Tiara se enoja al oírle decir a Cell que su técnica no servia para nada y va velozmente hacía el. Justo cuando lo iba a golpear el desaparece. Tiara siente que le tocan el hombro cerca del cuello y escucho una voz que se burlaba de ella:

-¿Crees que con solo enfurecerte vas a dañarme? Eres tan tonta e ingenua- le decía Cell al oido burlándose de ella

-Te dije que nunca me volvieras a tocar!

Lo patea con fuerza en la cara y lo aleja de ella. A Cell le había quedado un pequeño moretón en la cara a causa de la patada de Tiara pero a el no le importo. Más bien siguió riendose preguntándole a Tiara que sí eso era lo mejor que tenía. La sujeta de los cuernos y le mete fuertes rodillazos en el estomago.

-Esto si que duele ¿verdad?. Eres una debilucha!

-¿Como me llamaste!-furiosa- a mi nadie me dice que soy debilucha imbécil! Ya veras cuan debilucha soy!

-¿Ahh si? Enséñame!-dijo el otro aun riendo

Tiara provoca una onda de energía que aleja a Cell y luego le lanza un enorme kienzan que se divide en muchos. Todos los kienzan lo tenían rodeado aunque no le hacían daño al poder regenerarse. No entendía porque Tiara hacía este ataque tan inútil. Antes de que pudiera pensar en "Distracción" algo choca con fuerza en su espalda llevándolo velozmente hacía el suelo. Choca con el y provoca una explosión de energía verde.

Todo lugar se envolvió en humo y Tiara estaba flotando sobre el triunfante.

-¿Que te pareció eso imbécil!-pregunto burlándose

El humo se dispersa mostrando un enorme cráter en la tierra y en el medio estaba tirado Cell. Tenía múltiples heridas y uno de sus brazos había sido destruido. Se levanta del suelo jadeando y mira a Tiara muy serio.

-Nada mal. Esta vez conseguiste lastimarme pero no por mucho

Su brazo se regenera y sus heridas desaparecen. A Tiara no le sorprendió y estaba lista para seguir luchando. Cell desaparece inmediatamente. Tiara también lo hace. Por un momento no paso nada pero unos segundos después ambos vuelven a aparecer. Cell sujeta a Tiara por una pierna y la estrella con fuerza varias veces contra el suelo. Cuando iba por la séptima vez Tiara se libera de Cell pateándolo en la cara y se aleja de el.

-Esta batalla se esta poniendo muy aburrida. La pondré más interesante- dijo Cell

Se pone ambos dedos indices en la frente. Ambos dedos brillan y Cell arroja el Makankosapo, la técnica de Piccolo. Tiara utiliza su técnica parecida al Kame Hame Ha. Ambas técnicas chocan y explotan en medio del aire. Cell y Tiara emplean sus técnicas seguidamente causando explosiones y destrozos en los alrededores. El otro pedazo de montaña se había caído.

Cell iba a atacar una vez más a Tiara con el Makankosapo cuando siente varias personas se acercan. Enseguida los Guerreros Z llegan al lugar. Cell los mira con ira y el aura negra volvió a aparecer alrededor de el.

-¿Que pretendes insecto! Te acabare ahora mismo!-grito Vegeta. Iba a atacar a Cell pero Gohan lo detienes- Porque me detienes!

-Hay algo muy raro en el. Debes tener cuidado con el Vegeta

-Ustedes siempre arruinan todo!-les grito furioso Cell

Los Guerreros Z estaban sorprendidos porque nunca habían visto tanta furia en el rostro de Cell. Además Gohan fue el único en notar la variación del color de los ojos del bioandroide. Este grito que los acabaría de una vez. Extiende su mano al cielo y forma una esfera de fuego. Era el Cañón Cósmico, técnica que habían utilizado Vegeta y Freezer hace varios años atrás. Pero ahora era 4 veces más grande y más poderosa. Se las arroja. Como era tan grande se les hacía difícil esquivarla. Entonces todos decidieron atacarla juntos con sus técnicas. La enorme esfera de fuego fue destruida inmediatamente. Cell enfurecido crea otra y estuvo apunto de arrojarla cuando alguien lo golpea en la espalda haciendo que se desvié al bosque.

-Te olvidas de algo imbécil!-le grito Tiara detrás de el

-No he olvidado nada-dijo el sonriendo y continuaron la pelea.

Los Guerreros Z habían ido a detener la esfera de fuego antes de que se estrellara en el bosque. Una vez más lograron destruirla entre todos y regresaron al sitio de la batalla. Cell iba atacarlos nuevamente cuando una barrera verde aparece impidiéndoselo.

-Tu pelea es conmigo no con ellos!- le dijo Tiara muy seria. Sus manos desprendían un brillo verde intenso

-De acuerdo... luego me encargo de ustedes- le dice riéndose a los Guerreros Z y sigue luchando con Tiara

-No puedo destruir esta cosa!-gritaba Vegeta furioso golpeando la barrera con todas sus fuerzas. La barrera seguía sin tener ningún rasguño ni tampoco mostraba señales de querer ceder

-Hay algo muy raro en Cell-dijo Gohan

-¿Que quieres decir Gohan?-pregunto Krillin confundido

-Bueno lo rodea esa extraña aura negra que desprende un Ki maléfico diferente al de Cell-todos lo miraron sorprendidos-y no si lo habrán notado pero el color de sus ojos cambio. Me imagino que recuerdan el verdadero color de los ojos de Cell..

Todos se sorprenden y se preguntaron como no se habían dado cuenta de eso. Recuerdan perfectamente que los ojos de Cell son de color rosa, muy poco común en un villano. Pero ahora eran de color verde brillante y se preguntaban si ese Ki maligno seria la causa de aquel cambio y el comportamiento de Cell.

-Tienes razón Gohan, todo es muy raro y me pregunto que esta pasando-concordó Krillin

-Solo son estupideces! Pasare al otro lado y acabare con esos monstruos! No voy a esperar que se unan y quieran destruirnos!- grito Vegeta muy enojado y ataco la barrera una vez más pero sin resultados

-Dudo que se unan. Por si no te habías dado cuenta ella lo odia a muerte

A los Guerreros Z no les quedo de otra que ver la pelea pero si se ponía muy ruda no dudarían en intervenir para evitar que los alrededores fueran dañados.

En ese momento Cell le estaba dando una paliza terrible a Tiara. Pero ella se regeneraba una y otra vez lo que le seguía dando ventaja. Cell arroja otra esfera de fuego que Tiara logra detener con las manos aunque se le hacía muy difícil contenerla por su gran tamaño. Cell ataca con el Makankosapo a la esfera haciéndola estallar. Una pantalla de humo cubre todo el lugar impidiéndole ver a los Guerreros Z por lo que no podían saber que estaba pasando.

Al cabo de unos minutos el humo se disuelve. Todo el suelo se había llenado de innumerables grietas de las cuales salia humo caliente. El cielo estaba lleno de oscuras nubes que despedían enormes relámpagos. Había un enorme agujero en el suelo del cual sale Tiara muy malherida y sin cuernos. Ella empezó a regenerarse. Cell al ver eso se pone serio nuevamente.

-Ya basta de regeneración!-gruño el. Sus manos brillan en una energía purpura mientras decía palabras sin sentido. Cuando hubo terminado le disparo a Tiara un rayo purpura. Ella se sintió débil . Trato de regenerarse pero ya no podía. Se quedo completamente atónita.

-¿Que has hecho!

-He bloqueado tu habilidad regenerativa. Así me sera más fácil eliminarte porque no podrás curarte-dijo riéndose

-¿Crees que seré fácil de vencer!

-Eres una dura contrincante pero si sigues regenerandote esta pelea se alargara mucho y quiero eliminarte cuanto antes

-Ya veremos-sentenció ella y siguen peleando

-¿Vieron eso! Cell acaba de bloquear la regeneración de Tiara. ¿Como fue que hizo eso!-pregunto Krillin alarmado

-No tengo idea y eso es muy preocupante-dijo Jamcha

-No sabía que Cell tendría una técnica como esa.

-Es que no la tiene-dijo Gohan. Todos lo ven- quien sea el poseedor del Ki oscuro y maligno fue quien realizo esa técnica. Aunque fue extraño lo que dijo antes de ejecutarla. Sono como un conjuro.

-¿Un conjuro! ¿Que clase de enemigo es este!-dijo Krillin atónito

-Uno muy poderoso y hábil. Cuando esto termine debemos prepararnos bien para estar listos a la hora de pelear con el

En ese momento hubo una gran explosión y Tiara cae al suelo con muchas más heridas que antes. Ella se levanta y miraba furiosa a Cell.

-Rindete!-le grito el con un pequeño cambio en su voz áspera que denotaba que sentía mucho dolor y furia

Tiara se lanza sobre el ambos empiezan a luchar con golpes y garras. Ambos habían alargado sus uñas de una manera extraña y las pasaban por el cuerpo del otro provocando profundas y dolorosas marcas. Las de Cell habían desaparecido en segundos. Tiara sangraba al no poder regenerarse pero no se iba a rendir aun. Cell golpea con fuerza a Tiara tirándola al suelo y levanta la pierna para darle una patada pero no llego a hacerlo. Se detuvo en medio del aire y luego se aparto llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras luchaba contra aquel terrible dolor

-No puedo hacerlo! No quiero!

-_Si que lo vas a hacer porque yo te lo ordeno!_- le grito la voz

El dolor aumento. Era tan fuerte que no pudo contenerlo. Aquella voz volvió a tomar control de sus acciones y de sus palabras. Tiara se abalanza una vez más sobre el. Cell también lo hace mientras preparaba su Kame Hame Ha. Tiara preparaba la técnica que era parecida a este. Cuando estaban muy cerca ambos disparan provocando que ambas técnicas chocara y terminaran en una explosión de energía. El destello se extendió por todo el lugar mientras los Guerreros Z se cubrían los ojos. A esa explosión le siguieron muchas más ya que Tiara y Cell se atacaban sin cesar con ambas técnicas. El suelo temblaba por las tremendas explosiones. Eso provoco que la barrera volara en pedazos lo que permitió que los Guerreros Z fueran a acercarse para detener aquel caos

-_Eso es, un poco más y esa molesta chica estará más que muerta. Ya casí lo has logrado Cell...-_le decía la voz.

Cell volvió a reaccionar al oir aquella terrible sentencia y lucho una vez más contra el dolor en la cabeza y aquella oscura presciencia.

-NO TE DEJARE!- grito el provocando una fuertisima onda de energía que golpeo a los Guerreros Z que ya estaban cerca de el y los apartara lejos.

En ese instante Cell y Tiara fueron golpeados por las técnicas del otro ya que no las habían visto venir por los enormes destellos. Hubo una tremenda explosión y un enorme destello se extendió por todo el bosque y se hizo visible en la Capital del Oeste donde todos sus habitantes completamente aterrados se cubrían sus rostros.

Pocos minutos después el destello desapareció y el humo que cubría el lugar se í toda la montaña había sido destruida. Cell estaba tirado en el suelo casi inconsciente. Con un esfuerzo abrió los ojos, que volvían a ser de color rosa, y vio que el lugar estaba cubierto de cráteres y que el suelo se sentía más caliente de lo normal. Mira alrededor buscando a Tiara y se fija en un enorme cráter frente a el que despedía humo caliente y desprendía una intensa luz naranja. Siente que la débil energía de Tiara venía de allí. Se arrastro hasta el borde del volcán y al mirar a su interior ve a Tiara sostiendose de un borde con una sola mano. La otra mano la había perdido y se encontraba muy mal herida sangrando mucho. Esta casi inconsciente y apenas le quedaban fuerzas. Ella miro a Cell con expresión de dolor. Cell recordó el sueño que había tenido y todo estaba sucediendo exactamente igual a lo que había visto. Se sentía mal al ver a Tiara en aquel estado y mucho más al haber descubierto que lo que pasaría a continuación era su culpa

-Cell...-dijo ella pidiéndole ayuda por primera vez en su vida algo que sorprendió a Cell pero no había tiempo para pensar en aquello. Tiara estaba resbalando

Cell estira su brazo para salvarla. Cuando estuvo apunto de alcanzarla ella resbala y cae al interior del volcán.

_-_NOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito el con fuerza y dolor. Inmediatamente se lanza al interior del volcán mirando a Tiara y y estirando su brazo todo lo que podía tratando de alcanzarla. Ella se sentía conmovida por el hecho de que Cell estuviera arriesgando su vida para salvarla después de todo lo que había hecho. Una lagrima solitaria baja por su mejilla y ambos se precipitaron hacía su fin al interior del volcán

Kaio Sama estaba sentado en el suelo muy asustado por lo que acababa de ver. Goku muy alarmado le preguntaba que había pasado. Kaio Sama no podía articular palabras. Pero hizo un esfuerzo para contarle a Goku lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-Celll...Tiara...-empezó a decir Kaio Sama

-¿Que sucedió con el?-pregunto Goku inmediatamente teniendo un mal presentimiento de lo que oiría a continuación

-Ella callo al interior del volcán y...Cell...se arrojo al interior para salvarla!

Goku se quedo en estado de Shock al oír eso. Era horrible y además Cell estaba arriesgando su vida para salvar a la chica que tanto daño le hizo. Arriesgaba su vida para salvar la de alguien más por primera vez. Nunca creyó que se enteraría de algo como eso y esperaba que ocurriera algo que haga que los dos se salven de la horrible muerte que les aguardaba.

Cell logra alcanzar a Tiara y la abraza en modo de protección. Ella le mira con dolor y dice algo que Cell nunca espero oír de ella

-Siento mucho que lo te hice...

Cell se quedo sorprendido pero luego la abrazo con fuerza como demostrándole que ya no importaba. Mira como íba precipitándose a la lava hirviendo. Trato de volar pero descubrió que ya no podía hacerlo, ya no podía usar sus poderes. No podía hacer nada para salvarse ambos de aquel destino fatal. Cuando estaban apunto de llegar a su fin hubo una explosión en la lava haciendo que un pedazo de suelo flotante saltara a toda velocidad hacía ellos empujándoles al exterior del volcán y lejos del terrible liquido caliente.

La explosión los envió al interior del bosque y chocaron con fuerza contra el suelo. Cell casi inconsciente mira el oscuro cielo que se extendía sobre el. No le quedaban fuerzas para levantarse. Echo un ultimo vistazo al cielo del cual ya empezaban a caer varias gotas de agua y perdió en conocimiento.

**Bueno este fue el capitulo nº8 y espero que les haya gustado^^**

**Para el próximo capitulo ambos empezaran a llevarse mejor. Y disculpen si hice pelear una vez más a Cell y Tiara pero es que de allí debía salir el motivo por el que Tiara cambiaria de opinion con respecto a Cell.**

**Esperen el próximo capitulo =D**


	9. ¿Al fin juntos?

**CAP.9-¿Al fin juntos?**

Kaio Sama se sienta en el suelo suspirando de alivio. No entendía porque se sentía aliviado al saber que Cell y Tiara, aunque lastimados, estaban vivos. Ambos eran villanos muy crueles por lo que nadie debía sentir lástima por ellos. Pero la nueva actitud de Cell daba mucho que pensar. No había dejado de ser cruel pero su piedad repentina era muy extraña. Sin embargo, debían agradecer que aquella piedad está permitiendo que se olvide de hacer maldades. Kaio Sama pensaba que tal vez Cell llegara a redimirse aunque no estaba muy seguro.

Goku llega al lado de Kaio Sama y le pregunta que si todo esta bien. Kaio Sama no respondió de inmediato pero Goku supuso que como ya estaba calmado entonces todo estaba bien. Sin embargo esperaba que kaio Sama lo confirmara

-Si Goku todo esta bien. No me lo creerás pero de repente me he preocupado por lo que pudo haberles ocurrido. No entiendo porque me preocupe por dos villanos tan crueles

-Comprendo Kaio Sama. Yo también me preocupe bastante. Se que tampoco debería haberlo hecho porque ellos dos son villanos pero Cell ha estado muy diferente desde que Tiara apareció

-Lo se. Estoy comenzando a pensar que el siente algo por esa chica Tiara- declaro Kaio Sama dándole la espalda a Goku para que no lo viera sonreír

-¿Que quiere decir?- pregunto el Saiyan confundido. Una gota baja por la cabeza de Kaio Sama dando a entender que esta desconcertado y no podía creer lo que oía

-Claro, no esperaba que lo comprendieras a la primera...

-Un momento. ¿Esta queriendo decir que por primera vez Cell quiere a alguien que no es el?- pregunto Goku completamente atónito y entendió lo que quería decir Kaio Sama. Cell en efecto estaba sintiendo afecto por esa chica, un afecto enorme.

-Así es. Pero claro Cell no se da cuenta porque nunca conoció el amor. Pero ahora lo esta sintiendo pero cree que es solo un simple afecto y ya sabes como aborrece eso. Estoy ansioso por saber como reacciona cuando se entere de lo que en verdad siente. No quiero perderme ese momento- se voltea para mirar a Goku y este ve que estaba sonriendo

-Cell sintiendo amor hacia alguien, eso es...- decía Goku pero no sabía como definir lo que creía de Cell y su repentino amor hacía Tiara. Nunca creyó ver a Cell interesado en una chica. Pensó que eso sería bueno para el ya que si dejaba entrar esos sentimientos puros a su corazón seguro que se olvidaría de hacer maldades.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cell abre los ojos. Sobre el recibía la intensa lluvia. Estaba completamente empapado y sentía entumecido su cuerpo. Mira el cielo que estaba muy oscuro y podía ver los rayos que retumbaban con fuerza haciendo mucho eco. Cell se encontraba en el mismo lugar en el que había caído. Se levanta adolorido. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y le faltaba un brazo. Intenta regenerarse y se dio cuenta de que podía hacerlo otra vez. Todas sus heridas desaparecen y le sale un brazo nuevo. Pero estaba completamente sucio lleno de lodo y hojas pero no le intereso. Lo único que le importaba ahora era encontrar a Tiara.

Intenta localizar el Ki de Tiara. Apenas podía sentirlo porque ella se encontraba demasiado débil. Sintió una inmensa preocupación que no había sentido nunca. Pero no se detuvo a pensar nada. Corre en dirección donde se sentía el débil Ki de Tiara y llego a un campo abierto donde todo era lodo y habían arboles caídos a los alrededores. No había señal de Tiara aunque la sentía allí mismo. Miro el charco de lodo y noto que era demasiado grande. Al entrar también noto que era muy profundo y se dio cuenta de que era un agujero muy grande que se había llenado de lodo y tierra por la lluvia. Vio algo flotando. Le dio un vuelco en el corazón y fue rápidamente a sacar a Tiara que aun estaba inconsciente.

Todavía estaba viva pero muy debilitada y tenía cientos de heridas en su cuerpo. Cell tenía una sensación extraña y se dio cuenta de que era la culpa. Se sentía culpable de que Tiara estuviera en esas condiciones. Se dejo dominar por aquella presencia maligna y casi mata a Tiara. Tenía que hacer algo cuanto antes para ayudarla. Pero el castillo se encontraba muy lejos y la densa niebla le impedía ver más allá del bosque. Pero no se íba a dejar vencer por aquella luvia y aquella densa niebla. Toma a Tiara en sus brazos de forma protectora y echo a volar.

No sabía porque la ayudaba después de todas las palizas que ella le había dado. Pero pronto descubrió que se trataba del afecto que ha estado sintiendo por ella. No podía evitar sentirlo y además era en vano tratar de hacerlo. Por primera vez tendría que tragarse su orgullo y aceptar lo que sentía. Tenía que ayudar como sea a la chica que llevaba en sus brazos.

Observo el paisaje y podía ver formas oscuras a través de la niebla. Debían ser las montañas. O mejor dicho lo que quedaban de ellas. Era el mismo sitio donde tuvo la pelea con Tiara. El hueco del volcán estaba tapado con una enorme pila de rocas fuertemente unidas. Seguramente los Guerreros Z se habían encargado de tapar aquel enorme hoyo. Cerca de ahí podían verse más montañas. Eso quería decir que ya no estaba lejos del castillo. Solo tenía que volar entre las montañas hasta encontrarlo. Cuando estuviera allí ya vería la forma de ayudar a Tiara. En ese momento hubiera sido buena idea tener algo de apoyo, alguien que le ayudara y entonces se acordó de Luna. Se había quedado en el bosque y temió que le hubiera pasado algo. Sintió su Ki el cual estaba en el mismo nivel que siempre y no presentaba ninguna debilidad. Ella debía estar sana y salva. Ella es muy inteligente y de seguro habrá encontrado un refugio donde esperaría a que la lluvia terminara para ir a reunirse con el. Se convenció de que no debía preocuparse por Luna ya que ella estaba bien y siguió volando entre aquella niebla espesa.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Ya vera ese miserable cuando me lo encuentre!. Solo a el se le ocurre abandonar a esta perrita en medio de esta tormenta!-gritaba Gohan muy furioso

-Tranquilo Gohan. Pronto recibirá su merecido-le dice Jamcha mientras Bulma le servía la comida a Luna en un plato color plata. La perrita estaba tapada con unas mantas para protegerse del frio.

Luna seguía sin apartar la vista de Gohan que seguía insultando a Cell y decía lo que le iba a hacer cuando se lo encontrara. Después de la pelea Luna se había acercado a las montañas para ver que había pasado cuando vió a los Guerreros Z que tapaban el agujero del volcán. Se preocupo cuando no vió señales de Cell por ningún lado y se dispuso a buscarlo cuando apareció Gohan. El la había cargado y la había traído a este lugar al que llamaban "Capsule Corp". Estaba agradecida con ellos por haberla atendido pero aun así estaba deseosa de buscar a Cell.

-No se Gohan. No creo que le haya sido posible buscar a la perrita después de esa feroz pelea. Como dijo Krillin su Ki estaba muy débil. Pero no lo estoy justificando ya que se que a Cell no se le ocurría volver por la perrita. Tu me dijiste que la abandono hace un rato- decía Bulma

-Exacto, es por eso que estoy muy enojado. Ya verá cuando me lo encuentre- gruño Gohan

-Oye Gohan mientras piensas en como darle una buena paliza a Cell podemos cuidar a esta cachorrita- decía Trunks muy alegre. Le caía muy bien Luna

-Si tienes razón-dijo y se acerco a Luna- Cuando me deshaga de Cell te quedaras a vivir con nosotros. ¿que te parece?- le pregunta Gohan sonriendo. Luna negó inmediatamente y todos se asombraron

-¿No quieres vivir con nosotros?- pregunto Trunks perplejo. Luna volvió a negar

-¿Porque?¿Acaso quieres volver con Cell?- soltó Gohan de inmediato. Luna asintió. Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos ante esto. No podían creer que la perrita quisiera volver con Cell después de que el la abandonara despiadadamente.

-Esta can esta loca. Déjenla que se vaya con el insecto de Cell y no tendremos que preocuparnos más- gruñó Vegeta

-No voy a dejar que Cell la mate Vegeta!-grito Gohan escandalizado

-¿Como es posible que quieras volver con Cell? El te abandono-le dijo Trunks a Luna

Esta lo mira un momento sin saber como responder. Ellos no iban a entenderla por lo que no podría explicar el motivo de su actitud. Bulma se quedo pensativa y luego grito sobresaltándolos a todos. Bulma dijo que podían ponerle un traductor para poder entenderla. Ella había hecho uno en Namek para hablar con una rana que resulto ser el Capitán Ginyu. Todos recordaron eso y estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea del traductor.

-Creo que tengo otro guardado. Voy a buscarlo- dijo Bulma sonriendo y se va

-Ahora si podemos saber que se trae este perro loco con Cell- dijo Vegeta con testarudez y gruñendo otra vez

-Eso es muy cierto. Y tal vez pueda convencerla de que se quede con nosotros. Yo creo que no sabe de que es capaz Cell. Y eso es comprensible ya que es una cachorrita.

-_Pero lo que no sabes es que soy mucho más inteligente de lo que aparento-_pensó Luna con suficiencia pero luego le vino otro pensamiento a la mente. No sabía como ellos se iban a tomar lo que les iba a decir. Pero de una cosa estaba segura: no la convencerían de dejar a Cell. El la necesitaba.

Bulma regresa con el traductor. Luna la miro. Era el momento de la verdad. Se sentía un poco nerviosa por lo que tenía que decir pero respira profundo y trata de verse segura. Bulma le pone el traductor alrededor del cuello y lo activo. Todos miran a Luna para que dijera algo. Como no decía nada Gohan decidió hablar primero.

-¿Como es posible que quieras volver con Cell?- pregunto una vez más.

Luna los miro un momento. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Tendría que hablar. Aquello iba a resultar bastante incomodo para ella e impresionante para los demás.

-Porque el me necesita aunque no lo crea. Lo seguiré a donde quiera que vaya aunque el no quiera. Llegue para cambiar su vida

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante esta respuesta. Lo decía demasiado convencida. Y el tono en que lo decía les daba a entender que era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba. Nunca creyeron oír decir esas palabras a una cachorrita.

-No parece una cachorra normal- dijo Bulma atónita.

-Creo que es como nosotros aunque no entiendo porque no puede hablar- decía Puar confundido desde el hombro derecho de Jamcha

-Pero conoces a Cell ¿Verdad?. Quiero decir ¿Que sabes cuan cruel puede ser?-le pregunto Gohan rápidamente

-Por supuesto que lo se. Pero eso no me impide que este con el-dijo Luna

-Pero si hace un rato te abandono. ¿Como es posible que quieras volver con el después de que lo hizo?

-Se enojo al darse cuenta de que quiero cambiarlo y por eso se fue del bosque. Pero yo conseguí encontrarlo y volver con el. No fue difícil. Y ya les dije que quiero volver porque me necesita. Además el puede escucharme

-Cada vez estoy impresionada contigo. Eres la perrita más inteligente que he conocido. Pero no eres la única. Hemos conocido varios animales que pueden hablar y andar como nosotros. Aquí tienes a Puar y a Oolong- dijo Bulma sonriendo mientras los señalaba. Ambos sonrieron a Luna

-¿Cual es tu nombre?-le pregunta Puar interesado

-Me llamo Luna. Así me puso Cell accidentalmente. Ocurrió anoche cuando observábamos la Luna. Le gusto mucho y cuando yo le respondí me dijo que me callara y me llamo Luna sin querer- dijo sonriendo y recordando aquello.

-Vaya, quien lo diría. A Cell le gusta la Luna y llamo así a la perrita- dijo Krillin muy sorprendido y también sonrió

-¿Que quieres decir con que el puede escucharte?-pregunto Bulma inmediatamente

-El puede entenderme. No estoy muy segura de porque aunque también descubrimos que Freezer también puede hacerlo. Así que supusimos que eso se debía a el. Yo lo llamo "La lagartija blanca, calva y horrenda"-dijo Luna sonriendo.

Todos rieron a carcajadas. Incluso en el rostro de Vegeta se dibujo una mueca que casi era una sonrisa. A el también le había parecido gracioso el insulto sobre Freezer pero no lo demostró. Tardaron un buen rato para parar de reír.

-Eso si que fue gracioso. Seguro que a Freezer le encanto- dijo Krillin quien aun reía un poco

-Si por "encanto" te refieres a que se molesto, claro que sí- respondió Luna- de casualidad nos oyó riéndonos de el pero yo me escondí antes de que me viera. Cell solo le dijo que el apodo se lo invento el

-¿Acaso oí bien?¿Has dicho que te ha protegido?- dijo Gohan estupefacto y parando de reír. No esperaba eso de Cell

-Si me permiten decirlo, Cell ha estado muy diferente últimamente- opino Jamcha

-Es cierto. Yo creo que es por esa chica Tiara- dijo seriamente 18 hablando por primera vez. Ella estaba apartada de los demás apoyada de una pared. Se acerca para unirse a la conversación- pero que sepa que yo nunca lo perdonare si algún día se vuelve bueno. Y si eso pasa que no creo. No merece perdón por todo lo que hizo.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Krillin muy serio

-No hay necesidad de ser tan duros-dijo Luna sorprendiéndolos a todos

-¿Como que no hay necesidad?¿A que te refieres?-pregunto 18 igual de seria

-Me refiero que si el llegar a volverse bueno ya no habría necesidad de hablar de todo lo que hizo. Cuando llegue ese momento deberían olvidar todo eso. No hay necesidad de recordarlo ni tampoco les hace bien. Además con ese peso encima Cell jamás podría defenderse cuando lo necesite.

-¿Defenderse? tonterías. Si hay alguien indefendible ese es el!-gruñó Vegeta. 18 estuvo de acuerdo con el

-Nadie lo defendería, puedes estar segura de eso-dijo 18

-Pues si. Me tiene a mi. Cuando me necesite estaré allí. Yo lo defenderé tanto si ustedes quieren como si no- declaro la cachorra decidida

-Eres el can más raro que he conocido ¿lo sabías?-le grito Vegeta

-Lo se. Cell ya me lo ha dicho- le dijo como si no le importara

-Oye ¿Que sabes de su asunto con Tiara?- le pregunto Bulma

Luna les cuenta todo lo que había pasado Cell con ella y su decisión de agradarle y hacerla su compañera del mal. Pero que Cell quería más que eso y todos vieron confirmadas sus sospechas de que Cell estaba enamorado.

-Lo sabía!-grito Gohan- sabía que Cell esta enamorado. Cuando se lo diga a Videl...

-No es necesario Gohan. Ya lo oí- dijo Videl desde la entrada de la sala. Goten paso a un lado de Videl.

-Ya vez que tengo razón. Si no fuera porque estoy enojado con el podría aconsejarlo

-¿Aconsejarlo? Tu?-dijo Videl casi riendo. Gohan no respondió. Se limito a pasarse la mano por la nuca mientras seguía sonriendo.

Videl mira a Luna un tanto sorprendida. Gohan le cuenta a Videl todo lo que les había dicho Luna sobre Cell. Videl también se había quedado atónita.

-De verdad que Cell esta diferente. Aun así se me hace difícil imaginarlo como un tipo bueno

-Eso mismo pensé yo pero Luna cree que es posible que algún día deje sus maldades para ser mejor persona. Quien sabe, a lo mejor podría pasar...

Todos, en especial Vegeta y 18, dudaban de que eso fuera a suceder pero creían que si pasaba se librarían de un villano y la tierra estaría a salvo una vez más. Y eso quería decir también que a lo mejor Cell conseguiría estar con el amor de su vida. Solo el tiempo lo diría, fue lo que pensaron todos. Siguieron hablando con Luna sobre Cell un rato más. A ella no le importo contarles todo pero les había dejado claro que nada de lo que ellos dijeran le haría cambiar de opinión con respecto a Cell. Ellos no insistieron aunque todavía les parecía extraño el comportamiento de la perrita.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cell se encontraba detrás del castillo de Degión donde había una fuente muy grande. Ya había parado de llover y el cielo se estaba despejando. Cell terminaba de lavarse tomando el agua de la fuente con un balde que encontró cerca de ella. Ya había lavado a Tiara. Ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo apoyada de la fuente. Ya había despertado pero no hablaba mucho. Sus heridas no habían sanado ya que sus poderes regenerativos aun no habían vuelto. Temblaba de frió. Cell termina de lavarse y echa el balde a un lado. Se acerca a Tiara.

-Ya estoy listo. Te llevare a mi habitación donde te quedaras hasta que estés mejor. Te llevare cargando-le dijo el.

Tiara no le pregunto como es que tenía una habitación pero acepto que el la llevara. Cell la toma con delicadeza en sus brazos y entra por la puerta trasera del castillo. No había nadie en los pasillos ni se oía nada. Le pareció que estaba demasiado silencioso pero no le importo. Quería llegar cuanto antes a su habitación. Subió sigilosamente asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca. Llego sin impedimentos a su habitación, sienta a Tiara en su cama y cierra la puerta con llave. Ella lo miro.

-Es para que no entre Freezer. Se ha vuelto muy molesto últimamente. Además no creo que se ponga muy contento si te descubre aquí- le respondió Cell al ver la mirada interrogativa de Tiara.

Cell va hacía el armario negro y se pone a buscar algo en el. Tiara observaba la habitación de Cell. Nunca había visto un sitio así y nunca se imagino que Cell viviría allí. Era una habitación esplendida y también muy reconfortable. Cell se acerca a ella con una manta bastante extensa y la coloca alrededor de Tiara para protegerla del frió. Ella miro a Cell. No sabía como podría agradecerle lo que hizo por ella luego de que lo rechazara muchas veces.

-Gracias- logro decir ella

-Era lo mejor que pude hacer. Además tu sabes que nunca dejaría que te pasar algo...-entonces se quedo atónito por lo que había dicho.

-Pero ¿Porque me ayudaste? Te rechazado tantas veces y te he golpeado. Deberías odiarme por eso. Tu eres Cell...

-Increíblemente no te odio. No puedo entenderlo del todo pero eso no importa ahora. Te quedaras aquí hasta que sanen tus heridas

-Pero el Dr Gero se dará cuenta de que paso algo si no vuelvo...

-¿El Dr Gero? Quieres decir que el también esta aquí?-sorprendido

-Así es. El y yo atravesamos un portal que había abierto alguien más y llegamos a este mundo

-Es el mismo portal que atravesé con Degión y Freezer- dijo el aun sorprendido por la coincidencia. Ella había llegado después de el y nunca se percato de su presencia hasta que la conoció.

-Entonces fue así como regresaste aquí...

Cell asintió y entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de algo inusual. Se estaban hablando con amabilidad. Era una conversación normal sin gritos ni golpes ni nada. Tiara le dio la espalda a Cell recordando que lo odiaba por creerse perfecto. Pero ¿Podía seguir odiándolo ahora?. No, ya no podía hacer eso después de que el le salvo la vida. El tipo que ella creía un presumido y un imbécil estaba frente a ella cuidándola y hablaban con toda normalidad como si se llevaran bien de toda la vida. Era momento de tragarse su orgullo. Miro a Cell una vez más. Este tenía su vista fija en la puerta como si pensara que se abriría en cualquier momento y entrara Freezer por ella.

-mmm...Cell...

-¿Sí?

-Te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi. Y siento haberte tratado mal. Pero en esos momentos me parecías un presumido y un imbécil. Había oído hablar mucho de ti en el infierno. Todos me contaron como habías sido derrotado, todo lo que habías hecho en la tierra. Me dijeron como andabas presumiendo de tus habilidades y te creías perfecto. Me molestan los tipos tan presumidos.

-Tiene gracia que tu me lo digas- dijo Cell pero no parecía molesto- pero es cierto soy un imbécil y en cuanto a lo de perfecto...bueno soy así por las células de Vegeta. El tiene la culpa de que yo sea tan orgulloso. Y creo que tu también tienes células de el porque eres muy orgullosa.

-Es cierto, yo también tengo células de el. También de Piccolo y Goku, el tipo ese que que tengo que matar porque Gero lo odia. No se porque tengo que matar a alguien que no me ha hecho nada.

-Si tienes razón...-se queda pensando un momento en la pregunta de Luna y descubrió que si era verdad que solo estaba siguiendo ordenes de Gero. Era el quien quería ver muerto a Goku. Este nunca le había hecho nada a Cell antes de conocerlo.

-El resto de mi material genético es muy diferente..-dijo ella

-Ya lo he notado...

-Entonces...tu me...bueno...

-¿Si te perdono?- era muy raro escuchándose a si mismo hablando de perdonar-bueno...esta bien. Yo no te odio aunque hayas tratado de matarme durante todos estos días. Nunca estaría en contra tuya. Estas perdonada.- Hace como si quisiese sonreír pero no lo hace. Pero no se mostraba para nada molesto

-Gracias Cell!-estuvo apunto de abrazarlo pero se contuvo. Aun no se acostumbraba a la nueva amabilidad de Cell. Este no se dio cuenta de eso porque estaba mirando la puerta otra vez.

-Cell que...

Pero deja de hablar cuando oye voces afuera.

-Te digo que hay alguien con el ahí adentro Ace!-gritaba Freezer

-Solo es tu imaginación Freezer. Yo no he visto a nadie entrar a este castillo.

-De seguro que esta con esa can de nuevo!-volvió a gritar enojado el extraterrestre

Cell se quedo atónito. ¿Como sabía lo de Luna?. Ella siempre se ocultaba cuando Freezer llegaba. Era verdaderamente extraño pero no pudo pensarlo con detenimiento porque el extraterrestre empezó a tocar la puerta con fuerza y a llamarlo

-Abre Cell se que estas ahí!

-¿Estas seguro de que hay alguien con el?-le pregunto Ace acercándose a la puerta

-Claro que si! Abre de una buena vez Cell!

La puerta se abrió y Cell se asomo por ella

-¿Que quieres?-le pregunto enojado el Bioandroide

-Quítate!-quería entrar a la habitación pero Cell no lo deja entrar- Déjame entrar Cell! Se que hay alguien contigo! Me ocultas algo!-dijo asomándose por debajo del brazo de Cell y mirando la habitación pero no había nadie más

-No hay nadie y no estoy ocultando nada. Así que has el favor de largarte de mi habitación y no molestarme más. Quiero descansar!-le grito muy enfadado y le cerro la puerta en la cara a Freezer

-¿Quien se cree que es! Cuando descubra lo que trama le va a ir muy mal!-dijo furioso y se va. Ace lo sigue mientras le decía que ahora se daba cuenta de que Cell si ocultaba algo.

-Ese imbécil...-dijo Cell muy serio. Tiara sale de detrás de las largas cortinas que llegaban hasta el suelo y cubrían las ventanas

-A decir verdad si que es bastante molesto Freezer. Por eso lo ignoro cuando me habla

-Yo también trato de ignorarlo cuando se pone muy pesado. Es que no le gusta que te vea

-Ya me he dado cuenta- dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo

-Oye. ¿Crees que tu poder de regeneración ha vuelto?

-No lo se..- Intenta regenerarse y para su sorpresa pudo hacerlo. Sus heridas desaparecieron y se sentía mucho mejor.

-Que bueno, ya me empezaba a preocupar. Me imagino que ya que estas mejor te quieres ir ¿no?

-Si, sera mejor antes de que Gero empiece a sospechar. ¿Pero como salgo de aquí sin que me vea el imbécil de Freezer?

-Tengo una idea. Toma mi brazo-Tiara lo tomo del brazo.

Cell sintió que sus mejillas se encendían pero para su suerte Tiara no lo noto. Cell se puso sus dos dedos indices en la frente y enseguida desapareció con Tiara. Ambos aparecen en la entrada del bosque.

-Aquí puedes irte. Nadie te vera- dijo el

-Gracias por todo Cell

-De nada

Ella se prepara para volar pero antes de que lo hiciera se devolvió a donde Cell y le pego en su brazo

-Eso es por creerte perfecto- le dijo pero ya sin ese molesto énfasis. Ahora le sonreía. Cell también sonrió y observo como ella se alejaba en el cielo que ya estaba oscuro por la noche y surcado de estrellas. A lo lejos vio la Luna tan brillante como el día anterior y se acordó de Luna. Se preguntaba donde estaría. De seguro alquilen la encontró y se esta haciendo cargo ella. Pero le molestaba la idea de que estuviese con unos humanos y si esta con los Guerreros Z pues mucho peor le parecía la idea. Pero al menos estaba en algún lugar seguro y se dijo que al día siguiente iría a buscarla. Aun no entendía del todo porque se preocupaba por ella aunque ya casi no le importaba mucho seguir sintiendo piedad. Por fin había logrado lo que había querido: caerle bien a Tiara. Pero no se podía esperar menos después de que le salvo la vida y obviamente ella estaría agradecida. Se preguntaba cuando la volvería a ver. Se dijo que también la buscaría mañana y regreso al castillo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El día siguiente amaneció despejado y con un sol brillante. Algunos lugares seguían muy húmedos ya que había vuelto a llover por la madrugada. Pero volvía a hacer buen tiempo y era un estupendo día. Bulma abrió las ventanas de la sala para dejar pasar la luz. Luna estaba durmiendo en un suave y bonito cojín a su medida, y tapada con una manta. La Sra Briefs estaba preparando el desayuno. Trunks llega a la sala y le da los buenos días a su madre. Luego se acerca a Luna que ya estaba despertando.

-¿Dormiste bien?-le pregunto Trunks

Luna asintió y Trunks sonrió contento. La perrita no dijo nada más ya que no traía puesto el traductor. Bulma lo había guardado después de terminar de hablar con ella. Minutos después llega Vegeta tan serio como siempre. Se sienta a la mesa sin mirar a Luna. .

Dos horas después Vegeta se va a entrenar como siempre. Goten llego con su madre Milk. Gohan no estaba con ellos ya que estaba en la preparatoria estudiando. Goten le había contado a su madre todo lo que les había dicho Luna y también se mostraba atónita con la idea de que Cell estuviese enamorado. Siguieron hablando de ese tema un buen rato hasta que al mediodía llego Gohan con Videl.

-¿Como te ha ido Gohan?-le pregunto Milk

-Muy bien mama-le dijo sonriendo

Llega Luna que había estado en el invernadero. Había visto todo tipo de animales allí, hasta dinosaurios y se llevo bien con todos. Gohan la saluda y le pregunta si aun piensa volver con Cell. Luna asiente una vez más. Ya Gohan sabía que nunca podría convencerla de lo contrario así que no insistió.

-¿Te quieres ir ahora o quieres quedarte un poco más?

Luna se acerco a la puerta principal dándole a entender ahora que quería irse. Gohan sabía que quería buscar a Cell y reunirse con el. La noche anterior Gohan había tratado de todas las maneras de convencer a la perrita pero ninguna dio resultado. Se rindió y tuvo que aceptar que ella jamás dejaría a Cell.

-Bueno vamos entonces- toma a Luna en sus brazos y se va volando-Pero no se a donde esta Cell así que no puedo llevarte con el

Luna señala hacía el bosque. Gohan haciéndole caso va hacía allá y aterriza en un claro. Habían pajaritos en los arboles pero ninguna señal de Cell. Gohan dejo a Luna en el suelo.

-Bueno aquí es. ¿Estas segura de que quieres quedarte aquí?¿Sabes como encontrar a Cell?

Luna asiente dos veces muy convencida. Sin embargo, Gohan todavía no quería dejarla sola. Si se encontraba con Cell tendría unas palabras con el sobre el trato que quería que recibiera la perrita. De lo contrario la apartaría de el. La oportunidad se le presento cuando sintió cerca el Ki de Cell. Luna también pareció darse cuenta de que Cell estaba cerca porque echo a correr rápidamente. Gohan la siguió pero la perdió casi enseguida. Pero no le resulto difícil encontrarla sintiendo su Ki. Va en la dirección señalada y se encuentra con una gran sorpresa: Cell estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado de un arbol. Luna estaba en sus piernas. Gohan solo oía ladridos de parte de ella pero estaba seguro de que le decía algo a Cell. Este le respondió "Yo también me preocupe por ti". Luego se mostró sorprendido por lo que el mismo dijo. Gohan no podía creer lo que oía. Pero aun así no perdería la oportunidad de hablar seriamente con Cell. Da un paso hacía adelante.

Cell levanta la mirada inmediatamente y al verlo se torno muy serio. Cell se levanta del suelo preparado para una pelea pero Gohan le dijo que no sería necesario.

-¿Que quieres decir?-le pregunto enojado el Bioandroide

-Hoy no quiero pelear Cell. Solo vine a darte una advertencia-Cell lo miro receloso-es sobre Luna. Si me entero de que la abandonas otra vez o que la tratas mal te daré una paliza que nunca olvidaras y alejare a la perrita de ti. ¿Te quedo claro?

-No eres nadie para decirme que debo hacer con ella!

-Claro que sí. Soy alguien que te puede hacer trizas si no te andas con cuidado. Te lo advierto Cell. Te cobrare todo daño que le hagas a esta perrita y sera el doble para ti. Ya lo verás

-Como digas, no me importa!

-He quedado claro ¿no?-dijo más serio

-De acuerdo, no le voy a hacer nada. De todos modos no quiero hacerlo-Gohan se sorprendió con esta respuesta

-Eso espero- le dijo. Entonces su mirada se poso en el brazo izquierdo de Cell y vio parte del tatuaje demoníaco-que tienes en el brazo?-pregunto sorprendido

-¿eh?-nota que Gohan lo estaba mirando y se tapa el tatuaje con su mano derecha- no es nada. Además no es tu incumbencia!

-Cell...

-Te dije que no es nada!. Vete y déjame en paz!

-Muy bien pero te estare vigilando-dijo muy serio y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Cell se había ido pero no del todo. Gohan se da la vuelta porque se acordó de algo y se enojo al ver a Luna sola otra vez

-CELL!-le grito tan fuerte que los pajaritos se asustaron y salieron volando

-Estoy aquí!- le grito detrás de unos arboles

-Te dije que por tu bien no la abandonaras!-luego se volvió hacía Luna- tengo algo para ti. Por si te "pierdes" otra vez..-dijo acentuando el énfasis en la palabra "pierdes" queriendo decir en verdad "si el te abandona", y lo dijo bien alto para que Cell lo oyera. Este entre los arboles lo mira enojado-...y por si alguien te encuentra para que sepa que tienes "dueño"..-dijo apretando los dientes de lo enojado que estaba pero se calmo rápidamente y le sonrió a Luna.

Luna se preguntaba que tendría Gohan para ella. Entonces el saco un collar estilo correa de un color rosa muy bonito y se lo puso en el cuello a Luna. Gohan volvió a sonreír y Luna también lo hizo agradeciendo el regalo. Cell desde detrás de los arboles se quedo atónito ante este gesto pero no dijo nada. Admitió que había sido una buena idea de Gohan por si Luna se perdía pero nunca le iba a decir que fue buena idea ni que le agradecía el gesto. Ellos eran enemigos.

-Lo compre viniendo de la preparatoria. De color rosa para que combinara con tus ojos. No pude conseguirte una placa pero con el collar será más que suficiente para que alguien se de cuenta de que tienes dueño. Y bueno si Cell te sigue tratando mal me lo dices para darle una lección. Nos vemos entonces- sonrío y se fue volando.

Cell sale de entre los arboles aun enojado y se acerca a Luna

-No se quien se cree que es para darme ordenes-gruñó enojado

-Ya lo oíste Cell. Si me tratas mal te dará tu merecido

-Pues que lo intente!

-Que malhumorado eres en serio. Bueno y ¿Como termino tu pelea con Tiara?

Cell la mira un momento y le cuenta todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y como al fin le agradaba a Tiara.

-Bueno ya no tienes que volverte loco persiguiéndola por todas partes para que te quiera hablar-dijo Luna riendo

-Si tienes razón

-¿Y bien?¿Ya han planeado algo para hacer los dos?

-¿Planear que?¿Alguna forma de venganza?

-Eres de efecto retardado ¿Verdad?-dijo riendo-No me refería a eso. Quería decir que si van a hacer algo los dos para acercarte más a ella.

-¿Algo como que?- aun sin entender lo que Luna quería decir.

-_Esto será más difícil de lo que creí-_pensó- Escucha Cell, lo que quiero decir es que deberían pasar un tiempo juntos. Salir a algún lado. ¿Entiendes?

-¿Quieres que salga a pasear con ella?-le pregunto sorprendido olvidando que estaba enojado.

-Ahora si vas entendiendo. Pero tienen que ser salidas especiales

-¿No solo basta con caminar por allí y ya?-confundido. Luna lo miro.

-_Si que necesita clases sobre como entretener a las chicas-_decía Luna mientras se sentía un poco incomoda por la ignorancia de Cell. Pero no era nada que ella no pudiera solucionar- mira Cell necesitas varios consejos sobre como tratar a las chicas

-¿Y tu me los vas a dar? Solo eres una can y una cachorrita. ¿Que vas a saber?

-Mucho más que tu obviamente

-Muy bien de acuerdo, ¿Que clase de consejos son esos?

-¿De verdad quieres que te ayude?

-Si!-gritando por tenerlo esperando

-Me alegra. Ahora el primero consejo es que no debes gritarle a una chica

-Yo no grito!

-Cell...

-Esta bien lo siento

-Deberás controlar tu mal carácter si quieres agradarle a Tiara mucho más

-De acuerdo- aun serio

-También debes ser caballeroso

-¿Eh?-sin entender

-¿No sabes que significa ser caballero?- Cell le pregunta que sí no son esos tipos que se ponían armaduras oscuras- No Cell. Bueno la verdad no me sorprende que no sepas que significa ser un caballero.

-Tengo entendido que los caballeros son esos tipos que tienen armaduras raras

-Pero la palabra "Caballero" tiene otro significado. Quiere decir ser gentil, bien portado, con buenos modales y sobre todo que sabe como tratar a las damas.

-Ya veo. ¿Entonces tengo que ser un caballero para agradarle más a Tiara?

-Si quieres adquirir buenos modales, entonces si.

-Pero yo soy gentil con Tiara, así que no me hace falta

-Pero no sabes todo así que si te hace falta. Pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudare.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Así parece un chiste!-dijo Kaio Sama tratando de aguantar la risa pero era muy difícil

-¿Que chiste?-pregunto Goku confundido desde la mesa donde había una pila de platos vacíos y Goku seguía comiendo.

-Pues estaba vigilando a Cell para variar. El y Tiara empiezan a llevarse bien- Goku se alegro por eso-pero como quiere agradarle más quiere consejos de como ser un caballero con las mujeres-dijo esbozando una sonrisa

-Vaya Cell cada vez me sorprende más. Eso me da más ganas de querer hablar con el-dijo Goku sonriendo

-¿Porque?

-No se. Me gustaría hablar con alguien para variar. Hace poco hable con Gohan-dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca y seguía sonriendo

-De acuerdo aunque nunca espere que quisieras hablar con Cell. ¿Lo harás ahora?

-Si claro que sí-se levanta de la mesa, se acerca a Kaio Sama y toca su hombro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Es necesario ser tan gentil y dejar que la dama pase primero?-pregunto Cell poniéndose serio otra vez

-Si Cell, lo harás si quieres tener éxito con Tiara. Pero no te será muy difícil ya que ella es la única persona con la que eres amable- dijo Luna sonriendo

-Hola Cell-le dijo una voz que había salido de la nada. Cell la reconoció de inmediato. Era Goku.

-Goku!

-¿Que tal has estado?- le pregunto muy amablemente. Cell no entendía porque le hablaba así después de haber acabado con su vida cuando exploto junto con el planeta de Kaio Sama

-No te importa!

-No seas pesado. Solo quiero saber como estas. No a regañarte ni nada. Quería hablar contigo para variar. Me entere de que andas detrás de una chica y que ahora ella y tu empiezan a llevarse bien

-Si es cierto- dijo refunfuñando

-Y que quieres ser un caballero para agradarle más

Cell se queda atónito por lo que oyó. Sentía que sus mejillas se encendían al imaginarse siendo un caballero con Tiara.

-Nunca creí ver esa expresión en tu cara- se le oyó decir a Kaio Sama riendo

-No lo veo lo gracioso-dijo Cell tornándose serio otra vez

-No me estoy burlando. Estoy contento porque cada vez te dejas llevar más por el afecto que te invade-decía Kaio Sama

Cell prefirió no decir nada ante aquello. Ya estaba harto de que le nombraran el afecto una y otra vez y le recordaran como esta cambiando su forma de ser.

-¿Y entonces irás a hablar con Tiara? Como te dije me entere de que quieres ser más amable con ella de lo que ya eres. Yo podría ayudarte con eso si quieres-le dijo Goku muy contento.

-Yo quiero ver cuando llegue el momento de su boda- le respondió Luna sonriente olvidándose de Goku no la podía entender.

-¿Boda?¿Que es eso?-pregunto Cell confundido- Suena como a una comida o algo parecido-dijo pensativo

-Oh, es una ceremonia donde una pareja se une de por vida. Yo también pensaba que era una comida- le respondió Goku riendo.

Cell volvió a sentir que sus mejillas se encendían y se imaginaba en una boda con Tiara donde les decían que vivirán juntos toda su vida. Al pensar en eso sintió más caliente su cara y le pareció muy buena idea. Quería estar siempre con Tiara...

-La tuya sería una boda muy curiosa Cell. Me gustaría asistir si la hacen-dijo Goku muy alegre

-¿Quieres asistir a la boda de un villano Goku?-le pregunto Kaio Sama atónito

-Pero Kaio Sama, seguro que para aquel entonces ya no será un villano- le dijo el otro en un bajo susurro para que Cell no lo escuchara.

-¿Que dices Goku?-grito Cell enojado al escuchar los murmullos de este

-Nada Cell-riendo. Cell gruñe-En serio Cell no es nada

-Goku...es hora de entrenamiento ¿Recuerdas?-Le dijo Kaio Sama de repente

-Ahh es cierto! Lo siento Cell no podemos seguir hablando. Seguiremos otro día cuando este libre. Adiós!

-Como sea-dijo el otro volviendo a gruñir

-Eres un pesado ¿lo sabías?-dijo Goku riendo. La comunicación termina

-El pesado es el quien se pone a hacerme preguntas estúpidas-gruñó Cell otra vez

-Que va Cell. Ha sido muy interesante lo que han hablado-dijo Luna sonriendo

-Como sea-volvió a gruñir

-Que gruñón-dijo Luna aun sonriendo- Mira quien viene allá

Cell volteo hacía donde miraba Luna y vio a Tiara llegar. Ella aterriza frente a el.

-Volviste!-dijo el sorprendido

-Claro que volví tonto-le dijo ella sonriendo

-Pero ¿Y Gero sabe que estas aquí?

-A el le he dicho que casi te eliminaba pero que en el ultimo momento decidiste huir al darte cuenta de lo fuerte que soy y no me diste oportunidad de vencerte. También le dije que hoy saldría y acabaría contigo-le dijo con firmeza.

-Es una buena mentira

-Lo se pero tu tienes que ocultar tu Ki para que no se de cuenta de que sigues vivo

-Es un poco molesto ocultar mi Ki de ese viejo loco pero lo haré- dijo gruñendo un poco

-No gruñas Cell-le advirtió Luna

-Ya veo que lo entiendes. Yo mientras tanto acabare con esos tontos Z

-Entonces ¿Si pelearemos juntos?

-Eso si que no. Es mi pelea Cell

-¿Porque eres tan pesada!

-¿Y tu porque eres un gruñón y un terco!

Cell iba a replicar pero Luna le lanza una mirada de advertencia recordandole los modales de caballero

-Lo siento tienes razón es tu pelea-le dijo disculpándose. Le sorprendió que pudiera hacerlo sin problemas

-Hasta que al fin lo entiendes

-Pero no creas que te dejare sola. Estaré allí para vigilar a los Guerreros Z. Si ellos te lastiman yo me meto en la pelea-le dijo Cell muy decidido y en un tono que no admitía replicas

-No. Solo estarás de observador. No permitiré que te metas en mi pelea

-Y después dices que el terco soy yo- serio

Siguen discutiendo mientras Luna los observaba incomoda. Intenta calmarlos pero era una tarea muy difícil. Se dio por vencida y se quedo observándolos para ver si alguna vez dejaban de gritarse.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Goku, baja un momento. Tenemos que hablar-le dijo Kaio Sama muy serio

Goku, que estaba entrenando en el aire, baja y aterriza frente a Kaio Sama. Al ver su mirada seria no le cupo la menor duda de algo malo pasaba

-¿Que pasa Kaio Sama?

-Hay un asunto importante del que debemos hablar. Es sobre el comportamiento de Cell durante la pelea.

-¿Sabe que fue lo que le ocurrió?-pregunto interesado

-Si y me temo que los demás en la tierra tendrán que lidiar con un nuevo enemigo

-¿Que!-grito atónito Goku preguntándose quien sería ese nuevo enemigo

-Si. Su nombre es Degión, Príncipe de los Demonios. Su más grande ambición era algún día llegar a la tierra y hacerla suya. Era algo muy difícil de conseguir para el debido a su bajo poder y por eso no pudo dar una batalla digna. Eso lo molesto bastante e hizo que creciera su odio a hacia su hermano Dabura, el Rey de los Demonios quien es mucho más poderoso y tenía mejores habilidades mágicas que su hermano. Degión hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para ser más fuerte pero no lo consiguió. Poco después se fue jurando que el mundo de los mortales sería suyo y se fue sin dejar rastros.

-¿Es muy débil? Y yo que tenía tantas ganas de luchar con alguien fuerte-dijo Goku como decepcionado

-¿De verdad quieres luchar con el?- preocupado- No te será tan fácil ahora. Degión ha regresado y como quería pudo abrir un portal para entrar a la Tierra-Goku se queda atónito- Me temo que estando en otro lugar aprendió los oscuros secretos de la magia y se hizo mucho más fuerte sobre pasando a su hermano Dabura.

¿Se ha hecho más fuerte!¿Y desde cuando esta en la Tierra? Pudimos darnos cuenta antes!

-Me parece que desde hace mucho que ya esta allí pero aprendió a ocultar muy bien su energía. Vive en un castillo escondido en las montañas. Usaba todo tipo de hechizos de ocultamiento para que nadie pudiera ver su guarida. Esta vez esta manejando los hechizos de un modo diferente debido a su interés por las frecuentes salidas de Cell.

-¿Entonces fue Degión quien controlo a Cell? ¿Pero como?-pregunto Goku preocupado

-Degión ha aprendido nuevas técnicas. Una en especial, la conexión de mentes. Ha conectado su mente a la de Cell para así estar al tanto de lo que piensa y controlarlo de ser necesario. Lo que vimos ayer es una prueba del enorme poder de Degión. Controlo a Cell para que este se deshiciera de Tiara de una vez por todas.

-Ya veo. Por eso se comportaba tan raro y tenía esos ojos verdes

-Así es. Ese es el color de los ojos de Degión. Ese fue el detalle que me confirmo que Cell estaba siendo manipulado.

-Yo también me di cuenta de eso. Si este Degión es muy fuerte tendré aumentar mi entrenamiento y estar alerta sobre lo que hace. Puede ser muy peligroso

-Es cierto. En cualquier momento puede revelarse y atacar a la humanidad

-Esto lo tienen que saber los demás. Y Cell tiene que saber que lo están controlando- dijo Goku muy serio y decidido

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Hay que avisarle cuando antes a todos

-Pero hay algo que aun no entiendo. ¿Porque quiere a Cell si ya es tan poderoso como para poner en marcha sus planes oscuros?- aquello de verdad lo intrigaba

-Quiere tener sujetos poderosos en su lado para generar más destrucción. Por eso fue a buscar a Freezer y Cell en el infierno. Los escoji por ser más poderosos que el resto de los demás villanos. Y por si fuera poco los hizo aun más fuertes con uno de sus conjuros oscuros con el que puede controlar sus poderes. Ya te abras dado cuenta de que Cell no pudo volar cuando caía dentro del volcán. Cell lleva en su brazo izquierdo la marca demoníaca de Degión.

-Este demonio sabe muy bien lo que hace- decía Goku completamente atónito- a Cell no le encantara saber que esta siendo controlado. Pero no entiendo como fue que dejo que eso sucediera

-Bueno estaba muy ansioso por regresar a la Tierra, como es lógico y además quería aumentar sus poderes. Por eso no le fue difícil aceptar una propuesta como esa

-Ya me lo imagino. ¿Que piensa que se debería hacer ahora?

-Lo más prudente es informar a los demás sobre la clase de enemigo que es Degión y se preparen todo lo que puedan cuando el quiera presentar batalla.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Cuanto antes sepan mejor. ¿Y que hay de Cell?

-Eso es realmente difícil. Sobre todo porque casi muere salvando la vida de la chica Tiara. Tendré que pensar mucho sobre este asunto. En cuanto pueda te informare sobre mi decisión- dijo Kaio Sama alejándose mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cell y Tiara habían parado de discutir pero ya no se hablaban. Se hallaban separados a cierta distancia del otro y se daban la espalda. Tiara estaba molesta con Cell porque el le había dicho que era necia y muy odiosa. Tiara había llamado testarudo e imbécil a Cell. Pero no llegaron a darse peores insultos ya que ningún odiaba realmente al otro. Tiara aun recordaba como Cell le había salvado la vida cuando caían al volcán y se culpaba por haberle gritado hace unos momentos. Cell que se había esforzado mucho para agradarle a Tiara al fin lo había conseguido pero se sentía mal por aquella discusión y el realmente no tenía ninguna intención de insultarla de esa manera.

Entre tanto Luna los observaba seria ya que le había parecido absurda la discusión. Hace unos momentos se llevaban muy bien y ahora andaban molestos. Tiara no tenía ningún motivo para insultar a Cell y este es tan amable con ella que era casi imposible llegar a verlo insultándola.

Luna miro a Cell mientras pensaba en una forma para llevarlo hacía Tiara. Entonces se fijo en un pañuelo blanco que ahora cubría el brazo izquierdo de Cell, exactamente en la parte donde se encuentra el tatuaje. Cell se lo había cubierto para que nadie lo viera y empezaran a hacerle preguntas. Lo hacía más que todo por los Guerreros Z. Luna mira una vez más el pañuelo y le dice a Cell que se incline. Este, como cosa rara, lo hace y Luna aprovecha para quitarle el pañuelo.

-Oye eso es mío!

Persigue a Luna quien llega hasta donde Tiara y deja caer el pañuelo al lado de ella. Tiara lo ve y se agacha para recogerlo cuando en ese momento también se estaba agachando Cell y ambos terminan tocándose la mano. Ambos se separan y se dan la espalda por unos momentos. Tiara se había quedado sorprendida. Casí toda la cara de Cell se había puesto sonrosada y el sentía que se le calentaba. Era la primera vez que ambos tenían un contacto como ese y sintieron vergüenza de si mismos aunque no lo quisieron decir.

-Lo siento- se disculpo Cell mientras tomaba el pañuelo. Se sorprendió por lo que dijo ya que no es lo suyo disculparse. Pero con Tiara cerca ocurrían cosas sorprendentes.

-No imp...que tienes en el brazo!-al ver que se lo estaba cubriendo.

A Cell no le importo que Tiara estuviera mirando su brazo y hasta dejo que mirase el tatuaje demoníaco

-¿Que es eso Cell?

-Es un tatuaje de poder. Me lo puso el demonio Degión cuando nos ofreció a mi y a Freezer regresar aquí. Aumento mi poder- dijo el sin comprender porque le estaba contando eso a Tiara sin problemas.

-Pero no abría necesidad de aumentar los poderes usando un tatuaje. Hay algo raro en todo esto- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando mal el tatuaje demoníaco- además es horrible

-No tiene nada de malo-dijo el otro poniéndose un poco serio y cubriéndose el tatuaje con el pañuelo

-Eso no lo sabes. No creo que este ahí por nada. ¿Y si también es capaz de controlar tus poderes?

-Esas son tonterías. Nada ni nadie es capaz de controlar mis poderes a su antojo. Y te aseguro que si lo intenta lo pagara muy caro. A mi nadie me controla!-dijo indignado por la idea

-Cálmate Sr Perfecto solo fue una suposición-dijo ella seria pero estaba convencida de que Degión estaba controlando a Cell con el Tatuaje demoníaco. Lo sabía por el comportamiento agresivo del Bioandroide en la pelea del día anterior. Además el se enojaría muchísimo si se enterara de que lo estaban controlando

-Creí que ya no usarías ese molesto énfasis conmigo!-dijo el muy serio

-¿Acaso vez que me estoy riendo?-replico Tiara igual de seria-Además no entiendo que haces bajo las ordenes de ese demonio. Según tu eres el ser perfecto que nadie puede controlar y que nunca estarías bajo las ordenes de alguien porque es humillante!

-No estoy trabajando para el. Solo aumento mis poderes y ya. Además si no hubiera sido por el todavía seguiría en el infierno. Ya estaba harto de ese lugar y el nos ofreció la única forma de regresar. Porque si no te habías dado cuenta yo soy un tipo malo y cruel y a nadie se le ocurriría revivirme-dijo casi gritando aunque no era su intención hacérselo a Tiara. Se calmo y no dijo nada más. Luna los miraba con atención escuchando cada palabra y hasta sintió compasión de Cell.

-Cell...-decía Tiara-No imaginaba que estarías así aunque es lógico. Nadie en su sano juicio querría revivirte. Pero ya para que lamentarse por eso si ya estas aquí. Y por si no recuerdas yo también estuve en ese lugar y no fue de mi agrado por la razón de que nunca se sale de ahí. Además todos esos tipos son unos tontos y unos debiluchos. Pero gracias a ese portal yo también pude salir. Así que, ya lo sabes...

Cell la mira sorprendido. No se imaginaba que a ella tampoco le gustaba el infierno y se sorprendió por tener eso en común. A el tampoco le agrado ese lugar. Desde que llego allá lo detestó y quería regresar a la Tierra para vengarse de Gohan. Pero como sabía que nunca iba a salir de allí su obsesión creció mucho durante el paso de los años. Nunca le dijo a nadie sobre esto, ni siquiera a Freezer. Se esmero mucho para encontrar una forma de salir de allí pero la única que había era que alguien le reviviera cosa que nunca iba a pasar. Fue por aquel motivo que no dudo tanto en aceptar la propuesta de Degión. Y ahora que estaba en la Tierra no se arrepentía de haber dejado el otro lugar, ese que tanto detestó.

-Imagino que tenias tantos deseos de regresar para vengarte ¿no es así?-pregunto Luna. Cell y Tiara se sobresaltaron ya que habían olvidado que Luna seguía allí- No creo que tuvieses otros motivos para volver. Tu odias todo

-No odio todo!-dijo y echo una mirada a Tiara mientras evitaba ponerse colorado otra vez

-Pero para ese momento tu no sabías que yo existía

-De hecho sí. Gero te menciono y dijo que tu eras mucho mejor que yo y que harías lo que yo nunca pude hacer. Pense que era puro alarde de ese viejo loco para hacerme enfadar-dijo recordando los comentarios pesados de su creador.

-Si bueno es típico de Gero dar comentarios así. Y tiene razón en lo que voy a lograr lo que tu nunca pudiste. Venceré a esos tontos Z

-Ahí vamos de nuevo...-dijo Cell con un poco de fastidio

-Te molesta que yo te impida cumplir tu venganza ¿A que sí?. Es mejor que solo te quedes de observador si quieres seguir viviendo. Ellos no dudarán ni un segundo en matarte si tienen la oportunidad

-Ya. No necesito que me recuerdes cuanto me odian esos imbéciles-dijo Cell muy serio pero sin tono de regaño.

-Bueno tu te ganaste su odio por todas las cosas malas que hiciste-intervino Luna de nuevo

-Ya se!

-¿Que te dije sobre gritar a una chica?-mirándolo severamente

-Tu eres un perro!

-Pero soy chica así que más vale que te controles

-Muy bien lo que digas. De todos modos no me interesa ser amable con los Guerreros Z ni mucho menos hacer que no me odien ni nada por el estilo-repuso muy serio

-_Ya veremos-_pensó mientras miraba fijamente a Cell

-¿Dejas que un can te controle? Si que estas dejando de ser tu-dijo Tiara

-Nadie me controla ya lo he dicho. Solo hago caso a sus comentarios porque no me queda de otra y porque tiene razón. Además te cae mejor una vez que la conoces bien- dijo y se queda atónito al oír esas palabras salir de su boca

-¿Entonces si te agrado?-le pregunto Luna

-Yo..bueno pues...-titubeo sin saber cómo explicarse

-Olvídalo no me lo digas ahora-respondió ella riendo. Tiara se pone a caminar cerca de ahí mientras observaba el panorama- ¿Y bien? ¿Van a hacer algo juntos o que?-aprovecho Luna ya que Tiara se había alejado pero no dejaba de observarla

-¿Algo juntos?-pregunto Cell mirándola mientras desviaba su mirada para que no notara que se estaba colorando de nuevo- ¿algo como ir a pasear y esas cosas que me dijiste?

-Si eso, por cierto te ves gracioso todo colorado-dijo riendo. Cell se pone más rojo de lo que estaba

-Ya basta. Estas haciendo que me ponga peor-dijo incomodo por eso

-¿Cell?-dijo una voz cerca de ellos

Cell volteo y vio a Pascua mirándole. No se esperaba encontrársela ahí. Suponía que sus padres aun le prohibían salir para evitar que se encontrara con el.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Yo creí….

-Estoy con mis padres en un paseo al rio. Nos sentamos allí para comer. Esta ahí mismo-decía Pascua mientras señalaba hacía unos árboles. Cell se acerco un poco y pudo oír el correr del agua del rio y las voces de los padres de Pascua.

-Ya veo…

-¿Y tu que estas….?-se interrumpió a mitad de la pregunta para observar a Tiara que todavía caminaba por ahí- ¿Me he perdido de algo?

-Digamos que ya le agrado a Tiara-dijo Cell

-Cell….-decía Luna como queriendo que le diga a Pascua todo lo que paso

-Muy bien de acuerdo ya le digo!-gruñó el y le contó a Pascua todo lo que ocurrió el día anterior.

-Fuiste un héroe al salvarla Cell-dijo Pascua sonriendo

-¿Un héroe? No claro que no!-dijo el indignado por la idea de que lo estuviera comparando con los Guerreros Z aunque Pascua no lo dijera de esa manera

-Pues claro que lo eres-sonriendo más

-Como sea..

-Bueno ¿Tu y Tiara harán algo juntos?

-¿Cómo? ¿Tu también!-grito el mientras Pascua y Luna se reían de su cara

-Pues claro. Me imagino que la invitaras a una cita

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto el sin entender

-Ups. Olvidaba lo poco que sabes de este asunto-dijo Pascua abochornada y disculpándose

Ella y Luna le explican a Cell de forma general lo que es una cita

-¿Entonces tengo que salir con ella? ¿No es demasiado pronto para eso?

-Que va Cell. Cuando antes mejor-dijo Pascua sonriendo

-Pero yo no sé que conlleva una cita y además no tengo esa cosa que usan los humanos que se llama dinero

-Tranquilo Cell yo te lo voy a explicar todo-le dijo Luna calmándolo

-Además no creo que vayas a necesitar el dinero. Recuerda quien eres. Todos se asustaran y seguro que querrán darte las cosas gratis con tal de que no los mates- le dijo Pascua mientras se imaginaba eso

-Bueno de ser así creo que no me tendría que preocupar por el dinero pero….

-Ve allá e invítala. Nosotros te explicaremos todo después-le insistió Luna

-Pero…-comenzó a decir Cell como buscando nuevas objeciones

-Ya!-le grito Pascua empujándolo

Cell va hacía Tiara un poco nervioso. Bueno no poco, más bien mucho. Trataba de no ponerse colorado otra vez. La idea de ir a una cita con Tiara le parecía muy buena. Al principio creía que era una tonta costumbre de los humanos pero al pensarlo mejor se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan mal, pero dudaba de que Tiara la pasara bien con él. Para empezar no sabía que se hacía en las citas y además le costaba mucho comportarse con amabilidad. Trataba de imaginarse cómo sería pasar todo un día con Tiara pero el nerviosismo se lo impedía. Finalmente llega hasta donde Tiara y carraspea sonoramente para decir que estaba allí.

-¿Qué pasa Cell?-le pregunto Tiara mirándolo

-Bueno ya que nos llevamos bien pensé que tal vez podríamos…..-dijo y comenzó a titubear

-¿Qué?

-..la cosa es que….me preguntaba si tu… bueno….-mira nervioso a Pascua y Luna que le hicieron señas animándolo-yo….¿Querrás pasar todo este día conmigo….. ir algún lado….hacer algo!-pregunto el nervioso y temió no haberse explicado bien

-¿Quieres que salga contigo?-pregunto ella sorprendida

-Si bueno… es como eso…como…una…Una cita!-soltó el de repente y desvió la mirada para que Tiara no notara que se estaba poniendo colorado otra vez

-Yo, bueno Cell…. Verás…-titubeaba ella completamente atónita. Ella sabía de que hablaba Cell ya que estando ahí en la Tierra conoció más cosas que el

-¿No quieres? Bueno no importa. Quizás lo hagamos otro día…bueno mejor no….quiero decir….-se da la vuelta para irse pero Tiara lo llama

-Espera Cell!-este la mira-yo…claro que puedo salir contigo!

-¿De verdad?-pregunto el sorprendido

-Si, pero como amigos ¿vale?

-hmm… de acuerdo-le respondió el y se sorprendió de que ella lo considerara un amigo pero se pregunto que sí había algo más que ser solo amigos.

-¿Quieres salir en este momento?-le pregunto ella

-Yo…-mira a Pascua y Luna. Ellas lo siguen animando- ¿Te parece dentro de 2 horas?.Es que debo hacer algo primero-dijo el sorprendiéndose de su rara amabilidad-Nos encontramos en la entrada del bosque. Donde te deje anoche

-Claro Cell te veré allí en 2 horas. Y no olvides ocultar tu Ki- le dice, se despide y se va

Cell la mira alejarse aun sorprendido por haberle pedido ir a una cita con el. Luna y Pascua llegan junto a el

-Yo pensé que no ibas a poder- decía Pascua contenta

-Vamos Cell, hablemos de las citas-le dijo Luna sonriendo

Cell se quedo allí mirando el cielo justo en el punto donde había desaparecido Tiara. Pascua le mueve un brazo haciendo que reaccionara y los tres se van de ahí. Aun no podía creer que dentro de dos horas tendría una cita con Tiara. Sería la primera de su vida y se aseguraría de que Tiara la pasara bien. En esos momentos ya no le molestaba su rara amabilidad y su afecto hacía Tiara. Lo único que le importaba es saber sobre las citas para que todo saliera bien. Los Guerreros Z se quedarían completamente atónitos si lo vieran en una cita pero ya después no le importo lo que pensaran ellos.

**Bueno chicos ese fue el capitulo 9 ^^**

**Cell ha conseguido su primera cita con Tiara. Esta tan encantado con ella que no le molesto la idea de la cita. Incluso está siendo amable sin darse cuenta XD. En el próximo capítulo veremos qué tal le va en su cita =D**

**Ojala no les parezca aburrido este capítulo porque no hay pelea. Pero como dice mi amiga Sangheili, que lee este fic, después de la tormenta viene la calma ^^. De todos modos hice todo lo posible para que este capítulo resultara entretenido. Espero que les guste =D**


	10. Una Cita muy extraña PT1

**CAP.10 Una Cita muy extraña Parte 1****  
****  
**Pascua, Luna y Cell llegaron hasta un claro y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol. Cell miro inmediatamente hacía la dirección en que Tiara se había ido. Pascua comenzó a explicarle lo que es una cita pero Cell no prestaba atención a lo que decía. Pensaba una vez más en Tiara y en el hecho de que al fin había conseguido agradarle. _A las damas les gusta que los hombres le salven la vida, _pensó el recordando las historias de las damiselas en peligro y como aparecía un joven para salvarlas. Pensó en Tiara como una de aquellas damiselas.

-Cell ¿Me estas escuchando? Oye!- le grito Pascua chasqueando los dedos frente a la cara del Bioandroide, quien reaccionó dando un respingo

-No has escuchado nada de lo que Pascua te dijo ¿Verdad Cell?-le pregunto Luna imaginándose la respuesta

-Lo siento, no les escuche nada. Estaba pensando en...

-...en Tiara. Si ya lo sabemos Cell- respondió Luna

-Pero todavía no le gustas Cell- comenzó a decir Pascua. Cell la mira sin entender- Ella todavía no se ha enamorado de ti. Solo le agradas y le gusto el hecho de que la salvaste

-Aun sigo sin entender-dijo el otro muy confuso

-Pascua quiere decir que tienes que hacer que Tiara se enamore de ti-aclaró Luna

-¿Y cómo hago eso?

-Te estaba hablando de las citas pero tú tenías la mente en otra parte-respondió Pascua

-Aun no entiendo porque tengo que hacer estas tonterías de humanos- dijo Cell empezando a gruñir otra vez

-Pero si hace un momento nos dijiste que estaba bien!-le grito Luna indignada

-¿Como que tonterías Cell! Las citas son lo mejor para acercarse a la pareja-le dijo Pascua también indignada

-Es que no estoy acostumbrado a hacer cosas de humanos y además me parece humillante- se excuso Cell aun gruñendo

-Pero las citas no son exclusivas en los humanos. Cualquiera puede tener una cita sea humano o no- le aclaró Luna poniéndose seria

-De acuerdo. Bueno explíquenme de nuevo lo que es una cita

-Mira Cell, una cita es una salida especial que realiza una pareja para ir a divertirse y a comer. Puedes ir al sitio de tu preferencia..-comenzó Pascua

-Además las citas sirven para que la pareja se involucre más, expresen sus sentimientos y se enamoren...-agrego Luna

-Ya veo. Y cuando dicen el sitio de mi preferencia...

-Tu y Tiara pueden ir a donde quieran. A almorzar y cenar en algún Restaurante. Pero lo más importante es que hablen de ustedes para que se conozcan mejor y así comiencen a gustarse más-le respondió Luna

-Suena bastante divertido. ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de esto?

-He visto muchas cosas en mi corta vida. Te sorprenderías de todo lo que se- le dijo ella sonriendo

-Ya sabía yo que no eras una can normal.  
**  
**-Y cuando estén muy enamorados puede que se den un...-decía Pascua pero antes de terminar oyó que sus padres la llamaban-...Lo siento Cell, me tengo que ir mis padres me llaman. Será mejor que vaya ya a donde ellos antes de que vengan para acá y me vean contigo-dijo afligida

-Esta bien. Nos veremos otro día- dijo el sacando de nuevo su rara amabilidad. Pascua se despide de los dos y se va.

-Sabes me está gustando esa nueva actitud amable que tienes- le dijo Luna sonriendo

-Si como sea...-dijo el aunque pareció no molestarle

-Bueno en general de eso se tratan las citas. También debes lucir presentable pero...-dijo mirándolo detenidamente- no te imagino de traje y dudo mucho que te guste la idea o que te quede el traje a tu medida-terminó riéndose

-¿Un traje?¿Y para que lo necesito? Así como estoy me veo perfecto- dijo levantándose y elogiándose con orgullo

-Y ahí va otra vez el Sr Perfecto!

-Es lo que soy-dijo el otro con más orgullo y sonriendo con suficiencia

-Si ya se sabe lo perfecto que eres, no tienes que repetirlo todo el tiempo- dijo Luna exasperada

-No se que te cuesta admitir que soy perfecto

-No lo admito porque no lo eres grandulón!

-¿Y quién eres tu para decir si soy perfecto o no!

-Soy alguien que tiene mucha razón y que sabe bien cómo eres

-Olvídalo! Es difícil tratar contigo!-le grito Cell enojado y se va

-Si hay alguien de difícil trato eres tu!-Cell ni se volteo para responderle.-_Tan bien que íba esta charla y el la viene a arruinar diciendo lo perfecto que es-_pensó ella muy seria

-_Intentaba ser amable pero esa can es tan terca que me hace perder la paciencia y me saca de quicio-_pensó muy enojado el bioandroide mientras gruñía-_le voy a demostrar que si soy perfecto. Tendré con Tiara la cita perfecta y esa can no va a poder contradecirme. No necesito sus tontos consejos. Me valgo yo solo para hacer lo que sea!_

Regresa al castillo y Luna obviamente lo sigue. Los dos entran en la habitación sin mirarse. Cell ni le dirige la palabra. Se pone frente al espejo grande que estaba al lado del armario y se observa.

-¿Acaso quieres comprobar lo "perfecto" que eres?-le pregunto Luna aun seria

-Ya me estas molestando-gruñó Cell al oírla

-¿Y que quieres entonces?¿Que te admire por creerte algo que no eres?. Pues no. Además eso solo aumentaría tu ego y no es bueno ser tan presumido. Acuérdate que tu presumiste demasiado hace 7 años y mira lo que te paso. Pero afortunadamente para ti eres libre y-le decía Luna pero Cell ya harto le gritó

-YA BASTA! ESTOY HARTO DE TI! SOLO ESTAS CERCA DE MI PARA MOLESTARME! NO SE NI PARA QUE TE DEJE DORMIR AQUI!...-sigue gritando enojadísimo.

Freezer estaba al otro lado de la puerta oyendo sus gritos y supuso a quien le estaba gritando. Pensó que esta vez Cell se concentraría en lo que de verdad es más importante cuando lo oyó gritar: "MUY BIEN PUEDES QUEDARTE! SOLO NO ME MOLESTES! TENGO QUE ENCONTRARME CON TIARA DENTRO DE UN RATO!"

-_¿Se encontrará con esa Tiara? No entiendo, se supone que ella odia a Cell. ¿O acaso ya se llevan bien? Tengo que averiguar que se trae Cell entre manos y que esta pasando- _pensó Freezer muy enojado y se va

-Muy bien Cell pero recuerda que no debes gritarle a una chica. Norma fundamental para verse como un caballero-le dijo Luna sonriendo con suficiencia

-Ya se!

-Cell...- dijo como reprendiéndolo porque había gritado otra vez

-Muy bien lo siento ¿contenta?-le dijo muy serio

-Bien pero solo no te muestres tan serio

Cell solo se limito a gruñir y siguió mirándose al espejo. Paso un buen rato pensando en lo que haría con Tiara en su cita. Aun seguía muy enojado como para pedirle ayuda a Luna y además era demasiado orgulloso para hacer eso. Pensaba que el podía hacer cualquier cosa por hacerse llamar "El Ser Perfecto" y que una cita no era nada. Pronto llego la hora. Cell abrió la puerta de su habitación, se aseguro de que nadie estuviera por ahí mirando y salió. Cruzo el pasillo, bajo todas las escaleras, llego al vestíbulo y salió del castillo. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Luna lo acompañaba.

-Creí que una cita era para dos-le dijo el aún serio

-¿Crees que me quedare sola en ese castillo? No, iré a caminar un rato por ahí mientras estas en tu cita

-Bien si eso es lo que quieres. Solo no le vayas a contar esto a los Guerreros Z si te los encuentras-dijo mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y se iba volando.

Freezer había salido del castillo y observa como Cell se alejaba. Este último no pudo sentir la energía de Freezer ya que la había ocultado. De todos modos estaba pensando tanto en Tiara que no se le ocurrió que alguien podría estarle siguiendo. Freezer adopta una mirada sería muy cercana a la furia.

-_Descubriré que te traes entre manos y lo lamentarás Cell. Debí haberme imaginado que no se podía confiar en ti. Ahora te estas convirtiendo en otro de esos tontos débiles que se rendirá ante esos asquerosos sentimientos buenos. Siempre pensé que eras un villano tan cruel que ni el más puro sentimiento podía penetrar en ese corazón lleno de odio pero ahora estas cambiando de una forma radical. ¿Por qué!-_Pensó con frustración el extraterrestre.

No se le ocurría de que forma Cell estaba cambiando su forma de ser. Cell no habría cedido tan fácil a aquellos sentimientos puros. De repente apareció en su mente la perrita que siempre acompañaba a Cell y se le ilumino el rostro.

-_Tendría que haberme dado cuenta antes!. De alguna forma esa can esta cambiando su forma de ser. Siempre están juntos. Hasta se la ha llevado a su encuentro con esa Tiara. Esa can es la respuesta. No se como lo hace pero no permitiré que lo siga haciendo. Me voy a deshacer de una vez por todas de ella!-_Pensó muy decidido y se va volando en la misma dirección en que se fue Cell.

-¿QUE!¿Porque lo has hecho!¿Estás loca! Podían haber pensado cualquier cosa!-enojado pero a la vez avergonzado. Luna le había dicho que le había contado a los Guerreros Z que el andaba tras Tiara e intentaba agradarle a ella.

-Tranquilo grandote. Les pareció increíble pero no opinaron nada malo. Es más les parece bien que tengas amigas-dijo ella sonriendo, refiriéndose a ella misma y a Tiara

-Ya veo de ser así no hay problema aunque no me gusta que lo sepan- serio- y por tu bien espero que no les cuentes que estoy en una cita

-Tranquilo no les contare. Y recuerda que no me puedes amenazar ni hacer daño o si no vendrá Gohan a darte lo tuyo-dijo sin dejarse intimidar

-¿Acaso te da gusto decir eso?- aun más serio

-Claro porque a ti te hace falta una buena lección por ser un monstruo muy cruel

-Si que eres molesta

-Tu también pero no creas que me apartare de ti

Cell sigue volando sin decirle nada, llega a la entrada del bosque, aterriza y deja a Luna en el suelo. Tiara no había llegado

-¿Y Tiara?-preguntó Luna

-Tal parece que no viene. Seguro se arrepintió-comenzó a decir Cell

-¿Eso crees Sr Perfecto!-le grito una voz

Cell dio un respingo y vio a Tiara sentada en la copa de un árbol esperándolo. Ella baja y aterriza frente a Cell

-¿Cuando llegaste?

-Hace 1 minuto. ¿Ya estás listo?¿O no te crees lo suficientemente perfecto como para ir a una cita?

-Por supuesto que estoy listo. Y hazme un favor, no utilices ese molesto énfasis

-Estaba bromeando contigo. Por nada te enojas-le dijo ella riéndose

-Cielos Cell eres tan serio que ni siquiera puedes reconocer una broma- le dijo Luna también riéndose

-No sabía que ella también estaba invitada- dijo Tiara al verla

-Va a pasear por ahí mientras nosotros salimos-le aseguró Cell

-Ya veo. Bueno vámonos que hay mucho por hacer hoy

Cell toma a Luna y se va volando con Tiara a la ciudad. Aterrizaron en un lugar despejado, sin gente, y Cell dejo a Luna.

-Tranquilo Cell. Si los Guerreros Z me preguntan yo les diré que tu decidiste pasar un rato tu solo y que yo decidí pasear mientras pensabas-le dijo Luna

-Muy bien. Nos vemos más tarde entonces. Vamos Tiara- los dos se van  
_  
-Este será un día muy divertido para el_-pensó Luna sonriendo y se va a caminar.

Freezer estaba escondido entre unos árboles y observo como Luna tomaba un camino distinto al de Cell y Tiara. Sonrió con malicia.

-_Perfecto!. Irse sola me ha dado la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerme de ella para siempre. Cell no se enterará y así no podrá interferir. Aunque si se entera seguro que estará encantado de no tenerla más siguiéndole y diciéndole que hacer. Me he dado cuenta de que la odia. Así que esto será fácil y sin problemas- _Pensó con malicia.

Cell y Tiara caminaban por una calle que había quedado desierta en menos de un minuto. Cell se detiene a medio camino y se queda confundido

-¿Y ahora que te pasa?-le pregunto Tiara mirándolo

-Es que no se a donde vamos primero-dándose cuenta que no había decidido nada. Tendría que haberle preguntado a Luna

-¿Acaso no sabes nada de nada sobre una cita!-dijo la otra indignada

-Fui muy orgulloso como para preguntar

-Tendría que habérmelo imaginado-dijo seria

Cell se quedo pensando y se acordó de que Luna había dicho algo sobre un Restaurante

-Ya se. ¿Te gustaría ir a almorzar?-le pregunta a Tiara

-De acuerdo-le respondió ella

Ambos caminaban por la calle mientras la gente se alejaba al pasar ellos. Todos miraban a la pareja y se preguntaban si Cell se unió con aquella chica para acabar más rápido con el planeta. Todos estaban demasiado asustados como para pensar que Cell y la chica estaban en una cita, no se les ocurrió. Entre tanto Cell y Tiara ignoraban los gemidos y los grititos de miedo, haciendo como si nadie estuviese allí.

A unos cuantos locales más allá y cruzando la calle estaba un grande y prestigioso Restaurante al que solo iba gente de la clase alta. Todos allí estaban muy animados comiendo y habían varios meseros que tomaban las órdenes. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y todos se quedaron de piedra al ver a Cell entrar. El y Tiara entran y miran a la gente con atención. Aquel silencio se rompió cuando la gente comenzó a gritar y todos salieron del Restaurante completamente aterrados. Solo quedaron los meseros que se habían ocultado en la cocina con los chefs. Ellos miran asustados a Cell y temblaban más que nunca por el hecho de lo que estaba acompañando una chica parecida a el. Cell y Tiara tomaron la mesa más cercana a la ventana. Ninguno de los meseros quería salir a tomar la orden con temor de que Cell decidiera matarlos allí mismo. Discuten entre ellos hasta que finalmente uno de ellos, armándose de valor, decide salir y se acerca a Cell pidiendo su orden.

-Ya era hora de que alguien apareciese-dijo Cell mirándole muy serio. El hombre se asusta. Cell le quita el menú de las manos, lo mira por un momento y se lo arroja a la cara-Sirvan todo lo que esta en ese menú y no deje de traer comida. Le avisare cuando este satisfecho.-el mesero seguía allí aun asustado-¿Que esta mirando! Muévase!

El mesero se va asustado para la cocina

-Que humano más cobarde. Todos son igual de cobardes. Ya debiste darte cuenta de como se alejaban de nosotros en la calle y como los de aquí salieron corriendo en cuanto nos vieron. No se de que tienen tanto miedo-dijo Tiara sonriendo ya que le divertía ver tan asustados a los humanos

-Tienes razón. Además son demasiado débiles. No dan pelea alguna-concordó Cell acordándose de Mr Satan quien luego recibió la gloria que correspondía a los Guerreros Z porque el supuestamente lo había derrotado a el, Cell- además de tramposos y tener gloria que no les corresponde-muy serio

-Te refieres al cobarde de Mr Satan ¿no?-le pregunto Tiara y Cell se queda sorprendido. ¿Cómo sabía eso?-en el infierno todos me hablaron del Torneo que realizaste y en donde obviamente participaron los Guerreros Z. Aunque también los humanos quisieron participar- se puso seria al decir eso último-Que patéticos, primero por pensar que hacías trucos y segundo por creer que podían vencerte ellos solos. Que ingenuos

-Demasiado ingenuos. No se que pensaron al querer pelear contra mi

-No hables demasiado Sr Perfecto. En primera tu fuiste un imbécil por anunciar tu Torneo por Televisión. Solo tenías que reunir a los Guerreros Z y decírselos a ellos únicamente. Pero no!. Tu orgullo fue más allá y quisiste anunciarlo ante todo el mundo para presumir ser el más poderoso!

-Ahí estas otra vez con eso! Sabes que tienes razón! Y luego me arrepentí de haberlo hecho cuando se presentaron esos humanos. Aunque tal vez fue porque quería verlos sufrir. Divierte verlos tan asustados-dijo seguro de si mismo.

-Ahora te das cuenta de eso Sr Perfecto. Creo que si no te lo digo no te darías cuenta tu solo-dijo Tiara con tono de burla. Eso molesto a Cell.

-Ya basta! Creí que ya habíamos discutido lo del énfasis ese del Sr Perfecto y que ya no quería oirlo más! ¿Porque te encanta burlarte de mi!

-No se. Me divierte verte tan enojado-dijo aun sonriendo y sin una pizca de miedo

-¿Que!-se levanta enojado. Tiara ni se intimido. Solo lo miraba sonriendo con suficiencia. Cell estaba muy enojado. Era como estar hablando con Luna ya que ella le hacía perder la paciencia de la misma manera

Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que ya habían traído la comida a la mesa. El mesero los miraba asustado. Cell había dicho que no dejará de traer comida pero la mesa había superado su capacidad y ya no le cabía ni un plato más. Cell y Tiara siguen discutiendo sin darse cuenta de nada. El mesero se oculta en la cocina y solo observa asustado.

Luna estaba recorriendo otra parte de la ciudad en donde había muchas tiendas de ropa, Zapatería y Salones de Belleza. Observo por la vidriera del Salón de Belleza más cercano donde habían varias figuras con el rostro de una mujer. Cada figura (que era solo cabeza y cuello) tenían una peluca con color y estilo de peinado distintos. Se fijo en una cuya peluca rubia tenía hermosos rizos. Luna la mira y se imagina a si misma con este estilo en su cabello rubio. Pero su escaso cabello no le permitía tener rizos como aquellos aunque seguramente con el paso del tiempo iba a crecer y entonces podría adoptar ese estilo que tanto le gusta. Se entretiene observando a los estilistas.

-Luna!-grito alguien. Se sobresalta un y deja de mirar la vidriera. Observa a la persona que le había gritado y era nada más y nada menos que Gohan-¿Qué haces aquí sola?¿Fue Cell verdad?¿Te ha abandonado! Ese miserable me las va a pagar! Se lo advertí!-dijo enojado ya que creía que Cell había abandonado a Luna otra vez.

Luna niega inmediatamente dejando sorprendido a Gohan

-¿Entonces no te abandono?-ella vuelve a negar-¿Pero que haces aquí sola?¿Donde esta el?

Luna se limito a mirarle. No sabía como decírselo a Gohan

-Es cierto. Mira aquí tengo un traductor. Bulma ha hecho varios de estos y me dio uno a mi por si te llegaba a encontrar sola otra vez. Para que pudiera hablar contigo. Pero aquí no porque hay gente cerca. Vamos- toma a Luna se va caminando hasta un parque y se sentaron en la zona más desierta donde no había nadie que pudiera oírlos. Le pone el traductor a Luna-Listo. Aquí nadie podrá oírnos. Bueno cuéntame que hacías sola y donde esta Cell

-Salimos un rato como siempre. Cell quería estar en una zona más tranquila lejos de Freezer porque es muy fastidioso. Entonces llegamos a esta ciudad y el decidió ir a otra parte a despejar su mente. Acordamos encontrarnos más tarde para regresar-dijo sonando lo más convincente posible y funciono. Gohan lo creyó.

-¿En serio? No lo había pensado de esa manera. Aunque para estar seguro, ¿Cell no te ha amenazado con abandonarte otra vez?

-No. El no quiere hacerlo-Gohan se sorprendió aun más

-De acuerdo. Puedes irte tranquila. Pero me quedare en esta ciudad para vigilar por si Cell decide atacar. Ya sabes que no confió en el y los motivos son bastante claros-dijo Gohan muy serio. Le quita el traductor a Luna- bueno nos vemos después. Cuídate y si Cell intenta hacerte algo me lo dices para darle lo suyo-le dice y se va

Luna lo ve alejarse mientras pensaba-_Va a estar vigilando la ciudad. En cualquier momento encontrar a Cell con Tiara y se dará cuenta de que es una cita. No creo que les haga nada pero Cell no quiere que se entere de ninguna manera. Tengo que advertirle-_pensó preocupada

Comienza a correr y justo en ese momento aparece Freezer quien la toma sin mucho esfuerzo. Para suerte de Freezer no había nadie cerca que pudiera observar lo que estaba pasando.

-Te tengo!. ¿A dónde pensabas ir?-le dijo Freezer con malicia

-Suéltame lagartija blanca, calva y horrenda!-le grito Luna enojada. Si alguien hubiera estado cerca solo oiría ladridos.

-Con que tu fuiste la que me insulto aquella vez. Tendría que habérmelo imaginado. Y entonces...-se le ocurrió algo que lo dejo sorprendido- Aquel día que estaba lloviendo! Tu estabas en el castillo cuando aparecí con Ace. Tu fuiste la que invento el insulto y Cell te defendió haciéndome creer que el mismo lo había hecho. No puede ser! Como fui tan imbécil!

-¿Como puedes entenderme?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia saco de pulgas!. ¿Desde cuándo has estado con Cell!

-Eso no te importa lagartijo calvo!-le saca la lengua

-Que importa. De todos modos no lo volverás a ver. Esta vez no podrá salvarte ya que esta con la Tiara esa. Cuando ya no estarás para interferir en nuestra venganza. No lograras lo que te propones. Yo se lo que quieres hacer tu. Quieres que Cell se vuelva un monstruo bueno, que se olvide de hacer maldades!. Pero no lo voy a permitir!

Le coloca una cadena en el collar a Luna y amarra la cadena a un árbol. Luna tiraba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de la cadena pero no podía. Freezer le lanza sus rayos mortales pero Luna los iba esquivando con dificultad.

-No te muevas!-le grito Freezer enojado. Luna empieza a ladrar muy fuerte. Freezer se dio cuenta de que atraería a la gente por lo que tenía que acabar de una vez.. Dispara más rayos y uno de ellos dio en la cadena rompiéndola y liberando a Luna- No!

Luna se va corriendo a toda velocidad. Freezer iba a seguirla cuando vio a alguien volando a lo lejos y se dio cuenta de que era Gohan. Se dirigía hacia donde estaba el. Freezer enojado escondió su Ki y se metió entre los árboles que lo ocultaban muy bien. Así podía seguir a Luna sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Gohan se detuvo en medio del aire cuando dejo de sentir el Ki de Freezer. Antes pudo oír los ladridos de Luna y pensó que Cell intentaba deshacerse de ella. Pero se sorprendió al sentir el Ki de Freezer y no el de Cell. Además pudo sentir el Ki de Cell en otra parte con el de Tiara pero debido a su nivel supo que no había pelea. En cambio pudo sentir lo que Freezer estaba haciendo.

-_¿Que es lo que quiere Freezer con Luna! Se suponía que era Cell quien quería eliminarla. Algo raro está pasando aquí-_Pensó Gohan muy inquieto. Aterriza donde antes habían estado Freezer y Luna. El suelo estaba lleno de pequeños agujeros negros y el otro trozo de cadena había quedado atado al árbol. Gohan se dio cuenta de que Freezer quiso matarla con sus rayos mortales. Enojado fue corriendo a buscar la salida del parque.

Luna ya había salido y Freezer se detuvo en el último árbol. La vio alejarse. Voltea hacía atrás y ve que Gohan venía corriendo a lo lejos. Freezer se enfurece y salta del árbol hacía la calle alarmando a toda la gente. Freezer vio a Luna doblando en una esquina y fue tras ella rápidamente. Cuando Gohan salió del parque ya se habían perdido de vista. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la gente estaba nerviosa y oyó a alguien decir algo sobre una lagartija mutante, blanca y fea.

-_Freezer estuvo por aquí. Tengo que detenerlo antes de que le haga algo a Luna-_Pensó y se fue por otra calle, distinta a la otra por la que habían ido Luna y Freezer.

Cell y Tiara se cansan de tanto gritarse y es entonces cuando se dan cuenta de que tenían la comida en la mesa

-Perfecto! Bueno comamos ya antes de que se enfrié-dijo Cell aun serio- Ahora que me doy cuenta tengo un hambre enorme. Deben ser mis genes de Saiyajin

-Igual yo, ya que como sabes también tengo genes de Saiyajin- concordó Tiara

-Pero seguro que yo puedo comer más que tu

-No lo creo. Que sea mujer no quiere decir que no pueda comer más que tu. Seguro que puedo superarte-le dijo ella con suficiencia

-¿Eso crees? Veamos quien es el mejor de los dos entonces. Empecemos!

Los dos empiezan a comer al mismo tiempo. Era cierto que los dos tenían un apetito muy grande por los genes de Saiyajin en ellos. Ambos engullían la comida muy aprisa de forma muy parecida a Goku y como el estaban dejando una gran pila de platos.

-¿Ya ves? Te estoy ganando-le dice Tiara muy confiada señalando su pila de platos era más grande que la de Cell

-Pero no por mucho!-come más aprisa y minutos después ambas pilas estaban iguales pero parecía que en cualquier momento podrían caerse

-Es un empate. Pero en la segunda ronda no tendrás tanta suerte-le dijo Tiara sin inmutarse, al mismo tiempo en que el mesero se llevaba los platos y al ratico regresaba con más comida.

Esperaron a que se llenara la mesa y comenzaron la segunda ronda. Ambos eran igual de rápidos. El mesero regreso a la cocina para observar la escena junto al resto de sus compañeros. Todos estaban entre atónitos y asustados por el sorprendente apetito que tenían ambos Bioandroides. Eran una pareja muy competitiva y extraña.

-Vuelve aquí saco de pulgas!-le grito Freezer enojado a la perrita que corría a toda velocidad por la calle. Freezer apartaba con fuerza a la gente que tenía al frente y le lanza muchos rayos mortales a Luna pero ninguno logro darle.

-¿QUE ES ESA COSA!-chillo una señora muy asustada

-NO SE PERO SI ES PEOR QUE CELL TENEMOS QUE CORRER YA!-grito un señor y toda la gente sale corriendo para ocultarse

Freezer sigue destruyendo las cosas en su intento de eliminar a Luna pero siempre terminaba fallando. Luna se subió sobre un puesto de frutas haciendo que todas cayeran al suelo y rodaran por la calle. Freezer se tropieza con las frutas y cae sobre el puesto aplastándolo. El puesto quedo destruido y Freezer estaba cubierto de jugo de frutas.

-ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!-grito el extraterrestre enojado y fue tras Luna

La persiguió hasta dentro del Salón de Belleza causando estragos y provocando también que la gente saliera. Finalmente salen ambos y cuando Freezer estuvo apunto de atrapar a Luna esta se burla de el. El no entendía porque hasta que ella señalo su cabeza a un riendo. Freezer había acabado con una pelucca de mujer puesta. Enfurecido se la quita, la arroja al suelo, le dispara un rayo y luego se dispone a atacar a Luna quien había aprovechado la distracción para huir.

Luna llega a Capsule Corp y encuentra a Bulma en la entrada. Luna entra apresuradamente

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Bulma sorprendida y entonces se asusta al ver que Freezer se dirigía hacía allí. Bulma quiso impedirle la entrada pero Freezer la aparta tirándola al suelo y entra para buscar a Luna-VEGETA!

Vegeta estaba en la parte trasera de la Capsule Corp pero pudo oír el grito de Bulma. Por su tono de voz pensó que algo no andaba bien y entonces fue cuando sintió el Ki de Freezer allí mismo. Aquello hizo que se enfureciera muchísimo y entra al edificio.

Freezer una vez más estaba destruyendo todo en su intento de atrapar a Luna. Montones de rayos atravesaban el techo del edificio mientras se escuchaban cosas caerse. Luna llega hasta la sala y empuja un estante con sus patas

-Con esa cosa no te vas a deshacer de mi!-grito el extraterrestre quien se acerca a Luna

Antes de que Freezer pudiera hacer algo apareció Vegeta

-Mas vale que te vayas de mi casa o te hare trizas como el insecto que eres, Freezer!-le grito furioso. Freezer se sorprendió por verlo allí.

-¿Vives en este asqueroso edificio! Que importa!. De todos modos no es a ti a quien estoy buscando!

En ese instante sintió un dolor tremendo en su cola y grita muy fuerte. El estante le había caído encima y Luna miraba a Freezer gruñendo. El extraterrestre saca su cola de debajo del estante. Estaba un poco torcida y aplastada. Cuando se recupero del dolor miro primero a la perrita y luego al estante. Se quedo impresionado. ¿Cómo pudo echarlo abajo?. Se supone que ella era muy pequeña y además era una can corriente. ¿De dónde saco tanta fuerza?. Antes de que pudiera pensar como había sucedido alguien lo pateo en la cara y lo mando a volar atravesando varias paredes.

-No destruyas el edificio Vegeta!-le grito Bulma escandalizada entrando en la habitación.

-¿Que es lo que esta sucediendo!-pregunto el Sr Brief llegando y mirando atónito el desastre

Freezer regresa enfurecido y arremete contra Vegeta quien lo toma del cuello

-Llevaremos esta pelea afuera insecto!-le grito a Freezer

-Te he dicho que no estoy aquí para pelear contigo!-le grito furioso el extraterrestre. Los demás llegaron al tiempo que vieron algo que los dejo atónitos. Los ojos rojos de Freezer brillaron intensamente y la marca demoniaca en su brazo empezó a arder y también emitió un brillo rojo. Al mismo tiempo un aura roja envuelve a Freezer y patea a Vegeta fuertemente y tan rápido que al príncipe Saiyajin no le dio tiempo de contrarrestar el ataque. Sale disparado del edificio a una buena distancia. Freezer va tras el.

-¿Co...como es tan poderoso!-pregunto Jamcha entre atónito y asustado

-No tengo idea amigo-le respondió Tien en la mismas condiciones

-Creo que tiene que ver con esa marca que tiene en su brazo-dijo Krillin y todos lo miraron

-¿Que?

-Si. Gohan me conto hace un rato que vio esa misma marca en el brazo de Cell. Pero no sabe que significa

-Se me hace que tendremos que lidiar con fuerzas con las que nunca hemos luchado-dijo Jamcha aun atónito. Los demás concordaron con el. En eso llegaron varias maquinas hechas por el Sr Briefs las cuales empezaron a reparar el edificio.

Freezer y Vegeta habían salido de la ciudad y estaban luchando. El poder de Freezer superaba por mucho al de Vegeta. La pelea no duro tanto como se esperaba. A los minutos Vegeta termino gravemente lastimado.

-Esto fue demasiado fácil- dijo Freezer y entonces se dio cuenta del gran poder que tenía- Así que ese Degión no mentía. Soy mucho más poderoso que Vegeta- satisfecho de si mismo. Se dirige hacía Vegeta- Ya no eres oponente para mi!. Te mataría pero tengo otros asuntos que atender!-decidido

Toma a Vegeta y regresa a Capsule Corp que estaba siendo reparada. Arroja a Vegeta a los pies de los demás guerreros quienes se quedaron atónitos por lo sucedido. No podían articular palabra. Freezer mira a Luna y le arroja un rayo mortal que era mucho más poderoso. Llega Trunks transformado en SSJ e intercepta el rayo con una esfera de energía. Ambos ataques chocaron y explotaron. Luna aprovecho de escapar a la calle. Freezer siente que su Ki se aleja así sale del edificio y la persigue. Trunks iba a ir tras Freezer pero Bulma lo sujeta diciéndole que era muy peligroso. En su lugar salen los demás. Trunks se quedo enojado porque no podía estar en el lugar de la acción.

Gohan iba volando al otro lado de la ciudad y se dirigía ya mismo para Capsule Corp. Pero algo lo distrajo y le impidió que siguiera su camino. Estaba flotando sobre un Restaurante en el cual se oía un gran escándalo. Sintió el Ki de Cell y el de Tiara y pensó que no debería estar ocurriendo nada bueno con ellos ahí. Aunque le pareció bastante extraño que estuvieran los dos juntos allí y se dio cuenta de que Luna le había mentido. Aterrizo y miro por la ventana encontrándose con una gran sorpresa: Cell y Tiara estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza de comida. Ambos, Cell enojado y Tiara con mirada de diversión, se arrojaban la comida. Había comida por todo el suelo, techo y paredes del lugar. Los meseros y los Chefs observaban aterrados desde la cocina. Cuando estaban en la segunda ronda, Tiara quiso distraer a Cell arrojándole algo. Este se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer y se unió al juego. Así fue como un almuerzo que debería haber sido tranquilo termino en un enorme desastre.

-_Parecen niños haciendo eso. De todos modos ¿Que hacen almorzando juntos?¿Ya empiezan a llevarse bien?¿Desde cuándo?¿Y porque Luna no me lo dijo?_-pensó muy intrigado.

En ese momento un plato con sopa de Fideos viene volando hacía el. Se agacha y el plato atraviesa el vidrio rompiéndolo. Luego se quedo atónito al ver que Cell y Tiara habían iniciado un duelo de espadas pero utilizando unas langostas gigantes.

-Están locos!-grito Gohan pero lamento haberlo hecho ya que ambos voltearon a mirarlo

-Tu! ¿Que haces aquí!-le pregunto Cell furioso

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar a ti Cell!-le dijo Gohan poniéndose serio a la vez que entraba al lugar- Mira lo que has hecho. Tendrás que rendirle cuentas a los dueños del lugar!- en eso les oyó decir a los de la cocina que no era necesario, que ellos lo arreglarían después y que por favor no los matara. Eso último iba dirigido a Cell quien no les hizo caso

-Eres un imbécil! Esta cita empezar a ponerse muy divertida y vienes a arruinarla!-le grito Tiara enojado a la vez en que Cell se quedaba atónito por lo que dijo y le decía con señas que no siguiera hablando. Tiara y Gohan lo miran sorprendidos.

-¿Acabas de decir una cita!-calmando su enojo y mirando a Cell que se ponía colorado e intentaba evitar que Gohan se diera cuenta pero fue en vano. Sin embargo, Tiara no lo notó porque seguía mirando enojada a Gohan. Este estaba sorprendido por el sonrojo en la cara de Cell pero no dijo nada simulando que no se había dado cuenta

-Si! si es una cita!-le grito Cell admitiéndolo- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso!-mirando serio a Gohan.

-No claro que no. Mas bien me parece...fantástico, si eso!-sonriendo nervioso. Cell se le queda mirando. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo se oyeron unos gritos afuera. Los tres pudieron sentir el Ki de Freezer. Salen

-¿Que sucede aquí!-grito Cell enojado pensando que venía a arruinarle la cita. En ese instante Luna salta a los brazos de Cell- ¿Que sucede?

-Lagartija blanca, calva y horrenda acercándose!-dijo Luna señalando con su pata a Freezer que acaba de aterrizar.

-Vaya vaya, justo como te quería encontrar Cell!-dijo Freezer sonriendo con malicia- Y ahora si no te importa...-le quita a Luna de los brazos a Cell y fue tan rápido que este no pudo evitarlo. Luna intentaba liberarse pero esta vez le fue imposible debido a la nueva fuerza de Freezer.

-Déjala ir ahora mismo si no quieres que te destroce miembro por miembro!. Hace mucho que lo quería hacer!-le grito Cell enojado sorprendiendo a Gohan con su actitud protectora hacia Luna

-No lo creo. Además deberías agradecérmelo! Ya no tendrás a esta molesta can que te diga lo que tienes que hacer ni intentará hacerte bueno, ya que eso es lo que planea!

-Déjala fuera de esto!-Freezer niega y apunta al pecho de Luna con su dedo en el cual se formo una pequeña bola de energía purpura- No lo harás!-le grito Cell dándose cuenta de lo que iba a hacer

-Claro que lo hare!-sonriendo con malicia otra vez y su ataque cobro fuerza. En cualquier momento lo dispararía y sería el fin de Luna. Por primera vez ella sintió miedo- Si alguno de ustedes intenta acercarse despídanse de la can fastidiosa!-a Gohan que estaba apunto de moverse.

Los tres miraron furiosos a Freezer sin poder hacer nada. Estuvo apunto de disparar su ataque cuando sintió una fuerte patada en su espalda que le hizo detener el ataque hasta desvanecerlo y también le hizo soltar a Luna. Esta corre y se esconde tras Cell. El que había atacado era Krillin. Lo seguían Jamcha, Tien y Piccolo que se había unido en el camino.

-Ustedes!-grito enojado Freezer

-Deja a Luna en paz Freezer!-le grito enojado Krillin al mismo tiempo que Jamcha se dirigía a atacar a Cell pensando que el también estaba causando problemas. Gohan detiene a Jamcha.

-¿Que haces Gohan!¿Porque lo defiendes!-le pregunto Jamcha atónito

-Se que parece una locura pero el no quiere atacar a nadie en este momento. El y Tiara están...-se acerca más a Jamcha-...en una cita..-le susurra al oído. Jamcha se sorprende pero decide dejar tranquilo a Cell.

Convencieron a los demás de que tampoco lo atacarán. Tien no comento nada pero se le oyó a Piccolo muy serio murmurar cosas como "Tonterías de humanos..." y "No puedo creer lo bajo que ha caído Cell". Este pudo oír todo lo que dijo y lo miro muy serio pero prefirió no decir nada. Los Guerreros Z decidieron llevar la pelea con Freezer a otra parte. Sin embargo, Freezer no quiso pelear con ellos a pesar de que era muy fuerte y podía vencerlos en segundos. Dijo que tenía asuntos más importantes y se fue de la ciudad. Los Guerreros Z se van pero como precaución decidieron mantenerse vigilantes por si Freezer volvía a aparecer. Gohan fue el único que se quedo frente al Restaurante con Cell, Tiara y Luna.

-¿Estas bien Luna?- le pregunto Gohan. Luna asiente a la vez que Cell le decía enojado a Gohan que eso no era asunto suyo.-Si que es asunto mío!

-No lo es! Ella no necesita tu protección! Yo mismo me puedo encargar de eso!-le grito Cell enojado pero luego se quedo atónito al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Es obvio que te agrado- le dice Luna sonriendo a Cell

-Eso no es cierto!

-Si es. Acabas de decir que me quieres proteger

-Esto tampoco es cierto!

-No tiene caso que lo sigas negando porque acabas de admitirlo-dijo Luna con suficiencia

Gohan los escuchaba sin entender que decía Luna y aun le parecía raro oír a Cell hablando con ella como si pudiese entenderla, lo cual es verdad.

-¿En serio quieres protegerla Cell?-le pregunto Gohan

-Si así es. Pero no vuelvas a preguntarlo porque no es asunto tuyo!-muy serio

-De acuerdo. Me voy pero estaré vigilando por si aparece Freezer. No es que no te crea pero es difícil confiar en ti-se va

-Que molesto es!

-Esta hablando el Sr pesado en persona-dijo Tiara riendo con suficiencia

-¿Que tengo que hacer para que dejes esos molestos énfasis!

-No seas gruñón. Disfruta de esta cita

-Y tu no me hagas perder la paciencia

-Bueno ya. Se supone que tienen que disfrutar esta salida no estar discutiendo todo el día-dijo Luna mirándolos seria

-Es ella la que se pone pesada no yo!-dijo Cell mirando serio a Tiara

-Cell...-comenzó Luna fulminándolo con la mirada

-Esta bien. Dejare de discutir-dijo gruñendo

-Y de gruñir también-agrego Luna sin dejar de mirarlo

-Muy bien-aun serio

-Ahora yo decido a donde vamos-le dijo Tiara

-¿Y a donde quieres ir? Y espero que no sea un lugar cursi porque no me gustan las cosas cursis-dijo Cell con una nota de asco en su voz

-Lo cual no es novedad-le dijo Tiara sin molestarse- Y no se trata de un lugar cursi. Vamos a ver la lucha libre. Es divertido ver como los humanos se destrozan entre ellos-dijo con una nota de diversión y malicia en su voz

-Se supone que tendría que ser algo romántico-les dijo Luna

-Ella lo dijo y su idea es perfecta. Ver como los humanos se destrozan entre ellos es muy divertido-le dijo Cell aprobando la idea de Tiara

-Que sorpresa-dijo Luna sin sorprenderse. Cell y Tiara se van dejándola sola. Luna se va a caminar cerca de ahí manteniéndose alerta por si Freezer volvía a aparecer.

Cell y Tiara ya habían entrado a un estadio de Lucha Libre. En el Ring estaban dos tipos altos, musculosos y enmascarados forcejando en el suelo para liberarse del otro. Tiara lanza un bostezo de aburrimiento. Toda la gente se da cuenta de que Cell estaba allí, se asustan y salen corriendo excepto los luchadores.

-¿No hay nadie en esta aburrida ciudad que no te conozca?-le pregunto Tiara divertida a Cell

-Yo creo que todos me conocen-respondió Cell aun serio

La gente iba salir por la puerta pero Tiara llega antes y la cierra. También hace lo mismo con las demás puertas del lugar

-¿Porque se van tan rápido? Si la verdadera función esta apunto de comenzar-les dijo Tiara con malicia. Eso provoco que la gente se asustara más. Alguien grito que no querían morir- Hoy estamos de buen humor así que pueden considerarse afortunados. Solo vine a divertirme un poco por aquí-mirando con malicia a los luchadores que miraban nerviosos.

-Ser espectador no es nada divertido-le dijo Cell a Tiara

-¿Y quien dijo que yo iba a ser espectadora? Esto se estaba poniendo un poco aburrido así que lo voy a hacer más interesante- sin quitar su mirada de malicia

-¿Que!

-A ver, ¿Cuál de todos ustedes, debiluchos, se atreverá a luchar conmigo!-le grito a los luchadores. Los dos tenían miedo pero llego otro luchador más, muy confiado.

-Una mujer no sería problema, ni siquiera una fenómeno como Cell-dijo el tipo

-¿QUE!-grito Cell enojado al oír eso. Ninguno de los dos eran fenómenos y nadie se atrevería a insultar a Tiara estando el ahí. El luchador se puso un poco nervioso pero trato de mantenerse firme

-Cálmate Sr Perfecto, yo me encargo-le dijo Tiara sin inmutarse- Así que crees que una mujer no está a tu altura. Si quieres puedo mostrarte lo ruda que puedo ser-dijo con malicia

-Acepto tu reto mujer

-Y para hacerlo más interesante quiero que todos los luchadores de este lugar peleen contra mi. Quiero ver que pueden hacer. A lo mejor valen la pena, más que el resto de los humanos. Pero ya lo veremos-dijo sin dejar son sonreír con malicia

-Aceptamos tu reto!-dijeron varias voces y llegaron todos los luchadores. Suben algunos al Ring.

-Perfecto. Esto será divertido-dijo Tiara my confiada, obviamente. Cell la estaba mirando con atención.

_Es una chica demasiado ruda y eso me agrada de ella. Es astuta, decidida y fiera. Ella misma libra sus batallas y puede dejar a cualquiera fuera de combate en un segundo-_Pensó Cell recordando la tantas veces que ella lo había vencido y también como había dejado fuera de combate a Piccolo y Vegeta una vez-_Ella es la chica perfecta. Y también muy bonita...- _entonces se queda atónito por lo que pensó e hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no ponerse sonrojado otra vez

-¿Esto lo hacen en vivo?-pregunto Tiara fijándose en las cámaras- aún mejor. Seguro que los Guerreros Z están viendo esto. Y seguro que pensarán que es una pérdida de tiempo-entonces se eleva y se acerca más a las cámaras-Pero les diré algo: esto me divierte y no vendrán aquí a estropearlo. No voy a matar a estos humanos pero no puedo prometer no dañarlos-eso último lo dijo con malicia y diversión.

Efectivamente los Guerreros Z estaban viendo el canal de lucha en ese momento. Todos estaban en la Capsule Corp y fue Jamcha quien los llamo a la sala para decirles que había visto a Tiara y Cell en Televisión. Eso les sorprendió. La última vez que habían visto a Cell en Televisión fue hace 7 años y para anunciar su Torneo. Pero ahora lo vuelven a ver y esta vez junto con Tiara. Y también habían escuchado lo que Tiara acaba de decir.

-Entonces si es verdad lo que decías Gohan. Cell y esa chica Tiara estan en una cita-dijo Krillin aun sorprendido por este hecho

-Pues es una cita muy extraña ya que las parejas normalmente van a almorzar, a caminar, al cine y esas cosas. No a la lucha libre y participar en ella-dijo Jamcha

-La lucha es más interesante que estar caminando por ahí sin hacer nada-dijo 18

-¿No creen que deberíamos hacer algo? Tiara acaba de decir que no prometía que no habría daños

-Bueno dijo que no tiene intención de matar a la gente. Solo quiere divertirse-intervino Gohan

-Su mirada de malicia dice otra cosa-dijo Krillin preocupado

-No te preocupes Krillin. Si llega a excederse entonces iremos allá para detenerla-le dijo Gohan decidido

-De acuerdo

-Miren ya va a comenzar la lucha-dijo Jamcha

-Espero que me diviertan y no vayan a irse llorando a mitad de la pelea-le dijo Tiara con mirada divertida-hagan que sea interesante!

-¿Y yo que hare mientras tu te diviertes?-le pregunta Cell

-Búscate tu propia pelea-le dice divertida y va a pelear

-No se porque me imaginaba esto-se dijo poniéndose serio- Mientras ella se divierte yo estaré mirando aquí como tonto.

La lucha había comenzado. Todos los luchadores se arrojan sobre Tiara pero ella los esquiva rápidamente y ellos chocan entre si. Todos se levantaron y uno a uno fueron a enfrentar a Tiara. Al principio la pelea estaba igualada pero Tiara empieza a ponerse más ruda. No tenía intención de matarlos pero algún daño sufrirían porque ella quería divertirse.

Saca rápidamente a 3 luchadores del Ring. Al primero le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago que lo envió fuera en un santiamén. Al segundo lo tomó de una pierna, lo hizo girar con mucha fuerza y luego lo arrojo enviándolo al otro extremo del lugar. Al tercero también lo tomó de la pierna y lo estrello varias veces en el suelo. Luego lo arrojo fuera del Ring como si fuera un juguete roto. Más luchadores suben al Ring.

-¿Les gusta sufrir? Los hare sufrir entonces!-dijo Tiara aun con la mirada divertida

Todos los luchadores se lanzan sobre ella tirándola al suelo y quedando ella debajo de todos ellos. Cell íba a subir al Ring para golpearlos a todos por eso pero antes de que lo pudieran hacer Tiara les dijo desde abajo aun riendo que si eso era lo mejor que tenían. Al momento siguiente todos habían volado por los aires. Tiara aparece entre ellos y entonces se oyeron muchos golpes y gritos de dolor. Cell veía atónito la lucha

-_Si que les está dando duro. Pero no es justo que ella se quede con toda la diversión! Voy a subir!-_Pensó muy decidido y entra al Ring

Tiara seguía quitando de en medio a todos los luchadores con patadas y golpes cada vez más fuertes. Cell se acerca a ella queriendo participar en la lucha. Entonces ella también lo toma a el y lo patea con fuerza en el estomago haciéndolo volar hacía no solo fuera del Ring sino también fuera del estadio atravesando las puertas y paredes.

-¿Vieron eso! Hasta golpeo a Cell!-dijo Krillin sorprendido

-A lo mejor fue un accidente. Habían demasiados luchadores y ella golpeaba a todo el que veía-dijo Jamcha como excusando a Tiara

-No fue un accidente-dijo 18 mirándolo seria- Ella lo golpeo a propósito. Cualquiera lo habría notado en ese instante-dejando a todos sorprendidos

-¿Pero porque lo golpearía?-pregunto Jamcha sin entender

-Seguro que para darle su merecido o algo así. Yo lo habría hecho también sin pensarlo aunque haría sufrir mucho más a Cell por todo lo que ha hecho-dijo 18 más seria- se nota que esa Tiara no quiere lastimarlo de verdad aunque si le gusta provocarlo.

-Eso es una locura. Yo nunca provocaría a Cell. Da miedo-dijo Oolong asustado

Tiara termina de sacar a todos los luchadores del Ring. Dijo que no dieron tanta lucha como esperaba pero que aun así había sido divertido. Todos los luchadores estaban en el suelo adoloridos. Tiara sale del estadio y se encuentra a Cell que estaba muy serio.

-La próxima vez fíjate en quien golpeas. Te perdono esta porque fue un accidente

-¿Crees que fue un accidente? No sabía que podías ser ingenuo-le dijo Tiara sonriendo con burla

-¿Entonces me golpeaste a propósito?¿Por qué!

-Te dije que te buscarás tu propia pelea. Además desde hace un rato que tenía ganas de darte un golpe-sin dejar de sonreír

-¿Qué hice yo para que me golpees y me molestes a tu antojo!-enojado

-Pues que eres un presumido y ya sabes lo que opino de los que presumen tanto. Además como te dije me divierte verte enojado.

-Bien! Pero no creas que esta cita se acaba. Aun tenemos varias horas para hacer lo que se nos antoje

-¿Y tu que quieres hacer ahora Sr Perfecto?

-Pues…-se queda pensando-No se me ocurre nada

-¿Por qué eso no me sorprende?-mirándolo seria. Entonces se le ocurre algo, sonríe, empuja a Cell con fuerza y se va volando.

-Oye!

-Intenta atraparme si puedes!- se va volando velozmente

-Ahh si!-la persigue también velozmente

Cell intenta atraparla pero ella era muy rápida. Ambos pasan como ráfaga frente a la ventana de la habitación de Pascua quien se asoma rápidamente y los ve.

-¿Qué están haciendo ahora!-se pregunto atónita

También pasan como ráfaga frente a la Capsule Corp y los Guerreros Z se asoman por una ventana para ver que ocurría

-Ahora tienen una carrera o algo así!- dijo Jamcha atónito

-¿Qué clase de cita es esta!-grito Krillin también atónito

-Vaya manera de perder el tiempo-dijo 18 seria

-Se están divirtiendo. No tiene nada de malo. Aunque si es una cita algo extraña y loca-dijo Gohan

-¿Hacemos algo?-pregunto Jamcha

-Mejor dejemos que se diviertan. No están haciendo nada malo-dijo Gohan sonriendo

-Por cierto Bulma ¿Cómo esta Vegeta?-le pregunto Jamcha

-Aquí estoy insecto!-le grito Vegeta llegando. Tenía muchos vendajes

-Vegeta! ¿Qué haces aquí! Te dije que te quedarás en la habitación!-le grito Bulma enojada

-Tu no me puedes decir que hacer mujer!

-Claro que si porque esta es mi casa y tu estas lastimado! Quiero que regreses a la habitación!

Vegeta se negaba a regresar y Bulma le sigue gritando. Los demás hicieron como que no oían y siguen observando a Cell y Tiara que se les veía volar a lo lejos. Sin duda aquella era la cita más rara y loca que habían presenciado. Y más raro aun era ver a Cell en una cita cuando se supone que el era un tipo muy cruel. Pero estaban sucediendo cosas que estaban haciendo que el comenzará a cambiar su forma de pensar.

**Aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo o mejor dicho la primera parte ^^. Decidí dividirlo en 2 partes porque va a ser largo. Pero eso no quiere decir que deje de ser entretenido ^^. Espero que les guste y que algunas situaciones no sean malas. Es que como Cell no sabe nada de las citas y Tiara es diferente de cualquier chica pensé que esta cita no podría ser como cualquier otra. Y pues que por eso los dos tuvieran poco sentido de la decencia, como se nota en el desastre del Restaurante XD**

**Y Freezer tampoco podía faltar para ponerle partes interesantes al capitulo. Y no se preocupen que no le va a hacer nada a Luna.  
**

**Pronto colocare la segunda parte del capitulo. Espero que esta les parezca divertida =D  
**


	11. Una Cita muy extraña PT2

Cell y Tiara íban volando a toda la velocidad por la ciudad. Luna que estaba caminando nuevamente por la calle llena de tiendas de moda vió las sombras de ambos proyectadas en el suelo y levanto la mirada.

-_¿Y ahora que se supone que estan haciendo? Ya esta dejando de ser una cita-_Pensó sorprendida por la forma en que ambos Bioandroides se comportaban-_Pero por lo que veo la estan pasando bien. Si se estan divirtiendo puede que no sea una mala cita después de todo-_mirandolos con curiosidad.

Tiara se alejaba más y más de Cell. Le decía todo tipo de cosas para provocarlo como "_como que ya no eres tan perfecto como decías ser", "Ahora entiendo como ese mocoso Gohan te gano hace años. Eres más lento que una tortuga" y "Es obvio que nunca me vas a superar. Mejor rindete ya Sr Perfecto!"_

A lo que Cell gritaba enojado y le respondía cosas como "_Deja de usar ese molesto enfásis conmigo!", "Solo tuvo pura suerte! Ahora no me volverá a vencer!" y "Ya veras como te voy a superar y dejarás de burlarte de mi!"_

-Esos dos son el uno para el otro. Pero ahora estan tan ocupados persiguiendose como niños que ni se dan cuenta. Pero lo que se es que será un gran momento cuando al fin reconozcan su amor por el otro y yo estare allí de testigo para verlo-

Pensó Luna mientras sonreía.

Entonces se fija en que ya no estaban allí. Se preguntaba a donde se fueron cuando sintió que algo pasaba velozmente sobre ella y muy cerca. La rafagá que se formo hizo que Luna rodará por el suelo pero no se hizo daño. Ella se levanto y ve que Cell venía velozmente hacía ella. Luna le grita y Cell se detiene antes de chocar con ella.

-¿Te rindes ya Sr Perfecto?-le pregunto Tiara con burla. Ella había sido la causante de la rafagá y de que Luna cayera por el suelo

-Tengan cuidado la próxima vez. Tienen suerte de que no me haya golpeado la cabeza o me haya lastimado-les dijo Luna seria

-Ella tiene la culpa no yo!-le grito Cell mirando enojado a Tiara

-Lo que sea solo tengan cuidado. Es más dejen de hacer eso. Se supone que esto es una cita no una prueba para ver quien es el más veloz de los dos-les dice Luna seria

-Es mi cita, así que puedo hacer lo que se me antoje en ella-le replico Cell

-Ya lo se pero tienes que controlarte. En las citas no se hacen esas cosas como volar de aquí para allá como locos, participar en la lucha libre o arrojarse alimentos!-enojada

-Que insoportable eres! Solo dejame hacerlo a mi modo! Yo se lo que hago!

-Muy bien. Si sabes lo que haces entonces te dejo tranquilo para que tu decidas que hacer en la cita, que seguro se va a poner más extraña de lo que ya es

-Tu no sabes divertirte!

-Mira quien habla, el Sr Gruñon en persona!

-Ya basta!-les grito Tiara harta de la discusión y el escandalo que provocaba-tu escucha, es nuestra cita y nosotros decidimos que hacer por lo que no te incumbe!- a Luna- y tu!-mirando a Cell-¿Piensas seguir con lo que estabamos haciendo o piensas escuchar a tu odiosa compañera canina!?

-Ella no es odiosa!-le grito Cell enojado y ni se detuvo a pensar porque la defendía

-Solo digan que no me quieren cerca de ustedes. De todos modos ya me íba a ir. Todavía tengo muchas cosas que ver. Así que...-decía Luna pero Cell la interrumpió

-Es verdad. Que cada quien siga con lo suyo-serio

-Bien

Luna se aleja de ellos dejandolos solos. Cell que aun seguía enojado con Luna por entrometerse en sus planes para la cita y con Tiara por haberle dicho odiosa a Luna, se negaba a seguir en lo que estaba haciendo. Tiara entonces decide volver con sus comentarios burlescos hacía Cell para que este se olvidará de Luna y se concentrara en ella.

-¿Entonces te rindes? Que mal, ya me estaba empezando a divertir. Ya no eres tan perfecto como decías ser-sonriendo otra vez

-¿Quieres algo a cambio para que dejes de burlarte de mi?-le pregunto Cell serio

-Solo que continuemos con la persecusión. Si te esfuerzas seguro podrás atraparme

-De acuerdo pero quiero que sepas que te voy a vencer y cuando suceda eso quiero que me respetes, nada de burlas

-Si eso es lo que quieres entonces aceptare-sonriendo con suficiencia-Pero te advierto, soy más veloz que tu así que dudo mucho que puedas atraparme

-_Eso ya lo veremos-_Pensó el acordandose de la marca que lleva en su brazo izquierdo y como esta había aumentado su poder.

Tiara se adelanta. Cell va tras ella aumentando su velocidad al máximo. Tiara también lo había hecho y era verdad lo que decía. Era más veloz que Cell. Se alejaba de el cada vez más y más. Pero el no se íba a rendir tan fácil. Acelera un poco más. Entre tanto Freezer había vuelto a la ciudad y buscaba a Luna con la mirada.

-_Esa can tiene que estar en alguna parte. Esta vez no se me va a escapar. Me asegurare de que nadie intervenga cuando vaya a eliminarla-_Pensó el muy serio

En ese instante sintió un golpe que casí lo hace caer pero se mantuvo a flote justo a tiempo. Al voltear ve a Tiara alejandose. Freezer se queda algo confundido hasta que alguien pasa velozmente por su lado haciendolo girar en medio del aire y termina atado con su propia cola. Ve a Cell y supo que el había hecho eso.

-Cell! Me las vas a pagar por eso! Y luego vendra el turno de esa odiosa can tuya!-le grito enojado Freezer

En aquel instante siente otro golpe y ve que el causante era Gohan. Este lo miraba con furia

-Dejame en paz! Esto no es asunto tuyo!-le grito Freezer enojado por su interferencia

-Si que es asunto mio! No le vas a hacer daño a Luna! Y, no puedo creer que vaya a decir eso, pero tampoco interferiras en la cita de Cell con esa chica. Antes tendrás que pelear conmigo!-le grito Gohan

-¿Quieres pelea? Tendremos pelea entonces. Pero va a ser muy rapido ya que como habrás notado soy más fuerte que antes

-En ese caso no voy a dejar que uses todo ese poder que tienes- se pone en posición de pelea. Freezer sonrie con malicia y también se pone en posición de pelea.

En ese instante otra fuerte rafagá pasa cerca de ellos haciendo que giraran en medio el aire. Vieron a Cell y Tiara volando a lo lejos despidiendo mucha energía. Freezer íba a volar hacía ellos pero Gohan lo toma de la cola antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Tira de su cola haciendo que el extraterrestre regresara y lo golpea fuertemente en la cara. Pero aquel golpe no le hizo ni cosquillas. Freezer sonrie con malicia ante la mirada atonita de Gohan. Al cabo de unos segundos ambos estaban peleando con golpes y patadas, mientras que aparecían y desaparecían en medio del aire.

-¿Como eres tan rapida!?-le grito Cell a Tiara

-Soy mucho más poderosa que tu y mejor también!-le grito muy confiada

-Y después dices que el presumido soy yo!-serio

-Esto se esta poniendo un poco aburrido con solo huir. Prueba esto!-le lanza varios de sus rayos verdes

-¿Es todo lo que tienes!?-contrarresta con bolas de energía que chocan con los rayos provocando que ambos ataques exploten

-Solo lo hago por diversión!-grito ella con mirada divertida mientras se alejaba más y más

-Ahora veras!

Cell íba a lanzar su ataque cuando ve que Tiara se detiene en medio del aire. El bioandroide sonrie con malicia y se acerca a Tiara. Esta se da cuenta, lo evada y pone su mano al frente haciendo que se detuviera.

-Eso no cuenta Sr Perfecto-moviendo el dedo en forma de negación

-Pero si estas distraida. Es mi oportunidad!

-Querras decir nuestra oportunidad. Mira eso-señala a Freezer y Gohan que aun seguían peleando. Estaban alejados de Cell y Tiara-¿Hacemos una pausa para molestar al imbecil de Freezer?-sonriendo con mirada divertida

-Es una buena idea. A mi también me gustaria fastidiar a Freezer para variar-sonriendo con malicia

Ambos le lanzan esferas de energía con más potencia a Freezer. La explosión a su alrededor provoco que tuviera una cegera temporal y Gohan aprovechara de patearlo hasta estrellarlo en el suelo. Luego Gohan mira sorprendido a Cell y Tiara que se estaban riendo con una risa malvada mezclada con diversión. Ambos señalaban a Freezer que se eleva mirandolos enojado.

-AHORA VERAN! ESTA ME LA VAN A PAGAR! LES ENSEÑARE A NO BURLARSE DE MI!-les grito furioso el extraterrestre pero no pudo ir a darles una lección porque Gohan lo había tomado de la cola otra vez-Estupida cola! ¿Porque no pude tener una más corta!?-patea a Gohan tan fuerte y tan rapido que este no pudo hacer nada para evitar el golpe. Eso hizo que soltará la cola de Freezer. Ahora le toco a Gohan quedar enterrado en el suelo.

-Tienes más furia encerrada que Cell, enanito!-le grito Tiara riendo

-Bueno tu me provocas. Por eso me pongo furioso-le dijo Cell a Tiara serio

-Callense los dos! Me tienen harto! Ahora veran!-les grito el extraterrestre. Iba a ir pero antes se dio la vuelta y sujeto de su brazo izquierdo a Gohan que estuvo apunto de tomar su cola por tercera vez-no me lo vas a hacer por tercera vez mestizo Saiyajin!-le dobla el brazo con mucha fuerza. Gohan grita de dolor.

En ese instante se oye un crack y Freezer le suelta el brazo. Gohan se agarra su brazo apretando los dientes por el terrible dolor que sentía. Freezer le había provocado una fractura en su brazo con su increible fuerza.

-Eso te ganas por creer que podías vencerme. Supongo que ya te rendiras. Con ese brazo fracturado ya no vales la pena porque no podrás darme pelea. Ademas tengo asuntos importantes que atender-adopta una mirada seria y mira a Cell y a Tiara.

Rapidamente patea a Gohan con fuerza haciendo que se estrellara en el suelo. Baja hacía el, lo toma de una pierna y lo estrella varias veces contra el suelo hasta dejarlo nockeado. Luego lo arroja lejos con mucha fuerza. Gohan vuela a toda velocidad y atraviesa una ventana recientemente reparada de la Capsule Corp. Termina cayendo varias habitaciones más allá. Todos van hacia el inmediatamente excepto Vegeta que se dirigio a la ventana rota.

-¿Pero que ha sucedido!?¿Y que haces ótra vez fuera de la habitación Vegeta!?-grito Bulma

-Fue el insecto de Freezer-dijo Vegeta sin hacerle caso a Bulma y mirando al extraterrestre blanco que estaba al final de la ciudad

-Vamos Gohan despierta. Tienes que estar bien-le decía Krillin muy preocupado

Gohan no despertaba. Lo cargaron y lo llevaron hasta un sofa-cama en la sala. Oolong trajo una almohada para recostar su cabeza. Al cabo de 5 minutos Gohan desperto y se tomo la cabeza con su mano buena.

-Que bueno que has despertado Gohan. ¿Que sucedio? Entraste atravesando la ventana y caiste al otro otro extremo del pasillo..-comenzo Jamcha

-Calma Jamcha. Deja que se siente y se recupere para que nos pueda contar-le dijo Krillin

Gohan se mueve para sentarse y en ese momento apoya su brazo fracturado sintiendo mucho dolor y gime muy fuerte.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Krillin preocupandose otra vez

Jamcha fue tomarle el brazo para revisarlo y Gohan grito del dolor. Todos comprendieron enseguida que tenía el brazo fracturado y Gohan les explico que Freezer había sido el causante. Vegeta le dijo serio que eso se ganaba por intentar vencer a Freezer, que era un debilucho al lado de ese insecto. Bulma regaña a Vegeta por decir eso pero este no le hizo caso y se va aun serio. Todos le dicen a Gohan que no se preocupara de nada porque enseguida lo ayudarían con el brazo.

-Bien hecho enanito blanco. Ahora no vale la pena tratar de vencerlo con ese brazo fracturado. No daría pelea aunque hiciera las cosas más faciles-dijo Tiara muy seria a Freezer

-¿Desde cuando eres tan compasiva? Yo no habría dudado ni un segundo para vencerlo. Sería una buena oportunidad para aprovecharla bien-dijo Cell sonriendo con malicia al pensar en su enemigo lastimado.

-No fijas que eres malvado otra vez Cell! Estas perdiendo tu crueldad y eso es lo que más me enfurece!-le grito Freezer enojado

-¿Por que te importa tanto!? Eso no te afecta en nada! Tampoco es asunto tuyo!-le grito Cell enojandose

-Claro que es asunto mio! Y si que afecta porque estas estropeando nuestra venganza y los planes de Degion!-grito más fuerte pero luego se queda atonito al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Cell no sabía nada de los planes de Degion y ni siquiera que este tenía planes, ni tampoco debería saberlo- Quiero decir...

-¿Que planes!?¿De que hablas? Degion nunca me dijo que tenía planes-dijo Cell mirando con recelo a Freezer- ¿Y que tengo que ver yo?

-Yo no he dicho nada de planes ni tampoco tiene nada que ver contigo-le mintio el extraterrestre

-Pero acabas de decir...

-Te dije que no es nada! Solo lo dije porque estaba furioso nada mas!

-Bien pero aun asi me parece que hay algo raro en todo esto. No puede ser que te importe tanto que siga siendo malo-decía Cell tratando de analizar la situación para entender que estaba pasando.

-¿Desconfias de mi? Somos como socios-mirando serio a Cell

-¿Ni siquiera amigos? Que raro eso-comento Tiara como si fuera una conversación cualquiera y hasta le dio por mostrar su sonrisa burlona- Además hay muchos motivos por el que desconfiar de ti, empezando en que eres un enano insoportable que quiere averiguar que esta haciendo Cell y se enfurece porque esta dejando de lado las maldades.

-Deja de llamarme enano!-le grito Freezer enojado- Y no trato de averiguar que hace Cell!

-Eres un enano. Y es verdad lo que digo. Si no ¿Que haces aquí entonces?¿Y porque te importa tanto?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo chica androide!

-Correción: soy una bioandride-le dijo seria

-Como sea. Solo no te metas en lo que no te importa!-furioso

-No permitire que le vuelvas a gritar!-le grito Cell enojado a Freezer

-¿En serio?¿Que haras si le grito otra vez?

-Te dare una paliza que nunca olvidaras!.-amenazó. Freezer se burla de el- ¿Que te causa tan risa!?-enojado

-Me rio porque eres un pobre imbecil que cree que puede vencerme. Soy más poderoso ahora y, aunque es difícil de creer, se lo debo al entrenamiento que he hecho todos estos días. En cambio tu todavía sigues en un nivel patetico por no haber entrenado tu nuevo poder. Es más por no haber entrenado nunca. Hacerte llamar el ser Perfecto no te ayudo en nada en tu estupido torneo hace 7 años ¿O ya lo olvidaste!?. Así que sera mejor que no me desafies si no quieres terminar de nuevo en el infierno.

Cell esta muy furioso por todo lo que le había dicho Freezer y más por aquello de que estaría de vuelta en el infierno. El odiaba estar en ese lugar y no quería regresar nunca allí. Jamás lo volvería a pisar.

-Que magnifico discurso, bravo-dijo Tiara fingiendo aburrimiento. Freezer la miro enojado

Cell se lanza sobre el pero Freezer fue más rapido y lo esquivo con fácilidad. Aparece detras de Cell, lo toma de ambos brazos doblandoselos hacía atras y lo patea con mucha fuerza en la espalda. Cell sintio mucho dolor. Quiso liberarse de Freezer pero este le apretaba los brazos con tanta fuerza que era imposible soltarse.

-Oye imbecil, sueltalo!-le grito Tiara

-Si no lo hago. ¿Que me haras!?-le grito Freezer aun pateando a Cell y sin mirar a Tiara

-Si no lo sueltas te corto a la mitad con esto!-se oía demasiado cerca. Freezer al fin voltea y se sorprende al verla detras suyo tan cerca de el. Ella sostenía un Kienzan muy cerca de la cintura de Freezer.

Freezer dejo de patear a Cell pero sin soltarlo y miro preocupado el Kienzan. Tenía más bien una mirada cercana al miedo. Recordo como una vez su propio ataque lo había cortado a la mitad. Fue durante la pelea que tuvo con Goku en Namek. Goku hizo que se olvidará por completo de su ataque y eso provoco que terminara cortado a la mitad. No quería pasar la misma experiencia otra vez.

-¿Y bien?-le pregunto Tiara sonriendo con malicia al notar el miedo en su cara

Freezer miraba con miedo el Kienzan. Intentaba no demostrarlo pero era en vano. Sin embargo, no quería que el miedo lo venciera así que se nego a soltar a Cell.

-Con ese truco no me harás soltar a Cell!-le grito nervioso

-Bueno tu lo pediste-dijo Tiara con malicia.

El Kienzan toca la piel de Freezer y le empieza a cortar. Freezer sintio mucho dolor pero trataba de aguantarlo. Tiara pareció haber notado su resistencia porque otro Kienzan apareció y se coloco en la parte delantera de la cintura de Freezer. Este Kienzan también toca su piel de ese lado y comienza a cortarla. Sentía como ambos discos intentaban penetrar su piel. El dolor era intenso

-Ya basta!-grito el para que Tiara pare de una vez. Suelta a Cell y se aleja de ambos bioandroides tapando sus heridas, que sangraban, con sus manos.

-¿Te pareció suficiente eso? Si quieres más me avisas. Estos aun estan afilados-dijo Tiara sonriendo con malicia y atrayendo ambos Kienzan a sus manos. Momentos después ambos discos habían desaparecido.

-Esta me las vas a pagar! Ya lo veras!-le grito enojado y se va.

-Gracias-le dijo Cell a Tiara

-De nada- aun sonriendo

-Eso si que me impresionó. Si que se asusto. ¿Como sabías que lo haría?

-Sabes, no solo me contarón de ti en el otro lugar- no mencionó el nombre ya que a Cell no le gustaba oirlo- También me contaron de Freezer y por eso se como su propio ataque lo corto a la mitad en Namek.

-Es un tema de burla en aquel lugar porque nadie puede creer como pudo ser tan descuidado y olvidar que su disco todavía seguía volando por allí-le dijo Cell-De todos modos no se que le encuentran de gracioso ser cortado por la mitad

-¿Estas defendiendo a Freezer?-finguiendo sorpresa

-No, jamás! Solo decía que no era un tema de risa. No lo digo por ese enano insoportable de Freezer

-¿Y porque piensas eso? Tu te regeneras así que no te afecta

-Pero igual duele cuando me lastiman. Puedo regenerarme pero no soy inmune al dolor. Tu también sentias dolor anoche cuando te faltaba tu brazo

-Si lo se. Pero ya no vale la pena hablar de eso

-Estoy de acuerdo

Se miran unos instantes sin saber que hacer hasta que Tiara recuerda la persecución que tenían, empuja a Cell y se va volando. Este le sigue el juego y va tras ella a toda velocidad. Freezer los observaba furioso detrás de un edificio. Aun se tapaba sus heridas sangrantes.

-_¿Como se atrevió a hacerme eso!?¿Como supo con que atacarme!? Esto es inaudito! Esa bioandroide me las va a pagar muy caras! Y también lo hara Cell!-_Pensó furioso y se alejaba volando.

Gohan seguía sentado en el Sofa-cama y tenía su brazo enyesado y en cabrestillo. Junto al estaban Oolong y Puar. Krillin estaba de pie cerca de el con Jamcha. Bulma se había llevado a Vegeta a la habitación y se aseguraba de que se quedara allí.

-Freezer si que se ha vuelto muy fuerte. Le dije a Jamcha que a lo mejor tendría que ver con esa marca que tiene en el brazo. Tu me dijiste que Cell tenía una igual-le decía Krillin a Gohan

-Así es pero no se quien o que se la dió. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me lo encontre el otro día en el bosque? Cuando acompañaba a Luna. Le pregunte que era pero dijo que no era asunto mio y que lo dejará en paz.

-Tipico de Cell-dijo Jamcha serio

-Tenemos que averiguar cuanto antes que significa esa marca en su brazo y porque le da tanto poder. No me gusta la idea de tener que lidiar con un nuevo enemigo-dijo Gohan con preocupación- Creo que tendre que entrenar más seguido

-Pero tu estas lesionado-le dijo Krillin sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir-No puedes entrenar ni mucho menos pelear así.

-Eso no me detuvo hace 7 años cuando termine con el brazo inutilizado en el Torneo de Cell

-Lo se pero ahora tanto Freezer como Cell son mucho más fuertes y no deberías arriesgarte así

-El tiene razón Gohan-dijo Jamcha concordando con Krillin

-Esta bien aunque no me gustaría quedarme aquí mientras ustedes estan en el lugar de la acción-dijo Gohan resignado

-No te preocupes Gohan. Nosotros nos encargaremos de detener a este nuevo enemigo-le aseguro Krillin

-Pero no sabemos quien es este enemigo. No podremos estar preparados porque no conocemos su fuerza-Soltó Jamcha

-No había pensado en eso pero es verdad. No sabemos quien ese tipo y que poderes tiene

-Ojala supieramos quien es-decía Jamcha

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Aunque no creo que la respuesta nos llegue de la nada..-comenzo a decir Gohan pero fue interrumpido por una voz familiar.

-Hola a todos. ¿Como han estado? Hay algo importante que debo contarles. Es sobre ese inmenso poder que tenía Cell el otro día..-les dijo Goku. Todos se sorprenden.

-Goku!-gritaron todos

-Tal parece que si nos llegara la respuesta-dijo Jamcha contento

-Papá!-dijo Gohan sorprendido-¿Tu sabes que esta pasando?

-Así es y por eso le pedi a Kaio Sama que me ayudará a comunicarme con ustedes-dijo Goku

-Al fin sabremos que ocurre. Freezer también se ha vuelto poderoso y le ha fracturado el brazo a Gohan..-dijo Krillin pero Goku lo interrumpió

-¿Que Freezer hizo que!?-dijo Goku sorprendido

-Estoy bien papá. Te digo los detalles más tarde. Por favor dinos que esta pasando-le pidió Gohan

-De acuerdo-dijo Goku y comenzo a contarles

Cell y Tiara volaban a toda velocidad por la ciudad derribando todo a su paso: personas, puestos de comida rapida, de frutas, autos y hasta ladrones que escapaban, haciendo que estoa cayeran al suelo y los policias tuvieran la oportunidad de atraparlos. En las calles la gente observaba entre impresionada y aterrada lo que pasaba, preguntandose que serían aquellas dos cosas tan veloces. Incluso llegaron a pasar frente a la Capsule Corp. Gohan convenció a los demás de que dejaran tranquilos a Cell y Tiara porque ellos no estaban haciendo nada malo.

Cell y Tiara se detuvieron en medio de la calle. Tiara tomo un puñado de frutas y se las arrojo a Cell para distraerlo. El vendedor estaba tan asustado que no le dijo nada a Tiara por haber tomado sus frutas. Cell las esquiva con dificultad ya que Tiara las lanzaba muy rapido y una tras otra.

-Tienes buen brazo-le dijo Cell sonriendo con malicia

-Gracias. Por cierto, rindete ya Sr Perfecto. Es obvio que yo soy mucho más rapida que tu-le dijo muy confiada

-No cantes victoria tan rapido. Aun no ganas

-¿Ahh si?-entonces se dió cuenta de que no le quedaban más frutas-No tengo nada más que arrojarte- en ese instante desaparece. Cell se queda sorprendido

-¿A donde fue?

-Aquí Sr Depistado!-le grito Tiara desde el cielo. Le sonrie con suficiencia y se va volando. Cell va tras ella inmediatamente.-Aceptalo! Eres demasiado lento!

Pero Cell no se rindió porque el nunca tiraba la toalla en alguna pelea ni mucho menos en una persecusión a gran velocidad. Estaba muy decidido. Pero poco a poco se íba quedando muy atrás. Apenas podía distinguir a Tiara de lo lejos que estaba. Cell muy frustrado se enfurece mucho, la marca en su brazo ardió y se sintió más poderoso. Su velocidad aumento de forma impresionante y en pocos segundos logro alcanzar a Tiara. Esta se quedo atonita por lo rapido que Cell la alcanzo. Entonces se fijo en el resplandor que emitía la marca a través del pañuelo blanco que Cell tenía sobre ella tapandola. Enseguida lo comprendió.

-_Esa cosa le esta dando más poder del que imagine. No puedo permitir que el me gane. Si me gana no lo podré fastidiar más y me encanta fastidiarlo. Pero aun más importante: nadie me supera!-_Pensó ella enojada.

Entonces se sorprende al no verlo a su lado. Miro hacía abajo y se encontro cara a cara con Cell. Este estuvo apunto de tocarla pero ella se lo impide tratando de golpearlo. El evita ese monton de golpes con su manos. Aquella pequeña batalla en el aire se puso más ruda y sin darse cuenta los dos íba girando mientras volaban a toda velocidad por la ciudad. Salen de allí y atraviesan los campos llegando al bosque. Los arboles fueron reduciendo su velocidad y finalmente ellos chocan contra los arboles. Se precipitan hacía abajo, ruedan por una larga cuesta hasta detenerse frente a un lago.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Cell

-Si claro que estoy bien. Yo soy dura de vencer-dijo Tiara sin sentir ni el más leve dolor

-Menos mal. Ah y para que sepas he ganado yo-dijo Cell satisfecho de si mismo

-Ni siquiera me has atrapado Sr Perfecto-le dijo ella burlandose de el

Cell se dió cuenta de que era verdad pero también se dió cuenta de que tenía la oportunidad de atraparla. Estaba apunto de hacerlo pero ella fue más rapida y lo tomo de los brazos primero.

-Yo gane!-ahora ella era la satisfecha de si misma

-No!

En ese instante ambos se dieron que estaban sobre el otro. Mejor dicho es Tiara la que había quedado sobre Cell. Se miran atonitos y luego se sonrojan. Inmediatamente se levantan y miran hacía otro lado haciendo como que nada había pasado. Luego de un minuto entero de evitarse decidieron mirarse otra vez.

-¿Ves? Te dije que yo te íba a ganar. Siempre gano!-dijo ella con suficiencia

-Después te quejas de que el presumido soy yo y tu también eres una presumida-le dijo Cell contraatacandola.

-Tu presunción es exagerada y molesta. En cambio yo presumo con estilo-sin dejar de sonreir con suficiencia.

-Solo deja de presumir por unos momentos. Me estas volviendo loco!-grito el ya harto

-¿Sabías que me divierte verte enojado?-le pregunto sin dejar de sonreir. Eso ya se lo había dicho pero le encantaba repetirlo

-Ya basta!. Solo vamonos de aquí y regresemos a la ciudad. Aun tenemos unas horas más de cita-dijo el para poner fin a esa conversación tan molesta.

-Muy bien-dijo Tiara poniendose seria por haberla interrumpido cuando se estaba divirtiendo- Pero una cosa: no paso lo de hace un momento frente al lago

-¿Lo de tu encima de mi?-le pregunto tratando de no sonrojarse

-Callate! No lo digas! Ya te dije que no paso y si te atreves a mencionarlo ya veras!-le grito enojada. Pero más que eso sentía verguenza de haber quedado así sobre Cell. Si alguien los hubiera visto pensarían que ambos andaban en algo raro.

-Esta bien. No te alteres

Ambos se van volando del lugar y regresan con velocidad normal a la ciudad. La gente estaba limpiando el desastre que habían causado ambos bioandroides. Cuando las personas los vieron regresar se asustaron mucho y se ocultarón. Solo una chica de cabello castaño oscuro se había quedado afuera. Era Pascua. Cell y Tiara aterrizaron frente a ella.

-¿Se estan divirtiendo?-les pregunto ella mientras comía una barra de chocolate

-Si, creo que la estamos pasando bien-dijo Cell sacando su rara amabilidad hacía Pascua-¿Que es eso?-le quita la barra de chocolate

-Oye!-le grito Pascua. Cell se come toda la barra sin siquiera preguntarle si podía probar un poco-Cell!

-Esto es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida además de la comida que hacen los otros humanos!-dijo Cell no enojado si no mas bien fascinado, algo sumamente extraño en el, por el sabor del chocolate-¿Que es?

-Es chocolate y era mio!-le grito enojada

-Tu lo dijiste, "Era"-dijo el- ¿Donde puedo conseguir más?

-Eso no fue de caballeros Cell!-le dijo alguien con severidad. Era Luna que acaba de llegar.

-No empieces!-le replico este empezando a molestarse

-Cell...

-Lo que sea solo dime donde puedo conseguir más de ese chocolate...olvidalo ya vi el lugar-se mete a la Dulcería. La gente sale corriendo asustada. Un minuto después sale Cell llevando muchas barras de chocolate.

-¿Te vas a comer todo eso tu solo?-le pregunto Tiara

-Solo dime que se te antoja uno. Tomalo-le dice Cell sintiendose extraño por compartir por primera vez. Tiara toma una barra- Y tu ¿Vas a tomar una o no?-a Pascua

-No gracias. No tomare una barra de las que robaste-le dijo seria

-Muy bien, más para mi-dijo satisfecho-además no las robe. El vendedor me las regalo si lo dejaba vivir

-Ya sabía que me arrepentiría de haberte dicho que podías obtener cualquier cosa asustando a la gente-dijo Pascua seria

-Tienes mente malvada entonces

-No claro que no. Eso nunca!-replico ella indignada

Siguen hablando. Ninguno de ellos sabía que en ese momento Gohan estaba mirando por una de las ventanas de Capsule Corp ya que el edificio quedaba cerca de la dulcería. Estaba sorprendido por la escena

-No puede ser-se dijo para si mismo aun sorprendido

-¿Que pasa Gohan?-le pregunto Krillin acercandose. Mira en la misma dirección que Gohan y se sorprende también al ver aquella escena-¿Quien es ella y que hace con Cell?

-Es Pascua. Va en la misma preparatoria que yo, al igual que Videl

-¿Per que esta haciendo ahí?¿No sabe que se expone demasiado al estar cerca de Cell?

-Es cierto. Sabes que, ire a averiguar que esta pasando y si Cell se atreve a hacerle algo lo detendre-dijo Gohan decidido y va

-Estas loco! Tu estas lesionado, seras un objetivo fácil para el! Espera Gohan!-lo sigue para asegurarse de que no le pasará nada

En aquel instante Cell le estaba gritando a Pascua que era una aguafiestas. Se sorprende al ver a Gohan y Krillin aterrizar frente a el. Sonrie con malicia al ver el brazo enyesado de Gohan. En cambio Pascua y Luna se quedan sorprendidas porque no sabían del incidente con Freezer.

-Gohan!-grito Pascua atonita-No te esperaba...¿Y que le paso a tu brazo!?

-Será dificil de explicar pero te lo dire si tu me dices que haces con Cell-le dijo Gohan poniendose serio al mirar a Cell

-No tienes que ser tan duro. No debes preocuparte por que el no quiere hacerme daño. Además me lo acabo de encontrar por casualidad

-Lo siento quería asegurarme de que no te hiciera nada ya sabes como es el

-Si lo se pero te vas a sorprender con esto: cuando me habla se pone extrañamente muy amable

-¿Que!?-grito Krillin sorprendido

-Si así es pero no es asunto suyo!-les grito Cell enojado

-Que gruñon. ¿Y que te sucedio Gohan?¿Quien te fracturo el brazo? Tu eres demasiado fuerte y es muy raro que te hayan lastimado así de fácil-dijo Pascua atonita

-¿Que?¿Como sabes que tan fuerte soy?-le pregunto sorprendiendose

-Después te lo digo. Ahora dime que te paso

-Bueno es que...

-Nada, solo que el enano blanco de Freezer se molesto con el por sujetarle la cola y cuando lo íba a hacer por tercera vez Freezer le tomo el brazo y se lo fracturo para que no lo siguiera haciendo-le dijo Tiara sonriendo malicia.

-¿Freezer?¿No es aquel Freezer molesto del que tanto hablas Cell?-le pregunto Pascua

-Así es-dijo el Bioandroide poniendose serio

-¿Porque eres tan pesado Cell?-le pregunto Gohan riendo para ponerle humor a la situación

-Porque tu me estas molestando!-le grito el enojado

-Siempre eres un pesado Cell no lo niegues-le dijo Luna haciendo que Cell se molestará más

-Bueno será mejor que continuen su cita. ¿Que tal si van a la fería? O al parque-les propuso Gohan

-No lo voy a hacer!-le volvió a gritar enojado Cell

-No lo quieres hacer porque te lo propuse yo. Pero piensalo. A esos lugares suelen ir las parejas que estan en una cita. Además quiero que la pasen bien-les dijo sonriendo. Cell sorprende al oir lo último

-¿Porque quieres que la pasemos bien?

-Es la primera vez que no estas haciendo maldades. Te llevas bien con una chica y no sería justo impedir que la conozcas mejor-dijo el sin dejar de sonreir.

-Ahh, sobre eso Cell. ¿Han hablado de ustedes?-les pregunto Luna. Tanto Cell como Tiara niegan y se miran sorprendidos-deben hacerlo para eso son las citas

-Esta bien lo que tu digas-dijo Cell sin molestarse esta vez

-Bueno Krillin vamonos y dejemos a la feliz pareja hacer lo suyo-le dijo Gohan a su amigo

-Claro Gohan tienes razón, vamonos-concordo Krillin aun sorprendido y los dos se alejan.

Pascua también se va, se acerca a Gohan, le dice susurrando "Adios Gran Saiyaman" y sigue su camino. Gohan se queda sorprendido al oirlo porque nunca penso que alguien más lo fuera a descubrir aparte de Videl. Regresa con Krillin a Capsule Corp. Luna también se va a caminar dejando solos a Cell y Tiara. Ellos, extrañamente, tomaron en cuenta lo de Gohan y se fueron a la feria del parque de diversiones. La gente íba a salir corriendo asustada pero Cell les tuvo que decir, de mala gana, que no vino para matarlos y sigue su camino. La gente había quedado sorprendida.

-No esta mal, en parte porque los humanos gritan como locos y otros aterrados cuando estan dentro de esos raros aparatos-le dijo Cell a Tiara

-Pero para nosotros sería aburrido y...-pero se interrumpio así misma ya que Cell se había acercado al juego de probar la fuerza con el martillo-¿Ahora que haces?

-Mira esto. Los humanos usan este juego para mostrar su fuerza. Nisiquiera saben lo que es la verdadera fuerza-dijo Cell con burla y toma el martillo. El operador le deja usar el juego para que Cell no le hiciera nada-mire y aprenda-le dice al humano asustandolo.

Cell toma el martillo y golpea con tanta fuerza la tabla que la rompe, el marcador llega hasta la campana y la atraviesa a toda velocidad volando hasta la atmosfera. Unos 5 minutos después el marcador cae en llamas y se estrella en la enorme rueda de la fortuna. Esta se desprende de su soporte y rueda por toda la feria mientras la gente gritaba aterrada dentro de las cabinas. El operador fue inmediatamente a buscar ayuda.

-Gritos aterrados de humanos. Son musica para mis oidos-dijo Cell satisfecho

-Para mi también-dijo Tiara sonriendo con malicia y diversión-por cierto buen tiro

-Gracias. Es que soy el mejor-comenzando a presumir otra vez

-¿Siempre te pones así de molesto cuando alguien te hace un cumplido?-le dijo poniendose seria- Acuerdate de lo que hablamos sobre los tipos presumidos y que se creen perfectos como tu

-No me arruines la diversión!

-Tu eres el que me la esta arruinando a mi con tus comentarios presumidos!

Cell le íba a gritar que era una odiosa cuando en ese momento llego Gohan vestido como el Gran Saiyaman sujetando la rueda de la fortuna con su brazo bueno. Krillin también le estaba ayudando. Ambos ponen la rueda en su lugar y la aseguran. Poco después se llevan a las personas heridas en una ambulancia. Los que habían salido ilesos estaban en la enfermería recuperandose. Luego Krillin y Gohan se acercan a Cell y Tiara. Esta se dió cuenta de que era Gohan porque sintió su Ki.

-¿Que es eso?¿Acaso eres payaso de circo?-le pregunto ella mirando el traje con burla. Cell rie a carcajadas al oir lo de payaso de circo

-No vine para que se burlaran de mi traje! Además este traje esta fabuloso. ¿Verdad que si Krillin?

-Ehh...si claro lo que tu digas Gohan..-dijo este nervioso

-Solo dile que se ve ridiculo-le dijo Cell aun riendose

-Ya basta! Sabía que no debía dejarlos solos en su cita-dijo Gohan ya harto-tienen suerte de que ninguna de estas personas haya muerto

-Esta es mi cita no la tuya así que no te metas en lo que no te importa!-le grito enojado Cell

-Además apenas estamos comenzando a divertirnos aquí-dijo Tiara volviendo a sonreir con malicia y diversión. Ella y Cell se van a recorrer la feria.

-Si ya se nota que no estan haciendo daño-dijo Krillin con sarcasmo

-Esta bien Krillin me equivoque. Será mejor que los sigamos para que no hagan daño a nadie. Pero no deben saber que los estamos siguiendo o se molestarán

-Ocultemos nuestros Ki entonces

Ambos ocultan su Ki y siguen a la pareja. Ambos causaron más desastres mientras recorrían el lugar. En primer puesto tenían que derribar una torre de botellas para ganar un premio (a ninguno le intereso), Cell uso una esfera de energía en vez de la pelota y termino destruyendo casí todo el puesto. El dueño del puesto se había salvado. Luego el puesto de dulces había quedado cubierto de algodón de azucar cuando Cell aumento la velocidad de la maquina con un botón. Así siguieron a lo largo de más puestos mientras Gohan y Krillin íban arreglando los desastres que causaron. A principio les pareció extraño que ambos se comportarán de esa manera y torturaran a los humanos, pero ¿Que más se podía esperar de dos villanos que disfrutan ver sufriendo a los humanos?.

Luego de eso se dirigieron a los juegos mecanicos y empezaron a manejar los controles a su antojo aumentando la velocidad de los juegos. La gente gritaba asustada por el repentino cambio y muchos se empezaban a marear. Cell y Tiara se van riendose mientras escuchaban los gritos aterrados que eran como música para los oidos. Un minuto después llegan Gohan y Krillin que paran los juegos para que la gente se pudiera bajar. Así siguió todo a lo largo de dos horas más hasta casí al final del atardecer. El Sol se estaba poniendo mientras dejaba tras de si varias tonalidades de amarillo y naranja en el cielo, que daba la impresión de que estuviese ardiendo.

Cerraron la feria antes de lo previsto debido a los desastres ocasionados por Cell y Tiara. Estos se habían divertido como nunca lo habían hecho. Estaban enojados por tener que irse de la feria pero no les quedo de otra que resignarse. Gohan y Krillian también habían salido y se encontraban muy cansados después de aquellas tediosas horas dentro de la feria.

-Que bueno que ya cerraron. Pensé que estariamos toda la noche arreglando sus desastres. Sin duda esta es la cita más rara de la historia-le dijo Krillin a Gohan

-Así es, rarisima. Por cierto ¿A donde se fueron ahora?-le pregunto Gohan al darse cuenta de que ambos bioandroides ya no estaban allí-¿Como fue que los perdimos de vista!?

-Fueron más rapidos que nosotros

-Creo que no tendría que haberles recomendado venir aquí-dijo Gohan arrepintiendose de su desición

-Tranquilo ya acabo. No harán más desastres allí dentro

-Pero si en la ciudad

Ambos deciden buscar a Cell y Tiara. Estos habían llegado al parque donde unas horas antes habían estado Luna y Freezer. Mientras caminaban Cell miraba a los lados donde varias parejas se encontraban sentadas en bancos. Nadie se dió cuenta de que ambos bioandroides caminaban por el parque ya que todos estaban muy ocupados en sus conversaciones. Cell y Tiara llegaron a la zona más vacía del parque.

-Bueno aquí estamos. ¿Que quieres hacer?-le pregunto Cell

-No se ¿Que quieres hacer tu?

-No lo se-se queda pensativo-¿Quieres hablar?

-No se me ocurre de que hablaría contigo. Claro a menos que quieras seguir hablando de lo "Perfecto" que eres. Pero ya tu sabes que opino de eso

-No estaba pensando en hablar de lo perfecto que soy obviamente aunque me gustaría-dijo el sonriendo con suficiencia. Tiara lo ve seria y el deja de sonreir-..lo que quiero decir es...hablemos de nosotros...

-Creo que ya sabemos mucho de nosotros. Yo se que tu eres un presumido, con el ego más grande del mundo, odias todo, te divierte causar destrucción, eres un debilucho, no te gusta entrenar, eres un imbecil...-sigue describiendo a Cell a la vez que sonreía con malicia al ver que el comenzaba a enojarse.

-Ya basta! Se supone que hablariamos de nosotros no que me insultarias!

-Estoy hablando de ti, así eres-dijo ella sin inmutarse

-Pues tu eres una odiosa, te encanta verme enojado, te gusta fastidiarme, eres una presumida, terca, también odias todo, te encanta pegarme, te encanta burlarte de los demás, eres la mas fuerte...

-Aja! Admites que soy más fuerte que tu! Admites que soy la más poderosa en este lugar!

-Yo no he dicho eso!-odiaba tener que admitirlo y no lo haría

-Si que lo dijiste y no puedes retirarlo

-No me molestes!

-Sabía que algun día admitirías que soy más fuerte que tu. ¿Que se siente ser humillado por una mujer? Es una dura realidad ¿no?. Los hombres nunca esperan que una mujer los derrote en pelea porque creen que somos debiles. Pero yo te demostre que una mujer puede ser igual o mucho más fuerte que un hombre. Te he pisoteado tanto que no te quedo de otra que admitirlo-dijo sonriendo con suficiencia

-Eso es porque tienes poderes!

-De todas formas digo que las mujeres también pueden ser fuertes

-Y no quiero que me vuelvas a recordar que me humillaste!. Ya tengo suficiente con la humillación que recibí cuando Gohan me derroto! En el otro lugar nadie podía creer que me haya derrotado un niño y era uno de los temas de burlas aparte de Freezer! Ya estoy harto de que la gente se burle en mi cara!

-Es verdad el Dr Gero no dejaba de decirme lo fracasado que te volviste

-No soy un fracasado!-grito furioso y se aleja de ella para caminar solo.

-Que malhumorado es este tipo-se dijo para si mis sin inmutarse y se sienta una banca

Cell se va caminando por el sendero que había adelante. Estaba muy enojado y hablaba solo quejandose de Tiara.

-¿Que se cree ella!? Cree que puede molestarme todo lo que se le antoje y decirme todo lo que quiera! Se cree mejor que nadie porque se cree la mas poderosa en este lugar! Cree que por ser hermosa puede tenerme bajo sus redes!-gritaba el enojado. Luego se quedo atonito cuando se dió cuenta que dijo que Tiara es hermosa. Le fue imposible evitar ruborizarse.-_Tenía que ser ella_. _Hasta cuando no esta cerca puede hacer que diga cosas que nunca diría-_pensó el enojado consigo mismo aunque se relajo cuando la imagen de Tiara apareció en su cabeza.

En ese instante oyo moverse las hojas de los arbustos. Dirigió su mirada a ellos y entrecerro los ojos enojado. Ya sabía quien estaba allí y no se trataba de Tiara

-Salgan de una vez! Ya se que estan ahí!-grito el enojado por su interrumpción. Inmediatamente Gohan y Krillin hicieron acto de prescencia-¿Acaso no saben que esta mal espiar? Ni siquiera puedo tener un momento a solas!

-Lo siento Cell no lo pudimos evitar. Es que queriamos asegurarnos de que no estuvieras haciendo algun desastre como el de la feria-le explico Gohan disculpandose- Aunque no nos imaginamos que te pondrías a hablar de Tiara

-Aja y te oimos admitir que era bonita. Yo como humano no puedo decirte que tal es pero seguramente tu como Bioandroide la ves hermosa así que no hay problema. Aunque nunca me imagine que fueras a estar detrás de una chica-le dijo Krillin haciendose el sorprendido como gesto de broma. Ahora no le sorprendía nada lo de Cell pero cuando Gohan se lo dijo la primera vez si que se sorprendió.

-No me molestes!-le grito enojado el Bioandroide

-Que pesado eres. Solo estaba bromeando

-Solo vayanse y dejenme en paz! Ocupense de sus asuntos!

-Muy bien como digas, nos iremos. Pero no dejaremos de seguirte hasta estar seguros de que no harás nada malo

-Hoy no tengo intenciones de dañar nada ni a nadie. Vayanse!

Los dos se alejan pero antes de irse Gohan le pregunta a Cell que hara después de su caminata por el parque. El se vuelve a enojar y les grita que dijeron no volver a seguirle. Gohan le dice que se calme que ya no lo seguirán más y ambos se van. Cell sigue su camino gruñendo por la interferencia de ambos guerreros pero nada más sucedió. El camino estaba muy tranquilo y solitario. Las hojas de los Arboles y de los arbustos eran de un verde brillante. Mucho de los arbustos estaban llenos de flores y los arboles de frutas como Manzanas. Sigue caminando hasta que se detiene a ver algo. Era un Rosal pero todas las Rosas estaban marchitas, excepto una. Se encontraba allí en pie y aun hermosa. Por alguna razón la luz del sol iluminaba ese lugar. En un principio miro con furia aquella Rosa ya que odiaba aquel mundo y los seres vivos que lo habitaban. Pero algo extraño lo incitaba a tomarla. Primero se aseguro que nadie estuviera mirando, ni estuviera cerca ni tampoco se escondieran como Gohan y Krillin. Luego de asegurarse se inclino y tomo la rosa. Se sintió tentado a destruirla pero de la nada apareció la imagen de Tiara en su mente y empezo a imaginar cosas: se ve a si mismo dandosela a Tiara y que ella la aceptaba emocionada. Se enfureció mucho consigo mismo al pensar en algo lindo ya que aquello no era lo suyo y sería algo humillante. Durante varios minutos lidió con aquella batalla mental hasta que decidó llevarse la rosa para darsela a Tiara.

El Bioandroide, aun enojado consigo mismo por lo que acaba de hacer, regresa a la banca donde Tiara aun seguía esperandolo. El llevaba la flor escondida tras su espalda y Tiara le pregunta que es lo que traía. El le miente diciendo que no es nada. Tiara dudaba pero luego de unos minutos Cell logro desviar su atención de lo que tenía tras la espalda y Tiara comenzo a caminar mientras Cell la veía alejarse. A pesar de lo que había decidido antes no quiso mostrarle la rosa. La batalla mental aun no había terminado y se sentía confuso ante esos nuevos sentimientos que tenía.

-Gohan, ¿Para que le preguntaste que haría después de su paseo en el parque?-le pregunto Krillin confundido. Habían regresado a Capsule Corp y se encontraban en la cocina. Gohan estaba revisando los estantes mientras hablaba.

-Es que se me ocurrió algo para ayudarle en su cita-dijo el a pesar de lo loco que sonaba

-¿Que dijiste!?¿Ayudar a Cell?¿Estas loco!? Por si no lo recuerdas el ha hecho muchas cosas malas. ¿Porque de la nada has decidido ayudarlo?

-Se que ha hecho muchas cosas malas y lo odio por lo que le hizo a 16 y hacer que mi papá muriera por culpa de su explosión. Pero esto es diferente. Esta enamorado de una chica y el ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que siente. Ahora esta más interesado en estar con ella que hacer maldades y tu sabes que pasaría si Cell se olvidará de hacer maldades. Adios al Cell malo...-decía Gohan sacando cosas del estante y poniendolas en la mesa

-La idea de un Cell bueno aun se me hace extraña y aun dudo que vaya a olvidar las maldades. Bueno dejemos de lado las maldades. ¿Que tienes en mente?¿Y para que estas sacando tantas cosas del estante?-mirando como Gohan sacaba y ponía en la mesa las cosas.

-Bueno como mi sugerencia de visitar la feria termino en un desastre para las personas pensé en algo menos peligroso. Que no afecte a la gente pero que acerque más a Tiara y Cell. De hecho es algo que muchas parejas tienen: una cena romantica.

-¿Que!? No hablaras en serio!-dijo Krillin atonito. Gohan asiente-Pero eso es... ni hablar, no te ayudare a planear esa cena para Cell. Es un monstruo que ha hecho cosas malas! Además ya le dimos la comida en el canasto, me convenciste de hacerlo bueno tu papá me convenció ¿Que más quieres!?. No me involucrare en este plan tan absurdo

-Vamos Krillin no seas así. No tiene nada de malo que lo hagamos. Además eso ayudará a que Cell y Tiara se unan. Ya te dije lo que sucedería si Cell se olvidará de hacer maldades. Sería un villano menos para nosotros. Se que suena loco y absurdo pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo. Ya veras que saldrá bien. Vamos Krillin tienes que ayudarme ¿si?-suplicandole. Krillin lo piensa seriamente por un minuto entero hasta que acepta- gracias Krillin! Veras que no te vas a arrepentir. Tenemos que comenzar ya porque esta anocheciendo.

-De acuerdo Gohan, hay que hacerlo entonces. ¿Pero te das cuenta de toda la comida que tendremos que preparar? No quedarán satisfechos con un solo plato. Creo que necesitaremos ayuda...

Sigue hablando sobre lo que podían hacer mientras Gohan lo escuchaba. Entonces en ese momento Vegeta entra y se fija en todas las cosas que estaban en la mesa. Luego mira serio a Gohan quien se asusta y trata de decirle con señas a Krillin que dejara de hablar pero era muy difícil porque Krillin estaba mirando hacía abajo en vez de mirar a Gohan

-Con todo eso va a quedar bastante bien. Solo espero que Cell no se moleste...-no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido por un sonoro grito de Vegeta

-¿Que has dicho!?¿Porque mencionas al insecto de Cell!?-grito el principe Saiyajin enojado.

-¿Cell?¿Quien dijo algo sobre Cell? Nosotros estabamos hablando sobre que queriamos preparar de cena porque tenemos hambre, si eso-decía Gohan muy nervioso

-No les creo nada, ustedes dos estan tramando algo!

-No Vegeta no estamos tramando nada solo hablabamos de la cena-decía Krillin alarmado

Vegeta los seguía mirando enojado ya que no estaba convencido. En ese momento entro Bulma acompañada de Luna quien llevaba una rosa sujeta a su collar. Los tres se sorprendieron al ver esto pero nadie pudo decir algo porque Bulma comenzo a reñir a Vegeta por su escandalo. Este termino retirandose enojado del lugar. Bulma mira la mesa llena y pregunta a Gohan y Krillin. Estos explicaron lo que querían hacer. Ella se sorprendió al principio con la idea pero luego acepto a ayudarlos con gusto ya que siempre tenía que preparar mucha comida para Vegeta por ser Saiyajin. Luego gracias al traductor pudieron preguntarle a Luna porque llevaba una rosa y ella se límito a decir que la recogió por el camino. En realidad esta era la rosa que Cell había encontrado pero el le dijo que se la llevará para que Tiara no la viera. Nadie puso en duda lo que Luna dijo y Gohan sugirio usarla como decoración para la mesa que íban a usar para la cena romantica de Cell y Tiara. Se ponen manos a la obra

Ya había anochecido y la ciudad era iluminada por la luz de la Luna y por los faroles dispuesto a lo largo de las calles. Cell y Tiara estaban caminando sin rumbo fijo. Aquello duro un largo rato y esta vez ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer ahora.

-¿Y bien Sr Perfecto?¿A donde quieres ir ahora?-le pregunto Tiara aburrida

-No tengo idea y no me digas Sr Perfecto-le dijo Cell poniendose serio

-Que raro. Yo creí que te gustaba presumir diciendo que eres perfecto-le dijo ella sonriendo con diversión

-No me molestes

-Que gruñon eres

Cell volvio a gruñir pero no dijo nada. Siguen caminando mientras veía como la gente se alejaba a su paso. Ambos sonriendo con diversion un poco pero luego volvieron a adoptar una mirada de aburridos. Tiara sugirio que debian dar por terminada la cita y que de todos modos ya se habian divertido mucho aquel día. Cell no quería que terminará tan pronto la cita y dijo que de un momento a otro algo se lo ocurriría. Pero aquello fue en vano y tuvo que aceptar que la cita ya había terminado. Cuando estaban apunto de despedirse oyeron unos pasos rapidos que los interrumpieron. Era Luna que se dirigia corriendo hacia ellos. Se detiene frente a los dos y le dice a Cell que tenía que seguirla. El bioandroide se pone serio por haberlo interrumpido y le dice que no ira a ningun lado. La perrita lo mira seria pero luego salta sobre el, le quita el pañuelo blanco del brazo y se va corriendo. Cell va tras ella mientras gritaba enojado "Devuelve eso! es mio!". A Tiara no le quedo de otra que seguirlo.

Luna lo llevo hasta la parte trasera de un edificio que resulto ser Capsule Corp pero el bioandroide no se dió cuenta que acaba de entrar en territorio "enemigo". Al llegar allí se quedo sorprendido por lo que vió. Allí en medio del lugar había una mesa redonda, muy grande y cubierta con un mantel de cuadros blancos y rojos. A cada lado había una silla y sobre la mesa se encontraban dos platos, cubiertos, velas para iluminar el lugar y en todo el centro estaba una delgada jarra de vidrio llena de agua con una rosa muy roja en ella. Cell se sorprendió mucho por eso ya que se parecía mucho a la rosa que el había recogido. Miro el collar de Luna en donde ya no estaba la rosa y luego miro la rosa que estaba en el florero de vidrio. Se dió cuenta de que era la misma rosa y se sorprende aun más. Para aclarar las cosas se acerca a Luna

-¿Quien pidio mesa para dos?-pregunto ella sonriendo a modo de broma

-¿Que hace la rosa aquí? Se supone que la esconderías-le regaño Cell en voz baja para que Tiara no escuchará

-Calmate Sr Perfecto no pasa nada. A veces el mejor escondite es a simple vista. Además Tiara no sabe que tu la recogiste para ella y solo pensará que es parte de la decoración

-Buen punto. ¿Y que se supone que es todo esto?¿Lo hiciste tu? Pero que tonterias digo, esto no lo hiciste tu. No es posible que llevaras cargando una mesa hasta aquí

-Si pero recibí ayuda para sacar las cosas

-¿Quien te ayudo?

-Deja el interrogatorio y ve a la mesa. En un momento traeran la cena. Si una cena romantica. Teniamos que hacer algo para compensar todas las locuras de hoy y también para que comenzarán a hablar de ustedes

-Ya sabemos demasiado de nosotros-dijo el gruñendo muy molesto porque no quería que Tiara empezara a burlarse de el otra vez

-Cell...- pero el igualmente se negaba. Luna lo miro fijamente durante todo un minuto entero. Cell no pudo aguantar más

-Esta bien lo hare! Pero no me mires así!-molesto

-Que pesado eres en serio-le dijo Luna riendo. Cell gruñe pero se sienta a la mesa y luego se le une Tiara.

-Que molesta es ella-dijo Cell aun gruñendo

-Y ahora te das cuenta Sr Perfecto?-le dijo sonriendole con diversion

Cell enojado le dice que no empezará otra vez. Esperaron al menos 5 minutos sin hacer ni decir nada. Llegan Krillin y Gohan que sirven rapidamente la comida y se van tan rapido como vinieron. Cell se quedo sorprendido de su rapidez porque no los pudo ver bien aunque eso puede ser a que estuvo distraido. Pero igualmente había sentido el ki de ambos y sabia que eran ellos. Gohan y Krillin estaban adentro respirando aliviados.

-Creo que no se dio cuenta-dijo Krillin

-Espero que no. ¿Te imaginas si se dio cuenta? Se va a enojar pero debe saber que lo hicimos por su propio bien

-Es cierto aunque no le guste. A decir verdad a mi tampoco me gusta por muchas raones muy obvias pero como se comporta diferente cuando Tiara esta con el por eso me decidi a ayudar

-¿Te imaginas que nos descubriera?

-Ya los descubri. No tienen nada que ocultar!-les grito enojado

-Vamos Cell no te enojes. Lo hicimos para que te acerques más a tu chica-dijo Gohan sonriendo

-¿Mi chica!?-se queda atonito al oir eso y no pudo evitar ruborizarse

-Cell ruborizado, algo jamas visto

-Callate! No tenian ningun derecho de meterse en mi cita! Son mis asuntos y yo decido que hacer! No se metan!

-¿Te han dicho que eres pesado?-le dijo Krillin sin inmutarse. Cell comienza a enojarse mucho

-Me estan haciendo enfadar! Si no me dejan en paz los voy a...!-pero se interrumpe a si mismo cuando se oyen voces a lo lejos. Era Vegeta gritando furioso. Krillin y Gohan se asustan. En cambio Cell se enfurece

También se le podía oir acercandose. Krillin y Gohan se asustan pensando en lo que diría si llega a ver a Cell allí.

-Mira Cell después ajustamos cuentas contigo pero ahora tienes que irte. No te conviene seguir aquí- le dijo Gohan y junto con Krillin lo empujan afuera-escondete bien y esconde tu ki

-Tu no me dices que hacer!

-Cell deja de quejarte y hazlo de una vez!-le grito Luna

-No!

-Esta bien si prefieres que Vegeta te arruine la noche

-No quiero que me arruine la cita!. Esta bien lo hare pero solo porque tu lo dices no porque lo digan ellos!-refiriendose a Gohan y Krillin, se fue a ocultar

Vegeta llega a la escena y mira a todas partes. Luego mira serio a Krillin y Gohan que estaban muy nerviosos con su prescencia.

-¿Que sucede aquí? He oido voces entre ellas la de Cell. ¿Porque esta ese insecto aqui!? No le permitire entrar en mi casa de ninguna manera! Si me lo encuentro lo hare pedazos! Un insecto como el no tiene permitido venir aqui!

-La casa es de Bulma no tuya Vegeta-le aclaro Krillin nervioso

-Callate no te pregunte! ¿Donde esta ese insecto de Cell? Se que esta aquí y lo voy a encontrar!-se pone a revisar el lugar que estaba vacio. Tiara y la mesa con comida ya no estaban- Aquí esta pasando algo muy raro y voy a descubrir de que ese trata! ¬¬

-¿No estas algo paranoico Vegeta?-le pregunto Krillin

Vegeta no le contesto y se puso a revisar el lugar. Extraña y asombrosamente no encontro nada. Cell y Tiara se supieron ocultar bien. Frustrado reviso por los alrededores pero sin exito. Se acerco a Krillin y Gohan, les dirigió una mirada amenazante, les dice que pueden seguir en lo suyo porque no había nada allí y se fue. Esperaron un minuto más hasta que se aseguraron de que Vegeta no estuviera cerca y Cell y Tiara salieron de su escondite trayendo la mesa.

-Esa si estuvo cerca-dijo Luna surpirando aliviada

-Vegeta es un entrometido!-dijo Cell enojado

-Cell baja la voz puede oirte. No nos conviene que Vegeta sepa lo que esta pasando aquí atrás. De hecho no nos conviene que nadie lo sepa, no aun-le digo Gohan en modo de advertencia

-¿Porque me estas ayudando?-le pregunto aun serio-¿Que hay con todas las cosas malas que he hecho? Los conozco bien y se que no harian algo como esto por un villano

-Como te dije lo hicimos porque pensamos que estaría bien echarte una mano con tu chica-le dijo Gohan sonriendo picaramente haciendo que Cell se quedara atonito y empezará a ruborizarse. Luna dice que tendrían que hacerlo ruborizarse más seguido, cosa que el bioandroide oyó y miro serio a la perrita-Pero para que sea un exito tienes que cooperar también. Por eso debes quedarte traquilo y no gritar para no llamar la atención de Vegeta. De todos modos nosotros nos encargaremos de distraerlo por si sospecha.

-Por esta vez hare caso a lo que tu me digas pero solo por esta vez. Quiero que todo sea perfecto-le dijo el Bioandroide con seriedad dejandole en claro que nada cambiaría por la cena romantica que prepararon.

-Nos harías un gran favor si dejaras de mencionar la palabra "Perfecto"-le dijo Tiara seria. Los demás estvieron de acuerdo con ella

-Lo que sea-dijo Cell gruñendo.

Ambos Bioandroides se sentaron en la mesa en la cual ya estaba la comida y esta vez comieron calmadamente, con mucha cortesia como si quisieran impresionar a alguien en una reunión elegante. Para romper aquel silencio Luna las sugirio que hablaran de ellos. Cell enojado le dijo que se fuera porque estaba arruinando su cita. Luna le dice que es todo un gruñón y se va a reunirse con Krillin y Gohan que observaban desde adentro. Luego los dejaron solos para vigilar la zona por si se aparecian los demás y distraerlos para que no descubrieran la cena romantica secreta.

-Hablar de nosotros..Tonterias..-dijo Cell gruñendo por lo bajo

-De hecho no es mala idea aunque ya sabemos algo de nosotros, pero creo que no todo-dijo Tiara

-Con lo que yo se creo que tenemos muchas cosas en común. Ambos somos unos presumidos, odiamos todo, nos creemos los más fuertes, nuestros enemigos son los Guerreros Z, nos hizo el Dr Gero pero con celulas distintas...-decía Cell

-Y tu eres un imbecil-le dijo riendose. Cell la miro serio

-Y tu una necia

-Se supone que tu compañera canina nos dijo que hablaramos de nosotros no que nos insultaramos-le dijo seria

-Bueno, ¿Y que quieres saber?

-Sorprendeme. ¿Hay algo que te guste hacer aparte de luchar y decir que eres Perfecto?

-Bueno yo...se hacer...quiero decir...¿Que me gusta?-se dijo para si mismo y se quedo pensativo- Creo que lo que mee gusta más es luchar y eso es lo que de verdad importa.

-No, hay más cosas que puedes hacer aparte de lucchar

-¿Y a ti que te gusta hacer? Ya que hablas tanto. Y que sea aparte de luchar y de fastidiarme- al decir eso último se puso serio.

-Como habrás notado hoy me gusta el boxeo. También me gusta volar a grandes velocidades y tratar de superar mis marcas. Y soy atletica

Cell la mira sorprendido._"Ella no es como cualquier chica. Le gusta todo aquello que implique fuerza física, luchas y deportes. Tiene buena aptitud para eso ya que es muy ruda, competitiva y sabe como poner a los demás en su lugar. Es lo que tanto me gusta de ella aunque me fastidie tanto_"- Pensó el sonriendo y queda sumido en sus pensamientos. Tiara hace que vuelva en si chasqueando los dedos frente a su cara.

-Lo siento-dijo el discupandose algo muy raro en el

-Olvidalo

-¿Porque te interesan tanto esas cosas de humanos?

-No todo en la vida es pelear Sr Perfecto. También hay otras cosas en las que se puede ser bueno y no es únicamente para humanos.

-Ya veo aunque yo solo sirvo luchar, odiar y matar. Gero no me hizo para ningun otro proposito

-Tu mismo puedes descubrir tu proposito y hacer tu vida independiente del loco de Gero. El me obliga a cumplir su objetivo de exterminar a Goku y a los Guerreros Z. Pero aparte de eso voy probando otras cosas para descubrir quien soy sin que el se entere. Además cualquier día de estos me hartare de ese viejo loco y le dare lo que se merece

Al escuchar eso Cell se quedo pensativo una vez más. Aquello le hizo recordar esa pregunta que tanto le hacía dudar, esa que le hizo Luna. Le había preguntado si el hacía todo eso porque Gero se lo ordenaba o porque el, Cell, quería hacerlo. Tiara acaba de decir que lo hacía porque Gero se lo ordenaba pero aun así ella hacía otras cosas a sus espaldas ya que quería descubrir su propio proposito. Sin embargo, el todavía no había hecho nada para ir en contra de los deseos de su creador. Aun no descubre su proposito, no sabe que otras cosas puede hacer aparte de luchar. Cell mira su plato el cual ya estaba vacio. Gohan viene con más comida para los dos y se lleva los platos vacios.

-Tienes razón. He estado tanto tiempo bajo su sombra que nunca llegue a pensar que haría después de cumplir sus objetivos

-No tienes que cumplirlos si no quieres

-Tu no quieres que yo interfiera cuando te toque luchar contra los Guerreros Z, por eso me lo dices

-Es cierto pero por tu bien. No querras volver antes de tiempo al otro lugar ¿O si?. Además Gero cree que lo voy a hacer. No tiene sentido luchar contra unos sujetos que no me han hecho nada aunque sea divertido luchar con ellos. Gero dice que quiere estar presente cuando llegue ese día y yo tengo que hacerlo parecer lo más real posible así que tengo que lastimarlos. Pero cuando menos se lo espere le dare su merecido a ese viejo.

-¿Porque nunca me dijiste que estabas en su contra?-mirandola sorprendido

-Recuerda que te odiaba antes de salvarme. No te lo íba a decir aunque quisieras

-Es cierto. Oye si quieres podemos acabar con ese viejo juntos. Hace mucho que le quiero dar su merecido por decir que ya no servía para nada

-Puede ser. Así le daras un buen susto porque para ese momento ya pensará que estas muerto-dijo riendose al imagina la cara de Gero

-Eso va a ser divertido-dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Siguen comiendo durante varios minutos. Esta vez no armaron un alboroto como en el Restaurante ni tampoco habían comido mucho como antes. Luego de terminar Gohan y Krillin se llevan los platos restantes y la mesa. Paso todo un minuto entero sin hacer nada hasta que Gohan trajo un equipo de sonido, lo conecto al toma corriente más cercano y puso música Vals.

-¿Que es eso?-le pregunto Cell mirandolo serio

-Es Vals, música romantica. LLego la hora de bailar-le dijo Gohan sonriendo.

-¿Bailar?-pegunto el bioandroide sin entender. Luna le explica lo que es- Ya veo. Pero si tantas ganas tienes de bailar será mejor que estes bien alejado de mi-le dice Gohan mirandolo serio

-Calmate no estare cerca. Y yo no voy a bailar, lo haras tu

-¿Que!?

-Lo que oiste y es en parejas, así que tu y Tiara pueden empezar ya si quieren. Yo estare observando desde allá- se aleja de ellos para dejarles espacio y se pone a observar desde la puerta con Luna.

-Pero yo no bailo!-dijo Cell atonito

-Tienes suerte de que yo este aquí. Solo sigueme y lo haras bien-le dice Tiara

-Pero...

-Solo tienes que dejarte llevar Cell-le dice Gohan

Cell lo miro serio pero hace todo lo que Tiara le dice. Un minuto después ya estaban en la posición tipica para un baile de Vals. Cell se sentía algo avergonzado al estar tan cerca de Tiara. Se sentía igual como hace varias horas en que ella había quedado sobre el. Comienza a bailar siguiendo todas las indicaciones de la chica. Al principio le parecio un poco difícil pero al cabo de unos minutos logro dominarlo y lo hacía bastante bien a pesar de ser su primera vez.

-Nada mal Sr Perfecto-le dice Tiara

-Así es Cell lo estas haciendo bien-le dice Gohan. Esta vez a Cell no le molesto que le estuviese hablando. Más bien le agrado que le diera animos, algo muy extraño en el.

Entre tanto Krillin había terminado de lavar todos los platos y de poner toda la cocina en orden, aunque seria inevitable que Vegeta se diera cuenta de que ya no había tanta comida como antes. Pero alguna excusa se íba a inventar para que Vegeta no se molestará. Krillin podia oir la música Vals y trataba de imaginarse a Cell bailando. De repente cayo en la cuenta de que Vegeta también podría escuchar la música y tenía que evitar que descubriera a Cell y Tiara. Guarda los platos rapidamente y fue a ver que estaba haciendo Vegeta. Bulma le dijo que este se encontraba en la ducha y Krillin respiro aliviado porque estando allí no podría oir nada. Krillin va a ver que tal le va a Gohan con Cell y se sorprende mucho al ver que había aprendido a bailar bien el Vals

-Nunca me imagine que veria esto-dijo Krillin-creo que fue una buena idea después de todo

-Claro que si, la mejor. Nunca había visto a Cell así pero se acostumbrará. Ye me alegra que todo este marchando bien

-A mi también me alegra

-Oigan. ¿Que tal una música rapida!?-les pregunto Gohan a los bioandroides. Entonces cambio el Vals por música de los 80 y 90. Tiara empieza a moverse y Cell la sigue. Ambos lo hacian muy bien- nada mal ¿No crees Krillin?

-Claro que si esto esta para no perderselo-dijo sonriendo

Duraron así al menos 10 minutos pero ningun parecia querer parar. La estaba pasando muy bien y Cell nunca se imagino que los humanos supieran divertirse así. Todo marchaba muy bien.

-Excelente ustedes si que saben moverse-les dice Gohan

En eso fueron interrumpidos por un grito de Vegeta: ¿Quien esta haciendo todo ese ruido!?-dijo. Krillin y Gohan se asustan ya que se habían olvidado de el. Le dijeron a Luna que observara a Cell y Tiara por ellos y se van a buscar a Vegeta. Se lo encuentran a medio camino.

-¿Que esta sucediendo aquí!?-les grito enojado

-No es nada Vegeta solo pusimos música para variar-le dijo Krillin alarmado

-No les creo nada! Voy a ver- se va.

Gohan y Krillin se miran aterrados. Estaban perdidos. Solo bastaba para que Vegeta saliera, viera a ambos Bioandroides, se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y armara el alboroto del siglo. Lo siguen rapidamente. Quisieron detenerlo pero no pudieron. Pero cuando llegaron el lugar estaba vacio a excepción de Luna que estaba al lado del equipo de sonido cuya música estaba a bajo volumen.

-Lo ves Vegeta, te dijimos que estabamos escuchando musica para variar-le dijo Gohan. Entonces Vegeta se fija en Luna

-Es esa can! ¿Que hace ella aquí!?-grito el Saiyajin. Krillin iba a decir algo pero no lo dejo-Si ella esta aquí entonces también esta Cell. Lo sabia! No había sido imaginación mia las voces que escuche hace rato! Sabía que tramaban algo!

-No, ¿Como crees eso!?-le pregunto Gohan alarmado-Cell no esta aquí. Solo estamos nosotros con Luna quien vino de paso, nada más

Pero Vegeta los ignora y revisa el lugar por segunda vez aquella noche. Pero nuevamente no tuvo exito en su busqueda. Krillin y Gohan respiraron aliviados pensando que el lio ya estaba solucionado pero en ese momento llegaron los demàs atraidos por los gritos de Vegeta.

-¿Que sucede muchachos? Oimos los gritos de Vegeta-les pregunto Jamcha

-Espero que sea importante-dijo 18 molesta

-Vegeta!-le grito Bulma enojada- ¿Se puede saber el porque de tus gritos!?

-Tu eres la que esta gritando mujer!-le replico este molesto. Bulma lo miro seria.-el hijo de Kakarotto y el enano ese estan ocultando algo!. Desde hace rato he escuchado voces aquí afuera y una era la de ese insecto de Cell!

-Cell!-grito enojada 18-¿Que esta pasando Krillin? Es cierto lo que dice Vegeta!? Si Cell esta aquí no respondo de mi! Ya vera esa sabandija!. Quiero que me expliques de una vez que sucede Krillin!

-Calmate 18 quedate tranquila Cell no esta aquí. Solo es la imaginaciòn de Vegeta la que le esta jugando trucos-le respondió Krillin alarmado._"Vaya. ¿En que lio me he metido!? Si 18 se entera de que Cell esta aquí y lo estamos ayudando armara un alboroto. Algo me va a pasar y me va a doler mucho. No se como me convenci de esta idea absurda"_-pensò el desesperado y asustado por lo que pudiera pasarle si 18 se entera.

-Es cierto, nosotro solo estabamos aquì con Luna escuchando mùsica para variar y comiendo algo. Nada fuera de lo usual, en serio-les dijo Gohan igual de alarmado tratando de convencerlos. "_No imagine que esto pudiera pasar. ¿Porque siempre tienen que pasar estas cosas?_. _Espero poder convencerlos para que se queden tranquilos. Pero Cell y Tiara no podràn seguir aquí porque es mucho riesgo. Al principio crei que era una idea muy buena pero ahora me siento como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo. Ojala salgamos bien de esta"_-pensò el muy asustado.

Cell y Tiara los observaban desde su escondite. Reian por lo bajo por la suerte de ambos Guerreros y querìan ver como salìan de esta. Aunque en el fondo no les gustaba la idea de que fueran descubiertos porque arruinarian su cita.

-¿Verdad que eso es lo que haciamos Luna?¿Verdad que si?-le pregunto Krillin en busca de apoyo. Luna los mira por un momento y luego asiente.

Los demàs relajaron su mirada, todos excepto Vegeta que todavìa los miraba serio. Krillin y Gohan terminan de convencerlos. Los demàs creyeron su mentira.

-De acuerdo, siento haberte gritado Krillin-se disculpo 18 con el- Pero aun me enfurece lo de Cell. Si me lo llego a encontrar no saldrà bien parado-dijo seria

-Eso 18 se merece una buena paliza-le dijo Krillin apoyandola.

-Bueno ya yo me tengo que ir. Nos veremos mañana-les dijo Jamcha- y disculpennos por interrumpor su pequeña fiesta improvisada

-No hay cuidado Jamcha-le dijo Gohan sonriendo.

Todos se van excepto Vegeta que aun los miraba serio. Echo un ultimo vistazo a los alrededores y tambièn se va dejandolos a Gohan, Krillin y Luna. Los tres suspiraron aliviados. Se aseguraron de que Vegeta ya no estaba cerca de ahì y empezaron a hablar. Cell y Tiara salieron de su escondite.

-Por poco y nos descubre-dijo Gohan aliviado

-Me siento culpable por haberle mentido a 18-dijo Krillin preocupado sin dejar de pensar en lo que habìa hecho

-Yo tambièn me siento culpable por haberle mentido a los demàs pero fue necesario. Cuando llegue el momento les diremos a el verdad. Eso si nos querran matar o algo parecido por ayudar a Cell

-¿Es la primera vez que dices una mentira piadosa? Ya te iras acostumbrando a mentir. Cuando te des cuenta serà muy fàcil y ya no te importara tanto-le dijo Cell con malicia

-Callate Cell, no me voy a volver un mentiroso si es lo que piensas. Solo lo hice por esta vez pero tengo pensado decirles la verdad cuando se presente la oportunidad-le regaño Gohan indignado por lo que dijo

-Y por si no lo habras notado tu nos metiste en este lio-le replico Krillin a Cell

-Yo no les pedi que hicieran esto asì que el problema es suyo-riò con malicia Cell

-No intentes hacernos sentir màs culpables de lo que ya estamos

-Solo decìa la verdad

-Mira Cell te tienes que ir ya. Se acabo la fiesta-le dijo Gohan

-¿Que cosa has dicho?¿Quien te crees que eres para arruinar mi cita!?-le pregunto Cell enojado

-No estoy arruinando tu cita. Ya se termino Cell. No puedes seguir aquí, si te descubren se armara un alboroto. Es mejor que te vayas-le dice Krillin

-El tiene razón Cell no podemos seguir aquí-dijo Luna tratando de convencerlo

-Bien de acuerdo. Solo lo hare porque tu me lo dices no porque ellos me lo digan-respondio serio el Bioandroide

Resopla enojado y se da la vuelta para irse. Tiara también lo hace. Luna se despide de Krillin y Gohan, les devuelve el traductor y sigue a ambos bioandroides. Tiara fue la primera en elevarse mientras Cell toma a Luna en sus brazos. Antes de irse se detiene y dice "Gracias" y luego se va volando junto a Tiara.

-¿Acabo de escuchar a Cell decir gracias?-le pregunto Krillin a Gohan sin poder creer lo que oyó

-Yo también lo oi y la verdad es que me impresiona mucho. Creo que si le gusto lo que hicimos para su cita

-Vaya quien lo diria Cell agradeciendonos. Eso no se oye todos los dias

-Cierto

Vieron a ambos Bioandroides pasar volando frente a la Luna. Les costaba creer como el amor estaba cambiando a Cell. Seguía siendo el gruñon de siempre pero ahora se permitía hacer cosas que nunca habría hecho de no haber llegado Tiara ni Luna a su vida. Era extraño aquel cambio pero se convecieron de que era para bien.

Cell y Tiara se detienen sobre el bosque donde se habían encontrado en la tarde. Todo estaba muy oscuro abajo y apenas se podía ver algo.

-Tengo que admitirlo Sr Perfecto contigo una se la pasaba bien-le dice Tiara

-¿En serio lo crees?¿Te sentiste a gusto conmigo?-le pregunto el sorprendido

-Claro en parte porque me divierte verte enojado y también por todas las locuras de hoy

-Pero si no fue una cita normal como las que menciono Luna...

-Me alegra que no haya sido nornal. Podría haber sido aburrida de esa manera. Pero contigo ninguna cita es normal. Tu haces la diferencia

-No lo había pensado así

-Tendriamos que hacerlo más seguido

-Podemos salir otro dia si quieres-le propuso el

-Claro asi sera. Bueno te veo después. Debo regresar antes de que Gero se pregunte donde estoy. No olvides ocultar tu Ki

Se despiden y Tiara se va volando. Cell la ve como se aleja hasta perderla de vista. El resplandor de la Luna iluminaba su cara y se podía ver un notable brillo en los ojos rosa del Bioandroide.

-La has paso bien ¿no?-le pregunto Luna mirandolo con una sonrisa

-Si es la primera vez que lo paso tan bien

-Ya lo he notado-dijo ella sin dejar de sonreir..

-¿Crees que ella y yo podamos ser amigos?

-Creo que ya lo son pero pueden ser algo más si ambos lo desean

-¿Puedo tener más?

-Si tu quieres y si ella también quiere

Cell se queda pensativo. Definitivamente quería algo más con Tiara aunque no supiera de que se trataba aquello que íba más alla de una simple amistad entre pareja. No sabía porque pero sentía una sensación que le decía que la había estado esperando siempre aunque antes no lo pensará así. Se sentía tan bien como nunca se había sentido antes. Era una sensación nueva para el y extrañamente no le molestaba. No podía molestarle todo aquello que tuviera que ver con Tiara, eso era seguro. Entonces dirigió su mirada a la cachorra quien no había dejado de mirarlo en aquellos pocos segundos. Su boca empieza a curvarse en modo de mueca como sin intentara esforzarse para poner una expresión. Luna lo miro confundida. De repente, sin entender porque lo hizo, Cell adopto una sonrisa. Pero no era una sonrisa maniaca ni maliciosa como las que siempre mostraba. Esta era una sonrisa que expresaba alegria, una sonrisa viva. Al principio Luna estaba muy impresionada con este hecho pero luego sonrió también.

-Y logre sacarte una sonrisa-dijo ella sonriendo

-No te acostumbres-le dijo este sin molestarse ni quitar su sonrisa

-Admite que desde hace días querias hacer eso. No soy ingenua

-Solo dire que es el momento apropiado para hacerlo

-De acuerdo lo que tu digas

Cell regresa al castillo con Luna en sus brazos. Como era de esperarse Freezer lo confronto muy enojado por lo que había hecho. Pero Cell lo ignora y entra a su habitación. Freezer se lleno de furia por eso y se dijo así mismo que no descansaría hasta darle a Cell lo que se merece. Cell se echa en su cama pensando en todo lo que habìa hecho ese dìa con Tiara y como ella se burlaba de el. Pero era algo inevitable ya que era parte de su conducta. Pareciò molestarle cuando lo penso pero luego la imagen de Tiara apareció en su cabeza e hizo a un lado todo el enojo que tenìa para remplazarlo una vez màs con esa sonrisa viva, alegre. Luna lo miraba desde el suelo aun impresionada. Cell se fija en que ella lo estaba mirando y la mira también. Duran varios segundos en ello hasta que Cell decide romper aquel silencio.

-¿Porque sigues ahì mirandome? Ven-le dice el haciendole señas para que subiera a la cama y se sentará a su lado.

Luna se impresionò por esto ya que la última vez que ella subió a su cama el se molesto y la quiso sacar a patadas de la habitación. Claro esta se refiere a la primera noche que estuvo con Cell. Luna lo sigue mirando con confusión pero luego de unos momentos se decide a subir. Se sienta al lado de Cell y extraordinariamente este no hizo nada para bajarla de su cama.

-¿Que mosca te pico que ahora estas más amable?-le pregunto ella

-No se de repente me siento así. Creo que todo lo que he hecho este día me hizo pensar-confeso el sin verguenza alguna. Mira a Luna y se fija en algo que no habìa visto antes. Ella tenìa la rosa sujeta a su collar-¿Has traido esa rosa?

-¿Que? Ahh si. La tome después de que Gohan guardo la mesa. No se dio cuenta porque estaba más concentrado en ayudarte. La traje para cuidarla y que no se marchite como le paso a las demás

-¿Que dijiste!?-grito el dejando de sonreir y viendola serio-¿Acaso me vez cara de jardinero!?

-Yo te veo cara de viejo gruñon-le dijo riendo. Cell la mira serio-Estoy bromeando. Y si tienes que cuidarla. Querìas darsela un dia a Tiara ¿no?-La mirada de Cell se relajo y vuelve a sonreir

-¿Como sabes que es eso lo que quiero?

-Es obvio. ¿Porque otro motivo la ocultarìas de Tiara?

-Una vez más tienes razón.

Algunos minutos depués la Rosa se encontraba dentro de una delgada jarra de vidrio llena de agua muy parecida a la que Gohan uso en la mesa. Por Tiara íba a cuidar esa rosa para un día darsela a ella. La observo unos momentos hasta que cayo en la cuenta de que estaba agotado. Toda la aventura de aquel dìa habìa disminuido un poco su fuerza. Y ahora estando echado en la cama se sentìa aun màs cansado, con ganas de dormir ya que al parecer dicha cama tiene supuestamente una capacidad especial para hacer dormir al que se acueste en ella. A Cell y Luna les costaba luchar contra las ganas de dormir. Finalmente unos minutos después ya no pudieron más y se quedaron dormidos profundamente. La luz de la lampara colgada del techo se apaga dejando a oscuras la habitación aunque a través de las ventanas podia pasar la luz de la Luna. La noche siguio muy tranquila a partir de entonces.

* * *

**EDIT: **Decidí hacer un cambio en el párrafo donde se menciona que la estación del año en aquel momento era Otoño. Esto no coincidía con la Cronología oficial de DBZ donde dice entre Abril y Mayo se desarrollan los hechos de la Saga de Buu. Por lo tanto los hechos de este Fic, deberían desarrollarse en el mes de Abril, antes de que comience lo de Buu. Por lo tanto el párrafo debería decir que es primavera y no otoño. Un error de mi parte el no haber tomado en cuenta la cronología XD

**Espero que les haya gustado la segunda parte de este capitulo ^^. Y quisiera aclarar unos puntos por si acaso:**

**1-Se que es extraño ver a Cell siendo amable pero es un progreso en el. Ha sonreido pero apenas es el comienzo. Habrán nuevas situaciones en el fic que pondrán a prueba su amabilidad y que le harán pensar mucho màs que ahora. También tendra arrebatos de enojo pero no es nada que Luna o Tiara no puedan calmar**

**2-Cell no solamente tiene celulas de Freezer, King Cold y Vegeta, que son los malos con excepción de Vegeta que ya no es malo pero conserva su astucia, orgullo y fuerte temperamento. No constituyen toda la personalidad de Cell. También tiene celulas de Goku y Piccolo. De los dos destaco a Goku por ser el de corazón puro. Por eso Luna dice que Cell tiene algo de bondad muy escondida en el fondo. Pero claro como saben ya las personalidades de Freezer, Cold y Vegeta son las pre-dominantes en Cell, la razón de que sea malvado y cruel. Y como la de Goku estaba muy reprimida por estas, nunca llego a pensar en algo bueno ni en otra cosa aparte de hacer maldades. Sin embargo, Luna tuvo conocimiento de esto y decidiò ayudar a Cell a conocerse totalmente, más allá de su personalidad cruel y para esto tenìa que comenzar a darle fuerza a la personalidad reprimida de Goku, para sacarla de su interior y se incorpore a Cell. Pero obviamente esta no es una tarea fácil debido al caracter fuerte del Bioandroide (Ya se han dado cuenta de que grita mucho XD) y su tendencia a creerse el ser perfecto. Pero Luna no se rinde tan fácilmente. Así que usando su gran inteligencia, sentido del humor y todo lo que sucede a su alrededor intenta cumplir su objetivo (aunque haga enojar a Cell). Y Tiara lo complementa haciendo que, indirectamente, Cell diga o haga cosas que jamàs se le ocurrirían. Ellas dos juntas son una gran dosis de moral para Cell. El se resiste obviamente pero como ya habrán notado se empiezan a ver cambios en el, gracias a las constantes intervenciones de Luna y Tiara.**

**3-Les parecerá algo extraño que Gohan y Krillin hayan decidido ayudar a Cell con su cita sabiendo todo lo que este hizo en el pasado. Pero los repentinos cambios en su personalidad no pasaron desapercibidos para ambos Guerreros. Estos teniendo en cuenta lo que representa estos cambios deciden apoyar a la causa. Además como ya lo habrán notado solo ellos dos se involucraron y tuvieron que mentir a los demás. Gohan dijo que en la oportunidad perfecta les confesaría la verdad. Es inevitable que se arme un alboroto por ello pero aun falta para que esto pase. Se que suena raro un Cell bueno pero no soy la primera persona que escribe fics con este objetivo. También hay más fics donde se también se ve lo de Cell bueno. Además ¿Quien no ha imaginado a su villano favorito siendo bueno?. Seguro que algunos lo han hecho mientras que otros aun no asimilan la idea. A mi también me parecio un poco raro al principio pero cuanto más lo pensaba más me gustaba y por eso decidí escribir este fic**

**4-Se preguntarán ¿Y donde esta la acción?. No se preocupen que luego habrá más acción en este fic sobre todo en el final. Aunque las series como Dragon Ball Z tengan como tematica principal la acción no quiere decir que no haya algo de otras tematicas, en este caso el Romanticismo. En DBZ no esta a montones pero en algunas ocasiones se puede ver. Y este Fic tiene como tematica principal el Romance y el Drama, pero eso no quiere decir que no incluya acción**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo lo que tenìa que decir ^^. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y entiendan mis puntos de vista. Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	12. El Poder Perdido

**CAP.11-El Poder Perdido**

La noche había transcurrido muy tranquila. Un silencio relajante se podía sentir en todo el castillo. Todos se encontraban descansando. Degión se encontraba en meditación en su sala principal. Lo hacía de forma muy parecida a Piccolo. Quería volverse lo suficientemente fuerte para no ser vencido por nadie, ni siquiera los Guerreros Z. Solo alguien no se encontraba descansando. Ese alguien iba deslizándose silenciosamente por el castillo. En las paredes, por la luz de la Luna, se reflejaba su sombra demostrando lo bajito que era y también mostro su larga cola. Ya deben de haber adivinado quien es.

El pequeño ser se encontró en un corredor que no había visto antes y paso sigilosamente por el. Llega a una habitación enorme que resulto ser una Biblioteca. Las estanterías llegaban hasta el techo el cual se encontraba a una buena distancia del suelo. Estaban llenas de libros, muchos de ellos de tapas oscuras y de títulos muy extraños. Se fijo en que la luz de la Luna iluminaba el centro del lugar (la luz entraba por una ventana) y fue hasta allí rápidamente. En aquella parte se encontraba una mesa redonda de plata brillante. Sobre ella se encontraba un libro de tapa de color rojo con letras negras. Abrió el libro y pasó las páginas mientras leía lo que allí estaba escrito. De repente se detuvo en una página de su interés. Lo que allí se decía le iba a resultar de mucha utilidad. No podía creer que no lo había encontrado antes. Pero ahora que poseía esa información tenía cierto plan malévolo.

Leyó el primer párrafo de la página, que resulto ser un extraño hechizo. El libro comenzó a brillar con una extraña energía verde brillante. Un rayo de esta energía saló disparada del libro y luego por la ventana que estaba abierta. Unos segundos después la energía regreso envolviendo lo que parecía ser una esfera de energía blanca y azul. Freezer sonríe con malicia mientras toma en sus manos aquella extraña energía que había venido a el. Había logrado lo que quería. Se aseguraría de guardar bien aquel libro de hechizos, que podría serle útil más adelante. Rompió el silencio una risa malvada.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

El día amaneció nublado y muy tranquilo. Cell se había despertado muy temprano y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue todo lo ocurrido el día anterior durante su primera cita. Era la primera vez que se divertía, no acosando a alguien si no en compañía de alguien muy especial para el. Con solo pensar en Tiara se le dibujo una sonrisa, aquella sonrisa viva, en la cara.

Se acerca a la ventana y la abre. Recibió el aire frio en la cara pero no le afecto. Se le ocurrió subir al techo y sentarse allí para pensar mejor las cosas. Así se subió al alfeizar de la ventana y se lanzo al aire para volar. Pero extrañamente esto no ocurrió. Cell cayó al vacio sin poder volar aunque lo intentará. Lo próximo que se escucho fueron golpes muy fuertes. Aquel escándalo fue suficiente para despertar a Luna, con sobresalto. Se sorprendió al no ver a Cell la habitación, pensando en que se había ido otra vez por allí sin avisarle. Fue entonces cuando se fijo en la ventana abierta. Fue hasta allá rápidamente y se asomó hacía el techo. No había nadie allá arriba. En ese entonces oyó un gemido familiar más abajo de donde estaba. Era un gemido de dolor.

Luna regresa a la habitación, sale y en varios minutos llego al jardín. No tardó mucho en encontrar a Cell. Este caminaba cojeando y se le notaban algunos moretones en varias partes de su cuerpo. Luna se sorprendió al verlo así de lastimado. Cell era un ser demasiado fuerte como para resultar dañado de esa manera. Era difícil que tuviera aunque sea un pequeño raspón en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, esta vez había pasado algo raro con el.

-¿Que te paso Cell? No te ves nada bien-le decía Luna preocupada por el

-No es nada-respondió el muy serio y a la vez muy enojado consigo mismo. No podía creer que no hubiera podido volar y se lastimará tanto como si fuese un humano. Aquello era muy extraño en el.

-Esa es una excusa muy vieja. En serio Cell ¿Que te sucedió?. Tu no sueles caer de esa manera

-Bien de acuerdo, te lo diré. No pude volar! ¿estas contenta!?-le dijo en modo de regaño y mirándola serio

-No estoy contenta Cell. Eso es preocupante. No lo entiendo ¿Como es que no pudiste volar?

-No lo se. Quizas estaba algo distraido-aún molesto consigo mismo

-Bueno cualquiera se puede distraer con facilidad. Pero aún me parece raro que no hayas podido volar cuando caiste-aun preocupada por el

Nadie habría mostrado tanta preocupación hacía el como lo había hecho Luna. Esa era una caracteristica de buena amiga. Sin embargo, Cell no entendía la amistad como lo hacía Luna. Nunca se le habría ocurrido llamarla "amiga" y en aquellos momentos estaba muy enojado como para pensar en ella. Por una parte estaba molesto consigo mismo por lo ocurrido y por la otra estaba molesto con Luna al recordarle ese momento de debilidad.

-No me molestes. No debe ser nada-le contesto serio a Luna

-Lo siento Cell pero no te dejare tranquilo hasta descubrir que esta ocurriendo-dijo ella decidida

-No esta ocurriendo nada! Soy perfectamente capaz de volar sin problemas! Te lo voy a demostrar!

-Bien, aquí me sentare para verte- se sienta en el suelo y mira a Cell

Cell aun enojado le da la espalda a Luna y se aleja un poco de ella. Sin embargo, se queda ahí parado sin hacer nada

-Cuando tu quieras manchitas-le dice Luna riendo. Le dice "manchitas" por su armadura corporal verde con manchas

-Solo callate para poder concentrarme-le dijo enojado

-Que pesado eres

Cell solo gruñe sin hacerle mucho caso. Se concentró en su ki para poder volar, lo intenta pero por alguna extraña razón no podía hacerlo como es debido. Solo podía elevarse unos escasos centimetros del suelo y cae inmediatamente al suelo sin poder mantenerse a flote. Lo intento un par de veces pero todo siguió igual, por más que lo intentara no podía volar. No podía entender que estaba ocurriendo. Ya no sentía su ki como antes. Podía sentirse como una persona normal y eso fue lo que más le molesto. Era imposible que de un día para otro su ki se sonvirtiera en una energía miserable (según el) como la de los humanos.

Luna miraba con mucha preocupación a su amo y amigo bioandroide. Ella tampoco podía entender que estaba sucediendo pero se imaginaba que alguien estaba detrás de aquello y tenía un mal presentimiento. Vió como Cell intentaba utilizar sus poderes pero fue en vano. Ya no podía crear un Kame Hame Ha y sus esferas de energía ahora eran pequeñas lucecitas de energía que ni cosquillas le harían a los Guerreros Z.

-¿Que me esta pasando!?-se pregunto así mismo entre enojado y asustado mientras se miraba sus manos blancas.

-Parece que has perdido tus poderes Cell- dijo Luna mirandole atonita- pero no entiendo como fue que eso ocurrio

-Callate! No pude haber perdido mis poderes!

-Claro que si Cell!. Ni siquiera puedes hacer una esfera de energía. Esto me preocupa mucho. Tenemos que averiguar que esta pasando

-De ninguna manera!. Dejame en paz!. Yo mismo hare que mis poderes regresen!- se va de ahí

-Cell regresa!- va tras el

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que alguien los estaba observando desde una ventana del castillo. Era Freezer y estaba sonriendo con malicia. Le divertía ver a Cell tan angustiado por la perdida de sus poderes. Pero, según Freezer, era algo que el bioandroide se merecía por enamorarse de Tiara y olvidarse de su objetivo principal que era exterminar a los Guerreros Z y conquistar la Tierra.

Cell sale corriendo del castillo y entra al bosque, con Luna siguiendole. A esta no le fue difícil seguirle el paso porque Cell ya no era tan rapido como antes. Al parecer también había perdido algo de su velocidad. Luna no tardo en alcanzarlo (aunque el no se dió cuenta) y llegaron a un claro del bosque. Fue entonces cuando Cell se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

-¿Que haces aquí?-le pregunto a Luna

-Recuerda que te seguiría a donde fueras. Además me preocupa lo que te esta pasando. Esto no es normal. Hay que buscar ayuda- dijo más que decidida.

Al oir la palabra "ayuda" el bioandroide se enfureció.

-No necesito ayuda! Yo soy el ser per...

-Ya deja de lado ese estupido orgullo! ¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo que pasa!?. Has perdido tus poderes y eso no es bueno!. Ahora estas indefenso y cualquiera se puede aprovechar de eso para eliminarte, y a cualquiera me refiero a los Guerreros Z. Ahora deja de ser tan arrogante y orgulloso y acepta que por primera vez necesitas ayuda!-le gritaba enojada Luna.

Cell miro sorprendido a Luna. No esperaba que ella le gritará y le dijera una cosa así. Por supuesto, estaba indefenso (odíaba tener que admitirlo) sin sus poderes. Era verdad que alguien podría aprovecharse de aquello para eliminarlo definitivamente. Sin embargo, sabía que en parte los Guerreros Z no se aprovecharían de su debilidad. Ni siquiera Vegeta ya que a el le gustan los desafios cuando se trata de luchar y se enfadaría si supiera que su oponente no representa un reto para el. Aunque era muy difícil saber que harían ellos si supieran que el perdió sus poderes. Pero si estaba seguro de que Goku no se aprovecharía de el ya que esas cosas no eran lo suyo. Sabía lo que había ocurrido en el planeta Namek durante la batalla de Freezer y Goku. El primero quedo extremadamente debilidato después de ser cortado a la mitad por su propio Kienzan. Sin embargo, Goku decidió dejarlo como estaba a irse del planeta. Pero luego, por las suplicas de Freezer, le dió un poco de su energía al extraterrestre. Luego se recuerda así mismo, Cell, en su Torneo después de su pelea con Goku. Este decidió darle una semilla del ermitaño para que se recuperará de "lo debil que quedo" después de la pelea, en vez de dejarlo como estaba y empezar la lucha con Gohan. Los demás Guerreros Z no habrían hecho algo así por el o lo que hizo Goku con Freezer. Goku era muy diferente a ellos, ingenuo pero considerado y justo (aunque tiende a arriesgarse mucho sin medir las consecuencias). Ya estaba muy claro en aquel punto.

-Ya lo entiendes?-le pregunto Luna

-Si, pero para mi es muy humillante recibir ayuda. Se supone que soy el ser...bueno.. ya sabes...

-Vamos Cell, sabes que no puedes hacer esto solo. Yo estare contigo para apoyarte. Por ahora lo que necesitamos es buscar a alguien que pueda ayudarte a recuperar tus poderes. Aunque eso va a ser muy difícil ya que nadie ayudaría a un monstruo tan cruel como tu

-Solo tu lo harías y es por que eres una can loca

-No soy loca, solo soy inteligente y considerada- dijo ella. _Y también una buena amiga-Pensó ella._

-Muy bien, por ahora hare lo que tu digas

-Bien. La unica opción que tenemos es ir con los Guerreros Z

-¿Que dijiste!? Eso jamás!

-Lo siento Cell tendremos que hacerlo. No podemos pedir ayuda a ningún humano. Todos se espantarían con solo verte y además no saben nada de este tipo de cosas. Los Guerreros Z serían de más ayuda aunque no te guste. Es la única alternativa Cell

-Ni lo sueñes! Jamás les pedire ayuda!

-Y ahi vas de nuevo con tu orgullo-mirandolo seria

-No me molestes!. No voy a seguir ese ridiculo plan!

-Vamos Cell no te arrepentiras

-Que no!-más furioso

-Oh vamos ¿Siiiiii?-mirandolo con suplica. Tenía las orejas caidas y las pupilas grandes, como cachorrito a medio morir.

A los ojos de otra persona se vería tierna y la vez daría pena, por lo que esa persona haría lo que ella quisiera. Pero con Cell esto era muy diferente. La miraba sorprendido y con una mueca de enfado. No podía creer que le estuviera poniendo una cara tierna. Esas cosas no funcionaban con el.

-Eso no funciona conmigo-la miro serio

Luna se puso aun más suplicante. Eso causo que Cell se pusiera más sorprendido que molesto. Esto siguio unos minutos mas hasta que Cell ya no lo soporto mas.

-Esta bien, iremos a pedirles ayuda!

-La cara del perrito a medio morir siempre funciona-dijo Luna satisfecha

-Pero tu te harás responsable si las cosas no salen como queremos

-Esta bien. Pero que gruñon eres

Cell solo gruñe. En ese momento escucho un ruido y al voltearse vio que alguien salía de entre los arboles hacía el claro donde el se encontraba. Al ser iluminada esa persona por la luz del sol pudo ver que era una mujer muy hermosa de cabello rosa claro con ciertas tonalidades purpuras, ojos de color azul brillantes (los cuales se le hicieron asombrosamente familiares). Ella se veía algo musculosa, llevaba una camisa blanca holgada sin mangas, pantalón elastico de color purpura oscuro y botas de color violeta. Con solo verla Cell sintió que sus mejillas se encendían. Otra vez estaba colorado y ocurrió sin proponerselo. No sabía quien era la chica pero algo en ella le era muy familiar.

-¿Soprendido señor perfecto?-le pregunto ella riendose con burla

Su voz y aquella sonrisa burlona fue suficiente para reconocerla. Era Tiara y se preguntaba, atonito, como es que ella ahora es humana. Definitivamente ese día estaban ocurriendo cosas extrañas.

-¿Tiara?¿Como es que...?-pregunto Cell en shock

Tiara rie al ver la expresión de su cara. Le parecía muy graciosa.

-No puedo creer que ahora seas uno de esos humanos tan tontos-dijo Cell con reproche

-No soy ninguna humana-le dijo seria- soy una Saiyajin pero sin cola- aquello hizo que Cell volviera al estado de shock-olvide comentartelo pero tengo una habilidad que me permite cambiar a la forma de las especies que conforman mi ADN. Como tengo celúlas de Saiyajin puedo ser uno si quiero. También de la especie de Freezer y las otras que conforman mi ADN. Todas esas menos ser un Namekusejin ya que ellos no tienen genero aunque tengan aspecto masculino

-Eso último ya lo sabía-dijo Cell refiriendose a lo de los Namekusejin- pero lo que no sabía era esa habilidad tuya. Me dejaste impresionado-aún sorprendido

-Decidí transformarme esta vez para ver que cara ponías. Y debo decir que te ves muy gracioso-dijo Tiara riendo.

-No me molestes. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer-le dijo serio

-¿Y que son esas cosas?-le pregunto con interés

Cell la miro sorprendido. No sabía si decirle que perdio sus poderes. Quizas se burlaría de el o algo parecido. O empezará a molestarlo con el asunto de la marca demoniaca en su brazo. No, definitivamente no se lo iba a contar, no por ahora. Pero debía inventarse algo para que ella no sospechara

-Ehh...no es nada...-decía Cell todo nervioso

-Oh vamos Cell, no me engañes con eso. Siento que esta ocurriendo algo que no me quieres decir-le dice Tiara mirandolo seria

-Ya te dije que no es nada!. No seas necia

-Más necio eres tu-le dijo seria. Entonces se fijo en los moretones que tenía Cell-¿Que te ha sucedido?-sorprendida

-No es nada...es solo...heridas por el entrenamiento...-dijo Cell aunque no esperaba convenverla

-Pero si tu no entrenas Cell-le dice Luna. Cell la miro enojado por no ser discreta y ella decidió no decir nada más.

-Que excusa tan mala Cell-le dice Tiara riendo

-No te voy a decir nada. Vamonos Luna- la toma en sus brazos y se prepara para volar.

Aun conserva sus alas por lo que después de todo aun tenía una manera de volar. Mueve sus alas causando algo de viento, logra elevarse y se va volando lo más rapido que podía. Tiara lo miro seria mientra se alejaba. Se preguntaba como es que Cell estaba utilizando sus alas y no su ki para volar. Tenía una suposición en mente acerca de que le había ocurrido pero debía confirmarlo. Así que ella también se fue volando.

-Vaya Cell, me había olvidado de tus alas-dijo Luna riendo

-Bueno para algo debían ser utiles-dijo el aun serio

-Mira allá esta la Ciudad del Oeste-dijo Luna viendo la ciudad a lo lejos

Aquella ciudad era su destino ya que en ella se encontraba la Capsule Corp y seguramente en el edificio estarían algunos de los Guerreros Z. Aun estaba furioso por tener que pedirles su ayuda pero no le quedaba de otra. Tardaron unos diez minutos en llegar a la ciudad (con el vuelo por Ki habría llegado en segundos). Aterriza en la parte más vacia de la ciudad y deja a Luna en el suelo. Se sentía algo agotado por el esfuerzo que hizo al volar con sus alas. Seguramente con sus poderes no se habría cansado de esa manera. Pero era la primera vez que utilizaba por si solas sus alas (sin apoyarse del vuelo por Ki) por lo que no tenía mucha práctica en eso.

La poca gente que había en la calle se asusto y se fueron dejando la calle desierta

-Vaya, aquí es mucho pedir que no se asusten de ti-dijo Luna riendo

-Humanos tontos-dijo Cell gruñendo.

-Hola Cell-dijo una voz femenina detrás de el-cuando vi que todos se fueron corriendo supe que estabas aquí- Cell y Luna voltean y ven que era Pascua. Tenía una bolsa de compras- acabo de salir del Supermercado con unas cosas que mi mamá me mando a comprar. Que haces por aquí?-mirandolo con interés

-No es asunto tuyo-dijo Cell muy serio

-Nunca dejarás de ser un gruñon ¿Verdad Cell?-dijo Pascua riendo. Cell vuelve a gruñir

-Oh vamos Cell, podemos contarle a Pascua lo que sucedió- le sugirio Luna

Al principio Cell dijo que no era nada pero Luna lo convenció de contarle a Pascua lo ocurrido. Se aseguro de que nadie estuviese cerca escuchando y le conto a Pascua que de alguna manera extraña había perdido sus poderes. Ella lo miro atónita

-¿Que!?-sin poder creerselo

-No grites, llamaras la atención-le dijo serio-si eso fue lo que paso pero no se como

-Eso es terrible Cell. Sabes que alguien se puede aprovechar de ti ahora que estas indefenso ¿no?

-Si ya lo se-más serio

-Me gustaría poder ayudarte pero no se como-dijo la chica algo decepcionada. Entonces se queda pensativa.- ya se. Podemos pedirle ayuda a Gohan y a sus amigos. Me he dado cuenta que ellos estan involucrados en cosas que los humanos no conocen. A lo mejor pueden hacer algo. Aunque me imagino que tu ni loco irias a pedir su ayuda. Se que Gohan te derrotó en tu Torneo hace 7 años. Es un chico muy fuerte. Es más que obvio que ustedes dos son enemigos mortales.

-Así es y tienes razón. Ni loco pediría ayuda a Gohan y a los Guerreros Z-dijo Cell enojado

-Pero Cell, si hace un momento te convenci de hacerlo!-le dijo Luna mirandolo seria

-Pues cambie de opinión!-le dijo enojado

Luna también lo miro enojada. _Este Cell es si que es terco, aunque ya me imaginaba que se pondría así-_pensó Luna con seriedad

-¿Quieres decir que no quieres tener la ayuda de Gohan?-pregunto Pascua

-Exacto!-aun enojado

-Vamos Cell admite que por primera vez necesitas ayuda. Pensé que lo habías entendido- le dijo Luna recordandole lo que le había dicho hace un rato en el bosque

Cell no dice nada, solo se límito a gruñir. Pascua lo miro seria y desvió la mirada. Entonces se fijo en que Gohan venía por una calle lateral. El chico se sorprendió de ver la calle vacia, con la excepción de que Pascua, Cell y Luna estaba allí. Con solo ver a Cell entendió lo que había pasado. Cuando Pascua ve a Gohan decide llamar su atención para que se acerque y pedir su ayuda con el asunto de Cell

-Oye Gohan! Hay algo importante que debo decirte!-grito ella. Gohan la miro interesado.

Cell supuso enseguida que Pascua le contaría a Gohan lo que había ocurrido. No íba a permitir que ella hiciera eso ya que de por si sería humillante pedir la ayuda de Gohan. Además ellos son enemigos mortales (ya había olvidado lo que Gohan hizo por el la noche anterior). Pascua íba a ir hacía Gohan pero Cell la toma por la parte trasera de su camisa y la alza en el aire. La bolsa se le había caido al suelo pero por suerte no había nada de vidrio dentro de ella.

-¿Que pasa Cell!? Bajame!-le pedía ella

-Callate!. Tu no le vas a decir nada a Gohan!-le grita enojado

-Es por tu bien Cell!-replico Pascua

-Cell! baja a Pascua enseguida!-le grita Luna

Cell se rehusa a hacerlo pero Gohan, que se había acercado al lugar, le obliga a soltar a Pascua. El lo hace y Pascua cae al suelo jadeando.

-Mira Cell, ya te lo he advertido!. Si intentas hacerle daño a alguien tendrás que vertelas conmigo! Se me esta acabando la paciencia Cell. Cuando eso pase no dudare ni un segundo en eliminarte!-le grito Gohan enojado

-Espera Gohan!. No deberías hacerlo ahora que el...-comenzó a decir Pascua pero Gohan no la dejo terminar

-¿Ahora que el esta cambiando su forma de ser?-continuó Gohan pensando que eso era lo que Pascua íba a decir- Se que esta experimentando un cambio radical pero aun sigue mostrando esa actitud cruel característica de el. Por ello no puedo permitir que quiera seguir matando gente como en el pasado. Nunca se sabe Pascua.

-No era por eso Gohan-replicó Pascua- es por...

-No te atrevas a decirlo!-le amenazó Cell por primera vez

-¿O que vas a hacer Celll!?. Yo estoy aquí para detenerte si intentas lastimarla-intervino Gohan enojado.

-Es que Cell ha perdido sus poderes!-grito Luna aunque nadie, salvo Cell, pudo entender lo que decía. Pascua y Luna solo oyeron ladridos

-Tienes suerte de que ellos no entienden el lenguaje canino. Ya te dije que no quiero la ayuda de ese insecto!-le grito enojado Cell pero luego se quedo atonito y callado al darse cuenta de lo que dijo- digo...yo...-no sabía como explicarse.

-¿Necesitas mi ayuda!?-exclamo Gohan sorprendido por lo que acaba de oir. Nunca espero que un día Cell fuera a buscarlo para pedirle su ayuda, aunque no supiera el motivo-¿Para que?. Ya se!. Estas en otra cita con Tiara y quieres que te ayude como lo hice ayer, aunque no me lo pidieras de todos modos. Es eso ¿no?.

-No es asunto tuyo! Yo me largo de aquí, vamonos Luna!

El y Luna se van caminando por una calle. Gohan lo miraba confundido mientras se alejaba. Se preguntaba porque Cell necesitaba su ayuda, si no era para otra cita con Tiara. Además había algo muy raro en todo aquello ya que no podía sentir el Ki de Cell como antes. Era como si le faltara poder aunque seguía sin entender que estaba ocurriendo. Pascua le dijo a Gohan que era mejor que descubriera por si mismo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Decidio no contarle ella misma ya que era asunto de Cell aunque era necesario que el, Gohan, lo supiera. Se fue sin decirle nada más y Gohan quedo más confundido de lo que ya estaba

Decidió regresar a Capsule Corp en donde se encontro con Krillin que acaba de llegar. Le contó lo que había ocurrido momentos antes y Krillin también se sorprendió al enterarse de que Cell buscaba la ayuda de Gohan. Este le comento a su amigo que sospechaba que se trata de algo más serio pero Cell no quiso decirle, solo que no era asunto suyo.

-Tipico de Cell. Pero aun me pregunto porque quería tu ayuda. ¿Tendrá que ver con la marca que lleva en el brazo y aquel extraño enemigo del cual nos hablo Goku?

-Puede ser pero no estoy seguro. Debe ser algo muy serio porque no quiso contarme. Ya sabes como es el

-Si. Seria más conveniente estar alertas con este asunto. Presiento que pronto tendremos que enfrentarnos con ese enemigo-dijo Krillin con seriedad- Cuando esto pase debemos estar preparados. Tu no iras porque tienes el brazo fracturado y así te costará mucho pelear. Y serás herido facilmente.

-Y también seria conveniente no contarle a los demás que Cell me estaba buscando para pedir mi ayuda. El Sr. Piccolo diría que es humillante ayudarlo. Los demás se enojarían y dirían que el no tiene una buena razón para recibir su ayuda.

-Y a #18 le daría un ataque de ira- agrego Krillin imaginandose eso con algo de miedo-Tuvimos suficiente con lo ocurrido anoche

-Es verdad. El único que estaría de acuerdo en ayudarlo sera mi papá-dijo Gohan, recordando lo justo y considerado que es su padre con este tipo de asuntos. Seguramente el ayudaría a Cell en lo que necesitará, si la situación lo amerita.

-Si no es para hacer alguna maldad seguramente Goku lo ayudaría-dijo Krillin estando de acuerdo con eso

Siguen hablando del asunto unos minutos más hasta que decidieron ver algo de Televisión. Aunque no había nada interesante que ver. Gohan cambiaba los canales con aburrimiento. Sin embargo, esto no duro mucho ya que su tiempo de ocio fue interrumpido por el estruendo de una explosión cerca de allí. Incluso se sintió un leve temblor, que solo duro unos segundos.

-¿Y eso que fue!?-pregunto Krillin sorprendido

-Puedo sentir el Ki de Freezer!. Seguramente esta causando caos allá afuera. Tenemos que ir cuanto antes!-dijo Gohan y salió rapidamente de la habitación.

Krillin va trás el para protegerle. En menos de un minuto llegarón al sitio de la explosión. Ocurrió a las afueras de la ciudad. Freezer estaba flotando en el aire con una sonrisa maligna. Miraba un montón de escombros que estaban en el suelo. Debajo de esos escombros pudo visualizarse un brazo verde manchado cuya mano era blanca con uñas negras. Era Cell. Luna estaba cerca de la montaña de escombros gritando su nombre y preguntandole si estaba bien. Krillin y Gohan solo pudieron oir ladridos.

-¿Acaso no es Cell?¿Porque esta peleando con Freezer?-se pregunto Krillin atonito

-Quizas Cell se canso de Freezer o algo así. Aunque es muy raro que Cell sea el lastimado y Freezer no tenga ni un solo rasguño-dijo Gohan con seriedad mirando el cuerpo de Freezer. Efectivamente el extraterrestre no tenía ni un rasguño.

Los escombros se mueven y Cell sale de allí. Se levanta con dificultad. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de tierra y muchos moretones. Krillin y Gohan se sorprendieron al verlo en ese estado. Hace 7 años cuando tuvieron la experiencia de pelear con el se dierón cuenta que era un ser que difícilmente podría tener algún rasguño. Krillin conocia bien la magnitud de su fuerza al sentir un golpe suyo que lo dejo nockeado en el suelo (cuando Cell ya se había desarrollado por completo y Krillin quiso pelear con el por lo que le paso a #18). Y después cuando lo vió pelear contra Gohan. Este también recordaba la gran fuerza de Cell y la difícil batalla que tuvo con el. Era muy extraño que Freezer pudiera causarle a Cell más daño de lo que el, Gohan, le hizo y en tan solo pocos minutos (Gohan tardó mucho más para causarle daños graves a Cell).

-Oye Cell, ¿Que se siente sufrir daños graves como si fueses un ser humano?. Supongo que debe ser humillante para ti, pero es lo que te mereces-dijo Freezer sonriendo con malicia.

-Ahora verás!-le grito Cell furioso. Intenta hacer un Kame Hame Ha pero solo logro crear una chispa muy pero muy pequeña. Hizo un esfuerzo pero aquello lo estaba agotando ya que de por si estaba muy lastimado..

Krillin y Gohan se sorprendieron mucho ante este hecho. Solo podían suponer dos cosas acerca de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Cell: esta perdiendo definitivamente sus habilidades (algo muy raro) o alguien le había arrebatado sus poderes. Les parecio que lo segundo era la opción más acertada y Gohan supuso que para eso Cell quería su ayuda. Si se lo hubiera contado lo más probable es que considerará a dejar a Cell un tiempo sin poderes para que aprendiera una lección de humildad, aunque eso significara estar indefenso ante grandes amenazas como Freezer. Por otro lado lo ayudaría si no estuviera planeando usar sus poderes para hacer alguna maldad.

Freezer se dirige hacía Cell y empieza a golpearlo de manera brutal. Cell no podía hacer nada para defenserse ya que sin sus poderes ahora Freezer se veía mucho más rapido que el, por lo que no podía bloquear sus golpes. Freezer le dió una fuerte patada y lo mando a volar contra unas rocas. Cell cayó al suelo con escombros cayendo a su alrededor.

-¿Vinieron a ver la función?. Pueden quedarse a disfrutar de esto-les dijo Freezer a Gohan y a Krillin sonriendo con malicia- Ya sabía que estaban aquí. Sentí su energía acercarse

-Un momento, ¿Sabes como sentir el Ki?-le pregunto Krillin sorprendido. El sabía que Freezer utilizaba rastreadores para saber la cantidad de energía que tienen otros seres. Nunca supo realmente como sentir el Ki sin usar esos aparatos. No hasta ahora.

-Por supuesto. Ustedes estan a un nivel de energía mediocre, sobre todo tu enano-a Krillin- Eres tan solo un poco más fuerte que la última vez que te ví en Namek, aunque no tienes oportunidad contra mi con ese nivel tan bajo de energía. Y tu!-mirando a Gohan-conocí tu gran fuerza cuando te ví hace 7 años desde el infierno, cuando luchaste contra Cell. Ahora veo que durante estos años has estado reprimiendo esa gran energía. Tienes un nivel que no concuerda con la gran fuerza y poder que demostraste aquella vez.

-Es verdad lo que tu dices y se debe a falta de entrenamiento por todos estos años de paz. Pero no dudes en que pronto volvere a entrenar duro y quizás recibas una muestra de ese poder que viste hace 7 años-le dice Gohan muy serio a Freezer- De todos modos me sorprende eso de que aprendieras a sentir la energía. Pensé que nunca dejarías de usar los rastreadores.

-Ya sabía lo inutiles que eran esos aparatos cuando los veía estallar al recibir grandes números de energía. Pero cuando estuve en el infierno supe que podía aprender a sentir la energía de forma natural y así fue. Ya no hay más rastreadores-dijo sonriendo con malicia

-Claro! Lo aprendiste porque te lo enseñe yo, estupido insecto! Eres un traidor!-le grito Cell enojado. Ya se había levantado del suelo, sintiendo dolor por sus heridas.

-Wow!. ¿Y así le agradeces a Cell por haberte enseñado a sentir el Ki?. Vaya que buenos socios son (por no decir amigos)-comentó Gohan, lo último con sarcasmo.

-Tu callate, no es asunto tuyo!-le grito Cell enojado- y tu! Eres un gran traidor!-a Freezer.

-El traidor eres tu. Te olvidaste de nuestra venganza por estar con esa tonta de Tiara y ahora estas cambiando tu forma de ser!-le grito Freezer enojado a su ex-socio

-No le digas tonta! Si la vuelves a insultar ya veras!

-¿Que me harás!? No tienes poderes!-Freezer sonrio con malicia ante eso

Krillin y Gohan se sorprendieron al oir esto. Aunque ya sospechaban de lo que le había ocurrido a Cell no dejaban de estar sorprendidos por este hecho. Y aún más importante: ¿Como sabía Freezer que Cell perdió sus poderes?

-No necesito mis poderes!. Te voy a matar con mis propias manos!-le grito furioso Cell.

Se lanza hacía Freezer pero este desaparece antes de poder llegar a el. Lo próximo que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en la zona central de la espalda que le cortó la respiración. Cae al suelo y allí le comenzó a dar patadas impidiendole levantarse. Cell gritaba del dolor. En otro momento aquellos golpes le habrían parecido una misera cosquilla pero ahora sufria ante ellos. Aunque ya había sentido peores dolores que ese hace 7 años cuando lucho contra Gohan en su Torneo.

Freezer dejo de darle patadas para luego enrollar su cola alrededor del cuello de Cell y lo apreto con mucha fuerza. Aquella presión impedía que Cell gritaray apenas podía gemir por el dolor. Sentía que estaba perdiendo aire. Trataba de resistir todo lo posible pero era muy difícil.

-Ya basta Freezer!-le grito Gohan

Freezer no le hace caso y sigue apretando el cuello de Cell. Pero después, para sorpresa de Krillin y Gohan, Freezer soltó a Cell y este cayo al suelo jadeando mientras se tocaba el cuello.

-No serviría de nada matarte de una vez. Mejor dejarte vivo por un rato más para hacerte sufrir. Eso me encanta-dijo Freezer sonriendo con malicia.

Gohan y Krillin no salían de su asombro. Les parecía bien que alguien le diera una lección a Cell para hacerlo sufrir porque es lo que se merece por haber hecho cosas horribles hace 7 años. Pero consideraban que era un poco injusto que Freezer se aprovechará de el por sus poderes. Goku habría pensado eso mismo y es posible que confrontará a Freezer por eso. Pero Krillin y Gohan no querian intervenir ya que el recuerdo de las maldades de Cell se lo impedían.

Freezer y Cell reinicían la pelea y una vez más Freezer estaba ganando por su ventaja de tener poderes. Cell estaba recibiendo una dura paliza y era muy en serio. Freezer estaba más que dispuesto a darle su merecido por haberse enamorado (nadie puede evitar eso) y haber dejado de lado su venganza contra los Guerreros Z. Se preguntarán, ¿Porque eso le molesta tanto a Freezer?. Bueno como ya sabrán el y Cell se hicieron compañeros cuando se conocieron en el infierno y más tarde pasarón a ser algo como amigos pero en realidad son como socios. Se ve que la traición le pego mucho a Freezer ya que creía que Cell era el compañero malvada perfecto. Por eso esta furioso con Cell.

El Bioandroide gritaba de dolor a cada golpe fuerte que recibía. Sus heridas comenzarón a gotear sangre que manchaba el suelo de roca y tierra debajo de el. A pesar de eso Cell estaba resistiendo todo lo que podía ya que el sabe que no puede ser vencido tan fácilmente. Al no poseer poderes podía sentir el dolor con mucha más intensidad que antes, pero no íba a demostrar a Freezer su debilidad y siguio peleando.

Por alguna razón Gohan no podía soportar ver a Cell peleando y exponiendose de esa forma, a pesar de que eran enemigos. Quizas sea porque Cell esta dejando entrar el amor a su corazón y no sería justo privarlo de la oportunidad de sentirlo. Así que sin pensarlo más decidió intervenir en la pelea. Sin hacer caso a las protestas de Krillin (quien tuvo que sujetar a Luna para que tampoco se metiera en la pelea) fue rapidamente hacía Freezer levantando el brazo (el derecho porque el izquierdo lo tiene enyesado) para golpearlo. Pero no logró hacerlo ya que una figura femenina apareció frente a el repentinamente. Gohan se detiene sobresaltado y la mujer golpea con fuerza a Freezer en la cara, lo patea en el estomago sacandole el aire y lo manda a volar contra unas rocas. Cell vió que la mujer era Tiara. Aun seguía siendo Saiyajin.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí Tiara!?-pregunto Cell sorprendido

-Evitando que Freezer te mate, Sr Perfecto-le respondió ella con seriedad

-¿Que fue lo que dijo!?¿Es Tiara!?-decía Krillin atonito.

-No necesito tu ayuda!-dijo Cell serio

-¿Te quite a Freezer de encima y así me lo agradeces?-indignada-Que orgulloso eres, igualito a Vegeta!. Ya me di cuenta que perdiste tus poderes y no intentes negarlo!

-Si es verdad, perdí mis poderes! Pero ni creas que eso te dará ventaja si intentas pelear conmigo otra vez!-serio

-No soy capaz de aprovecharme de ti ahora que no tienes poderes. Puedo ser orgullosa pero soy justa

-Ya basta de palabrería!-grito Freezer acercandose. Estaba furioso- Ahora mismo les dare su merecido a los dos!

-Eso tendrá que esperar enano blanco! Tu no mataras a Cell!-le grito Tiara poniendose delante de Cell para protegerlo.

-No pienso matar a Cell. No ahora. Me resulta divertido verlo sufrir! Se lo merece!

-Tal vez pero no en estas condiciones Freezer!-le grito Gohan entrando también en la discusión

-Tu callate! No te metas!-le grito Freezer furioso

-Lo siento Freezer pero hoy no le darás su merecido a Cell-le dijo Tiara muy seria y coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Cell. La otra mano de Tiara va hacía su cabeza apuntando con los dedos indices, Cell se sorprende ya que sabía que íba a hacer

-No! Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte!

Se lanza hacía ellos pero ambos desaparecen antes de que Freezer pudiera sujetarlos. Solo quedaron el, Gohan Krillin y Luna en el lugar. Freezer enrojece por la ira

-NO VAN A ESCAPAR TAN FACILMENTE! LOS ENCONTRARE Y LES DARE LO QUE SE MERECEN!-grito enojado y se va volando de allí velozmente. Se pierde de vista en el cielo. Gohan íba a ir trás el pero Krillin lo sujeta

-Tu no puedes ir con el brazo lastimado. Ni tu ni yo tendremos oportunidad contra Freezer. Además no creo que haga daño a la Tierra en este momento porque se le metió en la cabeza el querer darle su merecido a Cell-le dijo el ex-monje

-Tienes razón Krillin. Pero si decide hacerle daño a la Tierra entonces voy a pelear aunque tu no quieras. Ahora que mi papá no esta debo tomar yo su lugar-dijo Gohan muy decidido

-Pero no estarás solo en esto. Recuerda que también tienes mi apoyo y el de los demás-dijo Krillin y Gohan asiente-Tenemos que irnos de aquí

Los dos se van volando y llevan a Luna con ellos, dado que Cell ha desaparecido con Tiara y pensaron que no lo verían en un buen rato. Entre tanto, Cell y Tiara se encontraban sentados bajo un arbol en el bosque cercano al Palacio de Degion. Cell estaba enojado con Tiara por haberlo apartado de la pelea. Ella le estaba vendando las heridas con varias vendas que había traido.

-Entonces prefieres haberte quedado para que te maten ¿no?-le dijo seria mientras terminaba de vendarle parte del brazo derecho

-Bueno si tienes razón. No quiero que me maten. No pienso volver a... ese lugar... ya sabes..

-Ya veo. Estaba comenzando a pensar que eres un masoquista-dijo esta vez con burla

-No empieces de nuevo. No estoy de humor-dijo serio. Pasaron varios minutos, Tiara termino de vendar sus heridas y se quedo a su lado en vez de irse- ¿Que quieres?

-¿Que?. No puedo acompañarte un rato-sonriendo picaramente

-Esta bien, puedes acompañarme pero no me molestes

Mira el cielo que se extiende sobre sus cabezas. Era de un azul brillante y estaba lleno con unas pocas nubes. Se oían los pajaros silbar a lo lejos porque todavía era de mañana. Hacía un silencio pero no era incomodo. Al contrario, era relajante y muy tranquilo. Observa todo a su alrededor y nota algo extraño: siente que no odiaba tanto la naturaleza como antes. De hecho tenía algo que lo hacía sentir bien. Era como si empezara a gustarle lo que había a su alrededor. Sin darse cuenta comenzo a mover su mano y luego sintio el tacto calido de la mano de Tiara. Eso lo hace salir de sus pensamientos y mira a Tiara mientras empezaba a ruborizarse. Ella lo mira sorprendida.

-Mirate Sr Perfecto, estas colorado-dijo ella riendo pero no con burla

-¿Que? Eso no es cierto!-dijo Cell poniendose más rojo, deja la mano de Tiara y aparta la mirada de ella

-¿Porque te pones rojo cuando me miras?-le pregunto

-Solo es el calor!-exclamo Cell nervioso tratando de salir de ese apuro

-Yo no tengo calor...-entonces se queda pensativa mientras Cell trataba de apartarse de ella-ya se lo que esta pasando!. Como no lo vi antes?. Yo te gusto!-lo sujeta para que no se levante del suelo

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto sin entender. Bueno ya saben que Cell no sabe nada del amor.

-Que estas enamorado de mi, Sr Perfecto!-exclamo ella triunfante

Cell se sorprende al oir esa palabra. Lo mismo había dicho Gohan a esa chica Videl y a Krillin cuando estaban en la parte trasera de Capsule Corp. Aun no sabia que significaba eso de estar enamorado pero de alguna forma se relaciona con el afecto. Quizas sea como sentir un afecto enorme hacía una persona, pero no era afecto cualquiera, era algo especial.

Tiara hace que Cell quede sentado de espalda contra el arbol y lo sujeta para que no se pudiera levantar. Ella acerca su cara a Cell y lo mira se manera provocativa. Cell se pone aun más rojo de lo que estaba, mientras forcejea para liberarse del agarre de Tiara. Pero ya no tenía sus poderes ni tampoco su fuerza, por lo que a Tiara se le hacía fácil retenerlo y mantenerlo donde estaba. Ella sonrie al ver a Cell tan ruborizado y acerca su boca al oido de este.

-Se que te mueres por tenerme Sr Perfecto- le dijo en un susurro provocativo

-No se que me hablas!-comenzaba a asustarse ante la nueva actitud de Tiara

-No puedes negar lo que sientes-entonces rie al ver como Cell forcejeaba para liberarse de ella-Como me gusta ver un hombre asustado y desesperado ante una chica

-Te es fácil retenerme porque no tengo poderes!-dijo Cell aun desesperado por quitarsela de encima. En ese instante siente que algo toca su abdomen. Era Tiara que había hecho aparecer en su cuerpo dos brazos más (como en una pelea hace algunos capitulos atrás). Toca suavemente pero de manera seductora el abdomen de Cell-¿Que estas haciendo!?

-Admite que te gusta

-Sueltame!- grito Cell forcejeando como loco. Momentos después estaba riendo sin control ya que Tiara le hacía cosquillas con su segundo par de brazos-Noooo...hahahahaha...de..jaaaa...jajajaja.. .meeee...jajajaaaaajajaja

En ese instante un ruido entre los arbustos los sobresalto. Era como si alguien caminara por allí. Tiara se vió interrumpida y Cell recuperaba el aliento y estaba muy aliviado al ver que las cosquillas habían terminado. Ambos utilizaron su Ki para saber si alguien se encontraba cerca de ellos pero no había absolutamente nada. Cell aprovecho ese momento de distracción para quitarse a Tiara de encima y levantarse del suelo. Se va corriendo de allí lo más rapido que pudo.

-Oye!. Aun no he terminado contigo-le grito Tiara y fue tras el

Cell corre por todo el bosque y se escondía en cualquier parte en donde no pudiera ser encontrado. Primero intento camuflajearse con las hojas de los arboles ya que su armadura corporal era verde como las hojas. En un principio había resultado y Tiara paso de largo en frente de el. Pero una rama se rompio y el cayo del arbol haciendo ruido al chocar con el suelo. Los troncos de los arboles no le servían de mucho para esconderse. Visualizo una cueva y se escondió en lo más profundo. Pensó que a Tiara no se le ocurriría buscar allí ya que era muy oscuro. Pero nunca imagino que Tiara tuviera visión nocturna y gracias a eso pudo encontrarlo fácilmente. Cell salió rapidamente de la cueva e intentaba alejarse de Tiara lo más que podía, pero era imposible. No había lugar donde ella no pudiese encontrarlo. Comenzaba a sentirse agotado de tanto correr.

Finalmente llegaron al Palacio de Degion y Cell se sintió aliviado de estar allí. Podría buscar un buen lugar para esconderse y Tiara no lo encontraría esta vez. Tiara lo persiguio por todo el lugar encontrandolo en la cocina, en el sotano, en las habitaciones (incluida la del propio Cell), en las torres más altas, en los armarios y otros sitios extraños del castillo. Finalmente lo perdió en unos pasillos que se cruzaban entre si y parecian un laberinto

-No puede ser! Lo he perdido!-grito Tiara enojada.

Cell se encontraba en otro pasillo y se había tenido a descansar. Se apoya de una pared mientras tomaba aire. Nunca imagino que Tiara podía ser tan loca y acosadora. Después de todo no conoce bien a la chica por la que siente un extraño interés (Cell no lo sabe pero es Amor).

-Tiara se ha vuelto loca. Que dia mas extraño-murmuro el bioandroide para si mismo.

Lo que no sabía es que estaba siendo observado por un individuo pequeño que estaba asomando su cabeza por detrás de una pared. Era Freezer y estaba sonriendo con malicia.

_De pronto todo este asunto de Cell y su enamoramiento se ha puesto interesante. Esa chica es una acosadora y asusta. Pero me da gusto ver a Cell tan desesperado y asustado. Se lo merece por traidor_-pensó Freezer lleno de satisfacción

Entonces se le ocurrio algo para molestar a Cell, solo para variar. Seria muy divertido gastarle una broma a Cell y tal vez la misma ocasione que Tiara lo quiera acosar más que nunca. Seguro sería raro ver a Freezer haciendo bromas siendo que es el villano más poderoso y atemorizante del universo, por haber conquistado y destruido muchos planetas. Pero según el no le vendría mal hacer bromas de vez en cuando para divertirse. Y como ahora odia a Cell le parecia divertido verlo sufrir. Sonrie con malicia y hace ruido a proposito para atraer la atención de Cell.

-¿Quien esta ahí!?-dijo sobresaltado. Tiara lo estaba acosando tanto que imagina que cualquier ruido, por más simple que sea, era ella intentando encontrarlo

Vio en la pared una sombra que se alejaba rapidamente. Cell la reconoció como Freezer. El bioandroide gruñe enojado ya que no le gustaba ser vigilado y menos por Freezer. Olvidandose de que no tenía poderes pensó en darle al extraterrestre una lección que nunca olvidará por haberlo molestado. Sigue la sombra de Freezer tratando de alcanzarlo pero era muy rapido. El extraterrestre lo lleva por varios pasillos, la mayoria de ellos desconocidos y finalmente lo ve pasar por una enorme puerta doble negra. Como las demás puertas, estas también tenían detalles demoniacos. Abre las puertas con brusquedad y entra a la misteriosa habitación. Se trataba de una Biblioteca enorme con cientos de estanterias, techo abovedado y columnas de piedra, varias antorchas situadas en sitios estrategicos y varias ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz del sol. Las paredes eran de color negro con detalles demoniacos de color rojo y dorado. No había señalas de Freezer por ninguna parte.

-Freezer! Se que estas aquí!. Cuando te encuentre te dare lo que te mereces!-grito Cell enojado. En ese momento escucha una risa malvada

-¿Que me darás mi merecido? Solo eres un pobre tonto! No tienes poderes y podría acabar contigo de una buena vez!-grito Freezer aun riendose malvadamente

-¿Ahh si!?¿Y porque no lo has hecho!?

-Si te eliminará de una vez no podría divertirme contigo, mientras te veo sufrir

-Callate! Donde estas!?- A pesar de que podía oirse la voz de Freezer, no se encontraba en ninguna parte. intentaba sentir su Ki pero era imposible. Freezer lo ocultaba muy bien-No puede ser! Sabía que me arrepentiría de haberte enseñado a sentir el Ki y ocultarlo!-enojado consigo mismo

-Para mi es algo verdaderamente útil. Me alegra no tener que depender más de los estupidos rastreadores! Esas cosas no servían para nada. Sentir energías por mi mismo es mucho mejor que depender de unos números que casí nunca son exactos

-Si no hubiera sido por mi aun serias la burla en... ya sabes en donde!-dijo Cell para no tener que mencionar el nombre de aquel lugar donde terminaban las almas malignas

-Tienes razón. Pero ya basta de hablar. Trata de encontrarme si puedes!-dijo Freezer riendo una vez más

De repente Cell oye cerca de el un ruido que podría ser de un libro cayendose. Entonces pudo ver la sombra de Freezer desapareciendo por detrás de una estanteria. Fue tras el para atraparlo pero era muy difícil ya que Freezer tenía la ventaja de sus poderes. Incluso penso en sujetarlo de la cola pero cuando, en unos segundos, estuvo cerca de el vio con sorpresa que el se la había atado alrededor de su cintura. Sin duda la experiencia con Gohan le ayudo a ser más precavido con su cola.

El extraterrestre hace que Cell lo persiga a través de las estanterias. Cell toma varios de los libros y se los arroja a Freezer pero el los esquiva todos. El bioandroide comenzaba a irritarse de aquella persecusión y no encontraba una manera para atrapar a Freezer. Y se podía notar que el disfrutaba hacer pasar apuros a Cell. El extraterrestre salta por encima de una estanteria y se pierde de vista. Se le oye reir hasta que termina y se hace un silencio absoluto en la Biblioteca. Camina entre las estanterias tratando de encontrar a Freezer pero, sorprendentemente, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Sigue caminando por un minuto entero entre las estanterias hasta que llega al centro del lugar. Allí se encontraba una enorme mesa redonda de plata con algunas sillas de madera con cuero rojo, a su alrededor.

Sobre aquella mesa no había nada más que un pequeño libro de tapa verde. Se acerca a la mesa, toma el libro y lo examina por ambos lados. No había nada escrito en el libro. Siente cierta curiosidad y decide abrir el libro en una pagina que estaba marcada con un pedazo de pergamino. El mismo estaba adherido a la página tapando la mitad de la misma. El pergamino, escrito con una letra desconocida, decía lo siguiente:

_"El hechizo de abajo te ayudará a recuperar aquello que más deseas. Solo piensa firmemente en aquello que más deseas tener, pronuncia el hechizo y lo que pediste se realizará. Funciona de verdad, no lo desperdicies."_

Cell miro con desconfianza y desconcierto lo que decía el pergamino, pero no pudo evitar pensar en aquello que más quería en aquel momento: quería tener sus poderes de regreso para darle su merecido a Freezer. Luego se le ocurrio que podría tratarse de una trampa de Freezer, por lo que no debía hacer caso a lo que decía el pergamino. A pesar de eso la curiosidad lo venció pero solo con el motivo de asegurarse de que no era una trampa. Se fija en las palabras escritas debajo del pergamino, piensa con firmeza en tener sus poderes de vuelta y pronunca el hechizo. Por un momento no ocurrio nada pero luego el libro comenzo a brillar, un rayo verde de magia salio de el y le dio de lleno a Cell haciendo que cayera al suelo. El rayo verde lo envuelve, emite un destelleante resplandor y luego desaparece sin dejar rastro. Freezer quien estaba observando todo desde su escondite rie con malicia en voz baja.

Cell quedo en un estado de semi-inconsciencia pero comenzo a recuperar el conocimiento. Tuvo una sensación muy rara en su cuerpo, como si ya no fuera el mismo. Pareciera que ya no tuviera encima su armadura corporal. Podía sentir el aire directamente en su piel. Se levanta del suelo y se sorprendió al no sentir sus pies tan planos como antes. Es entonces cuando se fija en su cuerpo. Su piel ya no era blanca pero tenía un tono claro, ya no tenía su armadura corporal y sus pies ya no eran planos, si no que tenían dedos y se le hacía muy raro sentir el suelo de esa forma. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y para su sorpresa ya no tenía astas (cuernos o lo que sean las cosas de su cabeza). En vez de eso pudo sentir el tacto de un cabello abundante y alborotado. Se asusta y temiendo lo peor trata de encontrar un espejo, pero lo más parecido que habia era la mesa de plata cuya superficie era tan brillante que reflejaba el techo. Se asoma en la mesa para ver su reflejo y lo próximo que se oyó por todo el palacio fue un fuerte grito de su parte.

Freezer se asoma por arriba de una estanteria y rie a carcajadas. Cell lo mira furioso suponiendo que era el causante de lo ocurrido. No podía creer que lo había hecho caer en una trampa como aquella y ahora era un humano, el ser que más detesta. Considera a los humanos muy inferiores por no tener poderes y ser tan debiles. Pero ahora era uno de ellos y le parecía muy desagradable.

-¿Que me hiciste!? Se que fuiste tu!-le grito enojado a Freezer

-Si. Y estas desnudo!-dijo Freezer riendose

-¿Y eso que!?

-A los humanos les parece vergonzo estar desnudo delante de alguien. Si vas a así delante de ellos se burlaran de ti y las mujeres te diran que eres un impudico!-aun riendose imaginando a Cell en esa situación

Cell se queda atonito al oir eso pero Freezer tenía razón. Como bioandroide no le tomaba mucha importancia al hecho de no usar ropa ya que estaba cubierto de una armadura corporal. Pero ahora que era un humano sería más que vergonzoso ir por ahí desnudo. Se esconde detrás de una estanteria, asoma su cabeza y le exige a Freezer que lo convierta en bioandroide otra vez.

-Olvidalo! Es divertido ver como te averguenzas y sufres por culpa de tu nuevo cuerpo de humano!-se rie descaradamente.

Iba a decir algo más pero en ese momento aparece Tiara cerca de el. Cell se esconde rapidamente. Tiara le pregunta a Freezer de que se estaba riendo y el responde que se esta burlando de Cell porque le ha dado una nueva perspectiva. No le quiso decir que Cell era un humano ya que deseaba ver la cara de Tiara cuando ella lo viera por si misma. Cell aprovecha la distracción para escapar de la Biblioteca. Con un poco de dificultad logra encontrar la salida y regresar rapidamente a su habitación. Para su suerte no se encontro con ningún demonio en el camino. Al llegar a su habitación reviso la comoda y el armario en busca de algo de ropa, pero lo único que encontro fue unos pantalones holgados de pelea de color rojo. Se los puso y luego se dirigio al espejo para observar mejor su cuerpo. Conservaba su musculatura y su cabello revuelto era un verde brillante, y le llegaba hasta los hombros. Pensó que con los pantalones bastaría aunque no habían zapatos. De todos modos creía que no los necesitaría.

Sale de su habitación y baja sigilosamente por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal del Palacio. Debía salir de allí cuanto antes para alejarse de Tiara, quien aun sequía con esa rara actitud acosadora. Sale de allí y corre rapidamente al bosque. Atravesar todo el bosque le llevo varios minutos ya que era muy grande. Encuentra una carretera y camina por la orilla mientras veía a los autos pasar una y otra vez. Para su sorpresa la gente no se asusto al verlo. Más bien le dirigian miradas incomodas al verlo nada mas que con un pantalón puesto y caminando descalzo. Nadie se imaginaba que aquel hombre extraño era nada más y nada menos que Cell.

Comenzaba a cansarse de tanto caminar y le dolían los pies. De alguna forma tendría que llegar a la Capital del Oeste para buscar a Luna y pedir su ayuda. Así se subio a la parte trasera de un camión sin que el conductor se diera cuenta. Tardó al menos media hora para llegar a la ciudad. Cell se bajo del camión cuando este hizo una parada frente a una gasolinera. Camino rapidamente por la calle apartando con brusquedad a la gente. Algunas personas le reclamaron enojados pero el no les hizo caso. A lo lejos pudo distinguir el gran edificio de Capsule Corp. Corrio lo más rapido que pudo hasta que llego al edificio. Se puso a observar por las ventanas para encontrar a Luna.

Todos se encontraban almorzando en la parte trasera del edificio. Allí se encontraban, Bulma, sus padres, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha y Gohan. La Sra Briefs los invito a almorzar aprovechando que estaban de visitas. Luna estaba sentada en el suelo cerca de ellos comiendo de su plato.

-Cielos esto es muy delicioso!-dijp Gohan contenido

-Me alegra que te guste. Come todo lo que quieras-dijo la Sra Brief con una sonrisa

-¿Entonces es verdad eso que me dijiste Gohan?¿Freezer le quito sus poderes a Cell?-le pregunto Bulma

-Si, aunque no tengo idea de como lo hizo. Estuvo apunto de eliminarlo pero se detuvo y dijo que lo dejaría vivo para hacerlo sufrir

-Se lo merece ese insecto de Cell-dijo Vegeta mostrando su caracteristica seriedad

-En mi opinión Freezer no debería aprovecharse de Cell en ese estado. Digo, no sería justo-dijo Gohan y todos excepto Krillin lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Que has dicho!?¿Como puedes sentir compasión de ese monstruo!?-le pregunto Yamcha atonito

-Tonterias! Tenías que ser hijo de Kakarotto! Eres tan ingenuo como el!-grito Vegeta enojado

-Vamos Vegeta, que tu no seas justo no quiere decir que los demás tampoco puedan serlo.

-Tu callate insecto! Tienes un Ki tan bajo que no mereces opinar al respecto! Además cualquiera puede derrotarte sin mucho esfuerzo. Solo eres una alimaña-eso último lo dijo con cierta malicia a Yamcha

-¿Que!?-grito Yamcha enojado y se levanta

-Tranquilo Yamcha no le hagas caso. Y tu Vegeta, deja de molestar y degradar a los demás con tus comentarios pesados!-le grito Bulma

-No grites tan fuerte mujer!

-Tu estas gritando! Tenías que ser Saiyajin!

Momentos después los dos se encontraban discutiendo. Los padres de Bulma intentaban calmarlos mientras que Yamcha, Krillin y Gohan solo observaban sorprendidos. Se oyó decir a Krillin que era muy tipico de ambos discutir de esa manera. Luna intentaba ignorar los gritos pero era muy difícil. En ese momento oyó que alguien la llamaba desde un arbusto. Ella ve que era un extraño hombre joven de piel clara y cabello verde. Algo en el se le hacía muy familiar. Así que decidió acercarse sigilosamente para que Gohan y los demás no se dieron cuenta. Llego al arbusto, Cell la toma y la esconde con el.

-¿Quien eres tu? Sueltame!...Cell!-exclamo sorprendida al darse cuenta de que era el por sus ojos de color rosa. Cell la hizo callar para que sus enemigos no oyeran sus ladridos. Afortunadamente, el ruido de la discusión entre Bulma y Vegeta oculto los ladridos.

-No hagas tanto ruido, nos van a descubrir

-¿Eres tu Cell?¿Pero como te convertise en humano?-pregunto la cachorra aun sorprendida

-Por culpa del imbecil de Freezer. Me hizo leer un hechizo de un libro. Se suponia que era para devolverme mis poderes pero me transformo en humano

-¿Te dejaste engañar por Freezer? Vaya Cell te estas volviendo ingenuo

-No es cierto!

-Tu eres demasiado inteligente y astuto como para dejarte engañar asi. Creo que estas perdiendo tu toque

-Bueno ya basta. He venido a buscarte para que me ayudes a salir de este lio

-¿De verdad quieres que te ayude?-sorprendida

-Si!-grito perdiendo la paciencia.

Al darse cuenta de que había gritado se tapo la boca, deseando que sus enemigos no hubieran escuchado eso. Pero por mala suerte si que habían oido algo ya que Vegeta y Bulma habían parado su discusión.

-¿Crees que se dieron cuenta?-pregunto Luna nerviosa

-Esperemos que no. Aunque ese silencio no me gusta

-No debiste haber gritado. No se porque tienes que hacer eso siempre- le dijo Luna muy seria

-No empieces-poniendose serio también

-Admite que es verdad

-No!

-¿Que haces escondida allí Luna?¿Y quien es este tipo?- le pregunto Gohan que estaba de pie justo al lado de Cell. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el se había acercado

-A ti que te importa!-le grito Cell levantandose. Luego se queda atonito al encontrarse cara a cara con Gohan. Krillin y Yamcha estaban con el

-Y ya metiste la pata-dijo Luna rodando los ojos

-Ya basta!-exclamo Cell

-¿Quien eres tu?. Tienes un color raro de cabello...-comenzo a decir Gohan-nunca había visto nada...Cell!-exclamo atonito al darse cuenta de que era el por el color de sus ojos y de su cabello

En cuanto Vegeta oyo que mencionaban a Cell fue corriendo hasta donde el se encontraba. Lo dejo atonito el hecho de que Cell ahora es un humano pero de igual manera estaba decidido a darle su merecido. Eso habría pasado si Gohan, Krillin y Yamcha no lo hubieran sujetado a tiempo. El gritaba como loco que lo dejaran ir pero ellos no querían soltarlo. Entre tanto Bulma y sus padres observaban atonitos la escena. Todos se preguntaban como es que Cell se había convertido en humano. Dudaban que lo hubiera hecho por voluntad propia ya que el odia a los humanos. Sin embargo, no encontraban explicación logica a aquello. Otra cosa que ellos tampoco sabían es que Freezer se encontraba observando todo cerca del lugar. Estaba sonriendo con malicia y deseaba ver la paliza que Vegeta le daría a Cell. Eso sería algo muy divertido para el y no podía esperar para verlo.

**Después de tanto tiempo he sequido mi fic jejeje. Me disculpo por no haber seguido antes y no mentire sobre porque paso. Primero que nada estaba falta de inspiración. Y segundo, todo este tiempo me obsesione con una página y me la pasaba todo el tiempo en ella, dejando de lado , mi Facebook, mi correo y el foro de Duelo Xiaolin donde estoy. Fue un gran descuido de mi parte pero ahora estoy tratando de nivelar las cosas, entrando a todas las paginas donde estoy registrada. Siendo mucho mi descuido, tratare de que no vuelva a pasar u.u**

**Ahora veamos algunos puntos sobre este nuevo capitulo:**

**1-Si, es raro ver a Cell sin poderes pero quise darle una nueva perspectiva. Como Gohan pensó en mi fic, eso le dará una buena lección de humildad. Pero no se preocupen, no tardará en recuperar sus poderes :)**

**2-¿Cell pidiendo ayuda a los Guerreros Z?. Esa fue una de las ideas más locas que se me ocurrieron. Pero ya vieron que después de todo Cell se nego a tener su ayuda, obviamente por orgullo. Y eso que Luna intento convencerlo, aunque no funciono. Pero así es Cell XD**

**3-No pude evitar mostrar una personalidad de acosadora en Tiara. Y ahora como se ha dado cuenta de que Cell esta enamorado de ella le hara las cosas más dificiles. Lo persigue y lo acosa para hacer que lo admita de una buena vez. Trataba de colocar algo romantico pero esto fue lo que salió. Pobre Cell, no se imaginaba que su chica esta medio loca XD. Pero ella empezara a sentir algo real por Cell. Ha estado muy amable con el ya que como recordarán la salvo en el capitulo "Una Feroz Batalla". Por los momentos le agrada Cell por eso, pero luego se dejara llevar y sin darse cuenta le empezara a gustar Cell. Y en cuanto a el, no podrá evitar quererla y ya no gruñira tanto XD**

**4-Ya se, ¿Cell humano?, eso esta de locos pero no pude evitar convertirlo en humano XD. Según Freezer, es para darle una nueva perspectiva pero más bien fue una broma que le hizo. No seria algo tipico de Freezer hacer bromas pero no pudo evitar hacerlo cuando se le presento la oportunidad. El hecho de odiar a Cell lo estimulo para molestar al bioandroide. Y que mejor manera que convertirlo en el ser que más detesta XD. En el siguiente capitulo Tiara va a ayudar a Cell a buscar una manera para que recupere su forma de bioandroide y sus poderes. No se quedará como humano para siempre, no soy tan exagerada jejeje. Su cabello es de color verde, y no negro como lo dibujan en deviantART. Me gusta más el verde para el XD.**

**Bueno eso era todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Esperen el próximo capitulo, tratare de que sea más romantico =D**


End file.
